Tudo acontece
by Fini Felton
Summary: Os marotos tornams amigos,feitiço virase contra o feiticeiro, Lily agora também quer que James mostre que gosta dela tanto como ela gosta dele já que ela o demonstrou em frente de todos...
1. O principio

**Nome: Tudo acontece...**

**Autora: Fini Felton**

**Resumo: Como é que os marotos ficaram amigos? Como é que James Potter se apaixona por Lílian Evans? Só existe uma maneira de descobrir.. lendo.. loool.**

**Tudo acontece...**

**1º Capitulo: O principio**

James estava deitado na sua cama a dormir depois de uma longa noite de pensamentos onde o levavam sempre para uma escola... não uma escola qualquer pois James era feiticeiro.

Sabia que era feiticeiro desde pequeno porque afinal.. ele próprio pertencia a uma dessas famílias.. e orgulhava-se muito disso.

**James era um rapaz moreno, olhos castanhos (cor de avelã) e cabelo preto (cor de asa de corvo) sempre despenteado... o que lhe dava um certo ar de selvagem.**

**James!...JAMES POTTER.. LEVANTA-TE... James já estamos atrasados.. vais chegar tarde ao comboio e vais perde-lo.. – Chamava irritado o seu pai.**

**Pai... vá lá.. só mais 5 minutos... – Responde James muito ensonado.**

**Está bem.. então eu vou dormir também e vendo a coruja que te comprei.**

**Pai.. não faças chantagens, não vale... – Diz James levantando-se da sua cama e começando a vestir-se. – Compras-te me uma coruja?**

**Então.. mas resultam que mal tem? – Responde Seu pai descendo as escadas e indo para a cozinha. – Sim comprei ou pensas que te vais ver livre de mim e da tua mãe tão facilmente? E despacha-te que eu e a tua mãe estamos á espera para comermos se não já não temos tempo e perdes o comboio...**

**Ok pai.. já estou a ir...**

**E Chegando lá em baixo vestido (uma T-shirt azul com umas jeans pretas) comeram e prepararam-se para ir para a estação pois já eram quase 11.00...**

**Depois de todas as suas coisas estarem dentro do carro seguiram viagem.**

**Pai.. – Disse James no meio de um braço apertado – Eu tenho 11 anos.. eu sei me portar como deve de ser não acha?**

**Pois... e é disso que eu tenho medo – Disse seu pai fazendo sua mãe rir.**

**Tchau filho.. e vê lá como te portas.. – Abraçou a sua mãe.**

**Tchau aos dois.. e vejam lá o que fazem sem mim lá em casa.. sei lá.. com a casa livre...– Diz James entrando no comboio com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.**

**Entra mas é para o comboio! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo sua mãe e seu pai rindo.**

**E entrou... apesar de não o demonstrar estava nervoso porque não conhecia ninguém, todos os seus amigos de infância tinham ido para outras escolas de feitiçaria.**

**Andou e andou puxando a sua mala atrás de si á procura de um compartimento vazio onde se podia sentar... e encontrou um no meio do comboio, entrou, e depois de meter a mala no devido lugar sentou-se.**

**O comboio começou então a andar... **

**Er... olá.. desculpa mas será que nos podemos sentar aqui? – Pergunta um rapaz moreno com os olhos castanhos acompanhado por outro também moreno com os olhos castanhos e um pouco para o gordo...**

**Claro..**

**E já agora – Disse O rapaz estendendo a mão – Eu sou o Sirius Black... ahhh e este aqui – Disse apontando para o outro rapaz – é o Peter Pettigrew.**

**Prazer – Disse James estendo a mão e dando um aperto de mão – Eu sou o James Potter.**


	2. A Escola

**2º Capitulo: A escola**

**Depois das apresentações os três conversaram muito... e James e Sirius acharam muitas semelhanças...**

**Tanto Sirius como James gostavam de arrumar problemas, tanto um como o outro adoravam miúdas.. enfim pode-se dizer que foi amizade á primeira vista (lool).**

**Quando estavam quase a chegar.. vestiram as capas.. o tempo estava muito cinzento lá fora avisando que estaria frio.**

**Bem.. e tu nem sabes o que eu faço á minha mãe... ponho-lhe os cabelos em pé.. ela e aquelas manias de sangue puro, até mete nervos.**

**Podes crer.. – Dizia Peter com a boca cheia de doces.**

**Er.. – Disse James com uma cara um pouco enojada por olhar para Peter. – Eu também não acho fundamento nenhum. Estamos a começar a parar. – Continuou James segurando-se.**

**Pois.. então vamos embo.. – Disse Sirius sendo interrompido por um tombo. – Eiiiii.. tu? Não vês por onde andas ou quê?**

**Desculpa lá... foi sem crer..**

**Sem crer... mas vê se tens mais... cuidado... - disse começando-se a rir Sirius com as caretas de James... – AHAHAHAHAHA... pára tu!**

**AHAHAHHA... – Começaram todos a rir..**

**Bem.. já agora gostava de me apresentar... Remos Lupin – Disse Remos apertando a mão a todos. ( Remos era moreno, e também tinha os olhos castanhos).**

**Então vamos... tragam as malas..**

**Onde esperas ficar? – Pergunta James a Sirius enquanto desciam as escadas do comboio.**

**Ficar onde? – Pergunta Sirius com a cara admirada – Em que casa?**

**Ora.. obviamente – Responde James impaciente.**

**Eu não sei.. já que toda a minha família tem ficado nos Slytherin..**

**Pois.. **

**Venham por aqui... PRIMEIROS ANOS.. POR AQUIII! – Dizia um homem sem dívida grande de mais e com uma barba igualmente grande.**

**Bem.. acho que é aquele que nós temos que seguir – Disse Peter admirando a altura do homem.**

**Pois... – Conclui Remus. **

**E seguiram os quatro aquele gigante que um tempo depois vieram a saber que se chamava Hagrid, que os levou para uns barcos...**

**Vamos ter que atravessar este lago... com este frio? – Pergunta Peter fingindo estar a tremer.**

**Vamos mas tenham cuidado com a lula e não façam barulho.. ou pode ela pensar que é o jantar... – Fez James uma cara de medo fazendo seus amigos sorrir.**

**Lula?.. A lula gigante come carne? – Pergunta um miúdo mais á frente...**

**Come... ossos e tudo – Disse Sirius para o miúdo...**

**Eu sou o Severus Snape – Apresentou-se o miúdo fazendo o grupo rir.**

**Obrigado mas não quero conhecer totós. – Disse Peter provocando a risota por todos os que estavam perto.**

**Venham.. quero cinco em cada barco.. vá depressa– Gritou Hagrid acabando com a discussão.**

**E assim foi, eles sentaram-se num dos barcos acompanhados por uma miúda ruiva e com os olhos verdes.**

**O céu estava um cinzento escuro, fazendo chover pingas grossas sobre as suas cabeças... ao longe podiam ver a lula gigante esticando os tentáculos.**

**James... olha lá o barco que vem a passar por nós... – Chamou Sirius.**

**E o que tem? – Pergunta James.**

**O cabeça sebosa vem na ponta... bute emporra-lo? –Pergunta Sirius com um sorriso maroto**

**Aos três... – Disse James concordando e fazendo também um sorriso maroto...**

**Um.. – Começou Sirius.**

**Dois... Continuou James.**

**Três... – Disseram os dois empurrando para o lago.**

**Logo de seguida Snape caiu para as águas geladas do lago fazendo parar de respirar de tão fria que estava, e de seguida.. um dos tentáculos da lula gigante agarrou-o e pôs novamente no barco.**

**AHAHAHAHAHA – Riam James, Sirius e Peter enquanto Remus ficou sério.**

**Não gostei nada do que vocês fizeram ao coitado do rapaz! – Refilou por fim a rapariga que ia com eles..**

**Também não era para gostares – Disse James limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir... **

**Vocês só têm é mania.. – Disse por fim a rapariga.**

**E tu mal humor... pode-se saber ao menos o nome da menina refilona? – Perguntou James com um sorriso sedutor..**

**Não... – Disse arrogantemente a rapariga.**

**Olha o castelo! – Ouviu-se uma voz ao fundo.**

**É mais grande que eu pensava.. – Disse Remos mudando de assunto.**

**E assim foi.. desceram os barcos e atravessaram os grandes portões de madeira.**

**E foi assim que entraram... atravessaram um grande corredor e subiram as escadas até uma porta...**

**Esperem aqui um pouco que já vêm busca-los.. – Disse Hagrid alto para todos o poderem ouvir.**

**Bem... que melga que vinha connosco.. – Sussurrou Sirius para James. – A única coisa que a safava era ser bonitinha... só bonitinha.. há melhores.**

**Pois.. mas olha lá para aquelas ali.. uiiii – Disse James com um sorriso maroto.**

**Aiii.. deus existe mesmo – Disse Sirius fazendo os seus amigos rirem.**

**O riso foi interrompido por uma bruxa com um chapéu alto azul turquesa, e um manto azul turquesa também...**

**Por aqui... sigam-me.. vão ser seleccionados por o chapéu seleccionador. – Disse a bruxa apontando e seguindo para ao pé de quatro grandes mesas em vertical e uma em horizontal sem dúvida para os professores.**

**E assim seguiram para o centro da sala... ficando em frente a um chapéu velho.**

**E o Chapéu abriu uma enorme boca e começou a falar...**

**Agora vou chama-los por o nome.. vêm aqui e sentam-se no banco enquanto em vos ponho o chapéu na cabeça... – Disse a bruxa quando o chapéu acabou e todos aplaudiram e de seguida começou...**

**Cristinah Abbott – Começou **

**Xiiii.. vamos ter que esperar muito não? – Sussurrou Sirius para os amigos.**

**Pois... eu só não espero ficar nos Slytherin..- Disse Remus enquanto Cristinah se sentava na mesa dos Hufflepuff.**

**Pois... acho que nenhum de nós quer... – Continuou James enquanto via a ''paisagem''...**

**Também eu.. ai que eu quero ir comer... – Disse Peter um pouco antes da sua barriga roncar... e provocando o riso de todos...**

**Sirius Black... – Disse de novo a bruxa.**

**It's me... – Disse Sirius avançando...**

**Gryffindor – Gritou o chapéu e a mesa respectiva aplaudiu.**

**I have got the power! – Disse Sirius quando ouviu o chapéu a dizer que ele iria para os Gryffindor.**

**Bem... – Sussurrou de novo James – Ele pelo menos nos Slytherin não ficou...**

**Lílian Evans... Lílian Evans por favor.. – Disse A bruxa e a rapariga que tinha ido com os rapazes foi andando até ao banco de madeira...**

**Então é este o nome daquela nervosinha... – Disse James pensativo.**

**Gryffindor. – Gritou o chapéu.**

**Peter Pettigrew – Gritou de novo.**

**Gryffindor. – Gritou de novo o chapéu.**

**E ele também não – Disse sorrindo Remus.**

**É... – Disse James começando a ficar nervoso...**

**Tiago James Potter – Gritou pouco tempo depois a bruxa.**

**E James foi... com um sorriso maroto nos lábios tentando esconder o nervosismo e sentou-se com o chapéu na cabeça...**

**Dificil... muito dificil... tens muitas qualidades.. mas onde eu te irei por? – Dizia o chapéu na sua cabeça...**

**Gryffindor... – Gritou por fim.**

**E James caminhou até a sua mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e á frente de Peter.**

**Remus Lupin – Gritou por fim o ultimo nome dos rapazes...**

**Gryffindor – Gritou por fim...**

**Ficamos todos juntos – Disse Remus chegando ao pé da mesa e sentando-se com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.**


	3. A verdade Escondida

**3º Capitulo: A verdade escondida**

**Era maravilhoso estar naquele castelo...**

**Depois da selecção seguiram com o monitor da respectiva equipa até aos dormitórios onde ficaram a conversar até tarde...**

**No outro dia de manhã quando se levantaram e foram comer.. a professora McGonagall distribuiu os horários...**

**-Começamos bem... – Disse James olhando para o horário.**

**-Então? – Perguntou Peter com a boca cheia de bolo de cenoura.**

**-Poções... – Continuou James.**

**-E?...**

**-Não é bem o meu tema preferido... – Disse Sirius.**

**-Pois.. já somos dois. – Respondeu James arrumando o seu horário no bolço... – Vamos?**

**-Vamos pois.. deixa-me só tirar aqui mais umas coisinhas.. - Disse Peter fazendo rir os seus amigos.**

**Chegando á sala de aula, começaram as aulas sem o menor dos problemas... e assim foram duas longas semanas...**

**-Vai ser lua cheia amanhã? – Pergunta Remus enquanto se espreguiçava na cama.**

**-Vai... – Respondeu Sirius.. – Então porquê?**

**-Nada... só por perguntar...**

**-E que tal... assim umas partidas antes das aulas? – Pergunta James a Sirius...**

**-E isso pergunta-se? – Responde Sirius – Mas o que fazer?**

**-Xiiii... eu tenho cá uma ideia - disse James olhando para um canto do quarto... anda cá... – disse de novo fazendo Sirius chegar mais perto.**

**-AHAHAHA... tu não tás a pensar fazer isso pois não?.. são camisas brancas.. e elas são...betas! – Responde Sirius entre risos olhando para o canto também onde havia umas latas...**

**-Sim.. e apanhamos oRanhoso também.. ai eu vou adorar ver a cara deles todos mulhados e.. pintados... – Respondeu James com um sorriso maroto...**

**E foram para a rua... estava um pouco de frio mas esconderam-se todos entre umas árvores ao pé do grupo do seboso que estavam a conversar sobre trabalhos de poções... pois as raparigas do Slytherin não queriam mais nada a não ser resoluções...**

**-E então a poção... – mas parou ao olhar para cima... – o que é aquilo? – disse mais uma vez com uma voz irritante... não tirando o olhar das latas que voavam para a sua direcção... e então foi que pimba... entornou-se tinta e água por cima de todos...**

**-AIIIII... QUE NOJO – Diziam as de Slytherin enojadas pela tinta verde e pela água... e fugiram com as malas á frente da cara...**

**-Vocês pagam-me – Disse Snape cheio de tinta verde quando ouviu risadas e olhou para o grupo.**

**-Sim.. é já a seguir.. é que é já a seguir... – Disse Peter Chorando de tanto rir - o que umas simples tintas e o feitiço **_wingardium leviosa _**não fazem... - Disse rindo ainda mais...**

**-Sim... – Gritou James – Pelo menos combina com a vossa casa... não deviam de se queixar tanto... – Disse James fingindo uma cara de desiludido.**

**-Bem.. eu tenho que ir visitar a minha avó que está muito doente e como pensam que é muito grave e não passa desta eu vou visita-la.. mas venho daqui a uns dois ou três dias... – Disse rapidamente Remus afastando-se.**

**-O que é que lhe deu? – Disse James vendo o amigo afastar-se – falou tão depressa que até parecia uma axegan... (axegan é um peixe)...**

**-Não sei.. ele parece que nos está a esconder alguma coisa.. – Respondeu Sirius..**

**-Não deve ser nada.. só impressão nossa.. lembram-se quando nós pensamos que o Sirius era um vampiro por estar a passar uma loção antí-sol para não estragar a brancura da sua pele? – Perguntou Peter gozando com Sirius.**

**-Sim.. que ingénuos que nós somos... – disse James rindo-se daquele inquívoco fazendo uma cara de santinho e uma aureola com a varinha.. **

**-E eu depois pôs-me a correr atrás do Peter e ele caiu dentro de uma poça de lama... parecia um boneco de neve que se tinha borrado todo..**

**-AHAHAHA... – Riram Sirius e James da cara do amigo... **

**-E sabes lá tu se não se borrou.. – Disse James entre risos.**

**Depressa Chegou o Natal.. e depressa o grupo ficou conhecido pelos marotos por fazerem tantas partidas e sempre com aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios...**

**Já de férias... James, Sirius, Remus e Peter ficaram no castelo para preparar novas partidas... no dia 25 acordaram bem dispostos ás 16.30 da tarde onde a neve cobria tudo.**

**Ao acordar tinham uns enormes montes de prendas e assim foram rasgando papeis e mandando prendas para cima da cama.**

**-O que é isso?... – Perguntou Remus vendo James levantar um manto cinzento prateado..**

**-Parece que aqui o nosso amigo James ganhou um manto da invisibilidade... – Disse sorridente Sirius admirando o manto.**

**E assim desceram para lanchar já que tinham perdido o pequeno almoço e o Almoço.**

**Nesse dia o tecto do salão era um cinzento claro com enfeites do natal... ao canto um enorme pinheiro brilhava dando luminosidade ao salão...**

**-Bem.. sabem.. eu hoje vou ter que visitar a minha mãe.. está muito doente... – Disse Remus levantando-se do banco.. - portanto adeus...**

**-Adeus.. – disseram todos...**

**-Vocês estão a pensar o mesmo que eu? – Perguntou James olhando os amigos e acabando de comer..**

**-Se estás a pensar em seguir o Remus com o teu manto... – Começou Sirius...**

**-Acertas-te em cheio... – Acabou Peter finalizando com um enorme sorriso nos lábios todos sujos de chocolate...**

**E assim foram ao dormitório buscar o manto de invisibilidade.**

**-Então vamos se não perdemo-lo de vista!**

**E assim os três seguiram Remus debaixo do manto...**

**Remus passou o retracto da Dama gorda por o que parecia tinha ido buscar uma nova muda de roupa.. passou as escadas indo parar ao corredor do segundo andar e desceu mais umas escadas indo parar ao ale de entrada... **

**-Mas onde é que aquele gajo vai? – Perguntou Peter..**

**-Se nós soubéssemos não o estávamos a seguir não era Peter? – Respondeu James apressando o passo.**

**-Mas ele está a ir para ao pé do Salgueiro Zurzidor! - Disse admirado Sirius.**

**-Ele está mesmo doido... – Concordaram os três com um aceno de cabeça..**

**E lá foi ele... parando em frente e tocando num dos nós da arvore fazendo-a parar por completo... **

**Os três seguiram-no por uma espécie de gruta húmida suja e cheia de teias de aranha, onde pareceu andarem por uma eternidade até chegarem a umas escadas de terra e verem um pouco de luz...**

**Remus subiu e entrou como se conhece-se o lugar como a palmas das mãos...**

**-Agora só me resta esperar por a noite... quando a lua nascer eu voltarei a uivar.. – Disse Remus triste..**

**-Prontos... ele endoideceu de vez.. está mais que visto.. – Disse James num sussurro só audível para quem estava com ele..**

**-Sim.. o que nós estamos aqui a fazer?... Ou melhor dizendo.. o que é que ele veio para aqui fazer... está quase a anoitecer e este não sai dali com uma cara de carneiro mal morto... – Disse Peter também num sussurro.**

**-Vamos lhe perguntar não é? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**-Vamos.. eu agora também quero saber.. final somos amigos...**

**-Olá Remus... – Disse James para Remus saindo debaixo do manto com os amigos, fazendo que este desse um salto que parecia o homem aranha que caiu da cadeira onde estava sentado batendo com a cabeça no chão...**

**-Aiiiii... o que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – Disse Remus num tom desesperado.**

**-Nós?... então é simples.. viemos ver como estava a tua mãe.. mas que sítio tão esquisito para ela viver.. – Disse Sirius Passando a mão num móvel e ficando cheio de pó..**

**-Sim... – Concordaram James e Peter..**

**-Vocês têm que sair daqui.. e para vossa própria segurança... – Disse ele empurrando..**

**-Sim.. saímos quando tu contares a tua história... **

**-Mas já está a anoitecer.. – Disse Remus num tom fininho de voz olhando para a rua através de uma fresta...**

**-E?... – Perguntou James.**

**-É que não é seguro... já está a nascer a lua.. vão depressa...**

**-Mas o que está a acontecer... – Perguntou Peter.. – O que tu querias dizer com o uivar...**

**-O que está a acontecer?.. – Berrou Sirius vendo os olhos do amigo ficarem.. negros...os membros a ficarem mais largos.. crescendo-lhe pelo... garras e rasgando a roupa...**

**-Fujam.. – Ainda conseguiu dizer Remus antes de se transformar por completo e começar a atacar...**

**-Mas o que é isto? Um lobo? ... – Perguntou Peter.**

**-Não Peter... – Respondeu James começando a correr.. – É um lobisomem...**


	4. A verdade escondida 2

**4º Capitulo: A verdade escondida 2**

_**-Mas o que é isto? Um lobo? ... – Perguntou Peter.**_

_**-Não Peter... – Respondeu James começando a correr.. – É um lobisomem...**_

**E dito isto todos correram para se esconderem do seu amigo que insistia em tentar come-los.. enquanto eles corriam de um lado para o outro o seu amigo tentava apanha-los.**

**-Remus!.. somos nós... – Disse Sirius num tom desesperado quando este o encurralou a um canto da sala ao lado de um piano.**

**E dito isto o lobisomem tentou saltar-lhe para cima mas foi impedido por James que lhe deu um empurrão para cima do piano.**

**-Obrigada.. – Disse Sirius**

**-Não á tempo para isso Sirius.. temos que fugir.. para a gruta e já.. – Gritou James para os amigos enquanto saíram da sala onde estavam descendo umas escadas e foram para a gruta correndo e só parando no fim passando pelo Salgueiro Zurzidor..**

**-O que se passou ali? – Perguntou Peter num ar confuso ainda não se percebendo o que se tinha passado com todos.**

**-Eu também não percebi.. desde quando é que Remus é um... um lobisomem? – Perguntou Sirius ainda cansado.**

**-Era isso que Remus nos estava a esconder... – Disse James com um tom pensativo.**

**-James.. já que percebes-te por favor explica-nos por que nenhum de nós percebemos nada. – Repetiu Peter.**

**-Ele arranja sempre desculpas sempre que é lua cheia... ele sempre.. eu não acredito... – Disse Sirius pondo as mãos na cabeça.**

**-Não acreditas no quê? – Perguntou Peter ainda confuso.**

**-Que Remus é um lobisomem. – Completou James olhando para o chão.**

**Depois de tudo decidiram voltar para o dormitório e ir dormir...**

**Talvez só quisessem por as ideias em ordem.. ou talvez tentar perceber o que lhes tinha acontecido naquela gruta assim adormeceram acordando no outro dia preparados para ouvir algumas explicações.**

**-Onde estará ele a esta hora? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**-Ele deve de estar na enfermaria..**

**-Como sabes..? – Pergunta Peter a James.**

**P-orque ele com as pancadas de ontem... com as garras dele a rasgarem a roupa que ele tinha vestido cravou as unhas na pele... e eu já li sobre isso.. eles ficam num péssimo estado...– Responde James seguindo para o 2º andar.**

**-Onde tu pensas que vais? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**-Para onde devo.. para a enfermaria.. – Responde James num ar sério – Acho que existem umas explicações a fazer...**

**E assim os três amigos seguiram para a enfermaria..**

**-Bom dia Madam Pomfrey... – Cumprimentou educadamente James chegando á enfermaria e entrando.**

**-Bom dia senhor Potter.. o que o trás por aqui?**

**-Nós queríamos todos falar com o Remus Lupin .. se fosse possível. – Respondeu Sirius.**

**-Er... e porque é que o Senhor Lupin estaria aqui na enfermaria? – Perguntou a Madam Pomfrey olhando-os com um olhar nervoso.**

**-Não adianta disfarçar que nós já sabemos de tudo. – Respondeu desta vez Peter.**

**-Sabem o que? – Pergunta de novo Madam Pomfrey.**

**-Ora... pare de querer fazer de nós parvos... nós sabemos muito bem que Remus é um Lobisomem. – Responde James já sem paciência.**

**-Chiuuuuuu... – Diz Madam Pomfrey com o dedo na boca dizendo para se calarem.**

**-Então .. podemos vê-lo ou é preciso fazer mais barulho?.. – Pergunta Sirius entrando sem pedir autorização.**

**-Er.. podem.. mas cuidado com o que dizem.. ele está muito.. como eide dizer.. deprimido.. mas como é que vocês descobriram ? – Perguntou Madam Pomfrey mas sem resposta porque já todos tinham entrado.**

**-Então como tu estás? – Perguntou Sirius chegando perto da cama do seu amigo.**

**-Áh.. és tu Sirius.. – Disse Remus.**

**-Então quem crias que fosse? – Disse James aparecendo por trás de Sirius e ficando a seu lado.**

**-Pois... quem? – Disse Peter ficando do outro lado da cama olhando com um olhar sério.**

**-Esperem.. antes de começarem as perguntas.. desculpem por tudo.. eu não sei vos fiz alguma coisa porque não me lembro mas se vos fiz desculpem. – Disse Remus com um ar sincero.**

**-Não nos fizes-te nada Remus.. está descansado. –Diz Sirius..**

**-E tu estás bem...? – Pergunta James olhando para o amigo.**

**-Quer dizer que vocês não estão chateados comigo? – Pergunta Remus espantado.**

**-Achas?.. só se for chateados por tu não nos teres contado nada... mas podes crer que foi muita fixe... – Responde Sirius com um sorrio nos lábios.**

**-O que é que foi fixe? – Pergunta Remus olhando-o com um olhar desconfiado.**

**-Foi a aventura mais fixe que nós tivemos.. sabes como nós somos.. adoramos o perigo e um lobisomem para nós.. é um perigo.. como eide dizer.. inesperado e muito fácil ... – Diz James passando com a mão pelos cabelos todo convencido fazendo os seus amigos rir.**

**-Então quer dizer eu vocês não estão chateados comigo? – Pergunta Remus como não pode-se acreditar...**

**-Claro que não.. olha que treta essa.. é preciso muito mais que isso para tu te veres livre de nós... – Diz Peter...**

**-Bem.. obrigado a todos... – Responde Remus com um enorme sorriso. – Achei isto perto da sala onde estiveram.. toma James.**

**-O meu manto!.. Com tudo o que aconteceu esqueci-me completamente dele.. obrigada Remus.. – Disse agradecido James**

**-Obrigada eu.. – Disse Remus.**

**-Mas desculpa pergunta.. como isso aconteceu? Como ficas-te assim? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**-Bem... eu como sabem.. sou como vocês.. curioso de mais... – Começa Remus..**

**-Sim.. e?.. – Pergunta Peter..**

**-Se me deixarem acabar eu falo não é?.. mas vocês não deixam..**

**-Cala-te Peter e deixa-o falar.. – Refila James com Peter.**

**-Como estava a dizer... – Continua a falar.. – Eu era muito curioso e atrás da minha casa havia um mato e nas noites de lua cheia ouvia sempre uivos... como achava estranho..**

**-Resolveste investigar... – Completou Sirius.**

**-Isso... e foi numa dessas noites que ao chegar lá e procurar... um lobisomem saltou para cima de mim e me mordeu..**

**-E foi a partir daí que ficas-te assim.. um lobisomem nas noites de Lua cheia.. – Conclui Sirius de novo. – Que idade tinhas?**

**-Tinha 8 anos.. – Respondeu Remus olhando para a neve lá na rua..**

**-Mas até é fixe... quer dizer.. ser um lobisomem.. – Disse Peter tentando alegrar Remus...**

**-Cala-te Peter... não digas porcarias.. não digas o que não sabes.. só Remus sabe o que sofre todas as noites de lua cheia... – Grita James a Peter e este calou-se.**

**-Agora só falta saber uma coisa... – Diz Sirius.**

**-O quê? – Pergunta Remus.**

**-É simples.. como vamos ter contigo nas noites de lua cheia.. – Completa James olhando para Sirius com um sorriso maroto.**

**-Vocês são doidos... não podem fazer nada... eu ataco todos os humanos que chegam até mim... – Disse Remus espantado.. – E mais.. vocês fazem telepatia ou quê?**

**-Não te preocupes com isso... – Diz James sorrindo.. – nós os dois apenas temos as mesmas ideias...**

**-Pois sim.. – Diz Peter.**

**-Bem.. eu tenho que ir... – Diz James começando a andar para a porta. – Adeus Remus.. esperamos te ver em breve...**

**-Er.. onde ele vai? – Pergunta Remus.**

**-Boa pergunta.. porque nós também não sabemos.. bora Peter...? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**-Bora.. as melhoras Remus... – Diz Peter despedindo-se de Remus e saindo a correr atrás de Sirius.**

**-Adeus... – Diz Remus virando-se na cama pronto para um bom dia de sono.**

**Mas o que eles não repararam era que um rapaz estava atrás da porta a ouvir tudo.**

**Mas que coisa interessante... vai servir-me para muito... AHAHAHA.. – Diz o rapaz afastando-se e gargalhando por o corredor.**


	5. O que fazer?

**5º Capitulo: O que fazer?**

**-Ei!... James.. espera por nós.. – Grita Sirius para James quase o perdendo de vista.**

**-Olha... eu acho que ainda vou passar por a mesa porque eu quero comer .. estou cheio de fome.. – Diz Peter indo em sentido contrário.**

**-Ok.. vai então que eu vou ver o que aquele doido vai fazer... – Responde Sirius correndo mais tentando apanhar o amigo e enquanto isso esquecendo-se que as escadas enganavam ficou com uma das pernas encalhadas..**

**-Boa.. não basta ter um amigo que corre... outro que come que nem um búfalo, outro lobisomem e eu sou o homem das pernas encalhadas nas escadas... – Disse Enquanto tirava a perna e seguia James...**

**-Bom dia.. – disse James entrando na biblioteca...**

**-Lobisomens... lobisomens... - dizia enquanto passava os dedos por os livros da estante. – Achei! – Disse começando a passar as folhas.**

**E algum tempo depois, muito cansado de correr e de procurar James por todo o lado chega Sirius.**

**-James... – Disse Sirius chegando ao pé dele muito cansado. – O que raio estás a fazer? E desde quando é que tu... – Disse enquanto coçava a cabeça... – que tu sabes ler?**

**-Ora Sirius.. desde o momento que eu quero saber como ajudar o Remus. – Responde James... – Com essa ofendes-te me... –Diz James fingindo estar chateado.**

**-E então já achas-te alguma coisa? – Pergunta Sirius pondo a cabeça de um jeito que pode-se ler rindo-se.**

**-Nada.. aqui só diz que as pessoas mordidas por os lobisomens só na lua cheia... – Começa a dizer...**

**-Deixa-me lá ler.. - Diz Sirius tirando o livro das suas mãos.**

Lobisomem 

_Os lobisomens distinguem-se pelo focinho e pela sua altura, pois os lobos são mais baixos e andam com quatro patas enquanto os lobisomens conseguem por momentos andar só com duas._

_Os lobisomens são capazes de matar até o seu melhor amigo, porque depois da transformação não são mais capazes de controlar os seus instintos atacando só os humanos..._

_Eles só correspondem a uivos da mesma espécie..._

Não há nada que nós possamos fazer James... – Diz Sirius com um ar de desiludido...

**-Pois... mas mesmo assim não vou desistir. – Diz James fechando o livro num estrondo...**

**-Vamos comer? – Pergunta Sirius enquanto saíam da biblioteca **

**-Vamos.. estou cheio de fome...**

**E assim passaram as férias do natal começando as aulas...**

**-Vamos ter agora o quê? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**-Transfiguração. – Responde Remus acabando de comer**

**-Vamos? – Pergunta Peter.**

**-Ora.. que remédio que temos... – Responde James levantando-se da mesa e saindo sem esperar pelos seus amigos.**

**-O que é que aquele gajo tem? – Pergunta Remus levantando-se também da mesa sendo acompanhado por Sirius e Peter.**

**-Ele está chateado... – Responde Sirius ao virarem o corredor.**

**-Com o quê? – Pergunta de novo Remus.**

**-Por nós não podermos fazer nada para te ajudar... – Responde de novo Sirius chegando ao pé da porta e entrando sentando-se ao lado de James.**

**-Ah... ainda isso.. mas será que vocês têm que me lembrar sempre?**

**-Bom dia... – Diz o professor entrando na sala de aula e cumprimentando os alunos.**

**-Hoje vamos falar de Animagus... alguém me sabe dizer o que é? – Pergunta bem disposto enquanto algumas mãos se levantam.**

**-Um Animagus é uma pessoa que se pode transformar em qualquer animal sempre que quiser. – Começou uma rapariga .**

**-Certo... 5 pontos para os Gryffindor – Disse enquanto ia escrevendo algumas coisas no quadro...- como eu estava a dizer...**

**E assim continuou a aulas com muitos trabalhos para fazer.**

**-James... vamos mesmo fazer os trabalhos? – Pergunta Peter enquanto se enchia com doces..**

**-Se depois não queres apanhar detenções é melhor os fazeres.. – Respondeu Remus abrindo o livro de transfiguração.**

**-Remus.. amigo... – Diz James com um enorme sorriso. – Depois deixas aqui je copiar não deixas?**

**-E o que te leva a pensar que deixo? – Pergunta Remus divertido com a cara do amigo.**

**-Ó Remus meu amigo.. tu sabes que nós somos aquela base.. temos muito mais coisas que fazer do que fazer trabalhos. – Diz Sirius também com um enorme sorriso.**

**-Vá.. vão lá que eu vou fazer o trabalho sobre Animagi...**

**-Ok... – Disse Tiago... – Sirius trás a bomba de mal cheiro e...**

**-E o quê? – Perguntou Sirius que já estava a subir as escadas e parou.**

**-Repete lá o que tu disses-te Remus – Diz James franzindo as sobrancelhas.**

**-O quê? – Pergunta Remus sem perceber nada do que o amigo está a dizer.**

**-Tu.. tu és um génio Remus... – Diz James sorridente...**

**-Podes-te explicar senhor James Potter porque nós não estamos a perceber nada. – Diz Peter.**

**-Remus meu amigo.. descobri a resolução para o nosso problema.. – Responde James com um sorriso tão aberto que até chegava ás orelhas.**

**-Que resolução e que problema? – Pergunta Sirius descendo as escadas e sentando-se na poltrona em frente á lareira.**

**-Como nós vamos acompanhar aqui o nosso amigo nas noites de lua cheia...**

**-E como vai ser isso? – Pergunta Remus.**

**-Vamos nos tornar Animagus.. – Responde James mais calmo que nunca. **


	6. Anos depois

**6º Capitulo: Anos depois...**

**E assim passaram 6 anos e James, Sirius, Remus e Peter andavam no 7º ano.**

**Depois do primeiro ano, James, Sirius e Peter trabalharam bastante para se tornarem em Animagus ao que conseguiram 3 anos depois.**

**Conseguiram graças a James e de Sirius que por serem inteligentes ajudaram também Peter.**

**Sirius transformava-se num cão, Peter transformava-se num rato e James transformava-se num veado.**

**Arranjaram alcunhas por causas das transformações... James era o Prongs ( pontas ou chifres de veado), Sirius era o Padfoot ( pata de lebre ou Almofadinhas), o Peter era o Wormtail ( cauda de verme ) e o Remus era o Moony ( Aluado ).**

**E porque nas noites de lua cheia exploravam todo o território de Hogwarts e com estas alcunhas, fizeram o tão conhecido mapa Salteador, que mostra todas as pessoas no castelo e onde se encontram e todas as passagens secretas que o envolvia.**

**Foi assim que acharam a solução para ajudar Remus nas noites de lua cheia.. acompanhando-o como animais e assim Remus não lhes faria mal. **

**Nesse tempo James e Sirius foram reconhecidos como os rapazes mais desejados de Hogwarts... James e Sirius ambos entraram para Quidditch ( Quadribol ) sendo James Seeker e Sirius um keeper ( batedor ) ficando assim ambos com um corpo invejável e de fazer qualquer rapariga cair para o lado.**

**Neste tempo, tanto James , tanto Sirius tornaram-se inteligentes, mas também convencidos e muito arrogantes que adoravam exibir-se para as raparigas pensando serem os maiores...**

**E o passatempo preferido deles... adivinhem qual era?...Irritar Snape...**

**Olá... - disse por fim o ultimo rapaz do grupo a entrar no compartimento do combóio no dia 1 de Setembro e sentando-se ao pé dos seus amigos.**

**Olá.. – responderam os outros... **

**Er... Moony.. o que é que tu tens no peito? – Perguntou James começando a rir-se á gargalhada reparando que o seu amigo tinha um crachá no peito ( o que significava que ele era prefeito ).**

**Eu não acredito... um dos marotos.. – Começou Sirius juntando-se ás gargalhadas.**

**Prefeito... não... – Conclui Peter rindo também.**

**Eu não tenho a culpa.. – Disse Remus mais vermelho que um pimentão.**

**Com licença... – Disse uma rapariga ruiva entrando no compartimento.**

**Sim?.. – Disse James olhando detalhadamente para a rapariga de alto a baixo e fazendo um sorriso maroto e passando a mão nos cabelos.**

**Remus... temos que ir ou já te esqueces-te do que temos para fazer? – Perguntou a rapariga fingindo não ter ouvido James e olhando para Remus com as mãos na cintura.**

**Não.. não esqueci.. só vim cumprimentai-los.. vou já contigo. – Respondeu Remus levantando-se. – Então vemo-nos na escola.. espero eu...**

**Adeus Moony.. e vê lá se ela não te morde.. – Respondeu Sirius olhando para a rapariga enquanto esta fechou a porta olhando-o com um olhar mortal...**

**Eu conheci-a em algum sítio... aqueles olhos verdes não me são estranhos e aquele cabelo ruivo também não... – Diz James com um olhar pensativo.**

**Prongs no fim foi uma que já ''comeste'' e já não te lembras... mas perguntas como se chama quando acharmos Moony... e pode ser que te lembres.. – Diz Peter começando a abrir um saco de feijões de todos os sabores da Bertie Bott.**

**Também não me peças para me lembrar de todos os nomes delas.. – Diz James tirando um feijão...**

**Sabor a ferrugem... – Diz James comendo o feijão e começando a fazer caretas.**

**Então quem vamos partir o coração hoje? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**Já vemos quando chegarmos lá... eu quero ver a paisagem como deve de ser... se é que tu me percebes Padfoot. – Diz James com um sorriso maroto.**

**Ai se percebo... as raparigas este ano parece que tomaram umas poções de beleza muito fortes... ai que eu morro assim... fico gasto.. – Comenta Sirius.**

**E tu preocupado com isso... – Diz Peter fazendo os amigos rirem-se.**

**E assim chegaram ao castelo.. só viram Remus já quando estavam sentados á mesa e vinha acompanhado pela rapariga que o tinha chamado no combóio...**

**Bem.. Remus.. eu vou ter com a Catherine.. vemo-nos nas patrulhas. – Diz a rapariga afastando-se**

**Uiiii... parece que aqui o Moony tomou juízo... e com uma das melhores. – Diz James olhando para ela enquanto ela um pouco á frente se foi sentar.**

**Ela realmente é uma boa aluna Prongs... – Respode Remus começando a comer.**

**Qual boa aluna qual o quê?.. Tu até parece que não andas connosco á 7 anos Moony... – Diz James com uma voz de espanto.**

**Então o que querem dizer? – Pergunta de novo Remus**

**Olha que esta até o Wormtail sabe... – Diz James novamente sem olhar para o amigo. – Que ela é cá uma boazona.**

**AHHH... isso – Diz Remus olhando de novo para o amigo.. – Pois.. realmente Lílian Evans tornou-se muito bonita.**

**QUEM? – Pergunta James engasgando-se numa perna de frango.**

**Er...Lílian Evans... afinal o que tem..? – Pergunta Peter**

**É aquela melga que veio connosco no barco.. e que se fartou de refilar connosco.. e que estes anos não nos tem deixado em paz sempre a refilar com o que nós fazemos.. não se lembram? **

**Sim.. e? – Pergunta Remus.**

**E que não pode ser a mesma pessoa.. quer dizer.. ela era só... – Começa James olhando para ela de longe.**

**Bonitinha... – Completa Sirius muito tranquilo.**

**Isso.. e agora... está... – Começa de novo James olhado para Sirius á procura de apoio.**

**Uma boazona do caraças? – Pergunta Sirius a James.**

**Isso... – Responde.**

**AHAHAHAHA... o Prongs está apaixonado – Começam todos os marotos a rirem-se.. menos James..**

**Tou o quê?.. vocês devem é de estar a delirar.. eu não estou.. – Disse enquanto saia do banco mas quando foi para pronunciar a palavra apaixonado encalhou com o pé no banco caindo de cabeça.**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA... – E toda a mesa dos Gryffindor começou a rir-se.**

**Estás bem meu? – Perguntou Sirius quando foi ajudar o amigo a levantar-se.**

**Estou pois.. vou mas é á procura de alguma consolação.. e é aquela já ali... – Disse apontando para uma loira de olhos verdes que estava a um canto a conversar com uma morena.**

**Olá... – Disse James com um ar sedutor capaz de fazer prédios e arranha-céus cair.**

**Olá.. – Disse a rapariga depois de uns risinhos estúpidos.**

**Queres ir fazer assim... uma visitinha ao jardim ? – Pergunta James dando seu braço para a rapariga o acompanhar.. – E como te chamas?**

**Eu?... bem eu chamo-me Anna.. – Diz Anna corada.**

**Que nome.. combina contigo.. – Diz James aproximando-se da rapariga.**

**Bem.. o nosso amigo Prongs já achou companheira para esta noite... – Disse Sirius chegando ao pé dos amigos... – e eu que tou muito carente – Quando disse isto Remus e Peter desataram-se a rir – vou também.. por isso... – Disse passando a mão no cabelo.. – Com licença .**

**E cá ficamos nós os dois não é Moony? – Diz Peter vendo Sirius afastar-se para um grupo de raparigas.**

**Pois.. são os ossos do oficio... – Responde Remus levantando-se. – Eu agora tenho que ir acompanhar os alunos do primeiro ano, por isso até já.**

**Está bem.. eu fico aqui a comer mais um pouco.. – Diz Peter pegando num bife e pondo-o no prato.**

**E quando James ia para o jardim com Anna encontrou pelo caminho Lílian.**

**Olá Lily.. como foram as férias?**

**Óptimas.. e para ti é Evans não Lily, Potter. – Responde Lílian dando meia volta para voltar para o castelo. **

**Posso saber porquê Lily? – Pergunta James.**

**Porque não te dei essa liberdade. – Reponde Lily virando-se para a frente.**

**E dês de quando é que me têm que dar liberdade para eu chamar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome?**

**Dês que os burros falam...**

**Ora quem está aqui... o famoso Potter.. então para esta noite queres duas é? – Pergunta Snape chegando-se ao pé deles. – Por favor Potter.. sempre pensei que tivesses bom gosto...**

**Como assim? Estou aqui com duas das gajas mais bonitas da escola... – Disse James corando sem saber porque.**

**Porque sangues de lama para mim é tudo igual...**

**Pode ser para ti.. mas não para mim... – Diz James começando a enervar-se... – Quem é que este é para chamar sangue de lama a quem quer? – Pensa James.**

**Para mim... esta sangue de lama aqui.. – Disse apontando para Lílian. – é uma lesma nojenta...**

**Eu vou-me embora.. já chega de ouvir parvoíces hoje. – Disse Lílian voltando-se de novo e começando a andar para o castelo.**

**Não.. tu ficas.. Li... quer dizer Evans.. – Disse calmamente James largando Anna a quem estava agarrado até aquele momento. – Porque ele vai-te pedir desculpas pelo que te disse.**

**Deixa tar Potter.. eu já tou habituada. – Diz Lílian.**

**Vá.. Snape.. estou á espera.. pede desculpas á Lily já.. – Ordenou James.**

**E porque eu iria fazer isso? – Disse Snape com olhar de gozo.**

**Porque eu estou a mandar. – Disse James como fosse obvio. – Ainda estou á espera.. ou é preciso tirar a minha amiga varinha do bolço?**

**AHAHAHAHA... então o senhor Potter agora anda a defender sangues de lama.. que comovente... – Disse Snape fazendo uma cara de contente.**

**E foi tudo muito rápido... tão depressa James estava ao lado de Anna como depois começou a andar pregando um grande murro mesmo em cheio no nariz que começou a deitar sangue e com a brutalidade do murro este caiu no chão.. **

**Enquanto James se preparava para partir para cima dele já uma mão agarrava a capa dizendo..**

**James.. pára... chega de violência.. – Dizia Lílian olhando-o nos olhos...**

**Estás bem? – Perguntou Lílian para Snape fazendo-o rir..**

**Porquê que perguntas ó sangue de lama... – Responde Snape entre risos.**

**Mas ele chamou-te sangue de lama e.. – Começou James mas Lílian não o deixou acabar.**

**Não me interessa o que ele disse ou deixa de dizer.. ele tem é.. – Começou Lílian tentado defender Snape.**

**Têm o quê?.. não me digas que só tem um neurónio como ás loiras? – Pergunta James olhando Lílian também nos olhos.**

**Eiiii... eu não tenho só um neurónio... – Refila Anna que tinha estado todo este tempo calada..**

**Não... ele têm... – Continuou Lílian á procura de um motivo... – Ele têm traumas de infância.. é isso...**

**AHAHAHAHA.. por favor Lily.. não me faças rir. – Disse James começando a rir.**

**Olha.. tu metes-me nojo.. – Disse Lílian indo embora.. – Tu só lhe bateste para te fazer de grande e porque sabias que ele não te conseguia fazer frente..**

**Mas Lílian.. – Chamou James tarde de mais porque esta já tinha entrado no castelo... – TU.. – Gritou para Snape.. – Desempára-me a loja.. ou queres curativo?**

**AHAHHAA.. não acredito que fiz o senhor James Potter chatear-se com a namorada sangue de lama... – Goza Snape começando a correr para não apanhar mais nenhum murro.**

**James meu fofinho... – Disse Anna.**

**Teu quê?.. Teu fofinho?.. e depois ainda dizes que não tens só um neurónio.. sai-me da frente... – Diz James seguindo para o castelo também.**

**Passando com raiva por tudo e por todos foi James indo para a sala comum dos Gryffindor e indo para a sua cama.**

**O que é que lhe deu? – Pergunta Sirius quando viu James passar.**

**Não sei.. – Responde Remus.. – Mas parece que viu fantasmas... **

**Parece... – Diz Peter enquanto comia gomas.**

**Eu vou ver o que se passa.. – Diz Sirius levantando-se de onde estava passando pelos seus amigos e deixando a rapariga que estava com ele de boca aberta.**

**Então e nós? – Disse quando Sirius estava a subir as escadas.**

**Nós o quê? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**Er... ok adeus.. – Disse passando por ele e entrando no dormitório das raparigas.**

**Ai.. ai.. mulheres.. até parece que não me conhecem.. – Disse Sirius entrando no dormitório dos rapazes para ir ter com James.**

**Mas o que raio é que se passou Prongs? – Pergunta Sirius sentando-se na borda da cama.**

**O que se passa o quê? – Disse James mal humorado.**

**E ainda perguntas? Até parece que tu não sabes que te conheço muito bem.. por acaso existe ai uma certa rapariga de cabelos ruivos.. – Começou Sirius.**

**Como é que tu sabes? – Disse James levantando-se da cama, sentando-se e olhando para o amigo.**

**Sei lá... – Disse Sirius divertido pela cara do amigo.. – mas o que raio é que aconteceu?**

**O Snape.. o ranhoso chamou-lhe sangue de lama e.. – Começou James sendo interrompido por Sirius.**

**E tu saltas-te lhe para cima.. – Acabou Sirius com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.**

**Sabes.. eu começo a pensar seriamente em deixar de falar contigo.. e assim tu lês-me os pensamentos.. escuso de falar sequer... **

**AHAHAH... – Riu-se Sirius.. – Que irritadiço está o meu amigo Prongs hoje... pode ser que a lua cheia te alegre...**

**Hoje é lua cheia? – Pergunta James confuso... – Mas eu pensava que era só amanhã..**

**Essa tal Lílian anda a trocar-te as ideias.. – Disse Sirius entre risos..**

**Pára... ela não me está a trocar as ideias.. – Disse James atirando uma almofada para cima.**

**Ai é luta que queres.. então vamos... vem.. vá.. – Disse Sirius pondo as mãos em punho.. começando a brincar com James...**

**Vá.. anda cá... – E dizendo isto James encalhou na almofada que estava no chão caindo para cima de Sirius.. e nesse preciso momento abre-se a porta do dormitório e entra Remus e Peter..**

**Desculpem interromper a ... – Começa Remus... – A cena pornográfica.. bem eu ia dizer-vos que estava a começar a escurecer mas para vocês...**

**AHAHAHAHA.. começam-se todos a rir menos James que sai de cima de Sirius.**

**Por favor Remus... – Disse James**

**Prongs.. não te preocupes.. desculpa por te interromper o momento...pensava que o teu problema era com Lily.. – Diz Peter.**

**Cala-te.. – Dizem ao mesmo tempo Sirius e James.. - vocês são mesmo parvos.. – Diz Sirius rindo-se também do acontecimento... – Pode acontecer a qualquer um querem ver?**

**E James e Sirius empurram Peter para cima de Remus ficando Peter com as penas abertas e Remus com as pernas fechadas um em cima do outro...**

**AHAHAHAHA.. vocês ainda estão pior.. – Diz James... – vamos mas é deixarmos de brincadeiras e buscar o manto da invisibilidade.**

**Mas James.. admite.. – Diz Sirius enquanto este estava a abrir a mala para trazer o manto.. – **

**Admito o quê? – Pergunta James levantando-se com o manto na mão.**

**Tu estás perdidamente apaixonado... – Completa Remus e todos começam a rir.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Taty Black- Inda bem k gxtas-te.. eu num gxtuh mto do principio.. axuh k estáuma seka.. gxtuh mais do meio.. mto bigada por teres posto coment.. eu já estava a pensar em num por mais...) (agr keruh ver é se tu dixes-t k gxtavas só pk eu gxtuh dos teus.. poixxx... LOOOOL)**


	7. A aposta

**7º Capitulo: A aposta**

**E assim passaram duas semanas.. James não querendo admitir o que estava a sentir e Lílian odiando tudo e todos que tinham a ver com James... achava-o convencido arrogante e parvo.**

**Assim chegou a primeira visita a Hogsmeade.**

**-Prongs.. quem vais convidar para ir contigo á visita de Hogsmeade? – Pergunta Sirius enquanto estavam na aula de Defesa contra As Artes Negras.**

**-Ainda não sei... tão porquê Padfoot? – Pergunta James escrevendo.**

**-Por nada... só pensei que tu ias convidar a Lily... mas já que não és capaz de a convidar.. – Começa Sirius..**

**-Quem disse que eu não era capaz?**

**-Digo eu... – Disse Sirius começando a rir da cara do amigo.**

**-Mas estás muito enganado.. sabes bem que nenhuma me escapa.. e essa tal.. Evans não vai ser diferente.**

**-Ai e então no que estás a pensar.. numa aposta? – Diz Sirius olhando para o amigo...**

**-Se é isso que tu queres... diz James olhando-o também**

**-Apostado então... – Responde Sirius apertando a mão ao amigo e nisto toca e James sai disparado para a rua...**

**-O que foi agora Padfoot? – Pergunta Remus indo para ao pé de Sirius.**

**-Digamos que eu acho que descobri uma maneira de fazer com que aqui o nosso amigo abra os olhos...**

**-Fazer com que ele admita que gosta da Lily?.. Impossível... – Diz Peter juntando-se ao grupo.**

**-Enquanto isso lá ia James correndo pelo corredor a fora... e parando quando encontra o objectivo.**

**-Olá Lily.. posso falar contigo? – Pergunta James.**

**-Potter.. eu já te disse que para ti é Evans... repete lá comigo.. Evans.. – Disse Lily escrevendo cada silaba com a varinha no ar...**

**-Se eu te chamar Evans tu vens comigo a Hogsmeade? **

**-Não.. – Responde prontamente Lily.**

**-Porquê? – Pergunta James olhando-a nos olhos...**

**-Porque... – E James ia-se chegando mais perto... – Porque... – Repetiu quando ele já estava a milímetro da sua boca.. – Porque eu vou com o John... – Disse agarrando o braço de um rapaz dos Ravenclaw que ia a passar ao lado dela e interrompendo assim o contacto.**

**-Ai vamos? – Pergunta John a Lily não intendendo nada do que estava a acontecer.**

**-AHAHAHA... Lily nem o coitado do rapaz sabe que vai contigo – Disse James no gozo.**

**-Sabe.. ele é que é muito esquecido.. não é Jonh..? – Pergunta Lily dando uma grande cotovelada...**

**-AIII.. é.. é.. sou muito esquecido.. – Diz Jonh esfregando o braço.**

**-Por isso Potter eu não posso ir contigo.. – Diz Lily virando-se.. – Vamos jonh?...**

**-Vamos.. vamos.. – Responde indo com Lily...**

**-MERDA... – Grita e muitos alunos ficam a olhar para James.. – O que foi? Nunca viram?**

**E mal humorado foi para a sala comum...**

**-Olá James... será que queres ir comigo á visita desta semana? – Pergunta uma rapariga morena e com os olhos azuis muito claros e mesmo para provocar a camisa bem aberta fazendo um grande decote.**

**-Não.. não quero obrigada... –Responde James passando por ela.**

**-É lá! – Diz Sirius. – Parece que para o nosso amigo Prongs o negócio não correu muito bem...**

**-Tu.. tu cala-te... – Diz James sentando-se ao pé da lareira.**

**-Ok.. eu não te digo nada... mas acho que já sei o que se passou... admite.. tu gostas dela.. – Diz Sirius indo-se sentar ao lado dele.**

**-Não.. não gosto... – Responde James olhando para o fogo á sua frente...**

**-Ai não? – Pergunta Sirius dando uma gargalhada. – Então porque raio tu estás assim? E dispensas-te a Joe... a Joe, Prongs... eu já tentei sair com ela e ela não quis e tu que a tens de bandeja com maçã na boca e tudo dispensas-te? **

**-Porque.. – Diz James pensando no que dizer..- Porque não gosto de oferecidas...e a Lily é diferente...esta está a ser difícil de mais.. as gajas costumam odiarem-me depois de andar comigo.. esta ainda não anda comigo e já me odeia.. não percebo..**

**-Ela deve ser vidente sabes... – Diz Sirius tentando não se rir.**

**-Pois.. pois deve... – Diz James voltando a olhar para o fogo...**

**-Com quem vais afinal a Hogsmeade? – Pergunta Remus entrando pelo quadro e sentando-se do outro lado de James.**

**-Sei lá eu Moony.. – Responde James**

**-É a primeira vez que te oiço a dizer isso... – Diz Peter.**

**-O quê Wormtail? – Pergunta James sem perceber nada.**

**-Que não tens ninguém para ir ás visitas a Hogsmeade. – Responde Peter comendo uma tablete de chocolate.**

**-E vocês têm muito a ver com isso não? – Pergunta James... – eu vou-me é deitar...**

**-Ok.. vai lá chorar vai... sinceramente James.. nunca te vi assim por nenhuma das tuas apostas... e neste momento entra Lily e ouve o que Sirius tinha acabado de dizer...**

**-Ai é isso que eu sou!.. uma das tuas apostas? – Pergunta Lily chorando.**

**-Claro que não.. – Responde prontamente James indo para ao pé dela... – O que se passa? Porque estás a chorar?**

**-Por nada que te interesse.. – Responde Lily subindo as escadas, e entrando no dormitório fechando a porta com toda a força.**

**-Ai.. está mesmo mal.. para não ter resposta na ponta da língua é porque está mesmo muita muita muita mal... – Diz Sirius levantando-se e indo ter com uma das raparigas que estava a estudar...**

**-O que será que se passa?.. Moony.. tu sabes de algum coisa? – Pergunta preocupado James...**

**-Não.. ela ontem estava bem quando fomos patrulhar o castelo. – Responde Remus.**

**-Estranho.. – Diz James para si mesmo... – Mesmo muito estranho.. mas o que é que lhe terá acontecido?**

**Depois de ver Lily a chorar, James sentia um aperto no coração.. como se o coração lhe disse-se que tinha que ir ter com ela... que a tinha que a ir consolar.. que a tinha que abraçar... SAÍ PENSAMENTO.. refilava James no meio da noite enrolado nos lençóis enquanto pensava.**

**No outro dia de manhã que era o dia da visita a Hogsmeade, o dia estava muito cinzento e a neve cobria tudo e James decidiu não ir á visita e deixando os amigos junto das carruagens voltou para o jardins do castelo... mais precisamente para ao pé do lago...**

**-Quem está aí? – Perguntou James ao ouvir alguém a chorar.**

**-Vai-te embora... – respondeu alguém com a voz fraca que James percebeu logo quem era... Lílian Evans.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora é que começa.. lool acho que agora é que começa a ser interessante a história... acho eu mas dê-m a vossa opinião..)

jinhux gandes

Fini Felton


	8. Alegrias vêm e vão

**8º Capitulo: Alegrias vêm e vão...**

**_-Quem está aí? – Perguntou James ao ouvir alguém chorar._**

_**-Vai-te embora... – respondeu alguém com a voz fraca que James percebeu logo quem era... Lílian Evans.**_

**-Li... – Começou James mas arrependendo-se disse – Evans... o que se passa? Porque não foste á visita a Hogsmeade?**

**-Porque não me apeteceu... – Disse Lily com a cabeça encostada aos joelhos, sentada numa das pedras que havia perto do lago.**

**-E porque estás a chorar? – Pergunta James chegando-se perto dela e vendo-a coberta de neve.. – Olha.. se foi do que tu ontem ouvistes esquece porque..**

**-Tu és mesmo muito convencido não és Potter. – Pergunta Lily levantando a cabeça onde se destacavam muito bem os seus olhos vermelhos... – Tu tens que estar no centro de tudo não é? Tu tens que ser o motivo de todas as discussões.. tu.. – Mas James não a deixou acabar abraçando-a.. num abraço apertado ao que ela correspondeu.**

**-Desculpa.. – Disse Lily levantando a cabeça... Desculpa James.. mas não tou num bom dia..**

**-Uii.. estamos a evoluir... tu chamas-te me James.. e...– Disse James.. mas vendo olhar de Lily resolveu parar de brincar.**

**-Se quiseres desabafar.. – Diz James encostando a cabeça dela no seu ombro e sentando-se também na pedra.**

**-Neste momento não me apetece.. – Responde Lily – Agora só me apetece chorar...**

**-E assim passou a tarde toda... consolando Lily de um problema que nem sabia qual era.**

**-Mas onde é que o Prongs se enfiou? – Pergunta Sirius aos marotos depois de ter chegado a algum tempo e procurado em todos os lugares que lhes ocorriam.**

**-Sei tanto como tu Padfoot... – Responde Peter.**

**-Para algumas dessas ocasiões é que o nosso mapa é muito útil. – Respondeu Remus tirando o mapa salteador do bolço e dirigindo-se com a varinha disse. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom... Ora... Ora.. ele está nos jardins ao pé do lago com...**

**-Com quem? – Pergunta Sirius...**

**-AHAHAHAHA.. – Começa Remus a rir... – Eu não acredito.**

**-O quê? – Pergunta Sirius tirando o mapa das suas mãos... – Ai.. eu não acredito.. o nosso amigo Prongs está com a Lily... que emocionante..**

**-E assim.. quando anoiteceu.. James ajudou Lily a levantar-se e juntos voltaram para o castelo... **

**-Parando em frente da dama gorda James ia-se despedir dela com um beijo na cara mas Lily aproximou-se rapidamente dando-lhe um beijo rápido na boca... onde ficaram assim.. lábios nos lábios durante algum tempo...**

**-Tás quente.. – Disse Lílian separando-se de James...**

**-E tu fria.. – Disse James olhando-a e passando a sua mão pela sua cara...**

**-Eu tenho que ir dormir.. tive um dia assim um pouco pó chato...**

**-Se for alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar.. – Perguntou James.**

**-O meu avô morreu.. o meu avô paterno.. e eu gostava muito dele.. foi só isso.. eu é que sou eu é que sou uma parva e.. – Mas foi interrompida**

**-Não és nada uma parva... – Disse novamente James olhando-a nos olhos... com um olhar penetrante.**

**-Obrigada James.. obrigada por tudo.. – E agradecendo com um enorme sorriso nos lábios disse a senha e foi para o dormitório**

**-I'm bad... I'm very very Bad...i'm in love.. – Disse James dançando que nem um louco e entrando na sala comum...**

**-Ou.. tu ai.. – Gritou Sirius para James.. – Tu ai que estás no corpo do Prongs.. quando o verdadeiro voltar avisa porque nós queremos falar com ele.**

**-Sou eu meu.. – Disse James sentando-se com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – O que queres falar comigo?**

**-Tu pareces que ganhas-te um brinquedo... – Diz gargalhando Remus.**

**-Ganhei melhor que isso.. ganhei o meu amor... – Diz James todo '' baboso''.**

**-Ou... Moony, Wormtail.. preparem ai um maca porque este aqui vai para a enfermaria.. o teu quê? – Pergunta Sirius levantando-se e metendo a mão na testa de James..**

**-Eu estou óptimo Padfoot... sim.. queres que eu repita o quê? – Pergunta James sentando-se ao lado de Remus.**

**-Tu.. tu disses-te que ganhas-te o teu amor...! AHAHAHAHAHA.. – começam a rir os seus amigos..**

**-Eu disse o quê? – Pergunta James.. – Vocês tão a gozar comigo.. eu não disse nada disso...**

**-Ai isso é que disses-te.. ouvimos os três... – Diz Peter fazendo sim com a cabeça...**

**-Vocês os três tão é bêbados andaram a beber muito whisky de fogo.. eu vou-me deitar e preparar-me para Domingo ok?.. Até amanhã... Because you're all I want, you're all I need; you're everything, everything – Dispede-se James... cantando Everything dos Livehouse…**

**-Ele endoideceu de vez vocês ouviram... ele... ele tava.. – Disse Sirius sem poder acreditar..**

**-Ele tava a cantar Padfoot... ele estava a cantar.. – Completou Remus... e desataram todos na gargalhada...**

Era Domingo e James acordou mais cedo que o costume e muito mais cedo.. e aproveitando que estavam ainda todos a dormir foi o primeiro a tomar banho...

**-James?... James.. por favor.. nós também queremos tomar banho. – Gritou Sirius depois de uma hora de ter acordado do outro lado da porta.. e nisto a porta abriu vindo James enrolado numa toalha...**

**-Prongs.. tu abriste alguma perfumaria? – Pergunta Remus...**

**-Er.. não.. – Responde James começando a vestir-se..- Então porquê Moony?**

**-Porque tu estrazandas a perfume.. – Completou Remus tapando o nariz...**

**-Nós não te vamos deixar sair assim.. tu vais passar do mais desejado ao mais desprezado... – Diz Sirius...**

**-Moony... agarra ai.. – Diz Sirius agarrando os braços de James..**

**-O que vocês estão a fazer? – Pergunta James já no ar sendo levado para o banheiro..**

**-Vais tomar banho outra vez.. assim pelo menos sai um pouco do cheiro... – Responde Sirius...**

**-Ok.. ok.. também não é preciso exagerar.. – Diz James já vestido e saindo com os amigos para tomar o pequeno - almoço ...**

**-Ai não?.. isso é porque tu andas doente e não sentiste o cheiro.. – Disse Peter mas James não respondeu.**

**-Olá Lily... – Cumprimentou James com um enorme sorriso continuando a andar e indo contra a parede... – AIIIII... **

**-Olá James... – Disse Lily quando este se levantou e todos pararam de rir...**

**-Queres vir tomar o pequeno almoço? – Pergunta James.**

**-Não posso James.. já combinei umas coisas com a Catherine.. não posso desmarcar.. desculpa... – Desculpou-se Lily.. – qualquer dia destes.– e dizendo isto desapareceu da vista deles.**

**-Prongs.. amigo... tu não podes continuar assim.. tu assim acho que não sobrevives.. – Diz Remus enquanto caminham para irem tomar o pequeno almoço.**

**-Tão porquê? – Pergunta James sentando-se no banco para comer.**

**-E assim.. depois de algumas partidas chegou a noite... e á noite James para refrescar as ideias decidiu ir dar uma volta nocturna pelo castelo sozinho..**

**-James...? James és tu? – Perguntou uma voz feminina ao longe quando James chegou ao corredor do 4º andar.**

**-Quem está aí?.. **_Lumus.._** – Diz James tentando visualizar quem estava á sua frente... – Quem és tu?**

**-Desculpa.. pois nós ainda não nos conhecemos não ? – Pergunta a rapariga e chegando-se perto viu de quem se tratava... a melhor amiga de Lily.. a Catherine.**

**-Pois não.. – Diz James desiludido.**

**-O que foi? – Pergunta Catherine.. – Pensavas que era a Lily? – Pergunta chegando-se ao pé dele ficando mesmo em frente... boca em frente de boca que até se sentia a respiração um do outro.**

**-Pois.. pois pensava.. – Mas no momento em que James ia para se desviar Catherine espeta-lhe um beijo na boca... e como sempre acontece, Lily que estava a patrulhar o castelo nessa noite vê o que está a acontecer.**

**J-ames... Catherine.. como foram capazes? – Pergunta Lily começando a chorar.**

**-Lily.. não é nada do que estás a pensar.. – Diz James pegando no seu braço impedindo assim que ela não se fosse embora.**

**-Larga-me.. e tu nunca mais me chames Lily.. nunca mais percebes-te? – Diz Lily tirando o seu braço das mãos de James. – Eu pensava que tu estavas diferente... eu pensava... como é que eu fui tão burra...**

**-Tu pensavas o que?**

**-Que tu gostavas de mim.. QUE TU ME AMASSES PERCEBES.. mas não.. era simplesmente mais uma das tuas conquistas.. tu és muito bom actor.. és .. **

**-Eu gostava de ti.. gosto e sempre gostarei Lily.. – E neste momento chegam os marotos ouvindo as palavras finais de James.**

**-Ai e é assim que tu fazes ás pessoas que gostas? Beijas as outras nas costas? – Gritou Lily com uma cara de nojo.**

**-Desculpa? Ela é que se atirou para cima de mim..**

**-Eu o quê? – Pergunta Catherine com a maior cara de santinha.**

**-A Catherine não me era capaz de fazer isso... – E dizendo isto foi-se embora a chorar. – Eu odeio-te Tiago James Potter.. – Gritou ao longe.**

**-Lily.. eu não era capaz de fazer isso contigo.. EU AMO... – Mas talvez o orgulho ou a vergonha não o deixaram acabar.**

**-Er.. James.. podes-me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Pergunta Sirius chegando-se perto do seu amigo.**

**-Aquela cabra atira-se para cima de mim e depois a Lily viu.. eu não tenho a culpa tá bem?**

**-Ai.. assim ofendes-me – Disse Catherine indo-se embora... – Com licença que eu tenho uma amiga para consular...**

**-TUUU... – Grita James mas nesse momento os rapazes agarram-no impedindo que este fosse atrás da rapariga.**

**-Desculpa lá James.. tá bem que a gaja é boa.. mas agora gostares da Lily e agarrar-te.. – Começa Remus sendo -interrompido por James.**

**-Tu também?.. Vocês? – Pergunta James vendo a cara dos seus amigos significando que não acreditavam nele.. **

**-Escusas de mentir para nós... nós compreendemos e.. – Começou Sirius**

**-Vocês não compreendam nada tá bem?... Eu não me agarrei àquela cabra mas não preciso de vocês para nada.. não preciso de amigos que nem acreditam em mim... – Grita James seguindo para a sala comum.. entrando no dormitório dos rapazes e chorando agarrado á sua almofada..**

**-Eu.. eu não te trai Lily.. eu não te trai porque te amo... – Diz James dando murros na almofada...**

**-Acho que exagerámos desta vez Moony.. – Diz Sirius quando James se foi embora a correr quase caindo quando se encalhou numa das tralhas que estavam no caminho.**

**-Exagerámos? – Pergunta Remus...**

**-Sim... – Diz de novo Sirius...**

**-Então e o que ele fez á Lily?.. Achas que foi bem feito? – Pergunta Remus.**

**-Achas que ele fez mesmo isso á Lily?.. ele nunca fez isso ás raparigas que nem gostava.. nunca as traiu sempre acabava com elas antes de partir para outra e esta agora que ele gosta ia traí-la.. por favor Moony tu costumas ser tão inteligente acho que a inteligência está a falhar.. tens que ir a um técnico para tratar disso depressa...**

**-Achas mesmo que ele está inocente? – Pergunta Peter..**

**-Sinceramente.. conhecendo o Prongs como conheço acho... Wormtail. – Responde Sirius com a cabeça baixa.**

**-Então... mas o que sabes tu? Tu nunca o viste apaixonado.. – Diz Peter...**

**-Deixa.. Sirius.. esta respondo eu.. – Diz Remus fazendo Sirius calar-se no momento que este ia responder a Peter.. – E tu precisas de ver o James apaixonado para ver do que ele é capaz de fazer?. Tu cala-te e come que é o que tu fazes melhor.. vamos Padfoot.. temos que conversar com o Prongs.. ele não pode ficar no estado que está.. – E dizendo isto ele foi-se embora com o Sirius deixando o Peter para trás..**

**-Ok.. eu vou mas é comer que já tenho fome.. – E dirige-se para a cozinha onde os elfos domésticos o recebem de braços abertos.**

**Enquanto isto.. no dormitório feminino...**

**-Lily.. não chores.. desculpa-me.. eu... ele agarrou-me.. – Diz Catherine para Lily que estava deitada agarrada á sua almofada a chorar.**

**-Eu sei... – Disse Lily entre soluços... – Eu sei Catherine.. tu nunca eras capaz de me trair.. tu és minha amiga dês do 1º ano aqui em Hogwarts...**

**-Eu nunca duvidei disso Lily.. eu nunca duvidei.. – Diz Catherine para Lily abraçando-a com um sorriso triunfante... **

**-James.. será que podemos falar contigo? – Diz Sirius aproximando-se do amigo.**

**-E o que é que vocês têm para me dizer?.. – Respondeu James levantando a cabeça e assim notando-se os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto crer chorar mas mesmo assim contendo-se.**

**-Nós acreditamos em ti.. só que.. sabes foi difícil naquele momento.. já que tu te agarras a todas e.. – Começou Remus a explicar.**

**-Vocês não têm nada para me explicar Moony... sei que sendo eu o mulherengo que sou e... epáh.. eu percebo.. mas deixem-me sozinho.. só isso... tenho que pensar.**

**-Podemos só te perguntar uma coisa Prongs? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**-Sim Padfoot... – Responde James abaixando a cabeça de novo.**

**-Tu gostas mesmo da Lily? – Pergunta de novo Sirius olhando para o amigo...**

**-Não Padfoot... eu não gosto dela.. – E levanta a cabeça... – Eu amo-a ... – E dizendo isto os amigos olharam um para o outro e percebendo situação deixam-no só..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epáh.. se estão a ler coment sff..! )**

**Jinhux gandix**

Fini Felton


	9. O plano

**9º Capitulo: O plano**

**-Padfoot... eu não vou aguentar muito ver o Prongs como está... o que vamos fazer? – Pergunta Remus a Sirius enquanto desciam as escadas para a sala comum...**

**-Nem eu Moony... – Responde Sirius sentando-se numa das poltronas em frente á lareira. – Mas acabo de ter uma ideia... – Diz Sirius com um olhar triunfante enquanto chega Peter sentando-se com eles... – Eu vou-vos contar...**

**E assim Sirius contou o seu plano aos amigos.. só o faltava por em prática..**

**Mas enquanto isso James andava num estado miserável.. não queria comer.. não dormia... ia ás aulas acabando sempre na rua por falta de educação ou por fazer asneiras... enfim os amigos não o conheciam.**

**-Prongs.. tu não podes continuar assim meu... – Diz Sirius á hora de almoço.. – Tu andas assim já á três dias e não foi por isso que a Lily veio falar contigo... se continuas assim és expulso.. está bem que nós vamos muitas vezes para a rua.. mas não em três dias seguidos...**

**-E se tu te calasses Padfoot?... é que perdes-te uma boa altura para ficares calado... – Refilou James levantando-se e indo para o jardim dar uma volta.**

**-Sirius.. se tu queres por o teu plano em prática é bom que seja antes que o Prongs se transforme num camelo sem bossas tá bem? – Diz Remus olhando-o ..**

**-Está bem.. está bem... temos é que encontrar a Lily... – Responde Sirius acabando de comer.**

**-Mas o teu plano então vai por água abaixo porque a Lily não sai do dormitório das raparigas e tão depressa não vai sair.. – Diz Peter acabando de comer também.**

**-Pois.. e também só resulta se a Catherine estiver com ela também... – Completa Remus.**

**-Olá Catherine.. tudo bem? – Diz Sirius fazendo Remus calar-se imediatamente.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enquanto isto... no jardim ao pé do lago James ia distraído que nem viu para onde tinha ido.. mas a suas pernas guiaram-no e quando viu percebeu que estava onde tinha visto Lílian chorar e então apareceu-lhe uma enorme vontade de chorar também..**

**-O que estás aqui a fazer Potter? – Pergunta Lílian um pouco mais ao lado de onde James tava..**

**-Desculpa... não te vi...**

**-Pois.. eu sou muito insignificante não é? **

**-Não Lily... eu.. – Diz James olhando-a enquanto o vento forte abanava o cabelo de Lily de um lado para o outro... – Porque é que ela têm que ser assim.. tão... aiiiii.. – Pensou James para si mesmo.**

**-Tu não me chames de Lily... – Grita Lily levantando-se ficando mesmo em frente de James e apontando-lhe o dedo á cara começando naquele preciso momento a nevar.**

**-Ok.. ok.. mas o que tu viste era.. – Mas mais uma vez Lily não o deixou acabar.**

**-Era o quê?.. não me venhas com essa de que ela se atirou para cima de ti ok?**

**-Mas é a verdade... – Disse mais uma vez James olhando Lily nos olhos...**

**-Não, não é... – Disse Lily olhando-o nos olhos também.. mas desviando no momento seguinte.. – Merda.. porque é que o olhar dele diz tanta verdade enquanto a boca quente dele diz tanta mentira?.. PÁRA LÍLIAN EVANS.. – Disse para si mesma.**

**-Tu não acreditas em mim? – Perguntou James agarrando na cara dela e virando-a para si...**

**-Desculpa Potter.. mas não posso acreditar.. é da Catherine que estamos a falar...**

**-E tu vais defender essa falsa? – Pergunta James em poder acreditar no que a sua ruivinha estava a dizer.**

**-Não temos mais nada para falar Potter.. eu já decidi em quem acreditar.. nada muda a minha opinião.. nada percebes-te? – E dizendo isto caminhou para o castelo de novo.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Enquanto isso... na mesa com os marotos...**

**-Está tudo mais ou menos não é.. depois do que o James fez á Lily e também com o que vem a acontecer com ela.. ela não tem lá muitas razões para sair do dormitório.. – Disse apontando em direcção dos dormitórios.**

**-Pois.. realmente o James foi um porco... e dos grandes.. disse Sirius dando uma grande canelada em Remus que tinha a boca entre aberta por ouvir Sirius tinha dito.**

**-Pois.. pois... grande porco... um grande porcalhão.. um grandíssimo filho da... – mas nesse momento Sirius desvia o olhar de Catherine olhando Remus e dizendo só com os lábios... **

**Também não exageres não é!... – Remus teve a certeza que se Sirius pode-se o tinha transformado numa lesma gigante e o espezinhado todo.**

**-Pois.. não passemos do grande porcalhão.. – Disse Remus disfarçando.**

**-Então mas o que anda a acontecer com a Lily? - Pergunta Sirius passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Catherine...**

**-Ó.. ela anda só com uns problemas.. – Diz Catherine derretendo-se toda. **

**-Conta-me lá.. eu não digo a ninguém.. – Diz Sirius com um enorme sorriso mas pensando que se pode-se a enforcava.**

**-Sabes.. o avô dela morreu... – Começou Catherine contando pelos dedos... – Depois ela vê aquela cena horrível... – Diz Catherine referindo-se ao beijo que Lily viu entre ela e o James. – E depois quando ela era para sair hoje chega uma coruja a dizer que a avó com desgosto morre também.. ai ninguém merece.. –Diz abanado a cabeça.**

**-E ela está agora lá em cima? – Pergunta Sirius com um olhar sério.**

**-Está...**

**-Então acho melhor ires ver como ela está não achas? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**-Pois.. é esse o dever das amigas.. ajudarem-se uns aos outros mas agora não posso tenho que ir ás aulas...Adeus Sirius... até breve.. – E nisto pisca-lhe o olho.. dizendo com os lábios.. – Encontramo-nos mais tarde...**

**-Ai que ela não é uma cabra.. ela é uma granda PUTA.. – Diz Sirius cheio de nervos quando esta já ia bem longe.**

**-Er... agora acredito no Prongs.. ai se não acredita-se era porque era um cego.. – Diz Peter rindo-se da situação.**

**-E agora senhor Padfoot?.. no dormitório das raparigas nós não podemos entrar... sabes aquele feitiço muito giro que está nas escadas e que não nos deixa passar.. pois ele.. – Disse Remus.**

**-Ai.. cala-te tu.. se não ainda me confundes... como tu disses-te e muito bem é só nas escadas que há o feitiço...**

**-Ai e então tu pensas ir por a onde? A voar não?.. – Pergunta Remus levantando-se.**

**-Precisamente... – Responde Sirius a Remus.**

**-O quê? – Perguntam Remus e Peter ao mesmo tempo...**

**-Vamos lá entrar a voar... – Responde Sirius começando a andar como se a resposta fosse obvia.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Taty Black- ainda ñ é desta que a Lily descobre k foi a falsa amiga que beijou James... mas no próximo capítulo já descobre e aí ui ui.. bigada por tudo!**

**Fini Felton**


	10. O plano II

10º Capitulo: O plano II

**James, depois do que ouviu não querendo acreditar no que ouvira foi-se embora dando pontapés em tudo.. enfeitiçando tudo o que via á sua frente.. sabia que ninguém tinha a culpa por aquilo estar a acontecer mas quem manda se meterem á frente?**

**Nisso escureceu... e Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam na sala comum esperando por James.**

**-Aleluia... – Gritou Sirius quando viu James entrar por a dama gorda.**

**-Ai Padfoot.. já me chega de merdas tá bem? – Gritou James como resposta.**

**-Olha.. tu cala-te e ouve está bem? – Gritou Sirius novamente.. e como James só ouvia Sirius acalmou-se e sentou-se numa das poltronas ao pé de Remus.**

**-O que tu queres? – Perguntou James nervoso.**

**-Sei uma maneira de fazer com que a Lily acredite em ti.. – Respondeu Sirius.**

**-Er.. Moony.. Wormwtail.. vocês levaram-no á enfermaria? É porque ele não PODE ESTAR BEM DA CABEÇA... – Gritou James fazendo algumas pessoas olhar para ele...**

**-Não nos perguntes nada.. – Respondeu Remus quando já não estavam mais a olhar para eles. – Ele não nos quis contar nada disse que só contava quando tu estivesses presente.. nós vimos no mapa que tu estavas com a Lily e então resolvemos esperar para ver o que tinha acontecido.. mas pela tua cara, boa coisa não saiu de lá.**

**-Ela não acredita em mim... só acredita naquela cabra que.. – Mas Sirius não deixou James acabar.**

**-Que por acaso é a melhor amiga dela.. Prongs.. tu tens que perceber uma coisa.. se tu me visses a beijar a Lily e eu te disse-se que ela é que se tinha atirado para cima de mim em quem acreditarias?**

**-Nela.. obviamente.. – Respondeu James.**

**-Pois.. Realmente não te dei assim um exemplo muito bom não é.. - Respondeu Sirius coçando a cabeça e fazendo os seus amigos rirem - mas tens que perceber.. elas são amigas.. acreditam uma na outra.. como tu estás sempre a pegar gajas ela como te viu a beija-la pensou que tu obviamente a tinhas beijado... – Disse rapidamente Sirius deixando todos os seus amigos olhando-o com a boca aberta.**

**-Nem parece que é o famoso Sirius Black a falar.. o que te deu? O que te fez ficar assim páh? – Pergunta James ainda de boca aberta..**

**-Ainda perguntas? O meu melhor amigo.. vê-lo assim fez-me pensar..**

**-Grande milagre que tu conseguiste em Prongs.. por o Sirius a pensar não é para qualquer um.. – Disse Peter e todos os marotos riram.**

**-Então mas que raio de plano é esse? – Pergunta James agora muito, muito, muito mais calmo.**

**-Vamos ao dormitório das raparigas quando a Catherine entrar e for para lá..**

**-Sirius.. – Disse calmamente Remus. – Já te dissemos que existe o feitiço e.. **

**-E que eu já resolvi como entraremos lá não já? – Diz Sirius impaciente.**

**-A voar? AHAHAHAHAHA.. por favor.. ainda não nos explicas-te isso como deve de ser.. – Responde Peter.**

**-A voar?.. Realmente Sirius.. – Começa James sendo interrompido por Sirius**

**-Sim... vamos voar...vamos entrar por as janelas com as vassouras... a voar.. não existe mais nenhuma solução.**

**-Realmente.. acho que nas janelas feitiço não existe... **

**-Pois.. e reza para não existir mesmo James porque eu não tenho a certeza disso.. e essa é a nossa única hipótese.. a TUA única hipótese..**

**-Então vamos?... – Pergunta Peter levantando-se.**

**-Não.. a Catherine ainda não passou...**

**-Mas espera lá.. como é que tu estás a pensar que a Lily irá acreditar em mim?... não é entrar pela janela que ela vai gritar.. '' _Ai James.. entras-te pela minha janela.. vou acreditar em ti_.. '' não é assim.. – Pensa James alto para o resto dos marotos...**

**Pois.. e é nessa parte que entra esta poção aqui... – Responde Sirius levantando um frasco aparentemente vazio mas abanou-o para todos a verem e continha um liquido transparente... para todos a verem...**

**-Mas isso.. isso é o que eu estou a pensar? – Pergunta Remus.. – Isso é mesmo a poção..**

**-Olá Sirius.. – Exclama Catherine entrando pela Dama Gorda.**

**-Olá.. – Diz Sirius escondendo o frasco nas suas vestes.**

**-Tudo bem?... – Pergunta Catherine ignorando o resto dos marotos.**

**-Tudo.. então e contigo e com a Lily? – Pergunta Sirius querendo parecer indiscreto.**

**-Comigo tudo.. com a Lily ainda não sei.. vou ver agorinha mesmo.. até já – e dizendo isto manda-lhe um beijo no ar subindo pelas escadas até ao dormitório feminino.**

**-Eu vi bem? – Pergunta James.. – Ela estava a atirar-se a ti...**

**-Pela segunda vez.. – Interrompe Peter – Vamos ou quê?**

**-Vamos... – Disseram todos e assim passaram pela Dama Gorda.**

**Desceram as escadas até ao ale de entrada... passando por muita gente que lá estava e depois indo até ao campo de Quidditch pegando nas vassouras num dos armários. Depois correram de novo até á base da torre dos Gryffindor e subindo nas vassouras olharam para todas as janelas á procura de qual seria a do dormitório das raparigas até que a acharam.**

**-Bem.. é esta.. preparados.? – Perguntou Remus.**

**-Sim.. claro.. – E dizendo isto deram um enorme pontapé na janela fazendo-a abrir-se de par em pare assim os 4 entraram por o dormitório feminino a dentro..**

**-Mas o que é isto? – Gritou Catherine que estava sentada á beira de uma cama que devia de ser a de Lily vendo-os pousar no chão mesmo em frente dela.**

**-O que se passa.. porque é que tu gritas-te?– Perguntou Lily saindo da casa de banho enrolada numa toalha.. – O QUE É ISTO?.. **

**-Cala-te Lily.. e ouve-nos... – Pediu Remus.**

**-Remus.. eu nem acredito no que tu estás a fazer... tu és.**

**-Eu sei que sou prefeito.. – Respondeu Remus – Mas existem algumas situações que se tem que esquecer o somos... algumas situações como esta e como me conheces sabes que eu não tolero mentiras.. – Disse novamente olhado para Catherine.**

**-Ai estás a dizer que a Catherine mentiu é? – Perguntou Lily sem poder acreditar no que estava a ouvir.**

**-Ouve-nos por favor Lily.. –Pediu Sirius enquanto James se sentara numa das camas com a vassoura ao seu lado.**

**-Ok.. digam... – Respondeu Lily.. – Mas primeiro tenho que me ir vestir..**

**-E eu tenho que ir... tenho que ir comer é isso.. – Disse Catherine enquanto se levantava..**

**-Tu não vais a lado nenhum – Gritou James fazendo com que esta pará-se.**

**-Então mas vocês querem falar com a Lily.. não comigo.. – Disse Catherine tentando sair de novo..**

**-Não.. queremos falar contigo também.. – Gritou James.. – Lily.. podes ir-te vestir porque ninguém mas NINGUÉM VAI SAIR DAQUI.. percebido? – Perguntou James a Catherine..**

**-O . ... Ok.. eu vou-me vestir.. – Respondeu Lily entrando e saindo alguns minutos depois.. disse- desembuchem.**

**-Tu não acreditas no James.. e nós percebemos porquê.. – Começou Sirius levantando-se de onde estava e tirando das suas vestes de novo o frasco que tinha mostrado aos amigos.. – E é por isso que eu decidi fazer-te ouvir a verdade.. por os pontos todos nos is percebes-te..**

**-James.. se tens alguma coisa a dizer antes.. que nos queiras dizer sobre aquela noite diz-nos agora... – Completou Sirius.**

**-Não.. não tenho.. tudo o que tinha para dizer já disse...**

**-Mas foram mentiras.. ele é que se atirou para cima de mim e.. – Começou Catherine.**

**-Então não te vais importar de beber isto pois não? – Pergunta Sirius abanando o frasco...**

**-Mas o que raio é isso Sirius? – Pergunta Lily.**

**-É a poção Veritaserum.. – Disse Sirius ainda abanando o frasco com um liquido todo ele transparente. – A poção da verdade.**

* * *

**Ehehehe.. lool... kem diria eh? a poção da verdade... como é que será que a Catherine se safará desta?... bem.. só se esperarem por os próximos capitulos... **

**Parece que num está a ler ninguém... ninguém deixa comentário.. comentem lá please!**

**A única pexoa k se dignou a comentar foi a Taty Black (fiko-t muito agradecida por ixuh!)**

**Ou talvex seja ixuh.. ninguém está a ler... **

**só me resta então deixar jinhux e ir embora né?**

**Jinhux gandix para todos os que tão a ler...**

**Fini Felton **


	11. Verdades descobertas remorsos acentuádos

**11º Capitulo: Verdades descobertas... remorsos acentuados**

_**-Mas o que raio é isso Sirius? – Pergunta Lily.**_

_**-É a poção Veritaserum.. – Disse Sirius ainda abanando o frasco com um liquido todo ele transparente. – A poção da verdade.**_

**-Eu não vou beber isso.. – Grita Catherine tentando sair sendo impedida por James que continuava á frente da porta.**

**-E porque não? Estás com medo ou estás a esconder alguma coisa? – Pergunta Lily sentando-se na sua cama.**

**-Claro que não Lily.. mas imagina lá que essa poção é uma outra.. uma da ilusão... ou uma sei lá.. – Respondeu rapidamente Catherine.**

**-Essas poções não são transparentes Catherine... – Disse Lily. – Mas estás a esconder-me alguma coisa?**

**-Claro que não.. **

**-Então vá.. bebe.. – Disse James muito calmamente.**

**-Toma... – Disse Sirius aproximando-se dela e esticando o braço com o frasco.**

**-Es... está bem.. – Respondeu Catherine enquanto levava o frasco á boca.. – Eu.. eu não posso.. desculpa Lily.. – Disse momentos depois abaixando o braço sem beber.**

**-Não podes? – Perguntou Lily sem poder acreditar... – Mas quer dizer.. quer dizer que tu.**

**-Quer dizer que eu.. eu agarrei o James.. SIM EU AGARREI-O PERCEBES? – Gritou Catherine sentando-se no chão.**

**-Mas.. mas porque é que o fizes-te?**

**-Porque eu não aguentei ver que um dos marotos e aindaum dos mais bons.. os mais famososse estava apaixonar por ti.. não aguentei que um dos marotos se estive-se a apaixonar por uma rapariga mais feia que eu!.. achei um desperdício e então fiz com que tu odiasses o James.. para que assim ele desistisse de ti.. nem é por seres mais feia.. é por nenhum dos marotos se ter apaixonado por mim primeiro que tu... tu és sempre a querida de todos.. a miss perfeição nem tudo pode ser prefeito não é? Alguma coisa na tua vida tem que correr mal de vês em quando...– Respondeu levantando-se rapidamente..**

**-Mais o quê? – Perguntou James. – Ela é mais bonita que tu mil vezes.. ela apesar de bonita tem um coração de ouro.. e ela nunca seria capaz de fazer isto a uma amiga.. nunca percebes?.. não é só a beleza de fora que interessa.. a de dentro interessa muito mais.. agora se queres ir comer vai... já não temos mais nada para te perguntar..**

**-E dito isto James pegou na vassoura saindo por a janela e de seguida saiu Catherine por a porta.**

**-Ai... eu.. eu não acredito nisto... – Diz Lily sentando-se.**

**-Nem eu.. o Prongs disse mesmo o que nós acabamos de ouvir? – Pergunta Remus.**

**-Disse.. – E nesse momento os marotos (ou melhor.. os que estavam com a Lily) desataram a rir.**

**-Qual é a graça? – Pergunta Lily cheia de ódio sem perceber nada.**

**-Sabes.. tu tens muita sorte.. – Disse Sirius entre as gargalhadas.**

**-Ai tenho?.. com uma amiga destas e..**

**-Não é disso que estamos a falar.. – Disse Remus parando de rir. – O James realmente gosta muito de ti.. ai que eu nem acredito no que acabei de ouvir.. ele anda romântico.. AHAHAHAH– Disse Remus começando a rir-se novamente.**

**-Ai.. ai que eu não aguento mais... – Gritou Sirius agarrando na sua vassoura enquanto o resto dos marotos faziam o mesmo ainda rindo.**

**-Adeus Lily... já fizemos tudo o que tínhamos a fazer.. – Disse Peter enquanto se montaram todos e se foram embora pela janela.**

**-Eu não acredito.. o .. o James sempre disse a verdade.. como é que eu fui tão burra? – Gritou Lily para si mesma. – Tenho que procura-lo.. mas onde?.. Só se for... vou para lá agora mesmo.**

* * *

**James estava sentado no chão perto do lago enquanto mandava pedras para longe, quando começou a ouvir passos.**

**-Quem está aí? – Perguntou James levantando-se e virando-se para trás dando de caras com a Lílian Evans.**

**-Ahhh.. és tu.. – Disse James sentando-se novamente.**

**-Posso falar contigo? – Pergunta Lily sentando-se ao seu lado.**

**-Podes.. ninguém te está a tapar a boca – Responde James.**

**-Porque estás a ser tão frio comigo? – Perguntou Lily sem perceber nada.**

**-Ainda perguntas?**

**-Sim.. pergunto**

**-Tu.. tu não acreditas-te em mim percebes?**

**-Como é que crias que eu acredita-se? Tratava-se da minha melhor amiga.. da pessoa em quem eu mais acreditava.. ela.. ela era como uma irmã para mim... ela sempre me consolou sempre que me chamavam sangue e lama e..**

**-Mas eu defendi uma dessas vezes.. e ela não estava lá para te ajudar..**

**-Pois não.. mas estava no quarto depois para me ouvir... desculpa... James.. cério.. desculpa por eu não ter acreditado no que tu disses-te eu estou muito arrependida..**

**-James nesse momento olhou para Lily... ela chorava.. o vento rodopiava ali perto fazendo com que os seus cabelos se enleassem uns nos outros... e nesse momento começou a chover.**

**-Vamos... – Disse James esticando a sua mão... - anda ainda te constipas.**

**-Obrigada.. – Agradeceu Lily e assim foram para o castelo.**

**-O meu amigo Prongs.. então já está tudo bem? – Perguntou Sirius vendo James acompanhado pela Lily.**

**-Está.. – Respondeu James sentando-se no meio de Sirius e de Remus.**

**-Eu.. eu vou para ali.. tchau.. – Disse Lily baixando a cara e indo se sentar bem longe.**

**-Meu?.. Então? Tanto trabalho e vocês não fizeram as pazes? – Perguntou Peter se lambuzando todo com sumo de abóbora.**

**-Não adianta Wormtail.. eu nunca a vou perdoar.. ela não acreditou em mim percebes? – Responde James começando a comer.**

**-Prongs.. por favor.. o Padfoot já te explicou como era e... – Começou Remus.**

**-Moony não adianta.. ela agora tem que provar que gosta de mim.. quem me diz agora que ela não me quer agora só para mostrar á Catherine.. sei lá.. – Resmungou James enquanto bebia em pouco de sumo de abóbora.**

**-Prongs.. já percebemos ok? – Responde Sirius. – Eu já ando é farto de te ver apaixonado.. a partir dai nunca mais fizemos nada de jeito.**

**-Então e que tal umas bombinhas de mal cheiro no corredor do 4º andar? – Pergunta James deixando Sirius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. **

**-Isso é pouco.. mas para começo tá.. tá razoável... – Responde Sirius fazendo os seus amigos rir.**

**-Eu não posso.. sabem hoje é o meu dia e o da Lily para patrulharmos o castelo.. têm que ser mesmo hoje a mandar essas bombinhas? – Pergunta Remus.**

**-Tem... – Responde Sirius.**

**-Então o cheiro vai durar muito pouco tempo.. – Responde Remus.**

**-Ok.. vences-te – Diz James olhando para a cara de Remus. – Nós hoje não fazemos nada ok?**

**-Ok.. então tchau.. – Despediu-se Remus indo para ao pé de Lily. – Lily será que podemos ir? **

**-Claro.. – Respondeu Lily.. – Eu também sem amiga não tenho nada para fazer.. – Disse levantando-se.**

**-Lily.. – Disse Remus enquanto subiam as escadarias para o 2º andar.**

**-Sim?**

**-Tu tens que compreender o James..**

**-E eu compreendo.. só não percebo porque ele agora me trata de uma maneira tão fria..**

**-Tu nem queiras saber... – Responde Remus.**

**-O quê? – Pergunta Lily parando no meio das escadas.**

**-Ele quer que tu lhe mostres que gostas dele...**

**-O QUÊ? – Pergunta Lily.**

**-Isso mesmo que tu ouvistes. – Respondeu Remus parando também um pouco mais á frente.**

**-AHAHAHAH.. não o James não quer...**

**-Quer quer.. – Responde Remus fazendo um enorme esforço para não se rir também.**

**-E como é que eu faço isso?**

**-Ai.. isso eu não sei.. o James é muito difícil de compreender... – Respondeu Remus com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.**

**-Pois.. eu que o diga...**

**-Não tens ideias pois não? – Pergunta Remus..**

**-Eu tenho.. – Responde Lily começando a andar de novo e deixando o Remus parado.**

**-EI LILY.. ESPERA AÍ... – Grita Remus depois começando a segui-la.**

**No outro dia já á hora de almoço.. James sentou-se e olhou para ver se via Lily.. mas não a viu..**

**-Que estranho... **

**-O quê Prongs – Pergunta Remus começando a comer.**

**-A Lily.. não está a comer ainda.. Moony sabes de alguma coisa? – Pergunta James.**

**-Er... eu? Claro que não Prongs.. – Respondeu Remus atafulhando a boca com comida.**

**-Ai sabes, sabes.. e vais nos contar não é Moony? – Diz Sirius batendo nas costas do amigo.**

**-Eu já disse que não sei de nada... – Responde de novo Remus e nesse momento entra a correr Lily sentando-se á mesa e começando a comer.**

**-Bem.. Prongs.. eu disse-lhe uma coisa ontem.. espero que não fiques chateado.. – Começou Remus fazendo com que James olha-se para ele. – Eu disse-lhe que ela tinha que provar que gostava de ti para tu a perdoares.**

**-Não faz mal Moony. – Responde James começando a comer.. – Até fizes-te bem.. assim ela já sabe porque é que eu ontem mal lhe falei.**

**-Pois.. – Responde Remus comendo também.**

**-Black? – Chama uma rapariga atrás de Sirius ao que este antes de olhar passou com a mão pelo cabelo..**

**-Quem me chama.. AHHH.. és tu Lily. – Responde Sirius fazendo todos os seus amigos olharem.**

**-Pois.. posso falar contigo?**

**-Claro.. podes me chamar de Sirius.. – Responde Sirius olhando e começando a comer outra vez.. – A que horas?**

**-Agora?.. Pode ser agora? – Pergunta Lily fazendo com que este se vira-se.**

**-Claro.. rapazes.. encontramo-nos nas aulas... – Respondeu Sirius levantando-se.**

**-O que queres Lily? – Perguntou Sirius quando já iam no segundo andar.**

**-Queria falar contigo..**

**-Olha.. até aí batatas...**

**-O Remus ontem disse-me que..**

**-Eu sei o que ele te disse ontem.. o Remus contou-nos para que se o James viesse a saber para não ficar.. sei lá chateado com ele ou assim.. mas o que queres?**

**-Queria que tu me ajudasses..**

**-No quê? – Disse Sirius encostando-se á parede para ver melhor as raparigas que estavam a passar. – Elá.. aquela ali não tem cuecas.. **

**-O quê? – Grita Lily enquanto Sirius ia abaixando a cabeça.. e mais.. e mais.. e mais até se desequilibrar-se e cair no chão... **

**-AHAHAHAHA.. – Começa Lily a rir-se.**

**-O que estavas a dizer? – Perguntou Sirius levantando-se muito depressa e encostando-se de novo á parede para que ninguém repara-se quem era o motivo da risota.**

**-Eu queria que tu me ajudasses com o James.. eu não sei como provar que gosto dele e..**

**-E eu é que sei? És tu que gostas dele não sou eu olhá porra.. – Responde Sirius.**

**-Eu sei!.. Mas não sou eu que sou o melhor amigo do James..**

**-Olha Lily.. eu não te posso ajudar aí.. nesse aspecto.. ele pensa que tu podes te crer vingar da Catherine com ele percebes..**

**-E como é que... – Grita Lily mas pára...**

**-AÍ Sirius.. tu és o meu super herói..**

**-Eu sou o teu quê? – Pergunta Sirius mas levando como resposta um beijo na cara...**

**-Adeus James... – Respondeu Lily indo embora..**

**-Ei eu não sou o James.. sou o ..AHHH.. vocês estão aqui.. olha Prongs eu não fiz nada...**

**-AHAHAHAHAHA.. – Começa James, Remus e Peter a rirem-se,**

**-Não te preocupes Padfoot... eu não te faço nada.. só te lanço uma _Avada Kedrava... _**

**-AHAHAHAHA... – Começaram todos indo para a sala comum...**

**-É tarde.. eu vou-me deitar.. boa noite.. – Disse Remus horas depois de estarem sentados á frente da lareira e indo para os dormitórios.**

**-E eu vou á cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer que eu estou cheio de fome... – Diz Peter levantando-se e saindo pelo quadro da dama gora desapareceu.**

**-Sirius... – Disse James minutos depois.**

**-Bem.. para tu me chamares Sirius é porque aí vem bomba.. o que se passa? – Pergunta Sirius.**

**-O que a Lily queria contigo..**

**-Fica descansado que não era nada de especial.**

**-Mas o que ela cria afinal?**

**-Ela queria que eu a ajuda-se para te conquistar outra vez.**

**-E?**

**-E nada que eu quando lhe disse o porquê de tu quereres que ela te demonstra-se que gosta de ti ela deu-me aquele beijo na cara e bazou.. não sei para onde ela foi...**

**-Estranho... – Respondeu James pensativo.**

**-É.. olha eu tenho que me ir deitar.. tchau.. até amanhã meu.. – Disse Sirius despedindo-se de James e subindo as escadas para o dormitório dos rapazes...**

**-Mas o que é que ela andará a tramar? – Perguntou James para si próprio.**

* * *

**E prontos.. mais um capitulo...**

**xpero que tenham gostado...**

**Taty Black - Está descansada que eu não deixo de apostar..lool.. e se precisar de ajuda já sei que conto contigo... bigada pela força! jinhux gandix**

**Jinhux para todos...**

**Fini Felton**


	12. Estaladas e beijos

**12º Capitulo: Estaladase beijos...**

_**-É.. olha eu tenho que me ir deitar.. tchau.. até amanhã meu.. – Disse Sirius despedindo-se de James e subindo as escadas para o dormitório dos rapazes...**_

_**-Mas o que é que ela andará a tramar? – Perguntou James para si próprio.**_

**No outro dia os marotos desceram para tomar o pequeno almoço.**

**Sentaram-se e começaram a comer...**

**-Vamos ter agora Poções não?. – Pergunta Sirius a Remus.**

**-Vamos... – Responde.**

**-Olá Lily! – Cumprimenta James com um enorme sorriso.**

**-Olá Potter!.. Tudo bem? – Pergunta Lily com a maior cara de santinha.**

**-Er.. Potter?... – Pergunta James confuso. – Mas tu já me tratavas por James..**

**-Pois.. é a vida.. bem adeus.. eu tenho uma coisa muito importante a fazer. – Responde Lily indo para ao pé da Catherine.**

**-Elas.. elas fizeram as pazes? – Pergunta Peter olhando..**

**-Sei lá... – Responde Sirius continuando a comer.**

**-E TU ÉS UMA ESTUPIDA PERCEBESTE? – Ouviu-se gritar... – PÁHHss.. um estalo...**

**-Como.. como é que foste capaz? – Pergunta Catherine agarrada á cara.**

**-Como sou capaz de te fazer isto... – E nisto tira do bolço uma bomba de estrume de dragão e atira-lha a cima.**

**-Estrume de Dragão... AI QUE NOJOOO.. – Gritou Catherine toda coberta com o estrume de dragão dos pés á cabeça enquanto todas as mesas que se encontravam lá desataram a rir...**

**-Senhora Evans.. se faz favor de me acompanhar.. – Exclamou uma voz.. era a professora McGonagall.**

**-Com muito gosto...**

**-O que é que a Lily fez? – Exclamou ainda James antes de soltar uma grande gargalhada.**

**-Eu já percebi no que o Sirius ajudou.. ela quis te mostrar que gosta realmente de ti e que não queria andar contigo para humilhar a Catherine.. percebes-te? – Perguntou Remus quando finalmente pararam de rir...**

**-Pois.. e não o podia ter mostrado da melhor maneira.. quer dizer ela só me mostrou que não me queria para isso.. mas não mostrou que gosta de mim.. assim realmente... – Respondeu James ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.**

* * *

**-Senhorita Evans... eu nunca pode imaginar.. o que lhe deu na cabeça?.. És prefeita.. por amor de deus... – Dizia a Professora McGonagall de um lado para o outro.**

**-Desculpe professora.. nunca mais volta a acontecer.. mas por favor.. não me tire o título de prefeita.**

**-Eu só não o tiro porque tens feito um óptimo trabalho. – Disse sentando-se em frente á secretária.**

**-Que castigo vou levar então? – Pergunta Lily.**

**-Vais.. vais ajudar o Hagrid durante um mês.. começando amanhã mesmo.**

**-Posso sair? – Pergunta...**

**-E perdes 50 pontos.. – Diz tristemente a professora. – Eu sei que estavas a querer sair antes de eu te dizer isto mas vai ter que ser.. os Gryffindor agora estão em segundo lugar...**

**-Mas Professora.. – Refila Lily.**

**-Não á mais mas nem meio mas... podes ir... até amanhã nas aulas.**

**-Lily.. então? – Perguntou Sirius que estava ao pé dos outros marotos encostado á parede quando Lily saiu da sala.**

**-Então o que? – Pergunta Lily espantada por os ver todos ali.**

**-Que castigo é que a professora McGonagall te deu? – Perguntou James.**

**-Coisa pouca.. mas tirou-nos 50 pontos.. – Disse Lily abaixando a cabeça... – Eu nunca perdi pontos e agora... 50 logo de um vez..**

**-Não te preocupes.. nós ganhamos mais de 50 pontos no próximo jogo.. com isso não te preocupes... – Disse James olhando-a fixamente.**

**-Ok.. obrigado a todos mas eu agora tenho que ir estudar... – Explicou Lily começando a ir embora..**

**-Lily.. posso falar contigo? – Gritou James quando esta já ia longe.**

**--O quê? – Pergunta Lily parando.**

**-Se eu posso falar contigo.. – Repetiu correndo para ao pé dela...**

**-Ninguém te tá a tapar a boca.. – Disse Lily num enorme sorriso.**

**-Pois.. Padfoot podes ir indo.. eu já vou ter com vocês...**

**-Depois vê onde porque nós não sabemos se vamos para aí ainda... – Respondeu Sirius parecendo falar em código.**

**-Ok.. então até já.. – E assim os dois começaram a andar.**

**-Er.. o que querias falar comigo? – Pergunta Lily parando uns passos depois.**

**-Eu.. – disse James parando também – Eu queria-te agradecer.**

**-Porque?**

**-Porque.. porque mostras-te me que não me crias só para fazer ciúmes..**

**-Pois.. mas ainda falta a outra parte..**

**-Qual parte? – Pergunta James sem perceber nada**

**-A parte do mostrar que gosto de ti.. essa ainda não sei o que fazer.. – Respondeu Lily abaixando a cabeça de novo.**

**-Pois.. – Disse James coçando a cabeça.. – Mas eu acho que já mostras-te...**

**-Mas não fui lá muito convincente...**

**-Deixa-te lá de coisas páh.. – Disse James aproximando-se dela...**

**-Não.. sabes que eu gosto de fazer tudo bem feito não sabes? – Pergunta Lily afastando-se contendo-se para não se rir da cara de James.**

**-Mas eu já te disse que não é preciso..**

**-Adeus... encontramo-nos lá para jantar... **

**-Não vou jantar hoje.. sabes como é que é.. muitos trabalhos para fazer com..**

**-Com o Sirius.. sei.. – Disse Lily com um sorriso maroto.**

**-Adeus na mesma.. até amanhã.. – Disse dando um beijo na cara de James e indo embora.**

**-Adeus... – Disse James e depois vendo que não estava ninguém ao pé dele disse. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom..**

**-Eles já estão lá com o Moony.. se não quero perder a aventura de esta noite é melhor me despachar...**

**E assim James foi ter com um certo cão, rato e lobisomem.**

**No outro dia de manhã foram para baixo todos menos Remus que teve que ir para a enfermaria e foram tomar o pequeno almoço.**

**-James... espera aí... – Gritou Lily quando James entrou no salão.**

**-O que queres? – Perguntou James quando esta se aproximou.**

**-Isto... – E Lily beija James á frente de todos.**

* * *

**Cá está mais um capítulo... agr vou começar a demorar mais para apostar.. eu até aqui tinha tudo feito.. mas apartir daqui não tnhuh nadinha.. vou ter que começar a escrever... jinhux!**

**Fini Felton**


	13. O feitiço virase contra o feiticeiro

**13º Capítulo: O feitiço volta-se contra o feiticeiro...**

_**-James... espera aí... – Gritou Lily quando James entrou no salão.**_

_**-O que queres? – Perguntou James quando esta se aproximou.**_

**_-Isto... – E Lily beija James á frente de todos._**

**-Mas Lily?.. Tu tás bem? – Pergunta James sentido o olhar de todos no seu pescoço e largando-a.**

**-Melhor que nunca... – Responde Lily sorrindo.**

**-Ai era isto que tu me querias fazer... sabes eu gostei... – Diz James pondo os seus braços á volta da cintura de Lily.**

**-Pois.. então quer dizer que consegui mostrar que gosto mesmo de ti? – Pergunta Lily sendo calada com um beijo enquanto todos recomeçavam a comer.**

**-Sim... mostras-te.. só tu mesmo para me beijares diante desta gente toda... – Diz James soltando uma gargalhada.**

**-Pois.. então eu já fiz a minha parte.. é a tua vez agora.**

**-Não percebi essa Lily... – Responde James olhando-a fixamente.**

**-Eu demonstrei que não te queria simplesmente para fazer ciúmes á Catherine... e demonstrei-te que gosto realmente de ti..**

**-Pois é.. e ?**

**-Agora é a tua vez... – Diz Lily soltando-se das mãos de James e indo sentar-se perto de Remus.**

**-Ãh?... Passou-se... – Diz James confuso. – Como é que ela quer que eu lhe demonstre isso?**

**-O que se passa? – Pergunta Sirius olhando James a sentar-se no banco olhando fixamente para Lily enquanto esta continuava a falar alegremente com Remus.**

**-Eu... ai que ela não me pode fazer isto.. – Dizia James sem poder acreditar.**

**-Mas tu devias tar é todo contente... ela beijou-te á frente de todos...**

**-Sim eu sei disso Padfoot.. mas ela quer que eu agora o demonstre também...quer que eu mostre que eu gosto também dela.**

**-Ai... ai... ela quer isso? Estás lixado meu.. – Disse Sirius rindo-se e continuando a comer.**

**-Pois.. pois tou... – Responde James começando a comer também.**

**Depois disso Lily começou a tratar James como se nada tivesse acontecido, só permitia que este lhe chama-se de Evans enquanto o chamava sempre de Potter.**

**E quando James a tentou beijar ela deu-lhe um grande pontapé nas partes baixas dizendo que enquanto ele não demonstra-se que ela não seria apenas um jogo nem beijos ele teria...**

**-Resumindo e concluindo... James andava desesperado a tentar de tudo para ter a sua ruivinha de volta.**

**-Mas o que fazer? James preparava-se para a próxima lua cheia que seria nessa noite e assim desceu com o resto dos marotos para tomar o pequeno almoço.**

**-Ai... não se faz nada de jeito... – Refilava Peter enquanto atafulhava na boca mais uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.**

**-Pois... estou desejoso de hoje á noite.. – Disse Sirius enquanto desdobrava um enorme pergaminho que tinha acabado de chegar com o correio.**

**-Nada de especial.. só noticias de uma prima distante... – Responde Sirius com um enorme brilho nos olhos.**

**-Ah bom!... é mesmo prima ou é mais que isso? – Pergunta Remus recomeçando a comer.**

**-Tás doido?... ela só tem 60... – Responde Sirius rindo.**

**-Então.. o amor não escolhe idades... – Responde James e este quando levantou a cabeça para ver a cara de Sirius desatou a rir com todos os outros...**

**-A tua cara tá hilariante.. cério... – Ri Peter.**

**-Olá Lily.. então tudo bem? – Pergunta James vendo Lily passar.**

**-Ai... eu hoje não tou com paciência se quer para te responder Potter... – Responde Lily indo-se sentar sozinha num canto.**

**-Coitada.. dês que se afastou da Catherine nunca mais teve amiga nenhuma.. – Comenta Remus.**

**-Mais vale sozinha que com aquela estúpida... – Diz James olhando-a de longe.**

**-Tu não estás a ver mesmo jeito de a convenceres que gostas dela não? – Pergunta Sirius enquanto se levantava para se preparar para a aula de Poções.**

**-Pois Padfoot.. o pior é que não tenho mesmo ideias nenhumas... brinquei mesmo com o fogo.**

**-Pois Prongs.. – Respondeu Sirius quando o resto dos marotos se juntaram a ele e começaram a andar para a aula.**

**-Lá vai começar o nosso castigo... – Diz Peter entrando e sentando-se junto com os seus 3 amigos. **

* * *

**Lily estava na biblioteca e carregava muitos livros quando uma rapariga muito distraída entra com pressa e derruba todos os livros que Lily tinha na mão.**

**- Desculpa.. ai que desastrada que eu sou... – Desculpa-se a desconhecia.**

**- Não faz mal.. – Responde Lily enquanto começava a apanhar todos os livros do chão.**

**- Eu ajudo!... – Disse enquanto se baixava para também ajudar... **

**- Nunca te vi por aqui... – Diz Lily quando as duas se sentaram numa das mesas**

**- Eu fui transferida de outra escola este ano... – Responde.**

**- Ah bom... Como te chamas? – Pergunta Lily.**

**- Jennifer e tu? – Perguntou Jennifer... Jennifer era morena.. tinha os cabelos castanhos claros e os olhos azuis.**

**- Prazer... eu sou a Lílian... mas toda a gente me trata por Lily... – Respondeu Lily feliz da vida por ter encontrado uma nova amiga.**

**- Queres vir? – Pergunta Lily.**

**- Onde? – Pergunta Jennifer.**

**- Conhecer a tua nova casa.. onde ficas-te..?**

**- Nos Gryffindor.. – Responde risonha.**

**- Eu sinto muito te dizer Jennifer... – Responde Lily baixando a cabeça.**

**- O que foi? – Pergunta Jennifer fazendo desaparecer o sorriso.**

**- É que tu vais ter que me aturar... sou da mesma casa que tu.**

**- Se esse for o problema então está tudo bem... – Responde Jennifer com um ar sarcástico.**

**E assim saíram as duas todas contentes..**

**- Olá Lily... – Cumprimenta James alegre. – Vejo que tu arranjas-te uma amiga nova...**

**- Ai Jennifer... não lhe ligues... – Diz Lily subindo para o dormitório feminino junto com Jennifer.**

**- Ai Prongs.. estás mesmo lixado meu... – Diz Sirius entrando pela dama gorda..**

**- Ah podes crer que sim...- Responde James indo-se sentar perto de Remus.**

**- Tu tens é que te resolver depressa... tu tás a demorar muito... – Diz Peter a James.**

**- O que é que queres dizer com isso Wormtail? – Pergunta James.**

**- Pensas que és só tu que estás interessado na Lily ou quê? **

**- Quem é que é o desgraçado? – Grita James levantando-se de onde estava.**

**- Ai tu ainda num sabes?... Ah bom.. – Diz Peter rindo-se.**

**- Wormtail.. tu também tens um língua afiada não? – Refila Remus.**

**- O que é que vocês sabem que eu não sei? – Grita James para Sirius.**

**- Ai eu não sei de nada.. escusas de olhar para mim Prongs.. tu sabes que se eu soubesse de alguma coisa contava-te.. tu és o meu melhor amigo..**

**- Tu!... – E nisto vira-se para o Peter.. – o que é que tu sabes Wormtail... desembucha.**

**- Eu não sei de nada... porque é que tu não perguntas á tua Lily?.. eu vou mas é comer.. – Responde Peter saindo o mais rapidamente.**

**- Prongs.. por favor.. controla-te.. – Grita Remus fazendo-o sentar.**

**- Então conta-me.. quem é que é o estúpido que anda atrás da minha Lily? – Pergunta James a Remus enquanto este se sentou a seu lado.. e no outro lado Sirius.**

**- Está bem.. está bem.. eu conto.. – Responde Remus levantando-se. – é o Oliver...**

**- Qual Oliver? – Perguntam ao mesmo tempo James e Sirius.**

**- Oliver Thompson…dos Hufflepuff.. – Responde andando de um lado para o outro.**

**- Aiii... ai é esse?... então deixa que ele não vai durar muito porque eu vou já tratar disso.. – Diz James levantando-se bruscamente.**

**- Prongs.. não me faças figuras... por favor.. tu tás com ciúmes?.. AHAHAHA – Ria-se Sirius.**

**- Ai eu vou-me a ele.. ai vou, vou... podem ter a certeza.. - e começou a andar com passos pesados para a porta.**

**- Prongs... não!.. – Gritam Sirius e Remus ao mesmo tempo indo agarrar o amigo.**

**- Mas que gritaria é esta? – Perguntou uma voz vinda das escadas.**

**- Lily... tu não vais aceitar pois não? – Pergunta James indo para ao pé dela.**

**- Tu estás doido não?.. eu e a Jennifer estávamos muito bem a conversar e até se ouviu o teu grito..– E nisto aparece a Jennifer por trás da Lily.**

**- Xiii.. tanto barulho...o que se passa Lily?..**

**- Lily.. o Oliver é um parvalhão.. não confies nele.. ele só.. – Começa James.**

**- O Oliver?... qual.?. AHHH.. o Oliver... aquele aquém eu dou explicações... – Disse olhando para Remus.**

**- Desculpa Lily mas não fui eu.. – Respondeu olhando para ela..**

**- Então quem foi?**

**- Quem começou foi o Peter... – Explicou-se Remus.**

**- Mas o Peter só me viu a dar-lhe explicações.. não viu nada de mais...**

**- O Peter viu ele a tentar por a mão em cima da tua.. a fazer.. tu sabes... – Explicou mais uma vez.**

**- A tentar fazer o quê? – Perguntou James.. a sua cara metia medo..**

**- Olha James.. ele tentou.. mas não conseguiu nada.. acho que tu devias estar muito contente com isso ou não? – Perguntou Lily...**

**- Não acredito... – Disse James com um enorme brilho nos lábios.**

**- O que foi Prongs? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**- Ela.. ela chamou-me James.. – Disse James todo contente.. - Ai o meu nome fica tão sexy quando tu o dizes... **

**- Ai Potter.. poupa-me.. – Disse Lily enquanto Jennifer se partia a rir e assimsubindo as duas para o dormitório feminino..**

**- Prontos.. lá se foi.. – Disse James indo se sentar.. – Mas não pensem que me esqueci da história do tal.. Oliver...**

**- Bem.. vamos mas é buscar o manto... – Responde Sirius subindo e logo de seguida descendo com o manto.. – Preparem-se para a nova aventura desta noite...**

**- Hoje vamos sem o Peter? – Pergunta Remus quando já desciam a escadaria para o segundo andar.**

**- Ele vai lá ter.. podem ter a certeza.. – Responde Sirius.**

**

* * *

**

**- AHAHAHAH.. – Ri-se Jennifer enquanto se deitava na cama agarrada á barriga.. – Aquele tal Potter é de mais...**

**- Ai tu ris-te?.. é um chato de primeira.**

**- Então se ele é um chato porque é que tu gostas dele? – Perguntou Jennifer parando de rir e sentando-se na cama.**

**- O que é que tu queres dizer com isso?**

**- Se tu dizes que ele é chato porque é que tu gostas tanto dele?..**

**- Ora porque... porque... aiii Jennifer.. eu não gosto dele tá bem?**

**- Não foi o que me pareceu.. mas prontos... – Responde Jennifer.**

**- E não te parecia?.. Olha Jennifer.. é uma história muito comprida.. depois eu explico-te está bem?**

**- Eu não te estou a pedir nada Lily.. simplesmente comentei o que vi e não percebo porque é que vocês ainda não estão juntos.. só isso... agora vamos dormir? Estou cansada.. dói-me as costas... – Refilou Jennifer esfregando as costas.**

**No outro dia de manhã, James, Sirius e Peter desceram para tomarem o pequeno almoço encontrando pelo caminho Lily e Jennifer.**

**- Bom Dia... – Cumprimentou James.**

**- Bom dia Potter.. tudo bem? – Disse Lily começando a acompanha-los para o salão principal junto com Jennifer.**

**- Tudo.. mas podia estar melhor não era? – Perguntou James com um sorriso maroto...**

**- Ai Potter.. poupa-me das tuas ironias... – Comentou Lily.**

**- Quem és tu? – Pergunta Sirius a Jennifer enquanto se desencadeava outra discussão entre a Lily e o James.**

**- Estás a falar comigo? – Perguntou Jennifer.. não podia acreditar que aquele pão estava a falar com ela.**

**- Estou... - disse Sirius sorrindo.**

**- Ah bom.. eu sou a Jennifer William..**

**- Prazer... Sirius.. Sirius Black.. – Disse cumprimentando-a com dois beijos na cara.. e nesse momento chegaram ao salão principal... **

**- Bem.. Jenny... vamo-nos sentar bem lá na outra ponta da mesa se faz favor... eu não aguento mais parvos.**

**- Ok.. ok.. – Respondeu Jennifer rindo.**

**- Então Padfoot?.. Apaixonado também?... outro não.. por favor.. – Comentou Peter começando a comer em pé e só depois se sentando no banco.**

**- Eu?.. AHAHAHAHAHA.. deixa-me rir.. por favor digo eu.. está bem que ela é.. razoavelmente boa.. – Disse olhando Jennifer a sentar-se... **

**- Pois.. o Prongs disse a mesma coisa.. – Respondeu Peter de boca cheia.**

**- Ai.. cério.. eu ainda sou muito novo.. ainda só tenho 16 anos... eu só me eide apaixonar no dia de São Nunca á tarde... aí talvez me apaixone.. – Disse Sirius de uma maneira tão cómica que James que até agora não tinha dito nada soltou um sorriso.**

**- Ai Prongs.. muda-me de fronha meu... eu acho que tu tens é que fazer esse plano rapidamente se não esse tal de Oliver apanha a Lily primeiro... – Disse Sirius.. e nesse momento quem entra no salão principal?...Pois.. Oliver em pessoa..**

** Oliver era um rapaz loiro de olhos castanhos com um tom azulado, com um corpo bem esculpido por o Quidditch de alegrar até as pobrezinhas.. **

**- Olá Lily.. tudo bem? – Cumprimentou Oliver.**

**- Tudo Oliver... e contigo? – Perguntou Lily desviando a cabeça para ver a cara de James que não estava lá muito boa.**

**- Comigo? ..Estava Óptimo... agora está melhor ainda.. – Disse Oliver com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.**

**- Ainda bem.. – Disse Lily forçando um sorriso e dando uma canelada a Jennifer que estava-se quase a desatar a rir.**

**- Então até á explicação de hoje... – Respondeu Oliver despedindo-se com dois beijos na cara e indo-se sentar na sua respectiva mesa.**

**- Ai... Padfoot.. agarra-me... – Manda James levantando-se quando vê o beijo na bochecha.**

**- Para? – Pergunta Sirius confuso.**

**- Agarra-me e cala-te.. – Disse James esticando a sua capa até ás mãos de Sirius.**

**- Ok.. ok – Respondeu Sirius agarrando James.**

**- Ai.. eu vou-me a ele.. – Disse James debatendo-se contra Sirius para ser solto enquanto este desata á gargalhada e larga James sem crer deixando que este cai-se com a cara no chão.**

**- AHAHAHAHA.. – E todos começam a rir daquela figura.**

**- Ai Prongs.. nunca pensei.. tu... tu tás com medo do Oliver?... AHAHAHAHA.. – E recomeça a rir cada vez com mais intensidade.**

**- Tu já viste bem o tamanho dele? – Pergunta James sentando-se mas começando a rir-se também.**

**- Eu sei que tu não estás com medo.. tu tás é a tentar chamar a atenção de Lily... – Respondeu Sirius com uma sinceridade que deixou James de boca aberta.**

**- Sabes... eu começo a ter certas duvidas.. tu lês a mente das pessoas não lês?.. é que tu só podes ser legi...**

**- AHAHAHA.. por favor Prongs era óbvio... – Responde Sirius fazendo Peter e James rirem-se.**

** E nisto passaram três semanas e estavam em férias...**

** James, Sirius, Peter e Remus ficaram no castelo nas férias do Natal.**

**- Lily... que agradável surpresa.. também ficas-te cá no castelo nas férias de Natal? E por causa de mim?.. não precisava de tanto... –Diz James que estava sentado nas confortáveis poltronas na sala dos Gryffindor quando viu Lily entrar pelo quadro da dama gorda.**

**- Potter.. eu só te vou responder porque não estou com disposição para discutir contigo.. – E nisto olha para Jennifer que estava a seu lado e começa a rir juntando-se assim também Jennifer... dês do acidente na Biblioteca se tinham tornado as melhores amigas de sempre.**

**- Qual é o motivo da risota? – Pergunta Remus divertido.**

**- Ai... eu só estou a rir de umas coisinhas de nada... nada de especial Remus... eu e a Jennifer ficámos cá nas férias porque a Jenny não tinha para onde ir e eu não me ia apetecer passar o Natal com a seca da Petúnia.. ai ninguém merece...**

**- Ah bom... mas Lily.. a cara do Oliver estava mesmo de partir a rir.. AHAHAHA.. – E nisto as duas subiram as escadas sem dizer mais uma palavra só soltando gargalhadas.**

**- Então quer dizer que o tótó do Oliver ficou aqui no castelo... só deve ter ficado porque a Lily ficou também... – Respondeu James sem ninguem lhe ter perguntado nada... **

**- Deve ser por causa das explicações... – Disse Remus com o ar mais natural do mundo.**

**- Ai Moony.. poupa-me tu não vês maldade em lado nenhum.**

**- Se ele não visse maldade em lado nenhum não era um maroto.. – Respondeu Sirius.**

**- Pois... – Concordou Remus.**

**- Ok.. ok.. desculpa Moony.. estou a descarregar em cima de ti.. – Desculpou-se James..**

**- Não faz mal Prongs.. – Desculpou Remus subindo as escadas. – Eu vou buscar uns livros já venho.**

**- Ok.. – Concordaram Sirius e James.**

**- Tu não ficas-te descansado pois não? – Perguntou Sirius a James indo-se sentar de novo em frente da lareira.. nesse dia estava particularmente frio.**

**- Do que tás a falar Padfoot? – Perguntou James com a maior cara de santinho e fazendo um sorriso maroto.**

**- Prontos.. eu já vi que tens um plano.. – Disse Sirius sorrindo também.**

**- Ainda não tenho nada em concreto.. mas eu não quero que a minha ruivinha ande a ser assediada tão? – Disse James.**

**- Ok... ok.. – Concordou Sirius começando a rir.. – Tu tás mesmo apanhadinho.**

**Como resposta só obteve um grande sorriso.**

**Chegou dia 25.. dia de Natal.. Jennifer acordou cedo nesse dia, lá fora nevava.**

**Ela levantou-se e foi para a casa de banho tomar um duche e vestir-se e depois de estar preparada tentou acordar Lily.**

**- Vá lá Lily.. acorda.. é Natal! – Refilou Jennifer enquanto esta dava mais uma volta na cama.**

**- Ai por isso mesmo Jenny.. deixa-me lá dormir mais um bocadinho... – Responde Lily pondo a almofada em cima da cabeça.**

**- James? O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Jennifer.**

**- JAMES?.. EU MATO-TE O QUE TÁS AQUI A FAZER? – Gritou Lily levantando a cabeça rapidamente e acordando.. mas de resposta só ouvia Risos.**

**- AIIIII.. eu consegui acordar a Lílian Evans... devia receber um prémio!. – Disse Jennifer entre gargalhadas.**

**- Ai tu!.. eu mato-te. – Disse Lily quando percebeu que era uma brincadeira.**

**- Vá.. vamos mas é nos deixar disto e vamos abrir os presentes! – Disse Jennifer quando já estava a levar com almofadas.**

**- Ok.. ok.. – concordou Lily começando a abrir as prendas que se encontravam á borda da sua cama enquanto Jennifer fazia o mesmo. Lily recebeu: dos seus pais um bonito vestido preto com brilhantes por todo ele, da sua irmã Petúnia um par de meias, da Jennifer um estojo de maquilhagem, do Remus um livro de capa vermelha sobre Feitiços e contra-feitiços e do James um bonito colar com uma pedra vermelha no centro em forma de um anjo.**

**- Que lindo! – Disse Jennifer quando olhou para as mãos de Lily e viu o colar.**

**- É lindo mesmo. – Concordou Lily.**

**- Ele gosta mesmo de ti sabes.. – Disse Jennifer começando a arrumar os seus presentes.**

**- Eu já te disse Jenny.. tudo começou com uma brincadeira.. mas ele não o conseguiu provar...**

**- Pois.. tu contas-te me a história toda... – Concordou Jennifer. – Mas mesmo assim Lily.. vê-se que ele te ama...**

**- Eu sei Jenny.. eu sei.. – Disse Lily beijando o anjo e o pondo de baixo da almofada. – Vamos descer? Estou cheia de fome..**

**- Vamos pois... – Disse Jennifer esperando por Lily que se vestisse e desceram.**

* * *

**- Prongs!... Ó Prongs acorda... – Refilava Remus juntode Sirius e Peter.**

**- Olha.. vamos começar a abrir as prendas... – Disse Peter indo para ao pé das suas.**

**- Prendas?... Quais prendas? – Perguntou James se levantando rapidamente e começando a abrir as suas.**

**- Não acredito que tu estavas a fingir.. – Disse Remus começando a abrir também as suas.**

**- Vocês caem todos os anos.. sabem que as prendas são a minha especialidade... – Disse James quando começou a abrir a sua primeira prenda. James recebeu do Peter uma caixa de chocolates, do Sirius um estojo da Zonk's com todo o tipo de bombinhas de cheiro e como utiliza-los, do Remus um livro sobre animagus, e da Lily um enorme álbum de fotografias com uma enorme capa castanhas com a inicial J e com um bilhete que dizia:**

''_Para guardares os teus melhores momentos...''_

**- Bem Prongs... bute comer? – Pergunta Sirius que já estava vestido.**

**- Claro.. é só acabar de me vestir e vou também.. – Disse James enquanto enfiava umas calças pelas pernas.**

**E assim passaram três meses.. estavam em Março.. já tinha passado o dia dos namorados... e nesse dia Lily foi interrompida nas aulas sempre com vários bilhetes dos quais nenhum era de James... James nas aulas já nem se concentrava.. não porque ele recebe-se muitas cartas também.. não.. era a facto de Lily estar a receber mais que ele.**

**- Eu não aguento mais.. – Disse James depois de um dia de aulas, sentado numa das confortáveis poltronas na sala comum dos Gryffindor enquanto olhava para Lily.**

**- O que é que tu não aguentas mais? – Perguntou Sirius que nesse preciso momento aos beijos a uma gaja dos Gryffindor.**

**- Tu tás-me a fazer nervos.. eu quero fazer o mesmo que tu tás a fazer.. – Disse James num murmúrio só audível para Sirius que estava a seu lado..(noutra poltrona claro).**

**- Xiiii.. tens ai muito por onde escolher. – Respondeu Siris recomeçando a beijar a rapariga que estava a seu lado.**

**- Mas eu só quero uma.. – Respondeu James.. – Eu quero-a ...**

**- Tu queres a Lily.. eu sei.. – Disse Sirius interrompendo de novo os seus beijos. – Prongs meu amigo.. desculpa mas eu agora tou ocupado.. **

**- Já reparei.. – Disse James levantando-se... – Eu vou-me deitar.. já é tarde..**

**- Até amanh... – Mas foi interrompido porque a rapariga o beijara de novo.**

**- JAMEEEES! – Gritou Remus.**

**- O que foi? – Disse James virando-se para onde Remus tinha acabado de entrar.**

**- A Lily... – Disse quase sem poder falar..**

**- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sirius que se largava agora de onde estava deixando a sua companheira.**

**- O Snape... e o Malfoy... – Diz quase sem poder respirar.**

**- O que eles fizeram? – Grita James chegando ao pé de Remus e abanando-o. **

**- Lily... está... na enfermaria. – Diz desmaiando.**

* * *

**UHHHH.. aqui está mais um capitulo acabadinho de escrever!**

**Eu agora não sei quando aposto porque estou cheia de provas na escola para fazer mas vão deixando reviews... gosto de saber o que pensão sobre a fanfic!**

**Bigada por tudo Taty Black**

**Jinhus para todos os que lêm**

**Fini Felton**


	14. O susto

**14º Capítulo: O susto**

_**- A Lily... – Disse quase sem poder falar..**_

_**- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sirius que se largava agora de onde estava deixando a sua companheira.**_

_**- O Snape... e o Malfoy... – Diz quase sem poder respirar.**_

_**- O que eles fizeram? – Grita James chegando ao pé de Remus e abanando-o. **_

_**- Lily... está... na enfermaria. – Diz desmaiando.**_

**- Mas.. mas.. – gaguejava Sirius agarrando o amigo antes de este cair.**

**- Sirius. – Disse James num tom sério. – Leva o Moony para a enfermaria.**

**- Claro Prongs. – Concordou Sirius. – Vai ver da Lily.. vai. – E dito isto James desatou numa correria até á enfermaria.**

**Chegando á porta abriu-a muito devagar, como se tivesse receio do que fosse lá encontrar.**

**- Madam Pomfrey? – Perguntou James entrando e vendo-a debruçada em uma das camas.**

**- Potter.. tu não podes estar aqui agora..! – Ralha Madam Pomfrey virando-se para trás.**

**- Mas eu quero ver a Lily.. como é que ela está? – Pergunta James cada vez mais preocupado.**

**- Ela agora está bem... – Responde Madam Pomfrey virando-se de novo para frente. – Mas agora vai.. espera lá fora que eu já te chamo.**

**- Mas.. – Refila James.**

**- Já!.. Não reclames se não depois eu não te deixo entrar para a veres!..**

**- Ok.. ok.. – Reclama James saindo e entrando logo de seguida acompanhando Remus que vinha andando com o braço á volta do pescoço de Sirius.**

**- Potter.. eu avisei-te para tu.. – Ralha Madam Pomfrey. – Ai desculpa.. esqueci-me desse desgraçado que quando trouxe a Evans foi a correr avisar-te. – Desculpou-se Madam Pomfrey ajudando Remus a sentar-se na cama e lhe dando um remédio. – Deita-te.. deita-te.. – Dizia quando foi de novo para a cama onde estava.**

**- Agora vocês os dois. – Disse virando-se de novo para James e para Sirius. – Vão lá para fora que eu já vou chamo.**

**E assim James e Sirius já estavam á 2 horas na rua á espera de notícias.. já estavam quase a entrar quando a Madam Pomfrey apareceu á porta a dizer que eles podiam entrar.**

**- Lily! – Exclamou James quando foi para ao pé da cama de Lily e viu que ela estava muito pálida, na testa dizia simplesmente '' **_Não admitimos sangues de lama nesta escola_**''. Num tom verde carregado.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Moony estás bem? – Perguntou Sirius da outra ponta da sala.**

**- Estou.. foi só uma quebra de tenção.. – Respondeu Remus com a cabeça baixa.**

**- Mas o que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**- Ai... eu não sei muito bem.. quando cheguei ao pé da Lily no corredor do 7º andar estavam o Snape e o Malfoy de roda dela a lançarem-lhe feitiços.. a dizerem que era por vingança, aquilo na testa é só um dos que lhe lançaram eles não paravam de dizer nomes muito esquisitos...**

**- Xii.. eu não acredito que se vingaram na Lily.. eu só escrevi no cu do Snape que ele era um granda ranhoso... – Respondeu Sirius com a maior cara de santinho..**

**- Ahahaha... ai Padfoot isso até seria engraçado se não estivéssemos na situação em que estamos... Então e o Prongs?**

**- Sentou-se agora ao pé da cama da Lily.. acho que vai cá ficar a noite toda... – Respondeu Sirius olhando o amigo.**

**- Pois.. eu também acho... – Concordou Remus. – Eu vou-me já embora.. queres vir?**

**- Vou... vou deixar o Prongs aqui sozinho... será que ele não vai abusar da sorte e...**

**- Padfoot! Por favor! – Reclamou Remus já saindo da enfermaria junto com Sirius.**

**- Moony.. uma vez maroto sempre maroto.. – Respondeu Sirius com um enorme sorriso.**

**

* * *

**

**E James depois de ver os seus amigos saírem a cochichar decidiu ficar a olhar Lily para ver se acordava e acabou por adormecer sentado.**

**Passaram dias e dias e Lily não acordava... James não comia, indo ás aulas e voltando em todos os intervalos para ao pé de Lily.. dormia lá todas as noites...**

**Lily acordou muito derrepente e assustada porque não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e abriu os olhos.. imagens do que lhe tinha acontecido vieram á sua cabeça, e até que olhou para o lado e viu James sentado com a cabeça deitada entre os braços que estavam fixos na cama.**

**- James?.. Mas o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Lily baixinho para si mesma.**

**- Lily.. não.. anda cá.. – Gritava James entre o sono.**

**- Mas eu tou aqui James... – Respondeu Lily esfregando os olhos.**

**- Tu estás a fugir.. não.. não lhe façam mal.. – Gritava de novo James.**

**- James... – Chamou Lily percebendo que este estava a dormir. – ó James?**

**- Li... Lily?... – Disse James bocejando e se espreguiçando.. – Já acordas-te!**

**- Pois.. pelos vistos.. – Disse Lily que estava ainda muito pálida.**

**- Tu tás bem?..**

**- Agora tou.. não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu...**

**- O Remus só contou a partir da parte em que te encontrou no 7º andar.. **

**- Pois.. eu estava lá a paxar.. – Disse lembrando-se... – Espera aí.. o Snape e o Malfoy... AI FORAM ELES! – Gritou Lily levantando-se mas caindo em seguida sendo agarrada pelo James que a ajudou a sentar-se na cama.**

**- Lily ainda não te podes levantar.. – Refilou James.**

**- Ok.. ok.. mas não precisas de me tratar como um bebé.. eu sei cuidar de mim...**

**- Pois sim.. eu sei que sabes... – Disse James sorrindo... – Mas conta lá o que te aconteceu afinal.**

**- Então eu tava a passar o 7º andar até que alguém me chamou para um canto...**

**- Quem?**

**- Não sei.. mas a voz era parecida com a tua.. eu pensei que fosses tu..**

**- Pena que não era.. e tu foste? Eu quando te chamo nem que seja em frente de toda a gente tu nunca vais e para o cantos foste?**

**- Não percebes-te.. parecia a tua voz mas muito fraca.. podias ser tu que estavas a precisar de ajuda não achas?**

**- Pois... **

**- Então foi tudo muito rápido.. eu fui andando e apareceu o Snape a lançar-me feitiços e do outro o Malfoy.. eu não tive tempo de nada.. só me lembro de estar a ser levada por alguém.. – Disse Lily muito depressa.**

**- Foi o Moony.. – Respondeu James.**

**- Quem?**

**- Quer dizer o Remus...**

**- Ah bom... porque é que vocês o chamam por Moony?**

**-Er.. uma longa história.. eu qualquer dia destes conto-te.**

**- Ok.. – concordou Lily deitando-se e tapando-se.. estava muito frio... e James tremia.. devia ter só a capa em cima do corpo com uma roupa fininha como era costume.. –'' Sempre o mesmo irresponsável..'' – Pensava Lily – Está frio não está?**

**- Está... – Concordou James esfregando os braços com as mãos.**

**- E tu estás com frio por minha causa.**

**- Não.. estou com frio porque está frio... – Respondeu James sorrindo... estava branco de tanto frio que estava... e de tanto tempo que estava sem comer e sem dormir como deve de ser... e nisto levantou-se e foi á janela que estava do lado esquerdo da cama de Lily. – Está a nevar.. não admira nada que esteja frio...**

**- Pois.. – Disse Lily tapando a sua cabeça. – James...**

**- O que foi? – Perguntou James virando a cabeça em direcção á Lily onde se viam de baixo dos olhos umas grandes olheiras...**

**- A cama é grande.. enfia-te debaixo dos lençóis.**

**- O quê? – Perguntou James como se tivesse ouvido mal.**

**- Tu ouviste bem.. vá.. – Disse abrindo passagem.. – Vá depressa que está frio...**

**- Ok.. a senhora é que manda... – Disse James se deitando ao lado de Lily.**

**- Mas nada de abusos... – Disse Lily com o dedo apontado á cara de James.**

**- Achas?.. ainda fico um cubo de gelo esta noite se me mandas daqui para fora... – Disse James se tapando.**

**- Estou cansada.. **

**- Eu também.. – Disse James olhando nos olhos de Lily e se perdendo neles.**

**- James... – Disse Lily momentos depois de James não desgrudar os seus olhos dos dela. – James...**

**- O quê?.. Perguntou James sem tirar os olhos dele dos dela.**

**- O que estás a fazer? – Perguntou Lily olhando nos olhos dele também.**

**- Nada.. só te estou a olhar.. não posso?**

**- Não... – Disse Lily abrindo um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Sabes Lily... – Disse James olhando agora para os seus lábios...**

**- O quê? – Perguntou Lily divertida.**

**- Eu amo-te mais que tudo nesta vida.. pensar que te tinha perdido foi a pior coisa que eu senti na minha vida...**

**- Eu... ó James.. – Mas de resposta recebeu um beijo... o melhor que tinha recebido na sua vida.. e abraçados um ao outro adormeceram.**

**Já era de manhã quando James acordou.. tinha acabado de ter um lindo sonho.. tinha sonhado que Lily tinha acordado e que depois de conversarem eles os dois tinham adormecido abraçados.. mas o que estava a fazer ali deitado na cama enquanto devia estar sentado na cadeira em frente da Lily?.. Tentou levantar-se mas sentia o corpo pesado.. e foi então que olhou para o seu peito onde a Lily dormia agarrada a ele como e tivesse medo que ele fugi-se a meio da noite.**

**- Não.. não sonhas-te.. – Disse Lily abrindo os olhos e vendo a cara de espantode James.. – Bom Dia.**

**- Bom Dia.. – Disse James dando-lhe um beijo na testa e levantando-se.**

**- Onde vais? – Perguntou espreguiçando-se.**

**- Vou avisar o Padf.. Quer dizer o Sirius a Jennifer o Peter e o Remus que acordas-te.**

**- E não pode esperar mais um bocado? – Disse Lily olhando-o.**

**- O que queres tu? – Disse James com um sorriso malicioso.**

**- Nada.. – Disse Lily também com um sorriso malicioso.**

**- Ah bom.. pensava que querias um beijo.**

**- Pois tu pensas-te bem... – Disse Lily puxando James para um beijo.**

**- Eu tenho mesmo que ir Lily... não me acho no direito ainda de te dar beijos...**

**- Então porquê?**

**- Porque não te provei nada...**

**- O que tu me disses-te ontem valeu por mil acções não achas? E tu ficas-te aqui e..**

**- Não chega Lily.. desculpa.. eu só me vou sentir o James Potter quando te mostrar que gosto mesmo de ti...**

**- Mas James eu sei que tu me amas..**

**- Não chega Lily.. desculpa.. – Disse saindo e deixando Lily muito pensativa. Horas depois Madam Pomfrey entrou pela sala e disse.**

**- Miss Evans podes ir já tás bem melhor não estás?**

**- Estou obrigada...**

**- Vejo que o que eles te escreveram na testa desapareceu sem nenhum vestígio..**

**- O quê? – Disse Lily vestindo-se.**

**- Tu não ouviste eles pronunciarem nada com uma voz esquisita?**

**- Ouvi.. ouvi eles dizerem que não admitiam...**

**- Sangues de Lama nesta escola.. – Acabou Madam Pomfrey.**

**- Então foi isso que eles escreveram?**

**- Foi.. mas já desapareceu.. – Respondeu Madam Pomfrey indo a um armário arrumar algumas poções.**

**- Então bom dia e obrigado.. – Disse Lily indo-se embora para o salão principal.. era um sábado e uma visita a Hogsmeade estava a decorrer naquele momento como estava a ver no cartaz que estava a ver ao lado das confortáveis poltronas.**

**- Mas então... se é visita a Hogsmeade quer dizer que o Sirius e o Remus não estão cá... mas James devia de saber disso... só se.. não ele não era capaz disso. – Pensava Lily sentando-se em frente á lareira.**

**- Ele só pode estar no dormitório.. só pode.. – Dizia Lily levantando-se e começando a subir as escadas que davam para o dormitório Masculino... – James?.. Estás aqui? – Mas como resposta só obteve um voo cortado de uma coruja sobre ela e assim deixou cair uma cartaá beira dos seus pés.**

'' _Lily... desculpa eu ser o parvo e o convencido que sou, desculpa não te conseguir provar o quanto eu gosto de ti.. mas eu tenho que fazer isto se não, não conseguirei mais dormir nem parar de pensar no que aqueles parvalhões te fizeram e que te podiam ter levado de ao pé de mim para sempre... o professor Dumbledore conversou comigo.. disse que não havia provas suficientes para os culpar de coisa alguma e isso só fez aumentar a minha raiva ainda mais... estou á espera daqueles parvalhões ao pé do lago.. já lhes enviei uma carta e eles vêm ter comigo já está decidido.. desculpa mas aconteça o que acontecer não te esqueças disto.. eu amo-te mais que tudo..._

**Toda a carta estava borrada.. não por causa da letra desalinhada e apressada de James mas por causa do que deviam de ser lágrimas, Lily sem poder acreditar pegou numa das penas que estavam em cima de uma das camas e escreveu também á pressa.. - **_Sirius e Remus.. o James vai cometer uma enorme loucura.. por favor ajudem-me e venham o mais depressa que conseguirem.. por favor venham o mais depressa para ao pé do lago.. ass: Lily._

**- Eu tenho que o impedir de fazer isto.. eu tenho.. – Disse Lily entregando a carta á coruja que ainda estava presente no quarto e então correu como nunca tinha corrido passando por as escadas.. por as estátuas.. por os quadros até chegar ao pé do lago.. e chegando lá ouviu dois gritos seguidos por outro... – JAMES! – Gritou desesperado recomeçando a correr indo atrás dela Sirius, Jennifer, Remus e Peter que tinham acabado de chegar mas ainda a tempo de ouvir os gritos de dor que se tinham dado á pouco...**

* * *

**Prontos.. aqui está mais um capítulo acabadinho de ser escrito...**

**Quera agradecer á Taty Black que me tem dado uma ENORME ajuda! sem ela não teria tido ideia nenhuma.. ela sabe do que eu estou a falar..P... **

**Então beijos a todos os que leram a fanfic///////////////////////**

**Fini Felton**


	15. A Vingança

**15º Capítulo: A vingança**

_**- Eu tenho que o impedir de fazer isto.. eu tenho.. – Disse Lily entregando a carta á coruja que ainda estava presente no quarto e então correu como nunca tinha corrido passando por as escadas.. por as estátuas.. por os quadros até chegar ao pé do lago.. e chegando lá ouviu dois gritos seguidos por outro... – JAMES! – Gritou desesperado recomeçando a correr indo atrás dela Sirius, Jennifer, Remus e Peter que tinham acabado de chegar mas ainda a tempo de ouvir os gritos de dor que se tinham dado á pouco...**_

**Naquele momento Lily não pensava em nada sem ser em correr o mais depressa possível para ver se James estava pelo menos vivo.. pois porque bem não devia de estar com o grito que tinha dado... Quando chegou perto do lago viu o que mais a assustava... James no chão de um lado e Malfoy e Snape do outro... mas Malfoy e Snape já se tavam a levantar de novo para atacar... enquanto James se levantava outra vez com muito esforço.. afinal era 1 contra dois...**

**- Ai Potter.. Potter... – Dizia Snape com uma voz muito fraca junto de Malfoy.**

**- O que foi seu porco... – Ofendia James levantando o braço direito com a varinha.**

**- Ui.. ainda tens forças para levantar o braço?.. já não é mau Potter.. já não é mau...**

**- Pois.. mas mesmo assim sabes que o meu braço pode fazer muitas coisas não sabes? – Perguntou James com ar de desafio.**

**- Bom talvez... mas aleijado nem por isso.. – Respondeu Malfoy com uma grande gargalhada mas arrependendo-se logo depois porque ainda lhe doía a cara de uma soco que tinha levado de James.**

**- **_Expelliarmus – _**Gritou James com todas as forças que tinha e uma luz escarlate saiu da varinha de James indo atingir o Malfoy e o Snape ao mesmo tempo...**

**- Aiiiiii... – Gritaram Snape e Malfoy caindo no chão com um grande estrondo atrás deles e ficando o silêncio.. só se ouvia James a respirar muito rapidamente como se tivesse medo de nunca mais vir a respirar.. ou talvez todo o esforço que tinha tido para vencer aqueles dois grandes porcos que tinham feito mal á ruivinha dele.**

**- JAMES! – Gritou Lily correndo o mais que podia e sentindo duas lágrimas a crescer nos olhos e a caírem.. enquanto corria ouvia os seus amigos a correr atrás dela mas muito distantes ainda.**

**- James.. – Disse Lily Chegando ao pé de James que tinha acabado de cair no chão.. – Tu não precisavas de fazer isto...**

**- Lily.. – Disse James com uma voz fraca.**

**- James.. não digas nada.. não te esforces.. o Sirius e os outros estão a chegar e vai correr tudo bem...**

**- Lily... – Disse James soltando um grito de dor mas mesmo assim com um enorme sorriso sendo apanhado por Lily que deitou sua cabeça no colo... – Eu consegui mostrar que gosto de ti.. eu defendi-te...eu consegui.. – Disse por fim caindo para o lado...**

**- NÃO...por favor.. James... – Disse Lily agarrando-se a James.. – James.. levanta-te.. James diz que estás bem.. irrita-me se quiseres mas não me deixes.. por favor... – Disse num sussurro**

**- James?.. – Disse Sirius se ajoelhando em frente ao amigo mal chegou ao local... estava um pandemónio.. estava pingos de sangue por a terra da porrada que devia ter-se iniciado á pouco tempo e acabado naquele momento.. não se ouvia mais nada a não ser os ramos a baterem uns nos outros, a água mesmo em frente deles e a lula gigante ao longe a esticar os tentáculos...**

**- James.. – Disse Remus parando de correr ao chegar ao limite onde se encontrava Lily com Sirius..**

**- Lily.. – Disse Jennifer vendo Lily agarrada a James.**

**- Vamos... temos que leva-lo para a enfermaria.. – Disse Sirius fazendo um enorme esforço para... seria não chorar?.. não podia.. Sirius Black nunca choraria... ''pensava ele''.. e assim Sirius pegou no amigo junto de Remus e começou a andar sendo acompanhado por Lily e Jennifer.**

**- Meu deus!.. o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Madam Pomfrey quando todos chegaram.**

**- Uma longa história.. – respondeu Sirius pousando James numa das camas.**

**- O que ele tem? – Perguntou Lily momentos depois de Madam Pomfrey estar a observar James.**

**- Ele está muito fraco.. só isso.. fez um grande esforço e algumas costelas partidas.. – Respondeu.**

**- Mas vai ficar bom não vai? – Perguntou de novo Lily como não conseguisse acreditar.**

**- Sei que ele não está lá com muito boa cara.. está muito pálido porque também não tem comido nada.. mas nada que uma poção não resolva.. precisa de descanso também... – Disse olhando para todos.**

**- Está bem... – disse Sirius um pouco mais alegre... - vamos.. Remus Jennifer .. Lily...**

**- Não.. eu queria ficar.. – Respondeu Lily olhando para James e depois para Madam Pomfrey.**

**- Menina.. mas não pode.. são as..**

**- Ai não me venha com a mania das regras está bem? – Respondeu Lily para admiração de Sirius.**

**- Está bem.. está bem.. se a faz mais feliz pode ficar.. mas por agora vá lá para fora que ele tem que mudar de roupa.. eu já a chamo..**

**- Ok.. – disseram todos e saíram ficando a Lily á porta.**

**- Lily.. queres que fiquemos contigo? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**- Sim.. eu posso ficar se quiseres...**

**- Não obrigada a todos mas não.. eu fico bem sozinha.. também tenho muito em que pensar por isso vai-me fazer bem estar sozinha.. mas obrigada na mesma... boa noite.. – Disse despedindo-se dos seus amigos.**

**- Boa Noite.. – Disseram os restantes tomando rumo para a torre dos Gryffindor. **

**- Achas que o James vai ficar bem.. – Perguntou Jennifer a Sirius enquanto caminhavam para a torre indo Remus ao lado deles.**

**- Eu pelo menos acho que sim.. – Respondeu Sirius tentando dar um sorriso mas em vão...**

**- Prongs... eu sei que tu não estás bem.. escusas de disfarçar.. – Disse Remus.**

**- E quem está a disfarçar..**

**- Tu... – Respondeu Jennifer fazendo os dois marotos pararem.**

**- Jenny.. o que é que tu conheces de nós para saberes como estamos?.. O QUE É QUE TU CONHECES DE MIM? – Gritou Sirius para Jennifer.. mas esta só deu um grande sorriso como resposta e continuou a andar para a torre como nada se passa-se.**

**- Quem é que ela pensa que é? – Perguntou Sirius a Remus quando perderam Jennifer de vista.**

**- Ela pensa que é a única rapariga que sabe como te sentes... – Respondeu Remus continuando andar sendo acompanhado por Sirius.**

**- Ela é uma grande convencida.. isso sim..**

**- Sirius.. eu nem te vou responder a essa... vou mas é me deitar que estou muito cansado ok?**

**- Ok... **_Fénix – **Exclamou **_**quando chegaram á entrada dos Gryffindor.**

**- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.. – Disse Sirius sentando-se em frente á lareira junto de Jennifer.**

**- O que queres? – Perguntou Jennifer com um pouco de rancor na voz.**

**- Nada.. quer dizer... acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas...**

**- Ai deves.. então faz favor de o pagar que eu estou á espera.. – Disse Jennifer fazendo um sorriso amarelo.**

**- Porque tu fazes isso? – Perguntou Sirius olhando para o fogo á sua frente que neste momento se encontrava num vermelho esverdeado enquanto as brasas vermelhas vivas pareciam lutar umas com as outras.**

**- Isso o quê? – Perguntou.**

**- Porque é que tu te fazes de forte enquanto tu não o és?**

**- Por a mesma razão que tu.. – Respondeu Jennifer olhando para o fogo também.**

**- Mas o quiseste dizer com aquilo de á bocado... parece mesmo que me conheces...**

**- Eu não te conheço.. mas parece.. tu crias um campo de forças onde tentas que nada te atinja.. e quando esse campo de forças está breve a deixar de te proteger tu simplesmente escondes o que estás a sentir..**

**- E como é que tu sabes tanta coisa de mim?**

**- Conheço-me a mim meu caro Sirius.. eu comporto-me da mesma forma.. mas só que tento mostrar mais um pouco do que sinto para não parecer tão fria..**

**- Quer dizer que tu achas que eu sou frio?**

**- Por vezes... porque é que tu não choras-te ainda á pouco quando a tua vontade era de chorar?**

**- Porque não me queria mostrar fraco.. – Respondeu Sirius olhando para Jennifer.**

**- E quem é que te disse que se chorasses ias parecer um fraco? Acho que faria parecer que ainda és mais forte do que tu realmente és.. – Respondeu Jennifer olhando também para Sirius...**

**- Sabes Jenny.. obrigada... **

**- Sempre ás ordens.. quando precisares vem ter com a tua versão feminina.. – Disse Jennifer na brincadeira...**

**- Só te falta é a tua táctica de sedução... – Respondeu Sirius entre uma gargalhada.**

**- E quem disse que eu não tenho?.. Bem até amanhã Sirius.**

**- Até... – Disse Sirius vendo Jennifer subindo as escadas e desaparecendo por meio dos degraus. – Mas o que é que ela queria dizer com isso?**

**- SIRIUS!- Gritou alguém por cima das escadas.**

**- O que se passa? – Perguntou rapidamente Sirius vendo que quem estava a gritar era Remus..**

**- O Snape e o Malfoy... – Começou Remus...**

**- Esquecemos deles! – Disse outra voz vinda das escadas sendo de Jennifer.**

**- O que.. quem? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**- Sirius!.. por favor.. porrada.. combate.. James..? – Disse Remus muito devagar e com muita impaciência.**

**- Deixamos eles.. DEIXAMOS ELES ESCAPAREM! – Gritou Sirius acordando e saindo da torre como um foguetão sendo seguido por Remus e Jennifer que levavam as varinhas na mão...**

**- Senhora Evans! Pode entrar.. – Disse Madam Pomfrey vindo á porta e chamando Lily.**

**- Obrigada.. – Disse Lily entrando por a sala a dentro indo na direcção da cama de James muito devagar.. **

**- Peço só para não o tentar acordar, não o fazer falar muito.. nem fazer nada para que ele se lembre de alguma coisa...**

**- Mas o que se passa?**

**- Ele tem um grande hematoma na cabeça... receio que tenha sido feita por alguém...**

**- Mas isso implica em alguma coisa? – Perguntou Lily franzindo a testa o que queria dizer que não estava a gostar nada do que estava a ouvir.**

**- Não sei ainda.. mas temos que esperar que ele acorde... eu só avisei.. alguma coisa eu estou lá dentro..**

**- O.. Ok.. – Respondeu Lily ficando mais confusa ainda olhando para a frente... **

**Lá estava ele.. o motivo de todos os seus pensamentos.. o motivo por todo o sofrimento de dor e perda que ela alguma vez tinha sentido..**

**Lá estava James com um olho negro e com a cara cheia de arranhões, o cabelo mais desalinhado do que nunca e com o tronco nu sendo tapado por algumas ligaduras que o envolviam.. lá estava o amor da sua vida naquele estado.. e por culpa de quem? Da sua estupidez.**

**- Porque é que eu sou tão estúpida? – Perguntou para si mesma se sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama em que estava James e o aconchegando com a roupa da cama para ele não ter frio.. tentando fazer alguma coisa para que ele se sentisse melhor.**

**- Não podes fazer nada ok?... – Dizia uma voz na sua cabeça... – Não te culpes por uma coisa que não tiveste culpa.. pensa só que ele te defendeu porque quis.. tu não o mandas-te.. – Disse de novo a voz.**

**- Sou eu a culpada de tudo.. sou eu a culpada de ele estar neste estado... SOU EU PERCEBES? – Gritou Lily sendo interrompida por as lágrimas que começaram a correr sem parar...**

**- Cabrões!.. Não estão aqui!.. – Disse Remus depois de chegarem ao local e verificarem que nem Snape nem Malfoy lá se encontravam...**

**- Não ficavam aqui á nossa espera.. – Respondeu Sirius dando um pontapé numa pedra.**

**- Eu acho que não é tudo.. vocês já pensaram nas consequências disto tudo? – Perguntou Jennifer deixando os dois marotos confusos.**

**- Que consequências?**

**- O Professor Dumbledor vai querer saber porque é que o James está naquele estado não acham?**

**- Pois.. não tinha pensado nisso.. – Disse Remus.**

**- Eu já me tinha lembrado.. mas depois esqueci-me completamente... – Respondeu Sirius dando mais um pontapé numa rocha que estava perto do lago e aleijando o pé pulando feito um doido em pé cochinho até encalhar numa das raízes de uma das árvores e caindo de boca no chão..**

**- AHAHAHAHAHAHA - Riram Remus e Jennifer sem conseguirem parar enquanto Sirius se levantava mais fulo que nunca limpando a terra da boca.**

**- Ai Sirius.. se querias ter um pouco de privacidade com o chão escusavas de ter que fazer figura de camelo.. beijava-lo e prontos.. AHAHAHA.. – Disse Jennifer não se contendo e continuando a rir.**

**- Ai.. acério Sirius.. essa foi mesmo de mais...**

**- Uma coisa... alguém sabe do Wormtail? – Perguntou Sirius tentando mudar de assunto.**

**- Quem é esse? – Disse Jennifer limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.**

**- O Peter...**

**- AHHHH... esse.. eu não o vi.. – Respondeu Jennifer recompondo-se.**

**- Pois.. eu também não o vejo desde a visita... mas ele estava connosco quando recebemos a carta... porque não veio connosco ajudar o James?**

**- Ele quando soube que era contra o Snape e contra o Malfoy ficou muito calado.. e com toda a preocupação nunca mais nos lembramos dele.. – Disse Remus pensativo.**

**- Pois.. Disse Sirius se sentando no chão mandando pedras para o lago.**

**- Pois.. – Disse Jennifer se sentando ao lado de Sirius.**

**- Pois.. – Disse Remus.. e depois vendo o que tinham dito desataram na gargalhada de novo se esquecendo do motivo ao qual tinham ido ali.. esquecendo dos problemas todos que estavam no castelo á espera deles no momento em que eles seguissem para lá de novo...**

* * *

**Ehehehehe.. cá está mais um capítulo.. :P**

**Bem... demorei muito.. pelo menos eu acho que sim mas cá está mais um capítulo acabadinho de fazer.. espero que dêm ópiniões... deixem Reviews!.. lool...**

**Beijos pa todos os que lêm!... **

**Fini Felton**


	16. Explicações

**16º Capítulo: Explicações**

_- Pois.. Disse Sirius se sentando no chão mandando pedras para o lago._

_- Pois.. – Disse Jennifer se sentando ao lado de Sirius._

_- Pois.. – Disse Remus.. e depois vendo o que tinham dito desataram na gargalhada de novo se esquecendo do motivo ao qual tinham ido ali.. esquecendo dos problemas todos que estavam no castelo á espera deles no momento em que eles seguissem para lá de novo..._

**Os dois marotos e Jennifer seguiram momentos depois para o castelo em silêncio mas foram interrompidos por um homem velho com os óculos de meia lua.**

**- Professor Dumbledore!... – Exclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo arrancando assim um sorriso ao professor. **

**- Não vos queria assustar.. desculpem-me.. – Disse com uma voz alegre.. – Talvez vocês gostariam de me acompanhar á minha humilde sala?**

**- Sim.. claro.. – Responderam momentos depois seguindo o caminho em silêncio até ás duas gárgulas que impediam a entrada.**

**- Bolo de chocolate.. – Exclamou o professor e as gárgulas abriram passagem enquanto uma escada rolante seguiu até á porta.**

**- Bom.. vieram até aqui sentem-se.. – Disse O professor se instalando na cadeira que tinha atrás de uma grande secretária momentos depois de nenhum deles se sentar.**

**- Bom professor Dumbledore.. nós estávamos á espera de querer ouvir explicações e.. – Começou Sirius a falar sendo interrompido.**

**- Desculpe.. sim.. eu queria ouvir explicações.. mas desde o pequeno incidente com a senhorita Evans... este incidente tem a ver com esse não tem?**

**- Têm.. – Respondeu desta vez Remus olhando para o chão.**

**- E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou o professor Dumbledore encorajando-os**

**- Bem..o James ficou fulo da vida quando soube que tinham sido o Snape e o Malfoy que tinham feito aquilo á Lily... e então.. – Disse Jennifer.**

**- E então resolveu agir.. – Concluiu o professor encarando-os.**

**- Sim.. – Responderam os restantes.**

**- Eu já estava á espera disto.. – Respondeu levantando-se da sua cadeira e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. – Mas eu infelizmente não posso fazer nada.**

**- Como não? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**- Não tenho provas... não os posso castigar por nada..**

**- Mas que mer... quer dizer.. mas que porcaria de justiça é esta? – Perguntou Jennifer irritada.**

**- Não posso fazer nada porque simplesmente os meus dois alunos negam tudo o que fizeram.. eu antes de falar com vocês falei com eles.. porque eles passaram por mim num estado péssimo.**

**- Mas não existem outros meios por onde saber isso? – Perguntou desta vez Remus.**

**- Existem.. mas nestes casos é proibido...**

**- Mas.. mas... MAS UMA PESSOA FOI FERIDAA! – Grita Jennifer surpreendendo os marotos... desde quando é que ela gritava com um professor?**

**- Desculpe senhorita.. mas não posso fazer nada a não ser lhes dar o castigo mais pesado que existe e que é permitido.. não posso fazer mais nada sem ser provado alguma coisa. – Respondeu o professor Dumbledore parecendo mais triste que eles.**

**- Não é justo.. – Respondeu Sirius baixando a cabeça.**

**- Pois não.. não é... – Respondeu mais uma vez.**

**- Mas nem poções nem.. – Começou Remus.**

**- Não são permitidas poções neste caso.. eu já disse não tenho mais nenhuma hipótese a não ser lhes dar castigos.. desculpem-me.. mas não posso fazer mais nada... agora se quiserem ir dormir já é tarde.**

**- Professor.. já agora o que eles lhe disseram? – Perguntou Remus.**

**- Que eles tinham vindo mais cedo da visita a Hogsmeade e que tinham ido dar um passeio no lago onde encontraram o Senhor Potter e que este os tinha ofendido e começádo a lançar terríveis feitiços a eles... e que também tinham visto um certo lobisomem...**

**- O quê? – Perguntaram Sirius e Remus ao mesmo tempo... – Quer dizer que foi.. que eles...**

**- Eles fizeram chantagem? – Perguntou Remus enraivecido.**

**- Eu disse que não me importava.. mas iria ser um grande... – Começou o professor Dumbledore a explicar.**

**- Nós percebemos... – Respondeu Jennifer para uma nova surpresa de todos os que se encontravam presentes. – Ninguém pode saber que o Remus é um lobisomem iria ser um grande choque.. talvez o ministro da magia o expulsa-se a si e a Remus.**

**- Vejo que a menina me compreende eu não me importaria. Mas não tenho nada a fazer.. não quero que o senhor tenha que sair desde castelo.. – Respondeu olhando para Remus a que este retribuiu o olhar.**

**- Nós entendemos todos professor.. obrigada por ter falado connosco... – Agradeceu Sirius se levantando e saindo sendo acompanhando por Remus e Jennifer.**

**- Bem.. eu estou cansada... eu quero me ir deitar.. boa noite para vocês.. – Disse Jennifer bocejando e indo em direcção ás escadas...**

**- Jennifer.. não achas que nos deves umas explicações? – Perguntou Sirius se encostando á parede fria esperando ela começar... mas em vão.**

**- Ai rapazes... não é por nada.. eu estou com sono.. amanhã é domingo.. não temos aulas.. eu explico mas por favor eu estou mais que cansada.. se estiver mais 5 minutos sem me deitar naquela cama fofa que eu tenho lá em cima eu simplesmente caio para o lado.. – Respondeu Jennifer arrancando alguns sorrisos de Sirius e de Remus.**

**- Ok então.. – Disse Sirius bocejando e passando por ela nas escadas. – Boa noite.**

**- Para vocês também... – Respondeu virando e abrindo a porta para o dormitório feminino.**

**Na enfermaria Lily dormia sentada na cadeira sonhando que todo aquele pesadelo tinha acabado.. que James tinha voltado ao normal... que James já não estava mais ali na cama mas sim com os amigos a fazer das suas pelo castelo enquanto ela andava atrás deles rindo e a seu lado Jennifer rindo também... Mas quando acordou viu que tudo aquilo que ela estava a sonhar era mentira... infelizmente James continuava ali ao seu lado.. dormindo como se nada fosse... dormindo que nem um anjo.**

**- Anjo... – Pensou sarcástica. – Ele tem tudo menos de anjo.. ele anjo só é mesmo quando está a dormir - pensou de novo muito mais calma do que estava anteriormente.**

**James continuava a dormir.. sim.. mas com um grande sorriso nos lábios.. o que estaria a sonhar?.. Daria tudo para saber.**

**Uma aragem fresca entrou pela frecha aberta da janela.. anunciando a chegada da manhã... flocos de neve caiam, anunciando o domingo.**

**Depois de algumas horas, Sirius acordou e, olhando para o seu lado verificou que Remus já estava acordado.**

**- Bom dia.. – Disse Remus indo-se sentar á beira da sua cama pondo a capa por cima dos ombros.**

**- Bom dia... – Bocejou Sirius começando a levantar-se e indo para a casa de banho tomar um bom duche para afastar os pensamentos.. Quando voltou Remus já não se encontrava lá e assim decidiu sair indo para a sala comum.**

**- Bom dia.. – Disse Sirius a Jennifer que se encontrava sentada numa poltrona em frente á lareira.**

**- Bom dia.. – Respondeu olhando-o .. Sirius verificou umas enormes olheiras.**

**- Viste o Moony?**

**- Quem? – Perguntou Jennifer.. – O Remus?**

**- Er.. desculpa.. sim o Remus viste?**

**- Não.. desci á pouco tempo e ainda é muito sedo.. deve tar toda a gente a aproveitar para dormir.**

**- Pois.. – Concluiu Sirius se sentando ao lado de Jennifer. – Mas vejo que tu não dormiste nada.**

**- Pois.. – Concordou Jennifer passando a sua mão por os cabelos loiros.**

**- Passou-se alguma coisa?.. Quer dizer.. mais alguma coisa..**

**- Só não consegui dormir.. mais nada.. os acontecimentos de ontem baralharam-me muito... estou triste por o James.**

**- Por isso é que eu acho que não devia de haver o amor.. – Respondeu Sirius se encostando e pondo a cabeça para trás.**

**- Aí não? E então porque não haveria? – Perguntou Jennifer receosa.**

**- Porque foi o amor que fez com que James fizesse aquilo.. por ele James está agora deitado naquela maldita cama.. naquela maldita enfermaria.. enquanto podia agora estar comigo e com os outros a preparar a nossa próxima aventura.**

**- Realmente não pensei que tu fosses tão iguista Sirius.. – Respondeu Jennifer desviando os olhos de onde tinham estado até aquele momento para olhar Sirius.**

**- O quê?**

**- Tu só pensas nas coisas más que o amor faz.. mas já pensas-te nas coisas boas?**

**- Não existem coisas boas.. o amor é simplesmente um sentimento estúpido...**

**- Tu falando assim parece que nunca amaste ninguém.. – Respondeu Jennifer risonha.. ela sabia a resposta.. ele nunca amou.**

**- E nunca amei.. – Respondeu com orgulho.**

**- Se eu fosse tu não diria isso com orgulho e sim com vergonha... tu amas alguém, sim.. graças a esse amor de irmão que sentes por James estás assim frio.. graças a esse sentimento estúpido.. como lhe chamas... é que vocês são inseparáveis e faz com que vocês sejam os melhores amigos..**

**- Mas.. – Mas Sirius foi interrompido.**

**- Graças a esse amor de irmão que sentes por James.. – Continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – É que estás agora aqui.. graças ao amor que tu nunca recebes-te quando eras criança é que és assim tão repugnante quanto aos sentimentos.. o amor é uma coisa linda que quando dá para o torto ninguém pensa nas coisas boas que ela faz só nas más.. **

**- Não digas isso como se eu fosse..**

**- Um parvo?.. Pois digo.. tu és um parvo que não pensas nos outros.. **

**- Porque é que estás a dizer isso?**

**- Porque eu não quero que tu te tornes numa pessoa tão fria quanto eu já fui.. quero te dizer algo que alguém já me disse em tempos e que até agora eu não esqueci.. não quero que sejas uma pessoa tão estúpida como já fui o amor é uma coisa linda quando é vivida bem.. mas lá porque dá para o torto não quer dizer que não vá correr ainda melhor que antes... – Disse num tom severo.**

**- Eu sou assim tão oco de sentimentos é?**

**- Não.. não és.. mas eu simplesmente me identifico contigo numa pessoa que já fui em tempos.. tu não te importas de passar por cima dos outros... já pensas-te nas pessoas que tu já passas-te por cima só por divertimento?**

**- Mas eu não..**

**- Não as querias magoar? Mas magoas-te...**

**- Falas como se eu já te tivesse magoado.. – Respondeu Sirius levantando-se fazendo Jennifer se levantar em seguida.**

**- E quem disse que tu nunca me magoas-te? – Respondeu.**

**- Porque eu nunca te passei por cima... – Respondeu Sirius olhando-a com raiva**

**- Ora... e só se magoam as pessoas quese passamos por cima?.. Existem muitas maneiras de magoar.. ecom umadessas maneiras tu magoas-te me.. mas desta vez tu não tens culpa.. eu é que sou uma parva... – Disse baixando a cabeça.**

**- Não não és.. – Respondeu sereno e com a sua mão direita levantou a cabeça de Jennifer fazendo-a olhar para si. – Porque é que eu te magoei?.. Como?**

**- Ai Sirius.. já te disse que sou uma parva.. tu não fizes-te nada. – Disse desviando a mão de Sirius do seu queixo.**

**- Se não tivesse feito tu não terias falado nisso não achas?.. Senta-te se faz favor.. – Ordenou Sirius com uma cara que se ela não o fizesse o que ele lhe estava a dizer lhe saltaria para a espinha.**

**- Ok ok.. eu sento-me.. – Disse sentando-se.**

**- Sabes ás vezes esta cara ajuda-me muito.. faz com que as pessoas me obedeçam. – Disse sorrindo sentando-se ao lado de Jennifer que sorrio também.**

**- Só por isso vou-me levantar.. – Disse levantando-se.**

**- Jenny senta-te.. por favor...**

**- Agora tás a fazer uma cara de cachorrinho.. – Disse soltando uma gargalhada..**

**- É essa a ideia! – Respondeu Sirius fazendo com que Jennifer ainda se ri-se mais.. – Gosto quando tu te ris assim..**

**- Porque? – Disse Jennifer se sentando e parando de rir.**

**- Não sei.. – Respondeu Sirius dando de ombros..**

**- Ok.. o que tu querias falar? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e as pernas num gesto impaciente.**

**- Fizes-te me esquecer... – Respondeu abrindo um sorriso maroto.**

**- Sirius.. deixa-te de brincadeiras.. o que é que tu queres?**

**- Saber como e quando te magoei.. – Disse.**

**- Porque é que queres saber?**

**- Para poder saber uma forma de te recompensar e me desculpar por o que fiz...**

**- Parece que o que te disse deu algum resultado.. – Disse Jennifer divertida. – Mas vais ter que deixar para outra altura porque o Remus ou Moony ou como vocês lhe chamam acabou de passar pelo quadro da dama gorda.**

**- Bom dia Jennifer.. – Cumprimentou Remus se sentando ao seu lado. – Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.. estava á espera que tu acordasses.**

**- O que foi? - Perguntou surpreendida.**

**- Como é que tu sabias que eu era um lobisomem..? Quero explicações... – Perguntou Remus com receio na voz.**

**- Eu... eu... ai Remus eu não queria.. a sério que não queria.. – Disse Jennifer a desculpar-se.**

**- Não querias.. não querias o quê? – Perguntou Sirius confuso.**

**- Eu.. eu sei Legilimância.. – Disse baixando a cabeça. – mas eu não sei... controlar muito bem e acabou por acontecer.. desculpa desculpa.. – Desculpou-se Jennifer.**

**- Não tens que pedir desculpas Jennifer.. afinal tu guardas-te o meu segredo.. assim pelo menos o espero.. – Disse sorrindo.**

**- Claro.. a quem é que eu iria contar?.. Quer dizer.. existe outra pessoa que sabe.. mas não fui eu que lhe contei.. juro.. – Disse Jennifer se levantando como maneira de protesto.**

**- Quem? – Perguntaram Remus e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.**

**- A Lily.. mas ela descobriu no 1º ano aqui em Hogwarts. – Respondeu.**

**- Mas... mas como? – Perguntou Remus se levantando e começando a andar em frente da lareira de um lado para o outro tentando saber como é que Lily tinha descoberto que ele era um lobisomem... ''daqui a pouco toda a Hogwarts sabe''.. – Disse para si mesmo soltando um ruído por a garganta.**

**- Mas como é que ela sabe? – Perguntou de novo Remus parando em frente de Sirius.**

**- Da mesma maneira que o ranhoso sabe.. – Respondeu Sirius fazendo uma careta e como consequência do feito os amigos riram.**

**- O ranhoso.. já me tinha esquecido desse.. – Disse Remus. – Então e o Wormtail?**

**- Eu não o vejo desde ontem... – Respondeu Sirius encolhendo os ombros.**

**- Bem.. Remus foste ver o James e a Lily? – Perguntou Jennifer mudando de assunto.**

**- Não.. queria que fossemos todos juntos.. – Respondeu começando a andar e parando em frente ao quadro da dama gorda. – Vocês vêm comigo ou ficam aqui a namorar?**

**- O QUÊ? – Perguntaram Sirius e Jennifer ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que Remus se ri-se com gosto.**

**- Estava a brincar.. vá vamos se não daqui a pouco começa toda a gente a acordar e vai ser uma barafunda. – Disse Remus parando de rir e desaparecendo por trás do quadro.**

**- Ele é mesmo passado.. – Disse Jennifer seguindo Remus.**

**- Pois.. esperem!.. – Refilou Sirius seguindo os dois amigos.**

**Lily já se tinha levantado e começado a andar de um lado para o outro... talvez só procura-se uma forma de conseguir se acalmar enquanto James não acordava.. mas demoraria assim tanto tempo?**

**Segundo a Madame Pomfrey ele estava só adormecido.. só em repouso á espera que o seu corpo tivesse preparado para acordar.. mas porque é que estava a demorar tanto tempo?**

**- Eu pelo menos não sei Lily... – Respondeu Jennifer entrando na enfermaria e se deparando com Lily. – Bom dia.**

**- Bom dia... – Respondeu Lily indo abraçar a amiga em busca de conforto.**

**- Como está ele?. – Perguntou Sirius quando Lily ''largou'' Jennifer.**

**- Está melhor.. não está tão pálido pelo menos... – Respondeu Lily olhando James.**

**- Lily.. já foste comer? – Perguntou Jennifer a Lily.**

**- Eu sei que tu sabes que não... não é menina Jenny? – Respondeu Lily.**

**- Eles já sabem.. o que eu sei fazer.. – Respondeu num tom baixo.**

**- Como sabem? – Perguntou Lily. – Tu disses-te que ninguém podia saber.. **

**- Pois.. mas também ninguém podia saber que o Remus era um lobisomem e vocês sabem.. – Respondeu Sirius indo se encostar á parede ao lado da janela de modo a conseguir ver a neve que caia lá fora.**

**- Pois.. mas nós descobrimos sem crer... – Defendeu-se Jennifer.**

**- Desculpa Remus por não te ter dito que sabia.. mas... mas eu depois pensei que tu irias ficar chateado comigo e então não te disse nada.**

**- Não faz mal Lily.. – Respondeu Remus indo-se sentar numa das camas vazias. – Mas como soubes-te?**

**- Eu raciocinei as tuas fugidas á aos deveres de prefeito... eu no primeiro ano só desconfiava.. afinal era o primeiro... tudo era novo para mim.. podia estar a imaginar.. mas depois vi que era verdade. – Respondeu Lily num suspiro.**

**- Bem.. e parece que não és a única a raciocinar.. – Respondeu Sirius sarcástico.**

**- Então porquê?**

**- Porque o ranhoso sabe.. – Respondeu Jennifer fazendo Sirius rir sem vontade.**

**- Ai amiga.. tenho pena de ti.. andas á muito tempo com eles.. já andas a falar como eles.. – Disse Lily brincando com um sorriso que logo morreu quando olhou para James.**

**- Talvez sim.. talvez não.. – Respondeu Jennifer. – Bem.. mas agora Lily, tu vens comer e é já.**

**- Mas... – Resmungou Lily.**

**- Não há mas nem meio mas... vens comer e é já.. já vis-te as consequências de não se comer.. por isso andor.. – Disse Jennifer apontando o indicador para a porta de saída.**

**- Está bem mãe.. – Disse Lily brincando.. – Mas eu só vou se alguém ficar aqui com o James..**

**- Eu fico.. – Disseram Sirius e Remus ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Óptimo.. agora Lily ele tem dois guarda costas e não tens com o que te preocupar.. agora já sabes...**

**- Já sei.. já sei.. andor.. – Refilou Lily.**

**-AHAHAHA.. – Riram os restantes.**

**- Então Lily... está tudo bem? – Perguntou Jennifer enquanto iam a caminho da cozinha.**

**- Está... não vês que está tudo óptimo?.. Não podia estar melhor.. – Ironizou Lily.**

**- Ok.. ok.. eu sei que não está assim tudo muito bem.. mas também não precisas de ser assim não é Lily... eu estou preocupada contigo...**

**- Ok Jenny.. mas também não precisas de perguntar.. vês com os teus próprios olhos.**

**- Ok.. desculpa.. – Disse Jennifer chegando em frente da pêra e começar a fazer-lhe cócegas, entrando e fazendo o pedido para poderem ambas comer.**

**- Achas que elas demoram muito tempo.. é que eu estou cheio de fome.. - Resmungou Remus algum tempo depois.**

**- Ninguém te pediu para ficares aqui Moony.. se quiseres vai que eu fico aqui com oProngs enquanto a Lily não vem.**

**- Ainda bem.. mas preciso de te fazer uma pergunta.. – Disse Remus olhando para o amigo.**

**- Força.. – Disse Sirius olhando também para o amigo.**

**- O que tu e a Jennifer estavam a falar antes de eu chegar?.. Ela pareceu muito satisfeita por me ter visto chegar.. não me digas que andas a perder o jeito das tuas '' tácticas de sedução''.. – Disse Remus rindo.**

**- Não é nada disso ok Moony.. Eu simplesmente queria umas explicações. – Respondeu Sirius baixando a cabeça.**

**- Parece que hoje foi o dia das explicações meu caro Padfoot. – Respondeu Remus saindo.**

**- Ai meu deus.. mas será que eu sobrevivo a isto? – Perguntou Sirius para si mesmo levantando as mãos para o tecto alguns momentos depois. – Primeiro a Jenny e agora o Remus também?.. Ai eu não aguento não.**

**- O que se passa Sirius? – Perguntou Lily que tinha acabado de entrar e ouviu o que ele tinha dito.**

**- Na.. nada então a Jenny? – Pergunta Sirius olhando para trás dela.**

**- Ela ficou com o Remus.. quando íamos a sair ele entrou e ela ficou lá para lhe fazer companhia.. a escola já está a encher...por isso.**

**- Pois... – Diz Sirius indo-se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama de James.**

**- Tu se quiseres podes ir Sirius.. eu fico aqui com o James.. vai comer porque eu sei que ainda não comeste nada.. – Disse Lily olhando de relance.**

**- Não é preciso. Eu fico aqui contigo e com ele.. queres conversar? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**- Ya.. pode ser.. – Disse Lily.. e assim passaram a tarde toda a conversar.. a contar história.. comentários.. impressões.. a acharem um assunto que não fosse James Potter.**

**- AHAHAHA.. Ai Jennifer eu não posso mais.. – Disse Remus entrando na enfermaria chamando a atenção de Lily e de Sirius.**

**- Nem eu.. já me dói a barriga.. – Disse Jennifer entrando também divertida e indo se sentar ao pé de Lily e em frente de Sirius.**

**- O que estavam a falar de tão divertido assim? - Pergunta Sirius.**

**- Ora Sirius.. não me digas que estás com ciúmes meus.. – Respondeu Jennifer.**

**-Ora.. não sejas cínica.. – Diz Sirius como resposta.**

**- AHAHAHA.. - Riam Lily e Remus ao ver a cena.**

**- Meninos!.. Então? Se querem estar aqui é em silêncio.. – Disse Madade Pomfrey entrando e depois saindo.**

**- Vá Jenny deixa-o se não ele chora.. – Diz Remus fazendo Sirius irritar-se a sério.**

**- Olha.. se vocês querem gozar.. vão gozar é com a cara de outro palhaço porque eu não tou com paciência para vos aturar.**

**- Sirius.. nós estávamos a brincar ya? – Justificou-se Lily mas Sirius já tinha saído.**

**- Deixem.. eu vou falar com ele... – Diz Jennifer saindo atrás de Sirius mas quando se viu no corredor não havia sinais de Sirius.**

**- Boa.. – Diz Jennifer falando com ela própria. – Eu começo uma brincadeira e ele chateia-se.. não falta mais nada para o meu dia ser perfeito.. mais nada...**

**- Bem Lily.. eu vou atrás daqueles dois porque se não eles matam-se.. – Diz Remus sorrindo.**

**- Está Bem Remus.. até já... – Responde Lily seguindo Remus com o olhar até ele sair e se levantando de onde estava e seguindo para a janela...**

**Fazia um dia que James esta desacordado...**

**Já estava a escurecer.. já estava a preocupar... Mas uma voz fez com que ela saísse dos seus pensamentos por um momento.**

**- Onde.. Onde estou? – Perguntou James.**

**- JAMES! – Gritou Lily indo abraçar James.**

**- Larga-me!.. mas quem pensas que és tu para me abraçares assim sem mais nem menos?**

**- Como ? – Perguntou Lily escandalizada.**

**- Eu não te conheço.. saí daqui estranha! – Gritou James fazendo com que Lily desse alguns passos para trás.**

**EHEHEHE.. aki está mais um capitulo acabadinhuh de fazer...**

**Espero que gostem.. e dxculpem pela demora. :P**

**Deixem Reviews.. Please!**

**Thaty - Eu sei k o sotake é gandi.. P.. mas axuh k se tiveres a gxtar é o k interessa (axuh eu peluh menos) e agr tens k xperar para ver o k vai akontecer num é? eu tb tive pena dela.. :P mas faxer o kê.. eu não resisti... jinhux gandix!**

**Miko-Lily - Obrigada pela Review... é vdd.. não se encontram mtas fanfic's portuguesas.. jinhux e kontinua a deixar koment's.. :P.. BIGADÃO...**

**Taty Black - Já sei k kanduh precisar da tua ajuda eu xateio-t.. :P.. bigadão pela ajuda que me tens dado... jões gandix**

**Jinhux gandix para todos...**

**Fini Felton**


	17. Confusões e mais confusões

**17 Capítulo : Confusões e mais confusões...**

_- Onde.. Onde estou? – Perguntou James._

_- JAMES! – Gritou Lily indo abraçar James._

_- Larga-me!.. mas quem pensas que és tu para me abraçares assim sem mais nem menos?_

_- Como ? – Perguntou Lily escandalizada._

_- Eu não te conheço.. saí daqui estranha! – Gritou James fazendo com que Lily desse alguns passos para trás._

**- Mas.. mas... James sou eu! A Lily.. – Disse quase a chorar.**

**- Lily? Eu não conheço nenhuma Lily e quem é que é esse tal James? – Disse James olhando-a como se ela fosse uma louca.**

**- Mas que barulho é este? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey entrando por a enfermaria com as mãos na cintura.**

**- Madame Pomfrey.. o James está doido.. ele disse que não me conhece. – Disse Lily tentando rir levando aquilo tudo como uma brincadeira.**

**- Pois.. era o que eu temia.. – Respondeu indo observar James.**

**- Mas quem é que é você?.. Porque é que estou aqui?.. ONDE EU ESTOU EXIJO UMA RESPOSTA! – Gritou James assustando cada vez mais Lily e fazendo com que ela começa-se a chorar baixinho.**

**- Senhorita Evans.. é melhor sair... faça-me um favor vá chamar o Professor Dumbledore tenho que falar com ele.. – Disse Madame Pomfrey apontado para a porta de saída.**

**Lily estava confusa.. porque é que James não se lembrava dela? E porque raios ele nem sabia dizer quem era o James enquanto o James era ele próprio? **

**- Só pode ser mais umas das brincadeiras de mal gosto que só o James sabe aprontar.. – Disse para si mesma saindo e tomando rumo para ir em encontro do Professor Dumbledore. – Mas.. a Madame Pomfrey falou ontem sobre... sobre a cabeça dele... – Respondeu lembrando-se do que a Madame Pomfrey lhe tinha dito no dia anterior.**

**- Professor Dumbledore!.. Ainda bem que o encontro.. – Disse Lily quando ia a caminho do 3º andar e encontrando o Professor a meio do corredor.**

**- O que se passa senhorita Evans? – Perguntou o Professor com um ar de preocupado.**

**- A Madame Pomfrey mandou-o chamar.. porque o James não se está a sentir muito bem.. – Respondeu rapidamente.**

**- O Senhor Potter? – Perguntou o Professor Dumbledore como tentando meter toda a informação na cabeça.**

**- Sim.. – Confirmou Lily acompanhando o Professor até á enfermaria.**

**- O que aconteceu Pompy? – Perguntou chegando e vendo a Madame Pomfrey debruçada na cabeça de James.. este dormia a sono solto.**

**- O que temíamos Albus.. ele ficou com amnésia. – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey num suspiro.**

**Isto foi um choque para a Lily... derrepente tudo fazia sentido sem sentido nenhum... estava confusa.. **

**- Como? – Perguntou Lily não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir.**

**- Senhorita Evans.. eu tinha-lhe dito que isto poderia vir a acontecer não disse? Infelizmente aconteceu.. – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey dando um breve olhar ao professor e este afirmou com a cabeça.**

**- Nestes casos.. casos desesperados exigem soluções desesperadas.. já dizem os Muggles. – Respondeu o Professor Dumbledore com um sorriso.**

**Tudo girou na cabeça de Lily... um caso desesperado? Como assim um caso desesperado? O James estava a brincar e ia levar um belo de um senhor estalo quando acorda-se.. e ela se levanta-se porque nesse momento caio no chão.**

* * *

**- Sirius! Finalmente achei-te! Mas o que é que estás a fazer aqui? – Perguntou Jennifer a Sirius pois este encontrava-se numa sala inutilizada cheia de pó e de teias de aranha.**

**- Nada.. – Respondeu Sirius estando sentado numa das muitas mesas desarrumadas que se encontravam na sala.**

**- Porque é que saís-te daquele jeito? – Perguntou Jennifer sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.. este apenas lhe lançou um olhar estranho.**

**- Ainda perguntas?.. Estou eu muito bem quieto.. – Começou Sirius mas este foi interrompido por um ataque de riso por parte de Jennifer.**

**- Ahahahahaha.. – Ria-se Jennifer – Quieto tu?.. NUNCA! Ahahahaha – Continuava Jennifer contagiando Sirius.**

**- Ok.. ok.. admito que a palavra quieto não é a mais apropriada.. mas não tinham nada que se meterem comigo..**

**- Eu sei.. desculpa.. – Desculpou-se Jennifer cruzando as pernas e os braços.**

**- Tu tás nervosa? – Perguntou Sirius olhando para as pernas cruzadas de Jennifer.**

**- Porque perguntas?**

**- Porque tu só cruzas as pernas e os braços ao mesmo tempo quando estás nervosa.. por acaso eu ponho-te nervosa é? – Perguntou Sirius num tom que Jennifer nunca tinha ouvido.. mas decidiu entrar no jogo dele.**

**- O senhor Black está interessado em saber porque? – Perguntou com um sorriso descarado fazendo Sirius rir de novo.**

**- Porque quero saber as sensações que tu sentes quando estou ao pé de ti..**

**- Ahahahaha. – Esta foi a vez de Jennifer rir. – Para sua informação não me fazes sentir nenhum tipo de sensação. – Disse descruzando os braços.**

**- Hum... sei.. – Disse Sirius chegando-se para ao pé de Jennifer.. mas esta só sorri.**

**- Sirius.. Sirius.. era isto que tu querias? – Perguntou Jennifer a Sirius... mas este só ficou confuso.**

**- Queria o quê?**

**- Uma garota estúpida e fácil com que tu possas dar umas curtes.**

**- Mas o que é que tu estás a falar?**

**- Legimância é muito útil sabes.. – Respondeu virando a cara.**

**- Mas.. mas.. mas eu tava a pensar como é que seria te dar um beijo! O que é que isso tem a ver com as curtes e com raparigas fáceis? Ades de pensar que tu és muito fácil não? – Respondeu Sirius rapidamente fazendo Jennifer rir com gosto..**

**- Não usei legimância para saber o que tavas a pensar.. tu próprio mo disses-te.. mas vai ter que ficar para uma próxima meu querido Sirius..**

**- O quê?**

**- Tu saberes como é que vai ser se me beijares.. se é que algum dia irás conseguir isso.**

**- Porque?**

**- Porque o Remus está a chegar neste preciso momento! – Respondeu dando uma gargalhada com a careta que Sirius fez.**

**- Ah!.. com que então estão aqui.. bem podia eu procurar.. – disse Remus com um sorriso que logo morreu. – Não estou a interromper nada pois não?**

**- Remus meu amor.. – Disse Jennifer fazendo olhos sedutores recebendo um olhar feroz de Sirius. – Não interrompeste nadica de nada..**

**- Ãh?.. Ahhhh.. pois.. não interrompi.. pois.. – Disse Remus não percebendo nada do que se estava a passar.**

**- Bem meninos Moony e Padfoot eu vou indo dormir... estou cansada.. até amanhã – Disse Jennifer despedindo-se dos rapazes e indo a caminho da torre dos Gryffindor.**

**- O que é que aconteceu aqui Padfoot? – Perguntou Remus abismado.**

**- Eu não sei Moony.. eu não sei.. – Respondeu Sirius levantando-se da mesa e caminhando para a torre dos Gryffindor também.. sendo acompanhado por Remus que sorria sem motivo (ou teria?).**

**Jennifer ao chegar ao dormitório ouviu ruídos...**

**- Não pode ser a Lily! – Pensou pondo a mão no bolso e tirando-a com a varinha em punho. – Quem está aí?**

**- Jenny.. sou eu.. – Disse Lily entre os soluços levantando-se do chão e correndo para a amiga abraçando-a .**

**- Mas Lily? O que se passou.. têm a ver alguma coisa com..**

**- Com o James Jenny.. ele chamou-me estranha.. ele não me conhece.. – Respondeu Lily a abraçando cada vez com mais intensidade.**

**- Quê?.. não me digas que ele começou com brincadeiras parvas...**

**- Não... até o professor Dumbledore disse que era preciso fazer coisas drásticas e...**

**- O quê?.. Conta-me lá isso como deve de ser...**

**- A Madame Pomfrey... – Começou – Disse que isso poderia acontecer.. ele podia ficar com amnésia por causa de uma pancada.. eu não percebi bem.. mas agora também não quero falar disso.. – Disse largando a amiga e indo-se sentar á beira da cama.**

**- Ok Lily.. mas então tenta dormir.. – Disse num tom encorajador.**

**- Ok Jenny... obrigada – Agradeceu Lily.**

**Jennifer esperou que Lily vestir o pijama e que adormece-se para ir onde tinha que ir...**

**Falar com Sirius e com Remus sobre o assunto.**

* * *

**- MAS EU EXIJO SABER QUEM SOU! – Gritava James num tom desesperado para a Madame Pomfrey que o olhava com um olhar de pena.**

**- Menino.. eu já lhe respondi a essa pergunta... você é o senhor James Potter e anda na escola de Hogwarts... é feiticeiro! – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey com muita paciência pela milionésima vez.**

**- Mas qual feiticeiro qual o quê? Que porcaria é essa? – Repetia James mais passado que nunca.**

**- Albus.. por favor.. temos que nos despachar com essa tal poção! – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey quando a paciência já lhe tava a falhar.**

**- Calma... a calma é uma virtude que...**

**- Ai por favor.. despacha-te mais é porque eu não aguento mais! – Respondeu Madame Pomfrey tentando manter o James na cama.. mas este parecia não queres lá ficar e esperneava tentando-se livrar das mãos da Madame Pomfrey.**

**- Mas o menino não pode parar quieto? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey de novo até que ele derrepente parou... – Aleluia!.. – Disse Madame Pomfrey largando James cedo de mais.. mal o largou ele levantou-se e começou a correr saindo pela porta.. e ainda por cima ao passar por a Madame Pomfrey deixou a coitada cair com a cara no chão.**

**- POMPYYYY! – Exclamou Dumbledore levantando-se da secretária onde estava a tentar fazer a poção junto com um professor de Poções.**

**- Ai.. eu estou bem.. mas aquele garoto paga!.. – Disse Madame Pomfrey levantando-se rapidamente e saindo entrando minutos depois com James pela orelha..**

**- AIIIIII.. SUA VELHA!.. LARGUE A MINHA ORELHA! – Gritava James mas em vão porque Madame Pomfrey entrou satisfeita com a captura e só lhe largou a orelha quando ele se deitou.**

**- Pompy.. coitado do rapaz! – Disse o Professor de poções soltando uma gargalhada e logo depois voltando ao seu trabalho.**

**- Coitado?.. Ai ainda o chama de coitado.. se visse a canelada que ele me deu logo dizia quem era o coitado!. – Disse Madame Pomfrey esfregando o joelho esquerdo.**

**- Bem... acabei.. que difícil.. – Disse o Professor tirando do caldeirão que estava a ferver uma poçãocom uma concha um num tom negro veludo.**

**- Ai não.. já me chega esta velha doida andar atrás de mim e agora querem que eu beba isso? NEM MORTO! – Gritou James desesperado tentando fugir de novo mas em vão.**

**- Ai não menino... vai beber tudo nem que para isso o senhor me tenha que partir um braço. – Disse Madame Pomfrey que já começava a ficar farta daquilo tudo.**

**- Ai não não.. eu vou é lhe partir os dois.. EU NÃO BEBO ISSO! – Gritou James ao ver o professor a se aproximar de si.**

**- Mas é para seu bem! – Exclamou o professor com o cálice na mão.**

**- NÃO QUERO!.. JÁ DISSE! – Gritou James mais uma vez desesperado.**

**- Não me resta outra alternativa se não fazer isto. – Disse o professor Dumbledore ao conjugar o feitiço para o amarrar com cordas de modo a que ele não se pode-se mexer.**

**- Agora é bota abaixo. – Disse com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. – Só espero que resulte.**

**- Pois é... também espero.. porque se não eu não aguento.. com memória é uma coisa.. ainda se aguenta, mas sem memória?.. Ai não.. eu não aguento! – Refilou Madame Pomfrey fazendo com que o Professor Dumbledore esboça-se um sorriso antes de abrir a boca de James e fazer com que a poção escorre-se por a sua garganta.**

**James bem refilava.. mas com as cordas não podia nem sequer falar de tão apertado que estava.**

**A poção tinha um sabor que ele não sabia descrever.. tanto ardia na sua garganta, como era suave e não se sentia... depois de sentir a poção no seu estômago deu-lhe o sono e adormeceu mais uma vez.**

**- Agora só nos resta esperar para ver o que isto vai dar... – Disse Dumbledore a Madame Pomfrey enquanto esta se sentava na sua secretária.**

**- Sirius? Remus? – Chamou Jennifer ao entrar no dormitório dos rapazes, encontrando Remus a dormir na cama do fundo, a outra cama ao seu lado esquerdo que devia de ser de Peter e a do seu lado Direito estava Sirius a dormir de boca aberta, todo destapado (e assim ela reparou que ele estava só de boxers.. interessante ãh? LOOOL) e com uma perna de fora da cama... para melhor dizer ele estava com um sono MUITO pesado. – Sirius... acorda lá se faz favor.**

**- Ãh? JENNIFER O QUE É QUE ESTÁS QUI A FAZER? – Gritou Sirius começando a tapar-se atrapalhado...**

**- Shh.. ainda acordas os outros.. – Respondeu Jennifer rindo-se da figura de Sirius. – Mas o que é que tu tás a fazer? Aposto que com as tuas '' namoradas'' – Disse namoradas com um tom sarcástico. – Quando te chamam não te tapas assim tão derrepente.**

**- Er.. assustas-te me yah? – Disse Sirius começando a rir-se da figura que fizera. – Mas o que é que a senhora quer pode se saber? – Disse levantando-se sem se importar com a ''visita''.**

**- Eiii... eu disse aquilo mas não queria dizer que te queira ver de boxers!.. consigo ver coisas muito melhores que isso! – Refilou Jennifer mas como troco só recebeu uma gargalhada.**

**- Ai não me digas que não gostas da vista. – Disse Sirius lhe virando o cu e começando a abaná-lo..**

**- Ai meu Merlin.. este mundo está perdido.. – Disse Jennifer rindo-se e olhando para os restantes que estavam a dormir ainda.**

**- Pois é.. vistes as minhas calças?**

**- E eu vi lá as tuas calças? – Disse Jennifer sentando-se na cama de Sirius.**

**- Tu sentas-te te em cima delas... – Respondeu Sirius e num gesto rápido tentou tirar as calças.. mas a Jennifer fez contrapeso e os dois cairam um para cima um do outro.**

**- Ora ora.. tenho que agradecer ás minhas lindas calças por se terem escondido. – Disse Sirius por cima de Jennifer.**

**- Pois eu só as vou ESFOLAR. – Gritou Jennifer e Sirius riu-se.**

**- Ai meu Merlin.. que nervosa és tu.. acalma-te.. relaxa.. – Disse Sirius começando a preparar-se para beijar Jennifer.**

**- Sirius.. – Disse Jennifer começando a rir-se da cara dele.**

**- Hummm... que foi? – Perguntou começando a passar a sua mão nos cabelos loiros de Jennifer.**

**- Tu.. AHAHAHA.. tu tens baba no canto da boca... – Disse Jennifer começando a gargalhar.**

**- O QUÊ? – Gritou Sirius levantando-se num pulo para ir ver ao espelho da casa da banho. – Eiii.. eu não estou com baba em lado nenhum!**

**- Não é que resulta sempre? – Disse Jennifer a sorrir.. mas lembrou-se da razão ao que tinha lá ido.- Sirius eu preciso falar contigo. – Disse ao vê-lo a aproximar-se.**

**- Não dá para acabar o que tínhamos começado? – Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios começando a aproximar-se perigosamente de Jennifer.. mas esta levantou-se.**

**- A sério Sirius.. é sobre o James.. – Disse fazendo uma cara triste.**

**- O que é que ele tem? – Perguntou. – Ele já acordou?**

**- Já.. mas existe um problema.. – Disse rapidamente para que bem compreendida.**

**- Que problema? – Disse começando a vestir as calças.**

**- Ele está com amnésia... – Disse virando a cara para não ver a de Sirius.**

**- O quê? O QUÊ? – Gritou Sirius mas esquecendo-se que estava a meio de vestir as calças caiu estatelado no meio do chão. – O QUÊ? – Gritou ao levantar-se.**

**- Isso mesmo que tu ouvis-te... – Disse Jennifer. – James está com amnésia. – E nisto Remus acordou com todo o barulho ouvindo a ultima parte... e gritando junto.. **

**- O QUÊ JENNYYYY!**

* * *

**- Ai que dor de cabeça... – Disse James ao acordar. – Mas continuo aqui?**

**- Senhor James? – Disse o Professor Dumbledore que tinha ficado á espera que James acorda-se. – Já se lembra de alguma coisa?**

**- Eu já disse que não conheço James!.. que chatos... – Disse de novo impaciente.**

**- E agora Albus? O que fazemos?. – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey visivelmente preocupada.**

**- Não há mais nada a fazer.. mais nada.. – Respondeu o Professor Dumbledore sentando-se e apoiando a cabeça nas mão num gesto cansado.**

* * *

**EHEHEHE.. mais um capitulo acabado.. eu estou a demorar muito porque estou com uma crise de testes.. e infelizmente não a consigo curar antes das férias do natal...**

**Mas consegui acabar este próximo capitulo... e consegui também fikar kom uma ideia do que vou fazer para o próximo... :P**

**Angel Blakie: Obrigada por a review.. :P odeias a mnha Jenny.. tadinha dela ela ainda num tnha feituh nada.. então agr num keruh nem saber o k axas dela.. loooool.. bem.. mas sem ser a jenny não é.. o que axas-t deste capitulo? QUERUH COMENTTTTT.. looooool preciso di saber o k axas-t!**

**Taty Black: Esta menina não tem comentado não é? Mas espero que continue a comentar porque eu preciso de saber o que ela axou... se não no msn dou-t uma coxa.. :P.. loil**

**Jões gandix pa todos!**

**Fini Felton**


	18. Sirius! Meu herói!

**18 Capítulo : Sirius! Meu herói!**

_**- Ai que dor de cabeça... – Disse James ao acordar. – Mas continuo aqui?**_

_**- Senhor James? – Disse o Professor Dumbledore que tinha ficado á espera que James acorda-se. – Já se lembra de alguma coisa?**_

_**- Eu já disse que não conheço James!.. Que chatos... – Disse de novo impaciente.**_

_**- E agora Albus? O que fazemos?. – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey visivelmente preocupada.**_

_**- Não há mais nada a fazer.. mais nada.. – Respondeu o Professor Dumbledore sentando-se e apoiando a cabeça nas mão num gesto cansado.**_

**- JAMES! – Gritou Sirius ao entrar na enfermaria acompanhado por Jennifer e por Remus.**

**- Eu já me começo a fartar.. EU NÃO SOU JAMES NENHUM!.. Que mania. – Disse James vendo Sirius e os outros.**

**- James? – Disse Remus com um olhar estranho. – Este aqui definitivamente não é o James...**

**- Infelizmente é... – Disse uma voz conhecida.**

**- Lily? Mas tu tavas a dormir!. – Disse Jennifer com um olhar reprovador.**

**- Pois.. mas resolvi vir até aqui.. eu quando acordei não te vi lá adivinhei logo que tu tinhas ido dizer ao Sirius e ao Remus.. e por isso calculei que vocês tivessem aqui.**

**- Bem Senhores e minhas senhorassinto informar de uma coisa muito importante... – Começou o Professor Dumbledore levantando-se da cadeira onde se encontrava sentado e ajeitando os seus óculos de meia lua.**

**- O quê? – Perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo adivinhando logo o pior.**

**- Eu e o vosso Professor de Poções.. o Professor Charlie tivemos a fazer a poção de recuperação de memória.. mas não resultou.. parece que ele ficou oco por dentro e não aceita nada..**

**- Como assim? – Perguntou Lily ficando branca com a noticia. – Eu tinha essa ideia que os professores fariam isso.. EU ESTAVA DESCANSADA POR CAUSA DISSO E NÃO RESULTOU? – Gritou Lily revoltada ficando cada vez mais branca.**

**- Sinto muito.. mas nós não podemos fazer mais nada.. agora só podemos mandar o Senhor Potter para St. Mungos.. não existe mais nada que nós possamos fazer.. por ele.**

**- Quando é que ele vai ser enviado para lá? – Perguntou Jennifer sentindo uma profunda pena de Lily.**

**- Amanhã ou ainda hoje á noite. – Respondeu Professor Dumbledore com um olhar triste.**

**- Bem meninos.. – Disse Madame Pomfrey. – Vocês têm que ir.. ele não gosta muito de visitas.. – Disse apontando com a cabeça para a cama de James.**

**- Mas... – Disse Sirius mas arrependendo-se logo em seguida com o olhar de desprezo de Madame Pomfrey.**

**- Não há mas nem meio mas.. tudo lá para fora! – Gritou e todos se assustaram.. sabiam todos que Madame Pomfrey não estava a gostar nada de ver o único paciente que até agora não tinha conseguido curar ali rodeado por pessoas a gritar a dizer que não conhecia nenhum James.**

**- Ai meu Merlin! – Exclamou Lily antes de cair no chão frio da enfermaria em frente á porta.**

**- Lily? LILY! – Gritou Jennifer e foi socorre-la.. Lily estava muito branca.**

**- O que foi agora? Senhorita Evans? Afastem-se.. – Disse após de ouvir todos a tentarem acordar Lily mas em vão.. esta estava branca no chão frio e não tinha a intenção de acordar tão depressa.**

**- Lily? – Perguntou Remus mais uma vez.**

**- Por favor Senhor Black.. ponha-a aqui nesta cama ao lado do Senhor Potter... – Disse Madame Pomfrey. – Eu vou buscar uma poção reparadora.. esta rapariga está muito mal alimentada.. muito fraca. – Disse enquanto Sirius punha Lily numa cama ao lado direito de James.. este olhava-a com um olhar estranho mas não dizia nada.**

**- Ó Sirius.. Sirius! – Disse Lily baixinho quando Sirius era para se ir embora..**

**- Lily! Mas eu pensava que.. – Disse sendo interrompido por Lily.**

**- Shhhhh.. não digas nada porra! Tás doido? Eu quero é ficar aqui com o James.. diz aos outros que eu estou bem.. que não há nada para se preocuparem.**

**- Espertinha.. – Disse Sirius com um sorriso. – Bom sorte então.. **

**- Obrigada. – Disse fechando de novo os olhos e fingindo que estava desmaiada.**

**Enquanto isso.. Sirius foi ter com Remus, Jennifer e Peter que tinha acabado de chegar.**

**Ao chegarem á torre dos Gryffindor disseram a senha e sentaram-se todos nas poltronas.**

**- Ai.. não basta o James agora a Lily também.. – Disse Remus. – Bem.. eu vou comer quem vem?**

**- Não me apetece comer.. – Disse Sirius pensativo.**

**- Eu também não me apetece.. – Disse Jennifer deitando-se no sofá cansada... também não tinha dormido nada.**

**- Eu vou! – Disse Peter todo contente indo para ao pé do Remus.**

**- Então vamos Wormtail.**

**E foram, Jennifer e Sirius pensavam cada um para seu lado coisas diferentes mas Jennifer não conseguiu evitar... começou a ler os pensamentos de Sirius.**

**- _Tenho que lhes contar.. eles estão muito preocupados com a Lily.. mas também só ela para fazer todo aquele teatro.. – _Pensou Sirius esboçando um sorriso que logo em seguida morreu. – _Mas o James.. ele tá com amnésia.. no nosso mundo nãodeviade haver isso.. isso são coisas de Muggles e ele tem tudo menos de Muggle... porque é que eu não consigo fazer nada? _**

**- Padfoot.. – Chamou Jennifer levantando um pouco a cabeça para poder ver bem a dele.**

**- O que foi? – Disse Sirius olhando para Jennifer.**

**- O que é que a Lily fez para estares a pensar em teatro?**

**- Mas o que.. ahhh.. mas então para que é que tu tavas a ler os meus pensamentos?**

**- Desculpa foi sem crer.. – Disse baixando de novo a cabeça. – Se quiseres não contes.. desculpa.**

**- Não faz mal.. também não tenho nada a esconder que tu não possas ler não é? Muito menos tu..**

**- Muito menos eu o quê?**

**- Nada.. esquece.. a Lily estava a fingir que tinha desmaiado para lá ficar com o Prongs.**

**- AHAHAHA.. – Riu-se Jennifer sentando-se no sofá. – Ela é mesmo doida por o James.**

**- Pois é.. – Disse olhando-a nos olhos.**

**- O que foi?**

**- Nada tão?**

**- Estás estranho... – Disse Jennifer levantando-se e indo-se sentar ao lado de Sirius.**

**- Nada de especial. – Disse desviando o olhar.**

**- Difícil de perder um irmão né?**

**- Legimância? – Perguntou Sirius olhando-a de novo.**

**- Não.. conheço o maior engatatão de Hogwarts. – Disse encolhendo os ombros fazendo Sirius soltar uma breve gargalhada.**

**- Obrigada.. – Agradeceu Sirius começando a olhar para o fogo na sua frente.**

**- Do quê? Não tenho feito nada de jeito..**

**- Têm ficado ao meu lado nestes tempos difíceis.. – Respondeu num múrmurio.**

**- Nada que não seja a minha obrigação.. afinal eu considero-me tua amiga..**

**- E és.. – Respondeu sorrindo.**

**- Bem.. eu acho que vou dormir um bocado.. afinal não dormi nada de jeito hoje.. mas se acontecer alguma coisa diz-me.. vai-me chamar ou qualquer coisa do género.**

**- Um grito basta? – Perguntou num ar gozão.**

**- Basta.. – Disse sorrindo para Jennifer.. – Até já.**

**- Txauh...- Respondeu vendo-a desaparecer nas escadas.**

* * *

**Lily esperou todo o dia para Madame Pomfrey para deixar de ouvir os seus passos de um lado para o outro.. só quando chegou a noite é que ela se foi embora.**

**- Aleluia.. – Exclamou Lily dando um grande bocejo e se espreguiçando.**

**- Eu sabia que estavas a fingir. – Disse James encostado á parede ao lado da janela.**

**- Ai James!.. Assustas-te me! – Disse Lily mas arrependeu-se logo em seguida porque James começou logo a fazer uma cara de quem estava passado... mas felizmente não gritou nem disse nada do que costumava dizer.**

**- Tu deves muito de gostar de mim para fingires teres desmaiado para ficares aqui comigo. – Disse James olhando através da janela a neve que caia á três dias seguidos e que ainda não tinha parado. **

**- É.. eu gosto.. – Disse simplesmente indo se juntar a James olhando por a janela também os jogos de guerra de neve que os alunos faziam.**

**- Pois mas eu não me lembro de nada.. – Disse chateado indo-se sentar á beira da cama.**

**- De nada?**

**- Nada de nada.. sei que a tua cara não me é estranha e que quando te vi eu.. – Mas parou.**

**- Tu o quê?**

**- Nada..**

**- Diz acério... apeteceu-te matar-me?**

**- Não.. só me apeteceu abraçar-te.. mas eu não te conheço fogo! Nem eu sei quem sou.. só me chamam James.. James.. mas eu não acho nenhum James aqui! – Disse apontando para o peito.**

**- Eu não sei de nada.. não posso fazer nada.. desculpa.. – Disse começando a conter o choro.. – Não vou chorar por uma pessoa que nem me conhece! – Pensava para si própria.**

**- Er.. Lily não é? – Disse James levantando-se.**

**- O quê? – Mas de resposta só recebeu um abraço.**

* * *

**- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE NÃO ME LEMBREI DISTO! JENNIFER ACORDA QUE TEMOS POUCO TEMPO JÁ É DE NOITE! – Gritou Sirius na sala comum acordando Jennifer.**

**- O que se passa? – Perguntou Jennifer á porta mas de resposta só recebeu um puxão de Sirius que começou a correr por o castelo parando só em frente das gárgulas.**

**- Sirius?.. mas o que é que está a acontecer? – Perguntou Jennifer mais uma vez mas esta não foi respondida.. tentou ler-lhe os pensamentos mas eram tantos que não consegui ler nenhum.**

**- Sumo de Abóbora?.. – Disse Sirius desesperado mas em vão.. as gárgulas não lhe davam passagem.**

**- Rebuçado de caramelo.. – Disse Jennifer e para espanto de Sirius as gárgulas abriram passagem.**

**- Mas como é que tu..**

**- O professor no outro dia estava a pensar numa nova palavra.. e estava indeciso entre sumo de abóbora ou rebuçado de caramelo.. ou era um ou era outro.. – Disse Jennifer puxando Sirius para cima subindo as escadas até á porta.**

**- Primeiro as senhoras. – Disse vendo Jennifer a bater á porta.**

**- Podemos Professor? – Perguntou Jennifer abrindo a porta encontrando o Professor Dumbledore andando de um lado para o outro na sala.**

**- Podem sim senhorita William. – Disse o professor Dumbledore fazendo sinal para os dois se sentarem. – O que os trás aqui por esta hora?**

**- Eu não sei.. só sei que fui puxada por o Sirius até aqui.. também estou á espera que ele me diga.**

**- Bem.. – Disse Sirius passando a mão pelos cabelos. – É que eu lembrei-me de uma brincadeira minha e do James...**

**- E puxas-te me até aqui por causa de uma brincadeira? – Disse Jennifer com uma cara de chateada.**

**- Não.. claro que não...**

**- Senhorita William... Deixe por favor continuar...**

**- Sim.. eu lembrei-me de uma brincadeira.. – Disse fazendo força na palavra brincadeira. – Eu e o James brincávamos muito...**

**- Ai que interessante.. – Disse Jennifer cruzando as pernas e os braços.**

**- E lembrámo-nos que se algum feiticeiro nos tenta-se tirar a memória que não podíamos permitir.. e então decidimos fazer o encantamento..**

**- **_Memoriam_**! – Exclamou o Professor abrindo um enorme sorriso e levantando-se puxou os dois para que o acompanharem. **

**Ao chegarem á enfermaria depois de correr.. (Sirius e Jennifer ficaram muito espantados por o Professor Dumbledore ainda conseguir correr) encontraram Lily e James a rirem-se á gargalhada.**

**- Eu não acredito que fazia isso... – Disse James a limpar as lágrimas que caiam enquanto Lily já estava agarrada á barriga de tanto se rir. – Aquele ali é que é o Sirius?**

**- É.. – Disse Lily ficando espantada por chegarem todos àquela hora.**

**- Mas tu não me disses-te que a tua melhor amiga e o meu melhor amigo namoravam. – Disse James tentando sorrir perante aquela gente toda.**

**- Mas nós não namoramos! – Refilaram Jennifer e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Então porque é que tu e ela estão de mãos dadas? – Perguntou James fazendo o professor Dumbledore olhar para trás sorrindo e Lily olhar séria para os dois mas depois desistindo e começar a rir que nem uma maluca depois de os dois que largarem as mãos como s tivessem apanhado um choque.**

**- Foi.. foi porque o Sirius corre mais rápido e para não me deixar para trás eu peguei-lhe na mão oras!.. Faz mal? – Perguntou Jennifer séria perante as gargalhadas de Lily e de James.**

**- James é fantástico como tu mesmo sem memória fazes de tudo para me humilhar não é? – Disse Sirius sorrindo.**

**- Sabes como eu sou.. fantástico.. – Disse com um olhar de vitorioso perante o olhar de divertimento de Dumbledore e os olhares de admirados de todos perante as palavras de James.**

**- Mas... mas tu estás a ter um comportamento de James autentico! – Disse Lily olhando-o espantada.**

**- Pois.. isso são consequências do encantamento**_ Memoriam. – _**Respondeu o Professor Dumbledore sorrindo.**

**- Quem? – Perguntaram todos menos Sirius.. pois este obviamente sabia.**

**- Um encantamento antigo que eu e o James fizemos quando tínhamos ambos 15 anos.. andávamos com a mania da perseguição e decidimos fazer isso para que acontece-se o que acontece-se nunca nos esquecermos de nada um do outro nem nada que nos tivesse acontecido até algum incidente acaba-se por nos tirar a memória.. não nos podiamos esquecer de nada que já haviamos aprendido, são muitos anos de expriencia...**

**- Quer dizer que eu ainda me posso lembrar de quem eu sou? – Disse James levantando-se da sua cama e começando a dançar uma dança com saltos misturados.**

**- Bem lá vem mais um ataque James.. – Disse Lily sorrindo abertamente juntando-se á dança..**

**- SIRIUS!.. TU ÉS O MEU HERÓI! – Gritou Jennifer agarrando-se ao pescoço de Sirius e lhe dando um beijo na testa e foi-se juntar á dança.**

**- Eu sei que sou.. sou o herói de muitas... – Respondeu Sirius com um enorme sorriso.**

**- Mas como é que isso funciona? – Perguntou Jennifer que olhava divertida Lily e James aos pulos agarrados um ao outro.**

**- Basta dizer uma ou duas palavras... – Disse Sirius com um olhar confuso.**

**- Qual? – Perguntou Remus que tinha estado á entrada da porta este tempo todo.**

**- Bem..**

**- Sim?.. – Disse Lily parando de dançar e bombardeando-o com um olhar furioso.**

**- Eu não faço a mínima! – Disse Sirius olhando James com pena..**

**- O QUÊ? – Gritaram todos incluindo o Professor Dumbledore mas como resposta só receberam umas boas gargalhadas.**

**- Brincadeira... – Disse sendo bombardeado com as almofadas que estavam em cima das camas.**

**- Albus!.. Que manifestação vem a ser esta aqui? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey.**

**- Deixa-os e diverte-te pelo menos uma vez na vida.. – Disse o professor Dumbledore juntando-se á ''festa''.**

**- Vá Sirius.. desembucha... qual ou quais são as palavras?**

**- Somos os mais sexy's e mais bons do universo.. – Disse Sirius com uma voz sensual.. mas logo começou na gargalhada e foi se por em frente do James e começou a olha-lo no fundo dos olhos castanhos mel. – _Manos para sempre aconteça o que acontecer._**

**E perante o olhar de todos James começou a sentir-se zonzo.. um circulo verde escuro quase preto apareceu do tecto rodeando a sua cabeça...**

**Esta parecia que o estáva a analizar até que ela desapareceu deixando James cair no chão.**

* * *

**Bemmmm... mais um capítulo acabadinho de fazer... espero que tenham gostado..**

**O que acharam?**

**RESPONDAM-MCOM REVIEWS! loool..**

**Este capítulo foi feito para a Angel Blakie que adora o Sirius.. ( na verdade é doida por ele.. até ker matar a koitada da Jennifer:P daí o Sirius ser o herói neste cap.) e para a mnha gandi ajudanti Taty Black! pk sem ele axuh k num tnha xegaduh até aki já tnha desistiduh no meiuh né?**

**Taty Black: Bem!.. resultou o truque da psitola viste? Só espero não a ter que usar outra vez.. :P Bigada por tudo miga! (já tnhuh tituluh pa noxa xtória.. ehehe :P)**

**Angel Blackie: bigada por a review! ehehehe.. num mates a coitadinha k eu precisuh dela para a xtória:P o que achas-t então deste capitulo? está mto mau?.. RXPPPP.. **

**Jinhux gandix pa todos!**

**Fini Felton**


	19. Estão todos contra mim!

**19 Capítulo : Estão todos contra mim!**

**_Esta parecia que o estava a analisar até que ela desapareceu deixando James cair no chão._**

**- JAMES – Gritou Sirius ao tentar amparar James mas este caio como se não tivesse vida no chão.**

**- Acalmem-se! – Disse Madame Pomfrey que se prontificou logo a ajudar Sirius a por James na sua cama.**

**- Este sinal é bom professor? – Perguntou Lily ao ver James descansando na sua cama.**

**- É.. é um bom começo. – Respondeu o professor com um sorriso reconfortante.**

**- Bom começo? – Perguntou Remus já ao lado de Lily.**

**- Sim.. não pensem que a magia é assim tão boa e tão rápida.. tudo tem o seu tempo agora é só esperar que o velho James volte ao normal.. aos poucos ele irá se lembrar de tudo... – Explicou o professor Dumbledore encarando-os**

**- Melhor que nada não é? – Disse Sirius num tom alegre que espantou toda a gente que ali se encontrava.**

**- É.. é verdade Sirius melhor que nada. – Disse Lily sorrindo também. **

**- Agora todo para a cama! – Refilou mais uma vez Madame Pomfrey dando a ultima vista de olhos a James.. este dormia num sono profundo.**

**- Mas.. mas eu queria ficar Madame Pomfrey! – Disse Lily chateada por ser sempre a mesma chatice para ficar com James.**

**- Desmaias-te ainda á bocado.. porquê? PORQUE A SENHORA NÃO SE ANDA A ALIMENTAR BEM NEM A DORMIR! Por isso agora não refile e vá para a sua torre dormir e amanhã de manhã faz favor de algum de os seus amigos se certificar que come! – Ralhou Madame Pomfrey e Lily logo se arrependeu de ter fingido ter desmaiado.**

**- Eu certifico-me disso. – Respondeu Remus agarrando o braço de Lily e começando-a a puxar para fora da enfermaria.**

**- Meu deus! Mas hoje está tudo contra mim!. – Disse Lily e todos se riram.**

**- Bem.. então e vocês os dois também vão suponho? – Perguntou o professor Dumbledore.**

**- Vamos.. vamos.. – Respondeu Sirius e Jennifer.. e estes abalaram rumo á torre dos Gryffindor.**

* * *

**James estava com os seus pais num parque qualquer muggle.. ele estava a divertir á brava por fazer os baldes de areia se encherem e irem parar nas cabeçasdas crianças que logo depois começavam a chorar.. mas James só se rir achava aquilo tudo muito divertido.. divertido demais para parar.**

**Noutro sonho ele estava com o seu melhor amigo Sirius a lançar balões de água no 2º ano em Hogwarts na torre de astronomia.**

**Noutro estava a irritar o seu alvo preferido... Lilian Evans gritava com ele e este apenas se ria á gargalhada com o resto dos marotos.**

**- Eu estou onde? – Perguntou James para si próprio alguns momentos depois de Madame Pomfrey ter apagado as luzes... Tinha acabado de se lembrar de algumas coisas que tinham acontecido na sua vida.**

**James não se lembrava de nada a partir do seu 5º ano em Hogwarts.. lembrava-se simplesmente do que tinha acontecido quando ele simplesmente tinha acordado e não sabia quem era.**

**Que uma rapariga que conhecera e que era insuportável o amava que até foi capaz de enganar tudo e todos só para ficar ali com ele.. mesmo sabendo que ele não a reconheceria.**

**Mas em quem é que Lílian Evans se tinha tornado afinal? Numa rapariga que era capaz de fazer tudo por ele? Não.. não podia ser porque ela simplesmente ela era irritante.**

**Mas o que é que afinal tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos para a senhorita irritante que ele tanto detestava se apaixonar por ele e visse versa? Ele estava completamente confuso.**

**Não se lembrava de nada a momentos atrás e agora só se lembrava de uma parte? Tudo aquilo estava a começar a deixa-lo intrigado. Sentou-se na cama e foi ver o que acontecia lá fora. Lá fora nevava sem parar.**

**Ele suspirou e resolveu ir deitar-se de novo.. podia ser que se lembra-se de mais alguma coisa no outro dia.**

* * *

**- Lily.. por favor já me tás a enervar.. – Dizia Jennifer com a almofada em cima da cabeça.**

**- Mas tu saís-te me cá uma chata de primeira.. cala-te! – Disse por sua vez Lily que não parava de andar de um lado para o outro.**

**- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Jennifer que já estava a ficar farta de ver a amiga andar de um lado para o outro sem parar. – Agora James vai voltar todo junto. – Disse sorrindo.**

**- Jenny.. já viste se ele não se lembra de mim?**

**- Por favor Lily...**

**- É verdade Jenny.. já viste se ele não se lembra de mim? Se deixa de gostar de mim?**

**- Lily.. desculpa dizer-te mas isso é impossível..**

**- Porquê?**

**- Porque já viste o que o James fez por ti? Tudo o que ele fez? Achas que ele se vai esquecer de isso tudo? Deixa que ele lembra-se nem que seja para tu o recompensares.. tem a certeza disso.. – Disse Jennifer bocejando de tanto sono que tinha**

**- Está bem! Está bem! – Disse Lily mais animada acabando por adormecer minutos depois.**

**Depressa amanheceu... depressa nasceu o dia...**

**Depressa acordaram.. depressa todos quiseram ver se James estava bem.**

**Se o James era o James.**

**Se o James estava de volta?**

**Eles iriam em breve descobrir...**

**- Bem... quem é que acendeu as luzes? MÃE! APAGA PORQUE EU NÃO ME LEVANTO DAQUI NEM POR NADA! – Reclamou James ao abrirem as cortinas da cama.. mas este não se levantou.**

**- Mãe? E eu tenho cara de mãe agora? – Perguntou Sirius com um enorme sorriso.**

**- Padfoot? Sirius? – Disse começando a levantar-se.**

**- Por favor Padfoot.. se tu conseguires sorrir mais a tua cara rasga-se... – Disse Remus a Sirius com um enorme sorriso também.**

**- Olha quem fala! – Respondeu Sirius, e ai os três amigos abraçaram-se.**

**- Será que aí existe espaço também para mim? – Perguntou Lily um pouco mais atrás.**

**- Claro Lilian.. – Disse James coçando a cabeça confuso.**

**- Prongs.. tu não te lembras da Lily? – Perguntou Jennifer confusa ao lado de Lily.**

**- Er.. eu lembro-me! Claro que me lembro.. só que só me lembro desde o 5º e desde o momento que eu acordei aqui na enfermaria.. – Disse num murmúrio audível para todos.**

**- Ok.. não faz mal.. – Disse Lily esforçando um sorriso.**

**- Não? – Perguntaram todos.**

**- Claro que não!.. Eu agora vou comer.. se a Madame Pomfrey me encontra aqui sem eu ter comido nada nem sei o que me faz.. Divirtam-se! – Disse saindo.**

**- Mas o que é que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Sirius meio confuso sem perceber nada.**

**- É melhor eu ir atrás dela.. – Exclamou Jennifer mas esta foi impedida por Remus quando este lhe agarrou o braço.**

**- Por favor.. deixas-me ser eu a fazer isso? Eu tenho umas perguntas para lhe fazer.. – Disse Remus largando Jennifer.**

**- Tudo bem.. – Respondeu Jennifer vendo Remus a sair por a porta.**

**- O que se passou aqui? – Perguntou Sirius a Jennifer.**

**- Não percebi.. – Respondeu Jennifer sentando-se á beira da cama de James.. este tinha uma cara de surpreso.**

**- O Remus por acaso já me traio com a Lily? – Perguntou James com uma cara de confuso.**

**- Er.. não! – Responderam Sirius e Jennifer ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Vocês os dois fazem um lindo coro.. – Ironizou James. – Mas porque é que ele quer ir falar com ela?**

**- Sei lá eu.. – Respondeu desta vez Sirius. – Sabes que ele não nos conta tudo não sabes? Só conta o que lhe apetece.**

**- Não fales assim do Remus! – Ralhou Jennifer com uma cara séria. – Ele sabe se vos contar alguma coisa vocês gozam ou coisa parecida.**

**- Ele é doido! Nós nunca fizemos isso.. pelo menos acho eu. – Respondeu James fazendo um esforço para se lembrar de alguma coisa.. mas como resultado só conseguiu uma enorme dor de cabeça.**

**- Não.. nunca fizemos. – Disse Sirius.. – Tu andas a defender muito o Moony.. alguma razão em especial?**

**- Não porque estás interessado? – Perguntou Jennifer levantando-se bruscamente.**

**- Nunca! – Disse Sirius fazendo um esforço enorme para não pensar em nada... afinal ter Jennifer por perto enquanto se pensava alguma coisa que não se devia era um enorme perigo.**

**- Óptimo... – Respondeu Jennifer saindo.**

**- Óptimo para ti também! – Gritou Sirius vermelho de raiva.**

**- Padfoot... escapou-me alguma coisa estes últimos tempos?. – Perguntou James começando a rir-se. – AHAHA O PADFOOT ESTÁ APAIXONADO! – Gritou alto.**

**- Cala-te e não digas asneiras achas mesmo que eu me iria apaixonar por aquela... aquela.. – Começou Sirius.**

**- Aquela? – Perguntou James esperando ele continuar.**

**- Aquela... – Tentou Sirius começando a ficar farto das gargalhadas que James dava.**

**- Parva? Desmiolada? – Tentou James ajudar.**

**- Isso!.. Ela é uma parva de uma desmiolada de uma...**

**- Sirius.. pára por favor! Não te enterres mais...**

**- Mas tu não te lembras da Lily? – Perguntou Sirius conseguindo mudar de assunto.**

**- Lembro-me de estar sempre a embirrar com ela.. de estar sempre a implicar com ela. – Disse James baixando a cabeça, levantando-se e ir espreitar o tempo lá fora. – Lembro-me dela depois de eu acordar.. de a queres abraçar não sei porquê, lembro-me de ela ter fingido ter desmaiado quando a Madame Pomfrey disse que ela não podia ficar aqui comigo.. e lembro-me do sorriso dela a contar-me algumas coisas que ela se lembrava que eu tenho feito por aqui.**

**- Hum... estou a ver.. – Respondeu Sirius.**

**- E também me lembro de tu teres entrado aqui com essa tal Jennifer a quem tu chamas desmiolada de mãos dadas.**

**- Ei! Foi sem crer tu ouvis-te a explicação! – Respondeu Sirius ficando cada vez mais chateado com a conversa.**

**- Padfoot... mas qual é o problema? Ela é bem gira.. qual é o problema de tu andares com ela?**

**- Porque ela não é uma qualquer.. – Respondeu Sirius sem pensar.**

**-Padfoot.. não quero ouvir mais nada.. tu tens sintomas de apaixonado.. – Disse James abanando a cabeça como sinal de desiludido.**

**- Não tou nada! – Respondeu logo Sirius.**

**- Estás sim!**

**- Não.. não tou!**

**- Sim tás!**

**- Não adianta!.. até á bem pouco tempo TU é que eras o ''amores'' e não vais deixar de ser... porque EU não estou apaixonado.**

**- Ok.. quando tu decidires contar a verdade é só dizeres.. chama a Madame Pomfrey porque eu quero sair daqui... o 2º período está quase a começar e eu ainda quero aproveitar os últimos dias de férias.**

**- Ok Prongs.. – Disse Sirius saindo.**

* * *

**- Lily! Espera ai se faz favor.. – Disse Remus ao alcançar Lily.**

**- Ai Remus.. eu tenho que ir comer lembras-te?**

**- Eu sei que tu não queres que eu te veja chorar mas ouve-me! – Disse Remus de novo na esperança que Lily para-se de andar.**

**- O que foi agora? – Perguntou Lily virando-se frente a frente para Remus e este notou uns olhos vermelhos e algumas lágrimas no rosto.**

**- Tu já lês-te alguma coisa que tivesse a ver com o encantamento **_Memoriam_

**- Não.. porquê? – Perguntou Lily confusa.**

**- Porque tu tens que saber umas coisas.. – Respondeu arrastando-a para a biblioteca.. quando chegaram Remus fez Lily sentar-se numa cadeira em frente a uma das mesas do fundo e foi buscar alguma coisa.**

**- Mas o que é que este quer? – Perguntou Lily para si própria.. momentos depois Remus apareceu diante dela com um enorme livro com um aspecto velho, com uma capa vermelha cor vinho e umas páginas muito amareladas.**

**Remus sentou-se numa cadeira em frente a Lily e começou a desfolhar o livro com cuidado até encontrar o que queria.**

**- Encontrei.. ora lê só isto... – Disse apontando para o fundo da página.**

_Memoriam_

_Encantamento poderoso que impede perder a memória aconteça o que acontecer._

_Antigamente nas grandes guerras o método mais utilizado era o feitiço Obliviate e como acto de defesa foi introduzido o encantamento Memoriam de modo a que os resultados não fossem tão desastrosos._

_O Encantamento Memoriam consistem em que uma ou duas palavras sejam introduzidas entre duas pessoas e basta só dize-las quando a pessoa tiver em apuros olhando-a nos olhos._

_Pode acontecer em alguns casos a pessoa não ficar com a memória completa.. mas esta pode voltar com uma emoção forte ou então que reviva alguma coisa que já viveu nas memórias esquecidas._

**- Então quer dizer que o James pode voltar a ter a sua memória completa... – Começou Lily.**

**- Dês que tenha uma emoção forte ou que reviva alguma das suas memórias esquecidas.. – Continuou Remus com um enorme sorriso.**

**- Remus.. és um anjo! – Disse Lily se levantando e dando um beijo na testa de Remus.**

**- Ei! Não te esqueças que eu sou um maroto.. – Disse mas como resposta só recebeu uma língua de fora. **

**- Lily? O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jennifer á porta da biblioteca quando Lily ia a sair.**

**- Nada.. estou cá com uma fome!.. Vemo-nos logo Jenny. – Respondeu Lily saindo.**

**- Mas o que é que aconteceu aqui a final? – Perguntou Jennifer desta vez a Remus que ainda estava sentado.**

**- Lê isto e depois percebes.. – Disse apontando para o fundo da página.**

**- AHHH... agora percebi! – Disse Jennifer depois de ler.**

**- Bem.. eu vou arrumar o livro e vou para baixo.. vens? – Perguntou Remus levantando-se.**

**- Sim.. vou contigo.. – Disse Jennifer e assim os dois foram para o salão principal comer.**

**- James? – Disse Peter que estava sentado á mesa dos Gryffindor a comer papas de aveia.**

**- Olá Wormtail! – Cumprimentou James muito contente.**

**- Então foi aqui que te metes-te.. tu tens andado escondido Wormtail.. – Disse Sirius fechando a cara e sentando-se á mesa.**

**- Eu? Não tenho nada.. – Respondeu Peter continuando a comer.**

**- Bem.. eu vou ver se 'como'' antes de vir comer. – Disse James começando a andar para um grupo de raparigas que ali se encontrava.**

**- EIIII.. James! Não podes meu.. – Gritou Sirius ao amigo.**

**- Porque?**

**- Porque a Lily.. e tu.. opáh vocês ''andam''.. – Respondeu Sirius.**

**- Ai andamos? – Disse James começando a andar de novo para ao pé do amigo sentar-se ao seu lado.**

**- Ya.. se tu te poseres ai a atirar a todas e mais algumas a Lily vai-se sentir um bocado mal não achas? – Perguntou Sirius começando a comer.**

**- É estranho tu teres que ser fiel a uma pessoa que não lembras nada da vida dela.. não sabes se gostas mesmo dela.. e Padfoot eu acho que nunca me apaixonei nem nunca me irei apaixonar... – Disse James sinceramente começando a comer também.**

**- Isso dizes tu.. tu andavas ai todo apaixonado... tu quase morres-te por causa dela. – Disse Sirius comendo um bocado de bolo de chocolate.**

**- Pois.. O QUÊ? – Disse James engasgando-se com sumo de abóbora.**

**- Isso mesmo que ouviste... Porque é que pensas que estavas na enfermaria? Porque é que pensas que perdes-te a memória?– Disse Sirius sorrindo.**

**- Mas tu.. mas eu... eu pensava que eras meu amigo! Porque é que tu não me impediste? – Perguntou James ao mesmo tempo que Remus chegava e se sentava ao seu lado.**

**- Moony.. tu.. tu também não me impediste!.. Tão todos contra mim! – Disse James vermelho de raiva.**

**- James.. por favor estás a comportar-te como um puto do 5º ano.. – Disse Remus começando a comer.**

**- E por mim estou ainda no 5º.. – Disse James. – Mas contem-me lá essa história de eu quase morrer para salvar... para salvar aquela criatura irritante.**

**- Ok. Ok.. nós contamos Prongs.. – Respondeu Sirius começando a história.**

* * *

**- Lily? Porque é que estás sentada aqui sozinha? Porque é que não estás ao pé dos outros? – Perguntou Jennifer sentando-se ao lado da amiga.**

**- Porque não me apeteceu esperar por eles.. e estava cá com uma fome que nem tem digo. – Disse comendo uma tosta.**

**- Ah.. isso tudo por acaso tem a ver com o livro que o Remus te mostrou?**

**- Tem.. – Respondeu bebendo mais um pouco de sumo de abóbora.**

**- E?**

**- E o quê? – Perguntou Lily encarando-a .**

**- E o que vais fazer? – Perguntou Jennifer partindo um pouco de bolo de cenoura.**

**- Nada.. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros.**

**- Nada? **

**- Nadica de nada... sem nada o conquistei.. com nada o conquistarei de novo.. – Respondeu sorrindo a Jennifer e esta concordou com a cabeça.**

**- Fazes bem.. fazes muito bem.. – Disse sorrindo.**

* * *

**Bemmmm.. aqui está mais um capitulo.. :P**

**Agora.. faxam o voxuh dever.. deixem-m Reviews!**

**Bemmm.. no capitulo paxaduh toda a gente (ou pelo menos as que deixaram review) gxtaram da parte** Somos os mais sexy's e mais bons do universo.. **:P**

**Tb num foi nada d xpecial.. /**

**inda bem que há algum koisa k eu faxah e alguem gxte!**

**Angel Blackie****: inda bem que gxtas-t... e eu por akasuh já tnha reparaduh k tu eras uma beka mas só um bocadinho.. (allllllldrraaaabbbiiixxeeee dxculpem... xpirrei) poxexiva.. mas kem não o é? .. :P**

**Taty Black****:a minha mana mais nova:P inda bem k gxtas-t do kapitulo.. e tu tb já sbx.. s precisares dix!kruh ver review!**

**jinhux ta todos**

**Fini Felton ;)  
**


	20. A sala dos troféus

**20 Capítulo : Sala dos troféus**

_**- E o quê? – Perguntou Lily encarando-a .**_

_**- E o que vais fazer? – Perguntou Jennifer partindo um pouco de bolo de cenoura.**_

_**- Nada.. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros.**_

_**- Nada? **_

_**- Nadica de nada... sem nada o conquistei.. com nada o conquistarei de novo.. – Respondeu sorrindo a Jennifer e esta concordou com a cabeça.**_

_**- Fazes bem.. fazes muito bem.. – Disse sorrindo.**_

* * *

**- Bem... – Disse Sirius acabando de comer.**

**- Bem o quê Padfoot?**

**- Agora temos que resolver um problema para amanhã.. – Respondeu levantando-se com o resto dos marotos.**

**- Ai temos? – Perguntou Pedro ainda agarrado a uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.**

**- Temos.. não se esqueçam que aqui o nosso querido amigo Prongs não se lembra de nada dês do 5º ano.. e nós estamos no 7º.. – Respondeu novamente cruzando o corredor.**

**- Olá meninas! – Cumprimentou James um grupo que se encontrava no meio do corredor.**

**- Olá James! – Responderam todas em coro.**

**- Isto é ridiculo.. – Disse uma voz muito bem conhecida por Sirius.**

**- Jenny? – Disse Sirius olhando para trás. – Bem me parecia que eras tu.**

**- Pois é... vocês não têm nada combinado para esta noite? – Perguntou Jennifer aos marotos.**

**- Eu, o Padfoot e o Wormtail não.. porque o Moony vai patrulhar o castelo hoje.. então porquê? – Perguntou James**

**- Ahhhhh.. porque vocês agora já têm! – Respondeu Jennifer com um tom alegre.**

**- Ai temos? – Perguntou Sirius confuso.**

**- Sim.. vamos dar um passeio noturno.. – Respondeu recomeçando a andar.**

**- O quê? Um passeio noturno? Tu tás te a sentir bem? – Perguntou Sirius pondo a mão na testa de Jennifer ao que esta fez questão de tirar rápidamente.**

**- Estou.. mas como eu nunca vi o castelo á noite pensei que vocês mo poderiam mostrar... – Respondeu em frente do quadro da dama gorda. – **_Draconius. –_** Disse ela para a dama gorda e entrou indo-se sentar sendo acompanhada pelos marotos.**

**- Ora.. mas aqui o nosso master pode mostrar-te isso e muito mais! – Disse James apontando para Sirius que estava sentado á sua frente.**

**- Ah!.. Mas só ele não tem graça!.. – Disse Jennifer parecendo querer encontrar desculpas.**

**- Ahhhahaha.. – Rio-se James bem alto. – Parece que aqui o nosso engatatão está a perder o power!**

**- Cala-te Prongs.. – Respondeu Sirius entre dentes muito pensativo.**

**- Ok.. ok. Nós mostramo-te como é o castelo á noite... então está combinado.. á meia noite aqui em baixo. – Disse James subindo. – Agora vou lá para cima.. vou ver o que estes monstros fizeram ao nosso quarto enquanto estive ''fora''. – Disse num tom maroto.**

**- Ok.. até á meia noite.. – Disse Jennifer esfregando as mãos em sinal de contente.**

**- Mas o que é que tu andas a tramar? – Perguntou Sirius vendo o amigo subir as escadas.**

**- Euuuuuuuuu? Nada tão porquê? – Respondeu Jennifer piscando o olho a Remus e este sorriu... depois saio por o quadro da dama gorda aos pulos.. parecia uma autêntica criança.**

**- Moony! – Exclamou Sirius para o amigo e este assustou-se.**

**- Ai!.. o que é que eu fiz desta vez? – Respondeu enquanto Peter dava gargalhadas.**

**- O que é que tu sabes que eu não sei? – Disse ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.. sinal que nada do que viesse dali seria bom.**

**- Ai não Padfoot.. não me venhas práqui com essa cara de que comeu e não gostou que eu desta vez não sei de nada!**

**- Sim sei.. – Respondeu Sirius.**

**- AIIIII NÃO! NÃO QUERO! – Todos os que estavam na sala comum ouviram um grito vindo do dormitório masculino.**

**- Xiii.. malucos.. – Disse Peter indo á sua capa tirando uns doces do bolço começando a comer.**

**- Não.. não pode ser.. – Disse Remus olhando para Sirius com um olhar de gozo.**

**- Esta voz.. só pode ser do.. – Disse Sirius.**

**- JAMES! –Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo começando a subir as escadas até ao dormitório masculino do 7º ano.**

**- James! O que se passa meu? – Perguntou Sirius chegando ao dormitório e não achando James por lado nenhum.**

**- Ele está na casa de banho! – Disse Remus seguindo disparado para a casa de banho onde estava James com uma cara de triste em frente ao espelho.**

**- Não pode ser!.. Não.. – Continuava James refilando em frente ao espelho.. os dois amigos olharam um para o outro não intendendo nada do que se estava a passar.**

**- Mas o que é que se passa James? – Disse Sirius vendo que James estava só de toalha.**

**- Vocês já me viram isto? Não basta eu ter tudo em grande.. cara corpo.. TUDO! Como ainda tenho... barba! Ai não! – Refilou James abanando a cabeça.**

**- Quer dizer que tu estavas a gritar por causa da barba? Ai não! – Respondeu Sirius olhando para Remus... e ambos se desataram a rir.**

**- Ai vocês ainda se riem? Pois.. estão habituados.. não viram vocês a minha cara quando entrei e olhei para a porcaria do espelho.. ia desmaiando..**

**- AHAHAHA.. por favor Prongs.. não ... aiii.. não digas mais nada! – Respondeu Sirius continuando a rir com Remus ambos agarrados á barriga.**

**- Mas bem que eu agora estou mais melhor bom! - Disse passando a mão pelo cabelo fazendo os amigos rirem ainda mais.**

**- James.. tu nem falar bem sabes! - Refilou Remus rindo-se cada vez mais.**

* * *

**- Lily! – Chamou Jennifer entrando na biblioteca tendo de resposta um olhar mortífero por parte da bibliotecária.**

**- Ai.. desculpe!.. ó Lily! – Desculpou-se Jennifer chamando de novo Lily que estava sentada em frente a uma mesa.**

**- O que é? – Perguntou Lily espantada por a animação da amiga. – O Sirius espatou-te um beijo não?**

**- Ãh? Parva não foi nada disso! – Reclamou Jennifer sentando-se ao lado da amiga.**

**- Está bem.. o que foi então? – Perguntou Lily encarando a amiga.**

**- Ah.. nada de mais.. só que acho que que o James vai voltar totalmente ao normal muitoo rapidamente.. – Respondeu olhando para as mãos.**

**- Ãh? – Respondeu Lily sem entender nada.**

**- Ah.. tu hoje vais patrulhar o castelo certo?**

**- Certo.. e o que é que isso tem haver com o James?**

**- Nada de mais.. só que eu vou passear esta noite com ele por o castelo e..**

**- O QUÊ? – Gritou Lily. – Ah.. desculpe!**

**- Ai.. ciumenta!.. Eu não vou só com ele.. vai também o Sirius**

**- Ahhh.. vi logo... – Disse Lily revirando os olhos.**

**- E o Wormtail.. – Acabou Jennifer fazendo a amiga olhar de novo para si.**

**- Yah.. até ai tudo bem.. mas o que é que isso ai tem a ver com o James?**

**- Só que tu vais apanhá-lo sozinho a vaguear pelo castelo e o vais castigar.. – Respondeu Jennifer esboçando um sorriso.**

**- Ahh.. quê? – Disse mais uma vez Lily sem perceber nada..**

**- Ai.. tu tás lenta hoje já vi... pera que eu explico... – Respondeu Jennifer começando a explicar todo o seu plano para a amiga.**

**- Mas para isso precisamos... – Começou Lily.**

**- Da ajuda do resto dos marotos... e para isso vou ter que falar com o Sirius..**

**- Ahh.. logo vi que tu também ias ganhar alguma coisa... – Disse Lily levantando-se com Jennifer mas de resposta só recebeu um beliscão.. – Aii!.. Rapariga violenta! – Respondeu sorrindo.. adorava ver a amiga irritada..**

* * *

**- James.. despacha-te já é quase meia-noite.. – Disse Sirius para James que estava a ver umas fotos com Remus e se estava na gargalhada.**

**- Ai.. esta aqui Prongs foi quando no 6º andas-te atrás de umas gajas e elas te deram um estalo... o Diggory estava por perto a tirar umas fotografias á namorada e tirou uma a ti.. olha lá pá tua cara.. elas a darem-te o estalo!.. está um espectáculo! – Disse Remus perante as gargalhadas de James.**

**- Não!.. Não pode ser! – Dizia James entre gargalhadas e perante o olhar reprovador de Sirius e de Peter. – Mas o que é que vocês têm?**

**- Mas tu nunca mais te despachas? – Refilou Sirius levantando-se da cama onde estava sentado.**

**- Sim.. tu já sabemos do que te queixas.. tão mas tu Wormtail por que é que estás com essa cara?**

**- Por que nesse dia eu estava na ala hospitalar com uma dor de estômago e não vi ao vivo esse espectáculo! – Disse Peter provocando o riso de todos.**

**- Ok... já que vocês tanto insistem.. eu sei que vocês sem mim não são nada.. – Disse se levantando junto com o resto dos marotos e se dirigindo para as escadas.**

**Na sala comum não se encontrava ninguém.. á excepção de Lily e de Jennifer.**

**- Ai Lily.. esse Jorge é um grade camelo.. não presta.. – Dizia Jennifer abanando a cabeça.**

**- Oh.. tu só dizes que é um grande camelo porque dês que te conheceu não te larga não é? – Disse Lily rindo da cara da amiga e de Sirius.**

**- Er.. meninas? – Disse James acabando de descer as escadas entregando o manto invisível a Sirius.**

**- Nós já te vimos Potter obrigada.. Remus vamos? A Alice já deve de ter acabado a ronda prai a uns 5 minutos.**

**- Ai.. desculpa Lily mas esqueci-me.. Adeus Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail.. portem-se mal.**

**- Aii.. o nosso querido Moony anda a aprender a ser um Maroto! – Exclamou James fazendo-se de orgulhoso.**

**- Tu não mudas mesmo não é Potter? Vamos Remus eu estou farta disto.. – Disse Lily puxando Remus para fora.**

**- Mas o que é que deu nela? – Perguntou James confuso. – Mas ela.. primeiro chamava-me James.. e segundo eu pensava que ela gostava de mim...**

**- Pois é.. parece que te enganas-te... – Disse Jennifer. – Er.. Então o manto? **

**- Ah.. o manto tenho.. – Mas Jennifer não o deixou acabar dando-lhe uma pisadela.**

**- Tem o Sirius... – Respondeu James não se apercebendo da pisadela.**

**- Ai não tem não.. deixas-te o manto lá em cima não foi Sirius? – Perguntou Jennifer começando a falar com Sirius através da ''mente''. – _Sirius.. diz-lhe que o Wormtail guardou o manto e para eles os dois o irem procurar_**

**- Er.. acho que foi o Wormtail que o guardou lá em cima..**

**- O quê? – Disse Peter olhando para ele com uma cara muito estranha.**

**- Ora.. foi sim! – Disse Sirius olhando para James fazendo uma cara muito bem conhecida por James.**

**- Ahhh.. pois foi Wormtail! Não te lembras? – Disse James puxando Wormtail e começando a subir as escadas piscando o olho para Sirius.**

**- Ok.. o que queres? – Disse Sirius depois de James ter entrado no dormitório masculino.**

**- Não é preciso seres assim.. eu queria-te pedir um favor...**

**- Ai.. sabes o que acabas-te de fazer? – Perguntou Sirius se sentando á frente da lareira.**

**- O que é que eu fiz? – Perguntou desta vez Jennifer se sentando ao lado de Sirius.**

**- Agora o James vai pensar que eu gosto mesmo de ti! – Respondeu Sirius como a resposta fosse óbvia.**

**- Ai ele pensa que tu gostas de mim? Olha que descoberta interessante.. – Disse fazendo um sorriso maroto.**

**- Ai é? – Disse Sirius por sua vez começando a encará-la com um olhar malicioso.**

**- É.. **

**- Ai é... – Disse Sirius começando a chegar-se perigosamente.**

**- É.. – Disse ela divertida... mas Sirius ia-se chegando mais.. e mais.. e mais até que ela se levantou e Sirius caio em cima do sofá. – é mas não é para agora.. temos que ser rápidos.**

**- Ai temos?.. Ah.. mas o que é que afinal tu queres? – Perguntou recompondo-se.**

**- É assim.. eu queria que tu me ajudasses numa cena.. **

**- Depende da cena.. qual cena?**

**- É assim.. a Lily e o Remus descobriram uma coisa que pode ajudar o James a recuperar a memória toda.**

**- Só podia ser.. ele estava com cara de caso..**

**- Mas ele não sabe nada sobre isto.. eu queria que tu fizesses o seguinte..**

* * *

**- Mas aquele gajo está a demorar tanto porquê? – Perguntou Peter a James.. este estava a comer feijões de todos os sabores.**

**- O que é que tu achas? Deve de tar a aproveitar.. bem me parecia que ela não queria nada connosco...**

**- Sim.. mas ele que não demore porque eu ainda queria passar pela cozinha.. as minhas fatias já se acabaram.**

**- Prongs.. Wormtail.. podem descer... Vamos para o nosso rico passeio. – Disse Sirius sarcástico á porta.**

**- Parece que o negócio não correu muito bem... – Disse Peter passando por a porta sendo seguido por James e Sirius.**

**- O que pensas? Ela só queria refilar comigo sobre umas cenas que eu lhe fiz.. nada de especial.. – Disse Sirius encolhendo os ombros. – Há Prongs.. dá ai o mapa.**

**- Pra quê?**

**- Para eu ver onde é que andam o Moony e a Lily.. não os queres encontrar ou queres?**

**- Quem é que teve essa ideia? Não foste tu com esse cérebro de serradura.. – Disse James entregando-lhe o mapa tentando fazer um ar sério.**

**- Não.. não fui eu por acaso foi a Jenny.**

**- Ah... e como é que ela sabe da existência dele?**

**- Legilimância... – Respondeu simplesmente chegando perto de Jenny. – Eles estão na torre...**

**- Na torre quê? – Perguntou James quando já iam a sair do quadro da dama gorda.**

**- Na torre de astronomia.. vamos para a dos troféus? – Perguntou Sirius animado.**

**- Ãh? Mas o que é que há de especial em troféus? – Perguntou Peter.**

**- É.. o Wormtail tem razão.. o que é que há de lá de especial? – Perguntou James encarando Sirius e Jennifer.**

**- Ah.. é muito interessante história.. os troféus.. eu quero ir ver.. – Disse Jennifer afirmando com a cabeça.**

**- Bem.. se assim querem é melhor pormos o manto não é? – Perguntou James pedindo o manto a Sirius e assim os quatro se cobriram com ele.**

**Os quatro desceram a escadaria de mármore e foram a caminho da sala dos troféus. Chegando lá tiraram o manto.**

**- Ei Padfoot para qué que tu querias vir tão depressa? – Perguntou James cansado.**

**- Er.. por nada.. – Respondeu Sirius olhando para Jennifer. – Jenny olha aqui! – Disse apontando para um dos troféus levando o manto consigo.**

**- Aii.. tem uma forma muito gira.. – Disse quando James estava de costas e aproveitou para tirar a língua de fora. – Que figura de palhaça.. – Murmurou de forma que só Sirius ouvisse.**

**- Podes crer.. tás a ser mais palhaça do que costumas... – Disse Sirius rindo.**

**- Que engraçado! Er.. Wormtail.. olha aqui isto aqui parece-se contigo! – Disse Jennifer arrastando Sirius e Peter para a outra ponta da sala deixando James que se tinha sentado no chão.**

**- Muito bonito senhor Potter! – Disse uma voz ao lado de James.**

**- Mas o que é que... AHHH LILY! És tu! – Disse aliviado.**

**- Pois.. sou eu e é EVANS! – Gritou Lily olhando-o com despreso.**

**- Ah.. pois é LILY! – Gritou divertido.**

**- O que é que tás a fazer aqui Potter?**

**- Eu? Um passeio.. a tua amiga deve de te ter dito não é?**

**- Qual amiga?**

**- A Jennifer! A namorada do Sirius.. – Disse James sem pensar.**

**- Ahhh.. essa Jennifer.. – Disse Lily se virando para rir.**

**- O que é que foi? – Perguntou James virando-a de novo.**

**- Nada! Quer dizer.. a não ser que vais ser castigado.**

**- Castigado Euuuuuu? – Disse James. – Porquê? Eu não fiz nada!**

**- Ah mas devias de ir fazer.. já sei como és... por isso.. tu logo recebes um bilhete a dizer quando e onde vai ser. – Respondeu virando as costas novamente.**

**- E só eu é que levo castigo? Então e os outros?**

**- Quais outros? – Disse Lily parando de andar.**

**- Ora.. os que estão ali em... EI! PADFOOT ONDE TE METESTE? –gritou James vendo que estava sozinho.**

**- Sirius? AHAHA.. essa foi boa.. mas tu estás sozinho Potter e vais ser castigado.. estas não são horas de se andar por aqui.**

**- Mas tu andas!**

**- Sou monitora. Eu posso quero e mando.. – Disse com um olhar superior.**

**- AHAHAH.. sim sim... eu vou fingir que acredito.. – Respondeu James olhando á volta da sala...mas estava sozinho.. só estava lá aquela.. aquela criatura irritavelmente irritante.**

**- Bem.. então adeus Potter.. logo receberás noticias minhas.. – Disse descendo a escadaria.**

**- Mas... mas eles estavam ali.. depois não estavam ali.. depois ela estava aqui.. AIII QUEREM DAR COMIGO EM DOIDO! – Gritou James de novo começando a caminhar rumo á torre dos Gryffindor.**

**No outro dia começaram as aulas.. tudo decorria normalmente a não ser que James estava chateado com Sirius e vice-versa.**

**- Tu!.. TU ÉS UM TRAIDOR! – Gritou James lançando uma almofada a cima de Sirius que se encontrava a trás da secretária.**

**- TÃO E TU O QUE ÉS? AHHHHHH A JENNIFER A NAMORADA DO SIRIUS! – Gritou por sua vez Sirius lançando-lhe um sapato que lhe acertou na testa.**

**- Aiii.. PELO MENOS EU NÃO DEIXEI COM QUE TU APANHASSES COM UM CASTIGO NÃO FOI! – Gritou de novo James atirando-lhe com o livro de poções.**

**- Eiii!.. Mas vocês assim acordam o castelo inteiro.. parecem duas meninas.. são oito e meia da manhã! – Reclamou Remus da casa de banho a lavar os dentes.**

**- Sirius! Porquê? – Perguntou James sentando-se em sua cama.**

**- Porquê o quê? – Perguntou Sirius sentando-se ao lado dele.**

**- Porque é qu tu não me avisas-te que a miss irritante estava atrás de mim?**

**- Eu já te expliquei.. quando nós vimos ela já estava atrás de ti e nós não tivemos tempo de te avisar.. pusemo-nos logo em fuga...**

**- Pois.. então e como é que tu ouvis-te a parte da tua namorada?**

**- Porque eu NESSA ALTURA AINDA LÁ ESTAVA! – Gritou Sirius fazendo James rir.**

**- Ok ok... esta passa.. – Disse James levantando-se. – Moony o que é que vai ser o meu castigo por _andar a rondar o castelo de noite_. – Disse de modo sarcástico.**

**- Tu ainda não deste tempo para as aulas começarem com que mais.. deve ser decidido na reunião de amanhã.. só deves de saber o que é para a semana.**

**- Para a semana? PARA A SEMANA? – Refilou James começando a descer as escadas para mais uma aula... tinham acordado tarde já não dava tempo para comer.**

**- Há pois é.. – Disse Sirius descendo a escadaria em rumo ás masmorras.. – Pensa pelo lado positivo.**

**- E qual é o lado positivo? – Perguntou James fazendo com que todos olhassem para Sirius.**

**- Tão.. tens mais uma semana de vida.. porque no que depender da Lily TU morres daqui a uma semana. – Disse e todos riram.**

* * *

**Aiiii.. cá está mais um capitulo.. acho que este foi o maior até agora.. :D**

**Então que acharam? Gostaram? Detestaram?Continuo?... REVIEWS! looooool**

**Agora devo de demorar mais um pouco para escrever.. vou passar o Natal fora e assim os meus planos de escrever um capitulo todos os dias foi pelo cano abaixo... mas dpois eu prometo que recompenso ok?**

**Angel Blackie**** Bem.. esperuh k tenhas gostado deste cap..e acho que ainda vais ter que esperar muittooooo para a Jenny e para o Sirius se acertaram... mas muito mxm..quero coment tá? Bigada por tuduh:P jinhux gandix**

**Taty Black**** é assim.. eu sei que sou o maximo num é preciso dixeres tá bem? LOOOOL agora falando acériuh.. eu embirrei com o outro cap num sei pk.. mas axei mxm k tava bué estupiduh... mas bigadam manuxka por tudinhuh! És uma fofa :D jinhux enormessssss**

**Bruna Martins**** inda bem que estás a gostar.. fikei mtooooooo contente... (é para verem o k fax os reviews.. faxem-m mto felix :D) continua a comentar! jinhux gandixxxx!**

**Maluada Black**** Bigada por tares a ler tb... gostei muiiitooo da Review... inda bem que estás a gostar também.. e se não entenderes alguma coisa diz ok? bigadão! jinhux gandix tb!**

**Tão xauhhhh e BOM NATAL! MUITAS PRENDAS!**

**Fini Felton ;)**


	21. O castigo de James Potter

**21 Capítulo : O castigo de James Potter**

_**- Há pois é.. – Disse Sirius descendo a escadaria em rumo ás masmorras.. – Pensa pelo lado positivo.**_

_**- E qual é o lado positivo? – Perguntou James fazendo com que todos olhassem para Sirius.**_

_**- Tão.. tens mais uma semana de vida.. porque no que depender da Lily TU vais morrer daqui a uma semana. – Disse e todos riram.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**E assim passou uma semana e alguns dias.**

**James e Lily não se podiam ver.. odiavam-se mutuamente. Parecia que não tinha acontecido nada de especial com os dois.**

**A única diferença é que agora sempre que Lily via James tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.**

**Precisamente uma semana depois do encontro de Lily e James na sala dos troféus, James recebeu uma coruja a dizer quando e onde seria o castigo.**

_''Caro Mr. Potter_

_Informamos que o seu castigo foi marcado para amanhã ás 21.00 horas na Biblioteca._

Professora McGonagall.''

**- Boa... nem tudo pode estar perdido.. - Disse James ao ler a carta.**

**- Ãh? Do que é que tu tás a falar? - Perguntou Sirius.**

**- Aqui não diz quem é que vai ficar comigo no castigo.. tanto pode ser o Moony como aquela vespa da Lily! - Disse James com, um enorme sorriso.**

**- Ai é? Parece que estás com sorte! - Disse Peter querendo parecer que estava entusiasmado.**

**- Bem.. vamos descer? Vamos aproveitar que é Sábado e ir fazer alguma coisa de diferente.. já que vou ter que perder a noite do meu Domingo por causa da.. - Disse James quando já estavam a chegar á dama gorda.**

**- Da vespa da Lily.. sim Prongs nós sabemos.. - Disse Sirius divertido.**

**- Pois.. dessa mesmo! - Disse James satisfeito com ele próprio.**

**Ao chegarem ao salão principal encontraram Lily e Jennifer a conversarem animadamente sobre rapazes.**

**- Sim.. mas o Oliver tem uns olhos lindos de morrer.. - Disse Jennifer a Lily enquanto olhava para a mesa dos Hufflepuff.**

**- Sim.. mas para compensar tem uma cara que mais parece de um cavalo com prisão de ventre. - Respondeu Lily arrancando umas boas gargalhadas de Jennifer.**

**- Bom dia meninas! – Cumprimentou Remus sentando-se ao lado de Lily.**

**- Bom dia... - Disse Lily com uma voz cansada.**

**- O que se passa? - Perguntou Remus a Lily dando uma vista de olhos a Jennifer para ver se ela sabia.. mas aparentemente ela não parecia ter cara de caso.**

**- Nada Remus.. a que horas é a reunião dos monitores hoje? - Perguntou Lily comento uma tosta.**

**- Acho que é ás três esta tarde.. - Respondeu Remus dando uma olhadela á mesa para ver o que havia de comer.**

**- Prongs.. está próximo o nosso jogo! Ainda sabes jogar espero.. - Disse Sirius com cara de gozo.**

**- AHAHA.. que engraçado Padfoot! - Disse James tentando rir-se. - Eu só não tenho ido aos treinos porque a Madame Pomfrey não me tem deixado.. tu sabes disso!**

**- Sei.. ou então também pode ser uma desculpa da tua parte para não ires.. - Disse Sirius fingindo estar sério. - Mas Prongs.. compreende-se..**

**- Padfoot.. CÁLA-TE JÁ IMEDIÁTAMENTE! - Gritou James chamando a atenção de todos.**

**- Ok.. já vi que acordas-te mal disposto.. mas não é preciso tanto Padfoot.. - Disse Remus e todos voltaram ao normal.**

**- Ele não pára de mandar bocas! Já me tou a passar! - Refilou James começando a comer.**

**- Ai!.. Eu quero o bom e velho James de volta! - Disse Sirius levantando as mão para cima.**

**- Tão porquê? - Perguntou James confuso.**

**- Porque pelo menos o venho James conseguia RESPONDER Á ALTURA- Gritou Sirius e levantou-se. – E não refilar como um bebé de 4 anos!**

**- Onde vais? - Perguntou Peter comendo a sua 6º fatia de bolo.**

**- Vou dar uma volta.. - Disse Sirius virando-se para Jennifer.**

**- ''Eu tenho que te contar uma cena!.. Vá lê lá!''- Pensou Sirius e para um grande alivio Jennifer levantou-se.**

**- Eu vou contigo Padfoot.. - Disse Jennifer desaparecendo com Sirius.**

**- Mas o que é que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou Lily ainda olhando para o sitio onde Jennifer tinha saído.**

**- Não sei.. não percebi nada.. - Disse James encolhendo os ombros.**

**

* * *

- Padfoot o que foi? - Perguntou Jennifer quando estes estavam perto do lago.**

**- Porque é que tu és a única pessoa sem ser do grupo dos marotos que me chama Padfoot? - Perguntou Sirius confuso.**

**- Porque se calhar sou a única pessoa que sabe no que vocês são nas noites de lua cheia.. - Disse Jennifer sorrindo e indo-se sentar numa rocha ali perto.**

**- Ahh.. entendi.. - Disse Sirius. - Mas eu só te queria dizer uma cena.. **

**- O que se passa?**

**- O nosso plano pode dar errado.. - Disse Sirius sentando-se ao lado de Jennifer.**

**- Porque?**

**- Porque acho que o James deve de ir falar com o Moony para ser ele a ficar com ele no castigo!**

**- E?**

**- E o Moony não sabe do plano todo.. pode concordar!**

**- Ahhhh.. sei.. - Disse Jennifer. - AII TENHO QUE IR FALAR COM ELE! - Gritou Jennifer como se compreendesse naquele preciso momento.**

**- O que tens hoje? - Perguntou Sirius achando Jennifer estranha.**

**- Nada.. porquê? - Disse Jennifer estranhando Sirius aperceber-se que esta estava triste.**

**- Hum.. não parece... - Disse Sirius encarando-a.**

**- E porque não parece?**

**- Porque estás distante.. estás triste... por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver por eu ter curtido com a Alice ontem?**

**- Não..**

**- Então o que é? Porque é que tu tás assim?**

**- E como é que tu agora és capaz de descubrir isso? Tu nunca deste por nada quando estou triste nem distante antes.**

**- Quando é que tu estives-te triste e não notei?  
**

**- Isso é o que tu achas.. - Disse Jennifer levantando-se.**

**- De onde é que eu te conheço? - Perguntou Sirius franzindo a sobrancelha.**

**- Daqui! Olha que pergunta parva! - Respondeu Jennifer ficando nervosa.**

**- Não.. eu quando te vi parecia que já te conhecia... falei contigo como se te conhece-se á séculos! Agora diz-me de onde é que eu te conheço?**

**- Sirius.. tu estás a ficar doidinho porque eu só te conheci aqui e tu só me conheces-te aqui! - Respondeu Jennifer quando as lágrimas teimavam descer.**

**- Jenny... - Disse Sirius virando-a para si. - O que me estás a esconder?**

**- Nada! - Disse Jennifer virando-se de novo começando a chorar.**

**- Jenny.. - Disse Sirius virando-a de novo. - Tu não tens que me contar nada que não queiras.. desculpa não queria que tu chorasses.**

**- Eu tou a chorar porque está muito vento.. - Disse Jennifer provocando um sorriso em Sirius mas as lágrimas teimavam eu descer em maior quantidade.**

**- Anda cá! - Disse Sirius puxando Jennifer em seu encontro abraçando-a. - Sei que já estives-te comigo antes.. Já percebi que não queres falar pelo menos agora.. não contes se contar significa tu chorares.**

**- Mas! - Disse Jennifer olhando para cima onde encontrou os olhos azuis de Sirius mirando-a.**

**- Não adianta negares! Se precisares sabes que eu estou aqui não sabes? Sei que já te devo ter feito alguma merda no passado.. agora as nossas conversas encaixam na perfeição.**

**- Ok.. -Concordou Jennifer apertando Sirius contra si em busca de conforto. - Obrigada.**

**- Sempre ás ordens.. - Disse Sirius dando um beijo na testa de Jennifer.**

**- O MOONY! - Gritou Jennifer soltando-se de Sirius sentindo um frio terrível.**

**- Ãh? - Perguntou Sirius sem perceber nada.**

**-Prongs.. Lily.. Moony.. CASTIGO! - Gritou Jennifer de novo e finalmente Sirius acorda.**

**- AHHHH.. isso.. temos que ir falar com ele não é?**

**- Precisamos urgentemente.. já são quase três! - Exclamou Sirius pegando na mão de Jennifer e começando a correr para o castelo.**

**

* * *

- Mas onde é que aqueles se meteram? – Perguntou James á entrada no salão comum. – Eu disse que queria fazer alguma coisa de diferente e ele desaparece!**

**- Ainda se desaparece-se sozinho.. mas ele levou a Jenny!.. – Refilou Lily sentando-se em frente á lareira.**

**- Yah... – Disse Remus distante.**

**- Moony eu tenho que falar contigo! – Disse James derrepente.**

**- O que foi? – Perguntou Remus sentando-se ao lado de Lily.**

**- Ah.. nada de mais.. só para tu monitorizares o meu castigo na biblioteca... – Disse James encolhendo os ombros como se não fosse nada de mais.**

**- Eu.. – Começou Remus mas foi interrompido por Sirius e Jennifer que entravam por o quadro da dama Gorda cansados.**

**- Moony!.. encontramos-te! – Disse Jennifer ao entrar. – Queremos falar contigo..**

**- Está bem.. – Disse Remus olhando-os.**

**- AGORA! – Disse Sirius e Remus deu um pulo com o susto.**

**- Ok! Ok!.. apressados.. – Disse levantando-se.**

**- Sirius fala com ele.. eu tenho umas cenas para fazer com... com a Lily! Lily anda cá temos que ir ao 4º andar não te lembras? – Disse Jennifer sorrindo.**

**- Ãh? – Disse Lily sem compreender nada do que estava a acontecer.**

**- Tu és uma esquecida! – Disse Jennifer puxando Lily para fora do quadro desaparecendo da vista de todos.**

**- Pois Moony.. e eu preciso falar contigo a sós.. – Disse Sirius com receio de James.**

**- E porque é que eu e o Wormtail não podemos ouvir? – Perguntou James com cara de caso.**

**-Oh... porque sabes uma rapariga pediu-me para falar com ele.. e é muito embaraçoso conversas das cenas dele á vossa frente não é? – Disse Sirius tentando dar desculpas.**

**- Ainda não percebi.. – Disse James.**

**- Ok.. vamos ter com a rapariga agora.. eu vou só leva-lo e já cá venho tá bem? É que ela pediu-me para o levar sabes.. eu venho já! – Disse Sirius puxando Remus para fora também.**

**- Eu cada vez percebo menos esta gente! – Disse James abanando a cabeça.**

**

* * *

- Ok Sirius.. diz-me lá o que se passa porque eu tenho a certeza que não á gaja nenhuma no meio.. – Disse Remus parando no corredor.**

**- Ok.. eu conto.. é assim tu não podes monotorizar o castigo do James.**

**- Porque?**

**- Porque.. – E Sirius suspirou. – Porque o castigo é um plano para o James voltar ao normal..**

**- Pois.. bem me parecia.. Tá descansado que eu não vou fazer nada para o impedir. – Disse Remus sorrindo. – Bem.. então vai para ao pé do Prongs que eu tenho um encontro com uma rapariga..**

**- Tá bem.. boa sorte e já sabes!**

**- Sei do quê?**

**- Não fiques nervoso.. elas detestam quando ficamos nervosos.. – Disse Sirius batendo amigavelmente nas costas de Remus e foi-se embora.**

**- Eu não tenho a certeza.. mas acho que não vou ficar nervoso! – Disse Remus para si mesmo e caminhou em sentido contrário ao Sirius.**

**

* * *

- JENNY! Tu ainda não me disses-te o que queres! – Disse Lily para Jennifer.**

**- Há.. é que Lily.. o Sirius desconfia.. – Disse Jennifer baixando a cabeça.**

**- Do quê? – Disse Lily confusa.**

**- Do meu pequeno segredo... – Sussurrou Jennifer encostando-se á parede fria.**

**- Mas.. como é que ele desconfia de alguma coisa?**

**- Eu nas conversas que tenho com ele...**

**- Queres dizer.. discussões! – Disse Lily fazendo Jennifer sorrir.**

**- Sim.. nas discussões que temos eu tenho deixado escapar algumas coisas.. e ele agora tá a juntar as peças todas... e se ele descobrir?**

**- Tu não podes fazer nada.. eu só acho que era melhor tu lhe contares do que ser a descobrir por conta própria...**

**- Ok.. acho que é o que tenho que fazer..**

**- Mas só quando tiveres preparada.. se não vais desatar a dizer porcarias e coisas que não queres e fica tudo muiiittoooo pior que antes.**

**- Ok Lily.. obrigada pela força!**

**- Tenho que servir para alguma coisa não é? – Disse Lily abraçando a amiga.**

**E depressa passou o Sábado dando lugar ao Domingo... o dia do castigo de James.**

**James nesse dia tava estranhamente nervoso... Não dizia coisa com coisa e só falava no castigo que iria ter.**

**Sirius e Remus não viam a hora do bem dito castigo... mas para isso faltava uma pequeníssima coisa... e esse trabalho tinha ficado para Sirius...**

**- Prongs... já ouvimos.. acho que já toda a escola sabe que tens castigo hoje com a Lily! – Refilou Sirius divertido com a cara do amigo.**

**- Ah.. pois.. mas vai ser uma grande seca! – Disse James sentando-se no sofá da sala comum.**

**- Bem.. então podemos por as coisas mais divertidas! – Disse Sirius sentando-se ao lado do amigo juntamente com Remus e Peter.**

**- Impossível.. – Disse James triste.**

**- Isso é o que tu pensas! – Disse Remus divertido.. já sabia o que iria sair dali.**

**- Ah.. tão e como é que tão a pensar animar a cena?**

**- Fácil.. com uma aposta.. – Disse Sirius sorrindo que nem uma criança.**

**- Gostei.. mas que tipo de aposta? – Perguntou James interessado.**

**- Ah.. vais tentar seduzir a Vespa.. vais lhe dar um beijo! – Disse Sirius para horror de James.**

**- O QUÊ? TÁS DOIDO NÃO? – Gritou James a Sirius e o resto dos marotos partiram-se todos a rir.**

**- Eu não te disse Moony? Ele tem medo! – Disse Sirius batendo no ponto fraco de James.**

**- Eu medo? AHAHAHA medo de quê precisamente? – Disse James rindo sem motivo.**

**- De te apaixonares por a Lily.. – Disse Remus tapando depois os ouvidos.**

**- O QUÊ? EU APAIXONAR-ME? IMPOSSIVEL! – Gritou James mais uma vez James e todos os marotos riram.**

**- Então não te vais importar com a aposta não achas? – Disse Sirius sorrindo.**

**- Apostado! – Disse James. – E se eu a conseguir beijar o que ganho?**

**- Er.. – Sirius não havia pensado naquele pormenor.**

**- Já sei.. tens que beijar a Jennifer! – Disse James rindo-se da cara de Sirius.**

**- O QUÊ? – Disse Sirius.**

**- Feito! – Disse Remus para desgosto de Sirius.**

**- Bem.. agora só resta esperar pelas 21.00! – Disse James animado.**

**

* * *

- Lily.. despacha-te já são quase 9 da noite! Tens que ir ter á biblioteca! – Disse Jennifer para Lily que tinha tirado um bocado para dormir.**

**- Tá bem! Tá bem já vou... – Disse Lily calçando-se e descendo as escadas para ir ter á biblioteca.**

**Chegando lá sentou-se numa das mesas.. James ainda não havia chegado.**

**James ia nas escadas descontraído.. ia chegar 15 minutos atrasado.. mas o que isso importava? Era um mísero de um reles castigo com a irritante vespa da Lily Evans.**

**- Atrasado.. – Disse Lily quando James entrou pela porta da biblioteca com as mãos nos bolsos.**

**- Eiaaa.. a cério? Não me digas! – Exclamou James sarcasticamente.**

**- Varinha.. – Disse Lily esticando a mão enquanto James a entregava.**

**- O que é que vou ter que fazer? – Perguntou James olhando á sua volta.**

**- Nada de especial.. vais ter que tirar os livros das prateleiras, limpar o pó e arrumar por ordem alfabética. – Disse Lily como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.**

**- O QUÊ? Mas eu vou demorar a noite toda!**

**- Tão é melhor começares já que acabas mais depressa.. – Disse Lily sentando-se de novo pronta para estar ali quase a noite toda... só esperava que valesse a pena todo o esforço.**

**E realmente demorou séculos, James já estava a ficar com as mão duridas de limpar tantos livros... Tinha as pernas duridas de andar de um lado para o outro.**

**Mas quando eram duas da madrugada James finalmente acabou de limpar e arrumar os quadros e foi ver onde Lily se encontrava.**

**Ela estava debruçada sobre a mesa com a cabeça apoiada nos braços a dormir num sono pesado. James achou tudo aquilo engraçado.**

**- Lily.. eu já acabei! – Disse James animadamente na esperança que ela acorda-se... Mas não acordou.**

**Continuava de olhos fechados.. James não evitou e começou a observa-la.. Como ela podia ser tão bonita assim?**

**- Ãh? Que porcaria de pensamento é este? – Disse James confuso.**

**- Jam... quer dizer Potter acabas-te? – Perguntou Lily espreguiçando-se.**

**- Já...**

**- Já não era sem tempo.. – Disse Lily levantando-se da cadeira e começando a dirigir-se para a saída.**

**- Espera Lily! – Disse James segurando-lhe o braço.**

**- Não é Lily é Ev... – Mas James não a deixou acabar... calou-a com um beijo...**

**

* * *

Bruna Martins:Ainda bem que estás a gostar! Eu bem tentei apostar mais depressa mas com o movimento cá em casa não deu para fazer nada de jeituh :P jinhux gandix e um bom principiuh de ano 2006!**

**Angel Blakie: Bemmmmm eu também gosto bué dessas partes.. gosto bué que eles os dois atiram coisas um ao outruh num sei pki.. :P Eu quero mesmo que o Peter depois não caiba na porta.. é castigo por ser um grannnnnddddeee parvalhão looooool. Agora quero saber o que achas-t deste cap!.. :P jinhux gandix e bom ano para ti!**

**Taty Black: Bem manuxka o que eu faxia sem ti? NADA loooool.. bigada por tuduh tá? inda bem que estás a gostar vê é se apostas a tua fic! Bom ano para ti tb manuxka! Já sbx se precisares tou smp aki! (tirando as vexes k vou comer e exas cenas XD) Jões!  
**


	22. Cada um com a sua história

**22 Capítulo: Cada um com a sua história  
**

_**- Ja... quer dizer Potter acabas-te? – Perguntou Lily espreguiçando-se.**_

_**- Já...**_

_**- Já não era sem tempo.. – Disse Lily levantando-se da cadeira e começando a dirigir-se para a saída.**_

_**- Espera Lily! – Disse James segurando-lhe o braço.**_

_**- Não é Lily é Ev... – Mas James não a deixou acabar... calou-a com um beijo...**_

**E tudo girou na cabeça de James..**

**O toque dos lábios de Lily era uma coisa que ele já tinha feito... Lily não era vespa nem tão pouco irritante nem chata.**

**Era o amor da vida dele... a rapariga de quem mais gostara na vida... a rapariga por quem ele tinha dado a sua vida e não se arrependia nem um pouco disso.**

**Começou a lembrar-se..**

**Do seu 6º ano... tudo o que significou para ele aquele ano.. as férias de Verão quando ele e Sirius andavam nas suas vassouras a tentar derrubar o outro para o chão.**

**De como se tinha divertido com todos os marotos.. com o Moony, de tudo..**

**Mas principalmente de Lily...**

**De como no principio do ano a tinha achado linda...**

**- Potter.. tu estás a sentir-te bem? – Perguntou Lily que já o olhava a algum tempo e ele não dizia nada.. olhava para o vazio.**

**- Eu.. eu fui mesmo de vassoura ao dormitório feminino? – Perguntou James coçando a testa.**

**- Tu.. tu lembras-te? – Gaguejou Lily não acreditando.**

**- Acabei de me lembrar agora.. – Disse James encarando-a com outros olhos.**

**- E o que fez as tuas memórias voltarem? – Perguntou Lily sorrindo.**

**- Ahh.. tu estás á espera que eu te agradeça não é? – Disse James com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.**

**- Talvez sim... Talvez não.. – Disse Lily sorrindo também.. afinal o plano maluco de Jennifer havia funcionado.**

**- Obrigada.. obrigada por tudo e desculpa por tudo o que te fiz passar.. – Disse James passando com a sua mão na face de Lily.**

**- O que eu não faço por ti já viste... – Disse Lily fechando os olhos querendo memorizar aquele toque.. como tinha sentido a falta dele.**

**- Eu... eu acho que tou a começar a ter uma enorme dor de cabeça.. - Disse James com uma cara como se desculpando.**

**- Pois.. é tudo muito recente James.. tens que ir descansar.. se calhar até é melhor irmos á enfermaria! – Exclamou Lily preocupada.**

**- Para quê que precisamos de uma curandeira se tu bastas para me curares?**

**- Tu estás muito romântico.. – Disse Lily erguendo a sobrancelha começando a dirigir-se para a porta.**

**- Estive muito tempo sem ti.. só quero recuperar o tempo perdido.. – Disse James seguindo-a e caminharam até á torre calados.. cada um pensando para os seus botões.**

**- Bem.. mas agora basta de mim.. o que te lembras mais? Lembras-te de tudo? – Disse Lily sentando-se em frente da lareira já quase apagada.**

**- Ahh.. lembro-me de muitas coisas... meu deus as figuras que eu fiz! Nem acredito que pensava mesmo que andava ainda no 5º! E o Sirius.. o que ele teve que aturar meu Merlin.. – Disse James rindo-se.**

**- Podes crer... esse então dizia que se eu não consegui-se, ele próprio te beijava para ver se tu te lembravas de alguma coisa...**

**- O QUÊ? – Gritou James fazendo uma cara de nojo.**

**- Brincadeira! – Disse Lily começando a gargalhar.**

**- Ahhh... andas muito engraçadinha para o meu gosto! – Exclamou James sarcástico. – Desculpa Lily.. mas acho que me vou ter mesmo que me deitar.**

**- Claro, foi muita coisa.. foram 2 anos a passarem-te em frente dos olhos em apenas 2 minutos.. – Disse Lily levantando-se e indo á beira de James dar-lhe um beijo na cara. – Boa noite James.. – Disse com uma voz suave ao seu ouvido.**

**- Boa noite Lily.. – Respondeu James com a mesma moeda arrepiando-se ao som da voz de Lily.. – Mas como é que eu fui tão burro ao não achar que não gostava da Lily? – Pensou James enquanto a via subir e se encaminhou também para a sua cama se deitando vestido em cima da cama**

**E depressa amanheceu.**

**James dormia a sono solto sonhando.**

**- PAFFFF**

**- Mas o que é que foi agora? Meu Merlin mas será que não me deixam dormir ou é preciso ir aí amaldiçoar alguém? – Murmurou James levantando a cabeça e abrindo ligeiramente os olhos para ver que é que tinha feito aquele estrondo.**

**- PRONGS! MANO! AGORA ÉS TU! – Gritou Sirius e pulou para cima de James esfregando-lhe a cabeça com a mão.**

**- O VELHO JAMES! – Gritou também Remus saltando para cima de James todo contente.**

**- Ofágaiubifimima! – Gritava James debaixo de todo o peso.**

**- O quê? – Disse Sirius pondo a cabeça ligeiramente mais para ao pé da cabeça de James.**

**- SAIAM-ME DE CIMA QUE ESTOU A SUFUCAR! – Gritou James de novo e Remus e Sirius saíram de cima da cama.**

**- Ahahaha.. a Lily consegui-o! – Disse Remus com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.**

**- Já não era sem tempo! – Exclamou Sirius sorrindo também.**

**- Pois foi.. – Disse James contente.. como era bom estar ali com os amigos.. mas derrepente foi puxado para a roda que lá se encontrava feito por Remus e Sirius.**

**- O James voltou! O James voltou! – Cantavam todos na roda improvisada aos saltos.**

**- Mas o que é que.. – Disse Peter abrindo os olhos. –FESTA! – Gritou e foi-se juntar aos amigos enquanto estes continuavam na cantoria.**

**- Mas o que é que se passa aqui! Remus nunca pensei! – Disse Lily á beira da porta junto com Jennifer que se continha para não começar a rir. – Vocês parecem umas autenticas crianças!**

**- Está bem Lily.. agora venham também vocês as duas! – Disse James puxando Lily e Jennifer enquanto continuavam. **

**Logo, logo desencadeou com uma luta de almofadas começadas na parte de Sirius e James.**

**Sirius estava radiante... finalmente o seu amigo havia voltado.**

**- Temos que ir.. aulas lembram-se? – Disse Lily caindo cansada na cama de James.**

**- Lily.. vá lá.. podíamos faltar só hoje! – Disse Sirius esperançoso.**

**- Claro Sirius... – Disse Lily e todos olharam para ela espantados. – Mas é que só nos teus sonhos.. vão se vestir que ainda estão de pijama!**

**- Eu sabia.. – Disse Sirius fazendo beicinho e todos riram.**

**E assim começaram a segunda feira... da melhor maneira possível.**

**- Prongs.. ó Prongs! – Disse Sirius depois de muito chamar James.**

**- O quê meu? – Disse James depois de olhar para Sirius com olhos de quem tinha sido acordado de um sonho.**

**- Pára de olhar pá Lily! Passas-te a manhã toda.. a hora de almoço toda.. e agora a aula de transfiguração também? – Disse Sirius abanando a cabeça.**

**- Ela é linda não é? – Perguntou James sem tirar os olhos de Lily que se encontrava a fazer um trabalho.**

**- É.. é mesmo linda...  
**

**- É LINDA MAS É PRA MIM! **

**E todos na sala ficaram a olhar para ver o que estava a acontecer.**

**- Pois.. – Disse Sirius contendo-se para não começar a rir.**

**- Linda.. a minha varinha não é? – Disse James levantando a sua varinha para disfarçar, e conseguiu porque todos voltaram ao trabalho de grupo.**

**- Ai... o nosso Prongs está stressadinho ãh! – Murmurou Remus para os restantes marotos.**

**- Ele.. ele disse que a Lily é linda! – Refilou James provocando risos por todos incluindo ele. – Ok.. ok eu estou a exagerar não estou?**

**- Estás.. – Responderam os marotos.**

**- Ok.. vamos lá continuar onde íamos?**

**- Agora posiciona a varinha e... – Começou Remus mas foi interrompido.. a aula tinha terminado.**

**- E agora é o dia por nossa conta não é? – Disse James levantando-se.**

**- É pois! – Respondeu Jennifer atrás de James junto com Lily.**

**- Sabes uma coisa Prongs? – Disse Sirius parando a meio do corredor.**

**- O quê? – Perguntou James parando também.**

**- É bom ter-te de volta! – Responderam todos.**

**

* * *

E nessa noite fizeram uma pequena festa na torre dos Gryffindor para celebrarem o facto de James já estar normal.**

**James e Sirius separaram-se do grupo e foram para um canto e sentaram-se.**

**- Então Prongs?**

**- Então o quê?**

**- Sei lá.. diz qualquer coisa... – Disse Sirius baixando a cabeça. – Afinal já á muito tempo que não conversamos.. dês do momento maluco em que tu decidiste fazer de herói e quase morreste e..**

**- Não me arrependo de nada Padfoot... – Respondeu simplesmente James olhando o amigo.**

**- Eu sei que não te arrependes, sei que nunca te arrependes de nada mesmo que tenhas feito porcaria... – Respondeu Sirius sorrindo. – O que cá entre nós tens feito muita... – Finalizou Sirius irónico.**

**- Pois é.. – Riu-se James. – Mas valeu a pena.**

**- Já falas-te com ela? Sobre isto tudo?**

**- Não.. eu ontem fiquei bué cansado e fui-me deitar.. não deu para conversar grande coisa.**

**- Estou percebendo.. – Respondeu Sirius abanando a cabeça. – E para quando vai ser essa conversa?**

**- Ai.. eu não sei.. talvez um dia destes...**

**- Porque não tentas na próxima visita a Hogsmeade?**

**- Boa ideia! – Disse James contente. – Tão e tu como vão as coisas? Não temos conversado muito.**

**- Pois não.. mas também as coisas andam na mesma.. não há nada de novo para ninguém.. – Murmurou Sirius quase rouco.**

**- Er.. Sirius.. desde quando é que temos segredos um para o outro?**

**- Desde nunca...**

**- Então vá.. despeja.. o que me tás a esconder?**

**- Nada meu! – Exclamou Sirius nervoso.. sabia que nunca conseguia esconder nada para o amigo.**

**- O que se tem passado entre ti e a Jennifer? – Perguntou James cruzando os braços em frente do peito.**

**- Porque é que tem de ser sempre ela! **

**- Porque é sempre ela.. – Disse James calmamente.. sabia que o amigo lhe estava a esconder qualquer coisa.**

**- Ela.. ela está a esconder-me uma coisa...**

**- Uma coisa? – Perguntou James erguendo a sobrancelha.**

**- Sim.**

**- E porque é que achas isso? – Perguntou James novamente. – Não andas assim... com a mania da perseguição nem nada?**

**- Não! Achas?**

**- Sei lá eu! – Exclamou James olhando para o amigo. – Vá.. porque achas isso?**

**- Eu acho.. – Disse Sirius fixando os cotovelos nas pernas apoiando a cabeça.**

**- Tu achas.. – Continuou James esperando que o amigo começa-se a falar.**

**- Eu nunca te disse isto antes porque parecia uma paranóia qualquer.. e era só uma impressão minha mas..**

**- Mas...**

**- Mas.. eu conheço a Jennifer.**

**- Claro que a conheces! Eu conheço-a também!**

**- Eu conheço a Jennifer de outro lado sem ser cá de Hogwarts! – Disse Sirius rapidamente. James não estava a perceber.. via-se claramente por a cara dele.**

**- E já lhe perguntas-te de onde é que a conheces? – Perguntou James de novo.. achava tudo aquilo muito estranho.**

**- Já.. mas ela começou a chorar e eu não insisti mais.. – Murmurou de novo Sirius, James ficara embasbacado.**

**- Como?**

**- Comendo... Ela começou a chorar.**

**- E não falas-te com ela depois disso? – Perguntou James olhando para as pessoas que se aproximavam.**

**- Não.. mas eu desconfio que ela seja uma pessoa..**

**- Quem? – Perguntou James começando a ficar curioso, mas Sirius não pode falar porque foram interrompidos por Frank junto com outras pessoas que puxaram para festejar as boas vindas ao James.**

**- Eu depois conto-te! – Gritou Sirius para James que ia sendo puxado cada vez mais para longe onde bebiam.**

**James consentiu com a cabeça e começou a falar com todos.. a responder ás perguntas que lhe faziam sobre tudo o que passara.**

**

* * *

- Está aqui Lily! – Disse Jennifer entregando uma bebida a Lily e sentando-se ao seu lado.**

**- Obrigada.. – Respondeu Lily distraída.. observava James dês que ele tinha deixado Sirius sentado ao fundo da sala.**

**- Olhem meninas nós vamos ter com o Sirius porque ele está ali sozinho. – Disse Remus levantando-se junto com Peter.**

**- Ok.. – Responderam as duas e viram os dois desaparecerem por a sala.**

**- Lily não me chegas-te a contar nada sobre a noite de ontem... – Disse Jennifer puxando a conversa.**

**- Ah.. então e o que a cusca quer saber? – Perguntou Lily encostando-se na poltrona sorrindo.**

**- Ah.. tudo! – Respondeu Jennifer.**

**- Então e porque é que a menina não lê os meus pensamentos? Eu não tinha tanto trabalho...**

**- Porque é muito mais divertido ouvir-te a ti a contar!**

**- Ok.. ok.. – Disse Lily concordando. – Correu tudo como o combinado. Eu dei-lhe o que fazer e como demorou muito eu adormeci.. quando acordei vi o James a olhar para mim com olhos de ''quem me queria comer'' – Disse Lily fazendo aspas com os dedos.**

**- Ahahaha – Riu-se Jennifer. – Tão e depois?**

**- Ah.. nada de especial, eu farta de estar ali sentada levantei-me e estava a ir-me embora quando ele me puxou o braço e me beijou.**

**- Uiii... – Respondeu Jennifer sorrindo para a amiga. – Então e depois como sobes-te que ele tinha voltado ao normal?**

**- Fácil.. ele parecia que estava a ver um filme na própria cabeça! Quando ele deixou de responder ao beijo eu afastei-me e olhei para ele e ele estava estranho, olhava para o vazio.**

**- Então e depois?**

**- Tão depois ele voltou ao normal e disse que lhe tava a doer a cabeça e viemos para aqui.. conversamos mais um bocado e eu fui-me deitar.**

**- Achas que ele voltou definitivamente ao normal? – Perguntou Jennifer olhando James a rir-se de alguma piada.**

**- Sem dúvida.. aquele é o James que eu amo... – Respondeu e Jennifer sorriu.**

**

* * *

E assim passou Janeiro dando lugar a Fevereiro.**

**- Lily! – Chamou James depois de mais uma chata aula de poções.**

**- O que é? – Perguntou Lily virando-se para trás para ver o que James queria.**

**- Queres vir comigo a Hogsmeade este fim de semana? – Perguntou James e todos olharam para Lily esperando a resposta... parecia que toda a escola tinha parado para ouvir a resposta.**

**- Sim.. claro que quero James!_ – _Disse Lily sorrindo abertamente.**

**Aquela era a primeira vez que Lily Evans dizia sim a James Potter... e era já um grande começo.**

**

* * *

Prontos.. Cá está mais um capitulo acabadinho de fazer!**

**Espero que tenham gostado.. o que acharam?**

**Bem.. é só deixarem a resposta no Go ali em baixo e já está! Eu fico a saber:P**

**Taty Black: Ai mana! Klaruh k não quero que tu morras não é? Se não quem é que eu ia chatear no msn? Ah poix:P Bem.. estão vais ficar sem unhas porque neste capitulo não diz quase nada sobre o assunto.. sorry! Jinhux gandix! Manuxka e bigada por tuduh!**

**Angel Blakie: Bem.. aqui está mais um capitulo e acho que deste capitulo gostas-te porque afinal a Jennifer não se aproximou do Sirius:P Só me chamas má! tão e tu? És pior que eu porque ainda me dizes cenas no msn para m deixar ainda mais curiosa! Tu é que és uma mazona! looool jinhux gandix!**

**Bem.. sem mais gente para agradecer.. (porque ninguem mais lê não é... :P) despeço-me**

**Jinhux gandix!**

**Fini Felton ;) **


	23. O passeio a Hogsmeade

**23 Capítulo : O passeio a Hogsmeade... (Mas o que se passa com Jenny?)**

**E então foi só esperar pelo Sábado.**

**Lily acordou cedo assustada, tinha acabado de ter um sonho... mas o que tinha estado a sonhar? Homens de capa preta começaram a surgir na sua cabeça, mas nada de muito concreto.**

**Não se lembrava de mais nada.**

**E então espreguiçou-se e foi tomar um duche para ver se aliviava.. afinal sempre era um encontro que iria ter.**

**Quando saio da casa de banho, já arranjada, viu que Jennifer estava sentada na cama muito pálida com um pergaminho na mão.**

**- Jenny.. o que se passa? – Perguntou Lily preocupada.**

**- Ah.. Lily isto passa.. não é nada. – Murmurou Jennifer rouca tentando dar um sorriso.. mas em vão.**

**- Jenny.. tu não me enganas assim tão facilmente.. o que se passa? Porque é que estás assim? – Perguntou Lily novamente mas Jennifer parecia uma estátua.. não se movia.**

**- Ai Lily! Não me chateies já te disse que não foi nada! – Refilou Jennifer levantando-se e indo para a casa de banho também.**

**- Mas o que é que esta hoje tem? – Perguntou Lily para si mesmo saindo para a sala comum onde encontrou os marotos.**

**- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Lily.**

**- Boas... – Disseram Sirius, Remus e Peter.**

**- James.. tu tás bem? – Perguntou Lily olhando-o.**

**- Ah.. tu tás muita linda hoje! – Disse James sorrindo. Lily estava com umas jeans pretas e com uma camisola com gola a barco... podia não estar nada de especial mas não estava habituado a vê-la com roupa que não fosse de Hogwarts.**

**- Ai não tou sempre? – Perguntou Lily querendo parecer que estava chateada.**

**E todos riram.**

**- Er.. Lily onde é que está a Jenny? – Perguntou Sirius olhando para trás dela.**

**- Ó JENNY! – Gritou Lily para dentro do seu bolso das calças. - Não.. ela aqui não está! – Disse Lily abanado a cabeça.**

**- Que gracinha! Agora a cério onde é que ela está? – Perguntou Sirius enquanto Lily se sentava entre Sirius e James.**

**- Olha.. eu acho que ela hoje nem ir ao passeio vai... – Respondeu Lily abanado a cabeça.**

**- Porquê? – Perguntou desta vez James enquanto olhava para Remus que lia um livro sobre Vampiros.**

**- Ah.. razões só as quais ela sabe.. – Respondeu Lily encolhendo os ombros. – Vamos comer?**

**- Vamos... – Responderam todos e desceram para comer.**

**

* * *

- Jenny mas tu vens ou ficas? – Perguntou Lily pela milionésima vez.**

**Quando acabaram de comer Lily foi ver se Jenny já estava melhor.. mas como Lily concluiu depois Jennifer encontrava-se pior.**

**Estava cada vez mais pálida e recusava-se a comer o que quer que fosse.**

**- Mas o que é que se passa? Tu sabes que podes contar comigo não sabes? – Perguntou Lily sentando-se ao lado da amiga que estava deitada e toda tapada.**

**- Lily.. não se passa nada! Por amor a Merlin vai ter com o James porque se não ele quando me vir mata-me! – Disse Jennifer destapando a cabeça.**

**- Mas..**

**- Lily.. não é nada isto passa-me.. a cério! Eu já vou comer vou só ver se durmo mais um bocado.**

**- Mas que carta era aquela que tu tinhas na mão quando eu sai da casa de banho esta manhã?**

**- Ai.. era um rapaz a perguntar se eu queria ir com ele a Hogsmeade, mas eu sinceramente não me apetece nada.**

**- Ok.. – Disse Lily levantando-se. – Eu vou fingir que acredito.. Té logo.**

**- Até... – Respondeu Jennifer enfiando-se mais uma vez debaixo dos lençóis e mantas.**

**E Lily pegou num casaco dos mais quentes que estavam dentro da mala e vestiu-o descendo as escadas.**

**- Então? – Perguntou Remus preocupado.**

**- Ah.. ela não está muito bem disposta.. deve tar a ficar com alguma gripe ou assim...**

**- E só por causa disso é que não vai? Sempre saia daqui não era? – Perguntou Sirius dirigindo-se com todos para o portão onde entrariam nas carruagens para irem para o passeio.**

**- Pois é.. mas se ela não quer não há nada a fazer.. – Respondeu James abrindo a porta de uma das carruagens e abrindo passagem para Lily, mas não deixando os seus amigos passarem. – Encontro.. eu Lily e vocês a mais! – Disse antes de entrar e lhes fechar a porta na cara.**

**- Bem.. parece que hoje o nosso dia vai ser Fantástico! – Disse Sirius sarcasticamente.**

**

* * *

- Bem.. para onde queres ir Lily? – Perguntou James animado. Já andavam a um bom tempo e nem um nem outro dizia nada.**

**- Ah.. este sítio é bonito.. – Suspirou Lily sorrindo.**

**Encontravam-se perto da casa dos gritos perto das árvores que lá se encontravam.**

**Estava tudo coberto de neve ainda mas o sol já queria descobrir avisando que em breve não ia haver neve para ninguém.**

**Os dois caminhavam lado a lado lentamente cada um absorvido em seus pensamentos.**

**- O que tens hoje? – Perguntou James parando fazendo com que Lily para-se um pouco mais á frente.**

**- Eu... eu não tenho nada! – Respondeu Lily aproximando-se de James.**

**- Tu tás esquisita... – Respondeu James dando um sorriso. – Mais do que o costume...**

**- Pois.. – Respondeu Lily também rindo. – Mas não se passa nada.**

**- A cério? – Perguntou James acariciando a cara de Lily. **

**- Eu só tou preocupada com a Jenny.**

**- Tão mas ela não tem só uma gripe?**

**- Ai têm?**

**- Tu mesma disseste que ela não se tava a sentir muito bem!**

**- Ahh.. pois! Tinha-me esquecido! Ela está assim um bocado pó doente tá..**

**- Lily! – Exclamou James com um tôm de reprovação. – Se não queres contar pelo menos não mintas.. por favor...**

**- Desculpa James.. – Respondeu Lily encarando-o. - Mas é que não são coisas minhas e eu não quero tar a falar.**

**- Mas é muito grave?**

**- E eu sei? Ela nem fala comigo sobre o porque disto tudo! Ela estava hoje de manhã agarrada a um pergaminho que devia ter acabado de ler, depois ficou branca e quieta que parecia mais uma estátua do que outra coisa!**

**- E sabes porque é que ela tava assim?**

**- Não.. é que só há uma coisa que a desanima... mas é impossível! – Respondeu Lily ficando com um olhar triste.**

**- Então.. mas tu não chegas-te a ler o que estava lá escrito?**

**- Não.. ela correu para a casa de banho e eu desci para ir ter com vocês, quando subi para ver se ela sempre vinha não estava lá nenhuma carta.**

**- Estranho.. **

**- É.. – Concordou Lily.**

**- Eu.. eu precisava de falar contigo Lily.**

**- Fala.**

**- Como é que nós ficamos? Depois disto tudo? – Perguntou James.. já havia pensado no que dizer.. no que responder.**

**Tinha treinado com o seu espelho ontem.. até tentou com Sirius mas ele fartou-se de rir e não ajudou em nada.**

**- Tu amas-me? – Perguntou Lily encarando-o.**

**

* * *

FlashBack**

**Era de noite.**

**Jenny encontrava-se com a porta trancada e com um taco de Baseball na mão enfiada na cama á escuta.. mas será que iria ser tão porco assim?**

**Estava sozinha em casa (ou assim ela queria).**

**O quarto estava desarrumado, roupa para um lado.. revistas para outro… e mesmo no centro do quarto…… sangue.**

**Ela encontrava-se numa desgraça com as roupas rasgadas e com a boca rebentada e um pequeno fiu de sangue escorria-lhe pelo queixo abaixo.**

**E então ouviu o que mais temia.**

**Os passos aproximavam-se cada vez mais do seu quarto subindo as escadas para o segundo andar até que começaram a querer arrombar a porta.**

**- ABRE A PORTA! VAI SER PIOR PARA TI! – Gritaram e ela estremeceu.**

**Levantou-se da sua cama e começou a pensar numa escapatória possível, mas não lhe ocorria nenhuma.**

**- Porque... porque é.. que tem que... A MIM PORQUÊ? –Gritou Jennifer desesperada até que sem outra saída dirigiu-se para a janela do seu quarto.**

**Já que tinha que sofrer, não iria sofrer daquela maneira.**

**Preferia Morrer.**

**Fim da FashBack **

**E Jennifer acordou assustada toda suada.**

**- MAS PORQUE É QUE TEM QUE COMEÇAR TUDO DE NOVO? – Gritou com todas as forças que ainda lhe restavam.**

**

* * *

- Eu amo-te Lily.. – Disse James antes de capturar os lábios de Lily.**

**- Amas-me mesmo? – Perguntou Lily por entre os lábios de James.**

**- Tens dúvidas? – Perguntou James e abraçou-lhe a cintura.**

**- Não... – Respondeu Lily sorrindo.. sentia que as suas pernas bambas e teve que se agarrar ao pescoço de James para não cair.**

**- Eu também te amo James... – Disse Lily encarando James de uma maneira especial á qual ele mais uma vez a recompensou com um beijo... como era bom ter a ruivinha nos seus braços e ser só sua.**

**De mais ninguém.**

**Só dele...**

**

* * *

- Bem.. se não se importam eu vou para o castelo.. tou farta daqui tar. – Refilou Sirius mais uma vez para os marotos.**

**- Padfoot.. porque é que tu não vais arranjar alguém para curtir? É que pelo menos tu não nos chateias a nós a cabeça! – Respondeu Remus encarando o amigo.**

**- Ai sim? Pois fica sabendo que eu não tenho andado com ninguém por respeito a uma pessoa! – Disse Sirius aborrecido.**

**- Pode-se saber quem? – Perguntou Peter.**

**- Sim.. por respeito á Jenny.. – Disse Sirius cruzando os braços.**

**- Ah.. e pode-se saber que mal é que tem curtires com raparigas? Que eu saiba a Jenny não é mais do que tua amiga e nunca te disse nada por tu seres um galinha... – Disse Remus divertido.**

**- Pois não... mas mesmo assim não a quero magoar!**

**- E porquê? – Perguntou Remus e Peter ao mesmo tempo fazendo Sirius olhar para ambos.**

**- Porque ela é minha amiga... – Disse Sirius aborrecido. – Oras.. querem saber? Ela não está aqui por isso que se lixe.. até logo.**

**- Mas que raio de conversa foi aquela? – Perguntou Peter a Remus enquanto dava um gole na sua cerveja amanteigada.**

**- E vai-se lá saber Wormtail? – Disse Remus sorrindo antes de ver o amigo desaparecer por entre um grupo de raparigas do 6º ano.**

**

* * *

- Bem.. eu adoro estar aqui... – Disse Lily sorrindo sentada nas pernas de James enquanto este a abraçava.**

**- Também eu.. – Disse enquanto lhe mordiscava a orelha.**

**- Pára! – Refilou Lily tentando escapar-se sorrindo.**

**- Temos que voltar não é? – Perguntou James quando viu Lily olhar para o relógio.**

**- Sim... temos... eu ainda quero ir ver se a Jenny comeu alguma coisa... é que ela nunca se sabe.. ou come que parece um hipopótamo.. ou não come nada! – Disse Lily levantando-se enquanto James soltava uma gargalhada.**

**- Pois sabes.. nem todas fazem dietas doidas como tu... – Disse James abraçando a Lily pela cintura enquanto caminhavam para se encontrarem com o resto do grupo.**

**- Eu não faço dietas! – Refilou Lily fazendo beicinho e mais uma vez James riu.**

**- Ok... as dietas é que te fazem a ti.. – Disse James no gozo dando-lhe um beijo. – Bem.. e agora o nosso descanso acaba. – Disse ao chegarem perto de Remus e Peter.**

**- Vamos andando? – Perguntou Remus sorrindo.. – Finalmente os dois juntos! – Pensou.**

**- Sim... – Respondeu James e encaminharam-se para um carruagem. – Mas então o Padfoot?**

**- Não sei.. ele desapareceu faz praí uma hora não sei se já foi para o castelo. – Respondeu Remus sentando-se.**

**- Mas discutiram? – Perguntou Lily franzindo a sobrancelha.**

**- Não.. – Respondeu Peter.**

**Algum tempo depois chegaram ao castelo e Lily encaminhou-se para a torre dos Gryffindor para ver como Jenny se encontrava.**

**Quando entrou na sala comum viu Sirius sentado em frente á lareira.. parecia que estava chateado.**

**- Tão Sirius? Vieste tão cedo... – Disse Lily.**

**- É.. o passeio foi uma chatice.. nada de gajas de jeito.. só oferecidas – Respondeu Sirius.**

**- É por causa do passeio que tás assim?**

**- Eu queria ir ver como tava a Jenny mas a porcaria das escadas escorregam sempre que lá ponho os pés!**

**- Normal.. era para admirar se conseguisses.**

**- Porquê?**

**- Porque era sinal que eras uma rapariga.. – Respondeu Lily num sorriso. – Olha.. vai ter com os outros que eu já deixo com noticias da Jenny.**

**- Ok.. não é que eu esteja muito preocupado com ela.. mas é que depois vocês começam a dizer que eu sou um insensível e cenas assim. – Justificou Sirius levantando-se. **

**- Eu sei Sirius.. não é preciso dizeres né? O que mais poderia ser?**

**- Sei lá... talvez de eu a conhecer bem.. – Disse Sirius encarando-a . Tinha que ver se Lily sabia de alguma coisa.**

**- Conhecer bem.. acho que eu a conheço melhor que tu.. visto que sou amiga dela á muito mais tempo... – Respondeu Lily dando de ombros.**

**- Pois... – Disse Sirius sorrindo. – Mas quando a vi tive a impressão que a conhecia... – E ao dizer isto Lily virou a cara.**

**- Se calhar tu conheces-te alguém muito idêntico a ela... sabes lá tu com tantas gajas que andas-te... – Disse Lily subindo as escadas.**

**- Quem sabe eu conheço-a e não me lembro dela... ou ela me está a esconder alguma coisa porque não quer que eu me lembre de onde e quando a conheço...**

**- Ó Sirius... deixa de ser paranóico! – Disse Lily virando-se para trás. – Porque é que ela te iria esconder que te conhecia?**

**- É isso que eu gostava de saber.. – Respondeu Sirius cruzando os braços.**

**- Tu tens que te ir tratar.. – Respondeu Lily e desapareceu por as escadas a cima.**

**- Eu vou é dar em doido! – Reclamou Sirius passando por a dama gorda para ir ter com os marotos.**

**- Jenny! Então como estás? – Disse Lily vendo que a amiga se encontrava em cima da cama com os livros de estudo abertos.**

**- Estou melhor.. – Disse Jennifer sorrindo. – Como foi o passeio?**

**- Muito produtivo.. – Disse Lily sorrindo.**

**- Ai.. eu quero saber de tudinho! – Exclamou Jennifer e Lily começou a contar tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde.**

**

* * *

Bem.. agr vão me matar né?**

**bem.. eu acho que o capitulo custou mas está aqui já escrituh.. agr deiem-m a voxa opinião sobre ela...**

**PLEASEEEEEE!**

**Angel Blakie: Bem.. tão o que achas-te? Podes desconfiar o que acontecia com a Jenny.. mas não sabes o que aconteceu entre ela e o Sirius.. AHAHAH... (e eu num sou tão má como tuuuuu.. ah poixx :P) Jinhux gandixxxx!**

**Taty Black: Bem... mana.. tu num m morras! Tão já sabes mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto que querias saber? é porque eu num keruh k tu m andas a assombrar dpoix! Desculpa s num dix grande koisa (mas tb a fic num é grande koisa) Jinhux enormix mana! **


	24. O pesadelo começou novamente

**24 Capítulo: O pesadelo começou novamente**

**- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**E Lily acordou com o grito que se apercebeu de imediato de ser de Jennifer.**

**- Jenny! – Chamou Lily levantando-se da cama e indo ás escuras ao encontro com a amiga. –_ Lumus.. – _Murmurou e a ponta da sua varinha iluminou-se.**

**- Não... – Falava Jennifer virando-se na cama.**

**- Jenny.. – Dizia Lily abanando a amiga para ver se ela acordava, mas sem resultado.**

**- Mas o que se passa ai em cima? – Ouviu-se ao longe do outro lado da porta.**

**- JENNIFER! – Gritou Lily desesperada para a amiga até ela acordar começando de imediato a tremer.**

**- Li..ly.. Eu... eu.. eu não quero... – Gaguejava Jennifer abanado-se para a frente e para trás.**

**- Jenny.. tem calma.. foi só um pesadelo! – Consolava Lily a amiga abraçando-a.**

**- LILY O QUE SE PASSA AI EM CIMA! – Gritava James ao fundo das escadas.**

**- Lily.. não... lhes digas... nada... – Pedia Jennifer começando a ganhar a tonalidade branca e a suar.**

**- Ok.. eu não digo nada mas tu tens que me dizer o que se passa. – Disse Lily encarando a amiga.**

**- Por favor Lily.. não.. não me peças isso! – Pediu novamente Jennifer olhando para a amiga nos olhos.**

**E Lily não teve outra escolha.**

**Levantando-se da cama onde se encontrava sentada ao lado de Jennifer abriu a porta e desceu as escadas.**

**- Não se preocupem. – Disse Lily chegando perto dos marotos. – Foi só um pesadelo.**

**- Quem é que tava a ter um pesadelo? – Perguntou James franzindo a sobrancelha.**

**- Ahh... foi..**

**- Foi a Jenny não foi? – Perguntou Sirius olhando fixamente para as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino.**

**- Oh Sirius.. claro que não! Fui eu! – Disse Lily tentando sorrir. – Eu assustei a coitada da Jenny e tudo coitada! **

**- Ó Lily, comigo não dá! Eu reconheceria aquele não em qualquer lugar! – Disse Sirius olhando para Lily.**

**- Tás a chamar a Lily de mentirosa é? – Perguntou James para o amigo pondo-se em frente de Lily.**

**- Tou! – Respondeu Sirius.**

**- Rapazes.. não vão começar a discutir pois não? – Perguntou Lily vendo Remus descer.**

**- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Remus esfregando os olhos. – Precisam de alguma coisa?**

**- Não Remus.. não se passa nada.. – Respondeu Lily.**

**- Por acaso.. – Começou James mas foi impedido por uma grande cotovelada.**

**- Por acaso não.. – Disse Sirius para Remus. – Podes ir dormir.**

**- Boa noite.. – Disse Remus se despedindo.**

**- Agora Lily.. explica! – Disse James cruzando os braços á frente do peito.**

**- Mas explicar o quê? – Perguntou Lily tentando se fazer de despercebida.**

**- Que não foste tu que gritas-te e sim a Jennifer... agora vais nos explicar porque estás a tentar esconder isso tá bem? – Disse James novamente.. e Lily viu-se sem saída.**

**- Ok.. foi a Jennifer que teve um pesadelo.. mas não foi nada de mais! – Explicou Lily encolhendo os ombros.**

**- Então porque é que nos tentas-te esconder isso? – Perguntou Sirius entre dentes.**

**- Oras.. porque... porque não foi nada de mais e não vos queria preocupar! – Respondeu Lily olhando para a porta do dormitório feminino e ouvindo um barulho.**

**- E porque é que nos havíamos de preocupar? – Perguntou novamente Sirius olhando para onde a Lily olhara.**

**- Exactamente por não haver nada é que não vos queria preocupar.. agora se me dão licença eu vou mas é dormir porque apesar de amanhã ser domingo eu tenho muita coisa para fazer.. – Disse Lily virando as costas para os dois e subiu as escadas.**

**- Jennifer? – Perguntou ao entrar no quarto ao verificar que esta não se encontrava na cama.**

**- Lily.. desculpa... – Disse Jennifer desculpando-se.**

**- Mas desculpa do quê rapariga! Pára com isso que tu não me fizeste nada!**

**- Tu... tu quase que te chateias-te com o James por minha causa! – Jennifer disse e Lily conseguiu ver de onde o som vinha.**

**- Importas-te de sair debaixo da cama? É ridículo.. – Disse Lily sentando-se na cama ao lado.**

**- Tens a certeza que não está ninguém aí? – Perguntou Jennifer num murmúrio.**

**- Não Jenny.. não está aqui ninguém sem ser eu e tu... agora saí daí se faz favor... – Pediu Lily e Jennifer saiu.**

**- Eu estou com medo.. – Respondeu Jennifer simplesmente ao se por de pé baixando a cabeça.**

**- Mas Jenny.. tu tás com medo do quê? – Perguntou Jennifer ao abraçar a amiga e sentá-la na sua cama.**

**- O pesadelo começou novamente... – Respondeu Jenny e Lily finalmente compreendeu tudo.**

**

* * *

- Mas o que é que aconteceu afinal? – Murmurou James sentando-se na sua cama com cuidado para não acordar nem Remus nem Peter.**

**- E eu sei? – Murmurou também Sirius sentando-se ao lado do amigo.**

**- Mas escusavas de ter chamado á Lily mentirosa.. **

**- James.. mas ela estava a mentir! – Disse Sirius levantando o seu tom de voz.**

**- Fala mais baixo! Queres acordar toda a gente? – Perguntou James encarando a amigo. – Mas de onde afinal é que conheces a Jennifer?**

**- Eu.. eu não tenho a certeza.. – Murmurou Sirius olhando para o chão.**

**- Então mas que incertezas é que tens? – Perguntou James.. aquilo já começava a fartar.**

**- Eu conheço-a da minha casa... da minha rua... – Respondeu Sirius voltando a encarar James.**

**- Mas tu disses-te que não conheces-te ninguém lá com a tua idade... – Raciocinou James.**

**- Pois não.. eu não me lembrava dela. – Respondeu Sirius novamente e levantou-se pronto para se ir deitar na sua cama.**

**- E o que te lembras mais dela? – Perguntou James deitando-se.**

**- Da cor dos cabelos... do sorriso dela... – Respondeu Sirius num sorriso.**

**- Ah.. muito bom.. e mais? **

**- Da voz dela a gritar não.. – Respondeu Sirius e o sorriso morreu na cara dele formando-se uma cara séria.**

**- Mais de alguma coisa? – Perguntou James novamente.**

**- Não... eu não me lembro de mais nada.. – Respondeu Sirius e voltou-se para o outro lado deitando-se. – Boa noite James.**

**- Boa noite.. – Disse James e virou-se também com a certeza que não iria dormir nada de especial.**

**

* * *

Lily levantou-se e deixou a amiga em sua cama a dormir um sono profundo.**

**Já tinha visto a amiga com medo.. com receio.. mas assim?**

**Nunca.**

**Ela apertava a sua mão com força impedindo Lily de se ir embora mas Lily com jeito conseguiu soltar-se e deitou-se em sua cama.**

**- Eu não sei o que vou fazer com esta rapariga... – Murmurou Lily com as lágrimas a quererem sair. – Eu.. eu não a consigo ajudar... MERDA! – Gritou mas depois arrependeu-se vendo Jennifer dar meia volta na cama.**

**E adormeceu.**

**Acordou tarde, virando-se olhou para a cama da amiga e esta não se encontrava lá.**

**- Jennifer? – Chamou Lily e vendo que ninguém lhe respondia levantou-se rapidamente para procurá-la.**

**Foi á casa de banho e tomou um duche rápido e vestiu-se mais rapidamente ainda.**

**E saiu dirigindo-se para o salão encontrando os marotos sentados a tomarem o pequeno almoço.**

**- Bom dia.. viram a Jennifer? – Perguntou Lily parando ao pé de James e cumprimentando-o com um beijo.**

**- Bom dia... Não... não vimos porquê? – Perguntou Remus dando uma trinca numa tosta.**

**- Ahh.. então eu vou ver se a vejo por ai.. – Respondeu Lily mas foi impedida de ir por Sirius.**

**- Eu vou contigo... – Disse e levantou-se pronto para seguir Lily para onde quer que ela fosse. E Lily viu que ele esta a falar a cério por isso cedeu.**

**- Ok.. então bora daí. – Disse Lily e os dois saíram.**

**- James.. o que se passa? Alguma coisa que eu não saiba? – Perguntou Remus estranhando Sirius estar a sair com Lily e James não dizer nada.**

**- Nada que tu não saibas... só que agora aprece que a Jennifer desapareceu e eles só foram á procura dela. – Respondeu James continuando a comer tentando não dar muito nas vistas que estava preocupado.**

**- E não é melhor nós irmos com eles procurá-la? – Perguntou Peter bebendo um pouco de cacau.**

**- Se eles não nos chamaram é porque não precisam... algo me diz que não é preciso irmos.. afinal o castelo não é assim tão grande.. – Respondeu James dando um sorriso.**

**- Visto do nosso ponto de vista.. pelo menos acho que não. – Respondeu Remus e continuou a comer.**

**- Fazes ideia de onde ela poderá estar? – Perguntou Sirius desesperado.**

**Já tinham procurado pelo castelo inteiro e ainda não tinham encontrado Jennifer.**

**- Eu não sei Sirius.. acho que já procurámos por todo lado.. – Respondeu Lily parando e encostando-se á parede fria.**

**- Lily.. contas-me o que é que afinal se passa aqui? – Perguntou Sirius parando atrás de Lily ofegante.**

**- Sirius.. tu sabes muito bem o que se passa aqui... – Respondeu Lily virando-se e encarou Sirius.**

**- Mas.. mas eu não sei! – Disse Sirius desesperado.**

**- Eu também não sei da história toda.. por isso também não te posso ajudar muito.. – Disse Lily saindo do castelo olhando para ambos os lados sendo seguida por Sirius.**

**- O que posso fazer para ajudar?**

**- Neste momento encontrá-la.. – Disse Lily parando novamente.. mas onde é que Jennifer se tinha metido?**

**- Tá bem.. mas como posso ajudar depois? – Perguntou Sirius e Lily voltou a cabeça e encarou-o. **

**Sirius estava olhando-a com uma cara de preocupado.**

**Tinha umas olheiras horríveis.. provavelmente não tinha dormido o resto da noite depois de ter ouvido os gritos de Jennifer.**

**- Sirius... simplesmente ouve-a e não a julgues por coisas por as quais ela não tem a culpa.. – Respondeu Lily fechando os olhos numa tentativa de repouso.**

**- Ok... – Respondeu Sirius pensativo. – Espera...**

**- O quê? – Perguntou Lily abrindo os olhos.**

**- Nós ainda não vimos na torre das corujas! – Exclamou Sirius e começou a correr feito um doido e Lily seguiu-o.**

**Ao lá chegaram começaram a subir as escadas escorregadias.. e finalmente chegaram ao cimo e entraram.**

**As corujas estavam empoleiradas em vários sítios.. Em vários sítios se encontravam excrementos de corujas.. mas aparentemente não se encontrava lá a Jennifer.**

**- MERDA! – Gritou Sirius e deu um pontapé na parede que depois se arrependeu e começou a coxear. – E agora? – Disse esfregando o pé.**

**- Eu não sei... – Disse Lily desesperada.**

**- Pera ai... – Disse Sirius e apontou para o canto que ficava ao lado esquerdo.**

**E lá estava ela.**

**Lily começou a correr e pôs-se ao lado da amiga.. ela parecia que estava desmaiada.**

**- Jennifer.. – Murmurou Sirius chegando ao pé dela. – O que se passa contigo?**

**- Acho que é melhor a levarmos para a enfermaria Sirius.. – Murmurou Lily e Sirius pegou nela ao colo.**

**- Está bem...**

**- Não achas melhor nós conjugarmos uma maca? – Perguntou Lily.**

**- Deixa.. eu mesmo a levo. – E abalou sem mais uma palavra.**

**- O que é isto? – Disse Lily reparando em um pedaço de pergaminho que estava no chão.. devia de estar ao lado de Jennifer.**

**Ela guardou dentro da capa e seguiu Sirius.**

**

* * *

- Mas onde é que ele se meteram? – Perguntou Remus andando de um lado para o outro.**

**- Eu não sei.. – Disse James sentado a bater com o pé no chão.**

**- Porque é que vocês não vêm no mapa salteador? – Perguntou Peter e os amigos olharam para ele.**

**- Porque é que não disses-te antes! – Refilaram James e Remus. E repararam se ninguém estava a ver.**

**- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom! – E rapidamente o mapa se preencheu de linhas e nomes.**

**- Oras.. eles... – Disse Remus enquanto desdobrava o mapa para ver onde eles se encontravam.**

**- Depressa! – Disse James.**

**- Aqui! – Disse Remus. – Eles estão...**

**- Estão.. – Disse James olhando para o amigo.**

**- Estão na enfermaria... – Disse Remus levantando os olhos do mapa e encarando o amigo.**

**E James nem deu tempo para mais nada pois saio disparado do quadro da dama gorda.**

**

* * *

**

**Prontos.. cá está mais um capitulo acabaduh d faxer!**

**Isto não desenvolveu grande coisa né... Mas também ninguem comenta a minha fic...**

**Por isso num deve de estar a prestar... Eu ainda tinha esperanças k a Bruna Martins comnta-s mas a mnha fic deve tar uma merda mxm.. ela parouuu!**

**Tadinha di mime! LOOOOOOL**

**Bem... mas tenhuh k agradecer a duas pexoassss k eu adoro muitauh!**

**Taty Black: A minha manuxka.. eu num te quero matar não:P Só tou a tentar é criar uma beka de suspance XD.. Bigada por tudo manuxka:D Jinhux gandix! Adoroty muitauhhhhhh:P  
**

**Angel Blakie: Ehehehe.. eu adorei o teu comentáriuh (ela amouuuuuuuuuu :D:D:D:D) inda bem k peluh menos tu gxtas da fic (tiranduh a minha manuxka taty ofclaruh XD) Tão o k axas-t do capitulo? aiii.. eu keruh sber:D Jinhux gandix!**

**Bem.. e por ultima koisa eu decidi só apostar o próximuh capitulo kanduh tiver 30 Reviews... (por ixuh é nunka mais.. muahahahahahaha :D)**

**Agora tratem de carregar ali no go em baixuh e comentar.. s num num há nada para ninguem... :P**

**Jinhux gandix!**

**Fini Felton ;) **


	25. O lado de Jenny

**25 Capítulo: O lado de Jenny**

**

* * *

Bem.. eu agora decidi fazer uma reversão desde o ultimo capitulo e contar tudo visto pelo lado de Jenny... por isso não se admirem por verem falas reptidas.**

**Estão só algumas... :P**

**P.S.: Desculpem pelas asneiras também.. :P**

**

* * *

**  
_**Flashback**_

_**Estava tudo escuro. Parecia que o sol e a lua tinham desaparecido e só tinham dado lugar ao escuro.**_

_**Á sombra.**_

_**Ao medo...**_

_**Levantei-me do chão e aos poucos rastejando no chão consegui apoiar-me numa árvore que se encontrava perto.**_

_**Só depois é que reparei onde estava... Estava no mato atrás de minha casa.**_

_**Caminhei aos tombos indo de árvore em árvore segurando-me quando vi que me encontrava longe de casa.**_

_**Ainda muito longe.**_

_**Eu encontrava-me com a roupa toda rasgada e suja de sangue e terra, os cabelos cheios de galhos das árvores.**_

_**Lembrei-me de como lá tinha chegado.**_

_**Comecei a sonhar com outra coisa... de como tudo tinha começado.. de todo o pesadelo.**_

_**A história já vinha desde á muito tempo.. Eu vivia com a minha mãe dês de sempre porque o meu pai tinha deixado ainda a mãe grávida de 3 meses e tinha abalado para a Áustria.**_

_**Acho que ele nunca chegou a saber da minha existência.**_

_**A minha mãe era uma pessoa gananciosa e mesquinha que só pensava no trabalho.**_

_**E apesar de ser minha mãe.. eu sabia que ela também era muito feia.**_

_**Tinha mais peso que o normal.. tinha os cabelos cor de rato e era muito baixa.**_

_**E eu naquela altura tinha 9 anos.**_

_**- Ó JENNYFER! – Gritou ela do resto de chão para o primeiro andar onde eu me encontrava.**_

_**- O que é? – Perguntei descendo as escadas aborrecida.**_

_**- Vamos para a sala.. – Disse apontando com o indicador e eu fui.**_

_**Quando lá cheguei estava um homem pouco mais velho que a minha mãe moreno e de olhos verdes, alto.**_

_**- Senta-te! – Ordenou a minha mãe e eu obedeci.. e reparei que o homem não tirava os olhos de mim.**_

_**E eu sentei-me sem uma palavra.**_

_**- Sabes que eu já te tenho andado a falar de casamento á muito tempo... – Disse sentando-se ao meu lado. – E acho que chegou a hora de me casar.**_

_**- Suponho que isto tudo tenha a ver com o teu trabalho não? – Perguntei eu irónica e a minha mãe revirou os olhos.**_

_**- Tudo tem haver com o trabalho. Sem trabalho não comias nem te vestias! – Respondeu friamente cobrando-me.**_

_**E o homem sorriu.**_

_**- Se tu achas bem... – Respondi revirando os olhos.**_

_**- Pois bem.. então eu vou-me casar com o Thomas e logo depois vou para fora e ele fica aqui contigo...**_

_**- O QUÊ? – Gritei eu. – Tu tás a sentir-te bem? Eu ficar com.. com ele? – E apontei para Thomas e ele sorriu novamente.**_

_**Eu já me tava a passar profundamente. **_

_**- Mãe.. eu não o conheço de lado nenhum... – Respondi revirando os olhos.**_

_**- Não te preocupes.. – Disse pela primeira vez Thomas. – Tu vais ficar a conhecer-me muito bem!**_

_**E um mês depois ela casou-se com Thomas Miller.**_

_**A minha vida era um inferno.**_

_**Aquele homem tinha entrado na minha vida não fazia duas horas e já mandava em mim. Passava os dias a olhar para mim com cara de parvo a mandar-me fazer tudo e mais alguma coisa.**_

_**E eu obedecia... não sei porquê tinha medo dele apesar de só me mandar fazer diversas coisas sem sequer uma única vez gritar comigo.**_

_**A segunda vez que a minha mãe saiu para fora.. eu tinha acabado de ir para o meu quarto e entrei na minha casa de banho e tomei um duche.**_

_**Mas sempre com a mesma sensação de estar a ser observada.. mas já tava tão habituada que já nem dava conta.**_

_**Acabei de tomar o duche, vesti-me e fui-me deitar na minha cama a ler com o meu cão ao meu lado.**_

_**E bateram á porta.**_

_**- Entre. – Disse eu e Thomas abriu a porta lentamente.**_

_**- Então é aqui que tu te escondes-te.. – Disse num tom divertido.**_

_**- Ãh? – Perguntei eu e desviei os olhos do livro e vi que Thomas se encontrava sem camisa.. só com calças.**_

_**- Eu andei á tua procura e não te encontrava... – Disse e acariciou-me a cara.**_

_**- Ah.. e precisa de alguma coisa? – Perguntei friamente livrando-me da mão dele.**_

_**- Por acaso até preciso... – Respondeu e abriu um largo sorriso.**_

_**- Ah.. então do que precisa? – Perguntei.**_

**_- Avada Kedrava! – Exclamou e o meu cão deu um ganido e fechou os olhos sem vida._**

**_- MAS TÁ DOIDO OU QUÊ? – Gritei eu levantando-me da cama e pondo-me de frente para Thomas, mas como resposta ele abriu foi a zipper das calças e começou a tirá-las._**

**_- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Gritei eu para o homem que estava á minha frente e saí da frente dele tentando sair pela porta que se encontrava encostada... mas ele foi rápido do que eu e consegui fechar a porta._**

_**- Não adianta nem pensares nisso.. – Disse dando depois uma gargalhada.**_

**- JENNIFER! – Alguém gritou e eu abri os olhos aterrorizada.**

**Tinha acabado de sonhar com a primeira vez que Thomas tinha abusado de mim.**

**E mesmo sem crer comecei a abanar-me de um lado para o outro num acto de desespero de me esquecer do que tinha sonhado.**

**- Li..ly.. Eu... eu.. eu não quero... – Gaguejei.**

**- Jenny.. tem calma.. foi só um pesadelo! – Dizia Lily e abraçou-me.**

**- LILY O QUE SE PASSA AI EM CIMA! – Gritava James ao fundo das escadas.**

**- Lily.. não... lhes digas... nada... – Pedi enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinha sonhado.**

**- Ok.. eu não digo nada mas tu tens que me dizer o que se passa. – Disse Lily encarando-me de uma maneira assustada.**

**- Por favor Lily.. não.. não me peças isso! – Pedi eu novamente olhando Lily nos olhos desejando que ela não me pergunta-se mais nada.**

**E Lily levantou-se e saiu disposta a acabar com a gritaria que se encontrava lá em baixo.**

**Eu suspirei.. Mas porque carga de água é que eu tinha que ter uma mãe assim?**

**Sentei-me na cama ainda relembrando.. até que a minha mão puxou a gaveta da minha mesinha de cabeceira e tirei o pergaminho.**

**O pergaminho que tinha activado as memórias que eu tinha enterrado quando fui pela primeira vez para a Escola da Magia em França.**

**E peguei no pergaminho.**

_**Olá linda!**_

_**Como andas? Eu ando com muitas saudades tuas... ainda me lembro dos dias em que nos divertiamos bastante...**_

_**Ando a conviver com muitas raparigas.. mas nenhuma dá luta como tu.. tu és a melhor de todas.**_

_**Eu vou-te buscar um dia destes para relembrarmos os velhos tempos.**_

_**Não.. não te digo quando te vou buscar porque se não estrago a surpresa.**_

_**Beijos... até breve...**_

_**Amo-te muito linda... não te esqueças disso.**_

**- MERDA! – Gritei... e foi mais forte que eu.. comecei a chorar.**

**Eu ouvia os gritos de James para Lily e fiquei mais enervada ainda.**

**- EU SOU UMA COVARDE! – Gritei e fui para de baixo da cama com esperança que ninguém me encontra-se... sei que não era uma ideia muito feliz.. mas...**

**- Jennifer? – Ouvi chamarem-me.**

**- Lily.. desculpa... – Desculpei-me eu limpando as lágrimas.**

**- Mas desculpa do quê rapariga! Pára com isso que tu não me fizeste nada!**

**- Tu... tu quase que te chateias-te com o James por minha causa! – Resmunguei e a Lily conseguiu ver de onde o som vinha.**

**- Importas-te de sair debaixo da cama? É ridículo.. – Disse Lily e eu ouvi ela sentar-se numa cama ao lado da minha.**

**- Tens a certeza que não está ninguém aí? – Perguntei eu num murmúrio.**

**- Não Jenny.. não está aqui ninguém sem ser eu e tu... agora saí daí se faz favor... – Pediu Lily e eu sai.**

**- Eu estou com medo.. – Respondi eu e acabei de me levantar e baixei a cabeça.**

**- Mas Jenny.. tu tás com medo do quê? – Perguntou a Lily e veio-me abraçar empurrando-me levemente para eu me sentar na minha cama.**

**- O pesadelo começou novamente... – Respondi e Lily compreendeu do que é que eu falava.**

**- Jennifer.. não podes ficar assim.. – Disse Lily deitando-me e tapando-me.**

**- Lily.. eu não quero falar agora.. – Disse eu e peguei no pergaminho pondo-o na gaveta enquanto o Lily me observava.**

**- Ok.. então tenta dormir.**

**- Não quero.. **

**- Jennifer.. tenta..**

**E eu pus a minha cabeça na almofada e fechei os olhos apertando a mão de Lily contra a minha com medo que ela me deixa-se ali sozinha.**

**E adormeci.**

**Quando acordei o sol tinha acabado de nascer.**

**Levantei-me com uma enorme dor de cabeça e vesti-me.**

**- Eu sou muita parva mesmo... – Disse para mim mesma. – Tão enquanto tiver aqui tou segura... – E sorri consolando-me e desci para tomar o pequeno almoço.**

**Desci as escadas lentamente e quando cheguei ao salão dei conta que era sedo de mais e decidi ir dar uma volta pelo jardim.**

**O dia estava lindo.. o sol estava a descoberto e a neve começava a desaparecer.**

**Suspirei e esqueci todos os meus problemas e comecei a pensar em Sirius... a pensar o que realmente sentia por ele... e eu não sabia.**

**Estava confusa.**

**Eu conhecia-o á tanto tempo que o considerava como um irmão.. mas tinhamos sido separados.**

**Nunca mais o tinha visto, e quando o vi não o conheci... só uma semana depois é que vi que o rapaz que tinha saudades e que tanto ansiava por rever se encontrava lá na escola.**

**Ao meu lado.**

**O vento começou a soprar por entre os cabelos e ela sorriu e olhou para cima e viu que estava perto da torre das corujas.**

**E então sem sequer pensar no que estava a pensar subiu as escadas até ao fim e entrou dentro da torre.**

**As corujas estavam a acordar no preciso momento em que ela entrou.**

**- Olá linda... – Ouvi na minha cabeça e estremeci.**

**Só o paneleiro do Thomas é que me chama de linda.**

**E uma coruja veio ao meu encontro batendo contra mim e eu comecei a andar para a frente tentando me livrar da merda da coruja até que ela me deixou outra carta ao pé de mim.**

**E eu abria sem sequer hesitar.**

_**Linda...**_

_**Tenho tantas saudades tuas... sonhei contigo esta noite sabes?**_

_**Tu estavas linda como sempre... eu quero-te ver o mais depressa possível.**_

_**Sabes.. eu amo-te...**_

**E eu mesmo sem crer comecei a chorar até que encalhei numa tábua e bati com a cabeça na parede.**

**E comecei de novo a sonhar.**

_**Flashback**_

**_- Jennifer anda cá cumprimentar a tua mãe. – Disse a minha mãe do outro lado da porta._**

_**- Não.. – Respondi.**_

_**Tinha acabado de ser esmurrada e violada.. agora só queria era ir dormir e esquecer que existia.**_

_**- Jennifer... mas o que é que anda a acontecer contigo? – Perguntou num tom de voz de reprovação.**_

_**- EU NUNCA TIVE UMA MÃE NEM PAI.. QUERES MAIS? – Gritei descarregando toda a mágoa que tinha.**_

_**- Eu vou abrir a porta.. – Disse e murmurou. – Alohomora. – E ouviu-se a porta a abrir.**_

_**E foi ai que ela me viu e pela primeira vez se admirou.**_

_**Eu estava nua só tapada com o lençol.**_

_**Escorria sangue pela mão e tinha um grande nódoa negra na cara no lado direito.**_

_**- Mas.. mas o que é que te aconteceu?**_

_**- Ai agora é que tu te preocupas? – Perguntei irónica.**_

_**- Jenny.. o que aconteceu cais-te das escadas abaixo?**_

_**- Tão não vês que sim? Eu ando a cair pelas escadas nuas e tudo... é que táss mesmo a ver.**_

_**- Então mas o que é que te aconteceu afinal.. eu.. – Disse virando-me de costas e viu que elas se entravam arranhadas, cheias de hematomas... cheias de sangue.**_

_**- Não toques.. – Disse quando vi a minha mãe levantar a mão.**_

_**- Mas... isto quer dizer que... porque não me disses-te antes?**_

_**- Oh.. só porque tenho amor á vida!.. Há minha e á tua... – Respondi enquanto apanhava a minha roupa do chão.**_

_**- Mas... mas tu... porque não me contas-te?**_

_**- Porque tu não és capaz nem de ver quando a tua filha tá a ser abusada ou quando tá triste.. TU SÓ TE IMPORTAS COM A MERDA DO TEU TRABALHO!**_

_**- Ele ameaçava-te?**_

_**-Não.. tão ele tratava-me lindamente... **_

_**- Mas...**_

_**- Mas nada.. eu agora tenho 11 anos e vou para a escola de Magia.. não me importo qual.. mas quando poder deixa que eu sei o que fazer... – Disse e entrei de novo para a minha casa de banho disposta a tentar tratar das minhas novas ''amigas''.**_

_**E ouvi a minha mãe descer as escadas ameaçando o Thomas de morte até que ouvi um estrondo e alguém cair.**_

_**Vesti uma camisola que me dava pelos joelhos e descias escadas com cuidado até ver a minha mãe sem vida no chão e o Thomas a rir-se freneticamente.**_

**_Desesperada subi as escadas e fechei a porta agarrando no taco de baseball que estava ao lado e sentando-me na minha cama a chorar pela minha mãe._**

_**Afinal.. na primeira tentativa em ser uma mãe de jeito.. ela tivera maus resultados.**_

**_Os passos aproximavam-se cada vez mais do meu quarto subindo as escadas para o segundo andar até que começaram a querer arrombar a porta._**

**_- ABRE A PORTA! VAI SER PIOR PARA TI! –Thomas gritou e eu estremeci._**

**_Levantei-me da minha cama e comecei a pensar numa escapatória possível, mas não me ocorria nenhuma._**

**_- Porque... porque é.. que tem que... A MIM PORQUÊ? –Gritei desesperada até que sem outra saída dirigi-me para a janela do meu quarto._**

_**Já que tinha que sofrer, não iria sofrer daquela maneira.**_

_**Preferia Morrer.**_

_**E Saltei da janela aterrando com um estrondo no chão desmaiando.**_

**_Fim da Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_AHAHAHA.. ACABEI! Finalmente!**

**Tava a ver que não.. acho que este capitulo foi um dos mais dificéis de escrever.. se não foi o mais dificil .**

**Mas acho que era necessário...**

**Eu sei o k disse sobre só apostar kanduh tivesse 30 reviews.. mas preferi apostar sem os 30 do que me tarem sem a dizer todos os dias para apostar! é k é obra mesmo.. e eu num mereço:( LOOOOL **

**Bem o que acharam?**

**Taty Black:**** Tão já tás livre do ataque:D Espero que sim!.. Bem tu és cá uma chatagista! fizes-t me apostar sem os 30 s num num lia o teu.. ó meu merlin! Kem ia tenduh um atake era eu:P Adoro-ty muitauh manuxka!**

**Angel Blackie: Eu ia tenduh um atake kanduh li o teu comentáriuh.. é que vocês só me querem matar loguh d uma vex! Mas se matam num têm mais nada pa ninguem.. AHAHAHAH :P Tão k achas-t deste? Odias-t tbien? RESPONDEEEE:P jinhux enormix!**

**Mari Tonks: Ai que bom! Eu fiquei muito contente por ver uma nova pessoa a comentar a minha fic.. vai continuando tá? O que achas-te? Beijos Muito Grandes! **

**Bruna Martins:****Bem... eu já pensava que tinhas paraduh.. mas fikei bué contente por saber que ainda lês :D é que vocês nem sabem a alegria que m dão quando aparece na minha caixa de correio um novo comentário :P Dou pulos de alegria LOOOOOL.. mas fikei mesmo bué contente por saberes k não tinhas parado.. bigada! o que achas-t deste capitulo? Respondii! Jinhux gadix!**

**Bem.. então agora vou-mi... Bigada a todos!**

**Jinhux **

**Fini Felton ;) **

**  
**


	26. As respostas

**26 Capítulo: As respostas**

**James não pensava em mais nada, a ruivinha na enfermaria? Ele sabia que estava alguma coisa a correr mal.**

**Desceu a ultima escadaria e caminhou apressado por o corredor até chegar á entrada da enfermaria e entrar.**

**- Lily! – Chamou James desesperado.**

**- Estou aqui.. – Disse Lily e James olhou para o seu lado direito mas só sentiu alguém abraçá-lo.**

**- Ainda bem que chegas-te. – Disse Lily mais uma vez ainda agarrada ao pescoço de James.**

**- O que se passa? – Disse James acariciando a cara da ruiva.**

**- A Jenny.. – Disse separando-se do namorado e apontando para a cama da direita onde se encontrava Sirius sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos.**

**-O que se passou? – Perguntou James passando por Lily.**

**-Ainda não sabemos... – Disse Sirius por entre as mãos. – Encontramo-la sozinha e já estava desmaiada.**

**-Tão e a Madame Pomfrey não disse o que ela tinha? – Perguntou James novamente virando-se para Lily.**

**-Não... – Respondeu Lily e começou a caminhar de uma lado para o outro.**

**Jennifer começou a tremer e a balançar a cabeça.**

**-Mas o que é que se passa? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey para os restantes e abriu caminho.**

**-Mas o que se passa com ela? – Perguntou Sirius preocupado levantando-se.**

**-Ela só caiu e bateu com a cabeça.. nada de especial, só não sei o que ta a acontecer com ela agora...**

**-Mas como não sabe? – Disse Sirius desesperado.**

**-Acalma-te Padfoot.. não adianta ficares assim! – Respondeu James para Sirius ao que este levantou a cabeça com um olhar mortífero.**

**-Queria ver só se fosse a Lily que estivesse no lugar dela... como estarias... – Respondeu e saiu.**

**-James não precisas de ser assim! – Disse Lily com tom de reprovação. – Vai atrás dele.**

**-Mas tu... – Disse James.**

**-Isto não é um pedido.. é uma ordem! Vai!**

**-Ok.. ok.. – Respondeu James e saiu para procurar Sirius.**

**-Sirius... espera! – Disse James alcançando Sirius pelo braço. – Desculpa lá o que te disse lá dentro...**

**-Na boa.. – Disse Sirius encolhendo os ombros.**

**E ficaram uns momentos calados.**

**- Alguma coisa para me dizer? – Disse James encostando-se á parede fria do corredor.**

**Sirius franziu a sobrancelha.**

**- Tu por acaso também és como a Jenny ou quê? – Disse Sirius divertido.**

**- Tu quando te pões com essa cara de cão pensativo... não há falha! – Disse James abanando a cabeça e ambos sorriram mas logo as suas caras se tornaram sérias.**

**- Eu já sei de onde conheço a Jenny.**

**- Sabes? – Perguntou James admirado.**

**- Sei.. – Respondeu Sirius olhando para o chão.**

**- E então de onde é?**

**- É difícil de começar.. – Respondeu Sirius.**

**- E que tal começares do principio? **

**- É.. mas isso vai demorar muito tempo... – Respondeu Sirius encarando o amigo.**

**- Temos muito tempo.. – Respondeu James sentando-se no chão.**

**- Ok... – Respondeu Sirius indo-se sentar ao lado do amigo. – É assim, já uns largos anos que eu conheço a Jenny.**

**- Da onde?**

**- Perto da minha casa havia um mato..**

**- Sim.. **

**- E atrás desse mato havia uma grande casa que eu pensava que estava assombrada. **

**- Porque?**

**- Sei lá eu.. só sei que ouvia gritos vindos de lá quase todos os dias.. pensava que estava assombrada e decidi ir lá um vez.**

**- Sozinho?**

**- Não.. com o meu irmão se calhar.. Claro que fui sozinho! – Respondeu Sirius.**

**- Até é para admirar... – Exclamou James.**

**- Então porquê? – Perguntou Sirius admirado.**

**-Medricas como és! – Exclamou James e Sirius riu-se.**

**- Eu? Medricas? Mete-te em casa Prongs! – Respondeu Sirius divertido.**

**-Continua...**

**- Tão.. eu sai de casa e levei coisas para acampar lá perto.. cheguei lá preparei as coisas e preparei-me para ir explorar a casa, mas depois percebi que afinal era habitada.**

**- Então e depois o que fizes-te? Foste para casa?**

**- Não.. estava a voltar-me para trás quando vi alguém cair e escondi-me atrás de uma das árvores e vi um gajo bué parvo a gargalhar ao cimo da janela de onde ela tinha caído.**

**- Tão e depois o que é que tu fizes-te?**

**- Se tu não interrompensses tanto eu já tinha era acabado.. – Disse Sirius fingindo estar chateado. – Eu esperei até o gajo ter se ido embora e sai de onde estava para ir buscar a gaja que estava á minha frente.. epáh não te sei explicar mas alguma coisa me dizia que tinha era que ajudar a garota a sair dali... que ela precisava de ajuda.**

**- E então foste levá-la para a tenda que tinhas posto...**

**- Sim.. – Respondeu Sirius e James consentiu com a cabeça. – Eu peguei nela ao colo e levei-a para a tenda, e cuidei dela até prai uma semana até ela acordar.**

**- Mas o que é que isto tudo tem a ver com a Jenny? – Perguntou James franzindo a sobrancelha.**

**- Tem a ver com a Jenny porque a garota era a Jenny.. – Respondeu Sirius encostando a cabeça á parede e cruzando os braços em frente do peito.**

**- A Jenny?**

**- Yah.. – Respondeu Sirius.**

**-Mas… mas quer dizer que os gritos que ouvias…**

**-Eram dela.. – Respondeu Sirius baixando a cabeça.**

**-Mas quem é que era aquele gajo que tu viste a rir?**

**-Vou continuar.. já vês..**

**FlashBack **

_**-Mas quem és tu? – Perguntou Jenny tapando-se com as cobertas que estavam em cima de si.**_

_**-Não tenhas medo! Eu só quis ajudar.. – Disse Sirius afastando-se da rapariga que se encontrava á sua frente.**_

_**Ambos se encontravam numa tenta de bruxos que era pequena por fora mas enorme por dentro.**_

_**Jenny encontrava-se deitada numa cama.. parecia ser já noite.**_

_**-Há quanto tempo é que eu estou a dormir? – Perguntou olhando para ambos os lados.**_

_**-Mais ou menos uma semana... – Respondeu Sirius levantando-se.**_

_**-E está cá mais alguém? Alguém procurou por mim? – Perguntou Jenny preocupada.**_

_**-Tá descansada que aquele parvo não te vem procurar aqui.**_

_**-Como sabes de quem estou a falar? – Perguntou Jenny admirada.**_

_**-Eu vi ele a rir-se de ti quando cais-te.. – Respondeu. – Acho que tives-te sorte por não teres partido nada.**_

_**-Pois é.. – Disse Jenny tentando-se levantar.**_

_**-Tu não te podes levantar ainda.. ainda estás muito fraca! – Ralhou Sirius deitando-a de novo na cama.**_

_**-O que queres?**_

_**-O que quero o quê? – Perguntou Sirius admirado.**_

_**-O que queres de mim? Porque estás a fazer isto por mim? – Perguntou de novo Jenny.**_

_**-Porque tu precisas de ajuda..**_

_**-Não me tentes enganar!**_

_**-Mas quem é que te ta a tentar enganar! Abre os olhos! Podes ter conhecido pessoas parvas até agora mas eu só te quero ajudar..**_

_**-Como posso confiar em ti?**_

_**-Isso vai ser só uma escolha tua... se confias em mim ou não...**_

_**-Eu não sei.. – Disse Jennifer virando a cabeça ao lado oposto.**_

_**-Então vamos começar do principio.. olá eu sou o Sirius! – Disse Sirius estendendo a mão a Jenny sorrindo.**_

_**Jennifer sorriu também.**_

_**- Prazer.. eu sou a Jennifer..**_

_**-Queres ser minha amiga?- Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer gargalhou.**_

_**-Tu és sempre assim? – Perguntou.**_

_**-Só de vez em quando... – Disse Sirius passando com a mão pelo cabelo e Jennifer riu-se mais uma vez.**_

_**-Ok Sirius.. podias-me fazer um grande favor?**_

_**-Claro! – Disse Sirius fazendo continência.**_

_**-É que eu estou cheia de fome.. – Disse e Sirius desapareceu aparecendo logo de seguida com alguma comida.**_

_**-Podias-me dizer uma coisa?**_

_**-Claro! – Disse Jenny começando a comer.**_

_**-Aquele homem era o teu pai?**_

**_-Merlin me livre!.. Ele.. era o meu padrasto…_**

_**-Onde está a tua mãe?**_

_**E Jenny parou de comer.. a sua mãe estava.. morta.**_

_**-Ela está morta... – Disse afastando a comida e deitando-se.**_

_**-Tu.. tu tens alguém da tua família perto?**_

_**-Não.. –Respondeu novamente aumentando cada vez mais a vontade de chorar.**_

_**-Oh.. desculpa tar a fazer-te estas perguntas todas... – Disse Sirius vendo que Jennifer estava quase a chorar.**_

_**-Não faz mal.. tu tens todo o direito.**_

_**-Posso só fazer-te mais uma pergunta? – Perguntou Sirius ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.**_

_**-Podes...**_

_**-Esse teu padrasto.. ele batia-te?**_

_**Mas não obteve resposta pois Jennifer abraço-o e começou a chorar.**_

**Fim da FlashBack**

**-Xii... mas o padrasto dela batia-lhe mesmo? – Perguntou James quando Sirius acabou de contar tudo.**

**-Eu acho que sim.. ela nunca me quis dizer bem o que ele lhe fazia, sempre que tocava no assunto ela mudava para um totalmente diferente. Depois o padrasto desapareceu e ela foi murar com uma tia para França.. nunca mais a tinha visto...**

**-Porque é que não escreviam cartas? – Perguntou James.**

**-Não sei.. acho que dês do momento em que ela se foi embora tentei esquecê-la.**

**-Porquê? – Perguntou de novo James.**

**-Não sei.. – Respondeu James encolhendo os ombros.**

**-Bem.. vamos é ter com a Lily e com a Jennifer porque eu já tou com o meu cu cheio de falhas do chão.. e depois tens que me pagar um novo.**

**-Sim... sim... – Respondeu Sirius levantando-se também.**

**E os dois foram para a Enfermaria.**

**-Como está a Jenny? – Perguntou James abraçando Lily por a cintura.**

**-Na mesma.. – Respondeu olhando Sirius a sentar-se de novo ao lado de Jennifer.**

**-Vamos dizer aos outros o que aconteceu? – Perguntou James e Lily afirmou.**

**-Vamos... – E saíram os dois deixando um Sirius muito pensativo.**

**

* * *

-O quê? Mas como? – Perguntava Remus de boca aberta.**

**-Moony... Fecha a boca se não entra mosca.. – Disse Peter sorrindo.**

**-Cala-te! – Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Mas vamos lá vê-la? – Perguntou Remus enquanto Lily se sentava numa das poltronas na torre dos Gryffindor.**

**-Eu acho melhor o Sirius ficar um bocado com ela... – Disse James.**

**-Porquê? – Perguntou Remus.**

**-Porque quando ela acordar vai haver muitas coisas a dizer... – Respondeu Lily e James sentou-se ao seu lado.**

**

* * *

Jenny abriu os olhos...**

**Já era de noite estava na enfermaria e doía-lhe bastante a cabeça.**

**-Jenny? – Perguntou uma voz no seu lado direito que a fez esbugalhar os olhos..**

**-Sirius? – Perguntou Jenny levantando a cabeça.**

**-Finalmente acordas-te! – Respondeu Sirius sorridente.**

**-Pois é.. – Respondeu Jenny. **

**Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio.**

**-Porque não me disses-te? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**-Porque não te disse o quê?**

**-Que eu já te conhecia...**

**-Por que. Não sei... – Respondeu Jenny virando a cabeça para o lado oposto de Sirius.**

**-Jenny.. – Disse Sirius virando a cabeça de Jennifer para si. – O que se passa?**

**-Nada...**

**-Então porque é que tu me evitas?**

**-Eu não te evito! – Exclamou Jennifer e Sirius sorriu.**

**-É aquele homem que te anda outra vez a seguir não é?**

**-Eu...**

**-Ok. Não precisas de responder.. – Disse Sirius levantando-se e preparou-se para ir embora.**

**-Sirius?**

**-O que é? – Perguntou ele virando-se para trás.**

**-Não me deixes aqui sozinha... Por favor, ficas comigo? – Perguntou Jennifer.**

**-Claro. Eu não deixo ninguém te fazer mal. – Disse Sirius sentando-se na cama de Jennifer.**

**-Prometes? – Disse Jennifer pondo a cabeça no colo de Sirius.**

**-Prometo... – Disse Sirius e Jennifer adormeceu de novo com as caricias de Sirius na sua cara.**

**

* * *

Ahahahaha.. acabei! Demorei mas acabei.. :P**

**Bem.. acabei com as duvidas d todos? Espero que sim.. isto ainda há muito para vir :D**

**Não sei quando aposto o próximuh.. mas deve ser só quando tiver 40 comentários XD e agr tou a flar a sériuh! não vou ceder a xantagens né menina Taty e menina Angel? **

**Taty Black:Ehehehe.. não conhecias este meu lado? Tão muito pior tá para vir.. eu tnhuh pena de alguns né.. mas tem k ser axim XD.. e agr num ceduh a xantagens de ninguem.. tinhuh o próximuh capitulo feito só o aposto quando tiver 40 cometários.. ahahahaha XD jinhux gandix mana! doroty muitooooo.**

**Angel Blakie:Para veres o Sirius a dar nas trombas do outruh axuh k ainda vais ter que esperar uma beca.. e quem sabe ele dá XD... vê lá é s apostas aquela parte do lobo mauhhhh que eu já tou á k tempos para ler! Num apostei rápiduh.. mas acho que valeu a pena (ou num) Jinhux gandix!**

**Nady Voldie: Tu assustas-t me e num foi pouco! lool ainda bem que estás a gostar da mnha fic :D:D:D fikei bué kontente kanduh li os teus coments.. bigadauh! Já matas-t a tua curiosidade ãh ãh? LOOL eu depois vou tentar achar a tua nova fic.. sabes que eu adoro as tuas fic né? Poixxx por ixuh trata de apostares rápiduh! XDXD jinhux gandix!**

**Ptx: Bem mana pima nunca pensei né? Tu a comentares uma fic minha quanduh eu li num keria acreditar XD Eu dei pulos de algria.. (sbx k eu tnhuh andaduh em cinzas né? XDXD) Tão sei que já leste tuduh que achas-te deste capitulo? Já compriendes-t tuduh? Pois é das convivencias.. eu quanduh anduh com vcs inda sou mais maluka com que devia.. vcs são uma má influencia pa mime! (ou num :P) jinhux enormes mana amuty mtooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bigada por tuduh :D:D:D **

**Ké k acharam do capitulo?**

**Bem.. agr até eu não ter 40 comentários.. num há nada para ninguem AHAHAHAHA :D**

**Por ixuh até nunca XD**

**Jinhux enormes!**

**Fini Felton ;) **


	27. Novamente plano I

**27 Capítulo: O plano I**

**Amanheceu.**

**Os primeiros raios de sol atingiram diretamente na cara de Jenny que abriu os olhos.**

**-Mas o que é que... – Disse esfregando os olhos e levantando-se, reparou então quem estava com ela.**

**-Sirius? – Perguntou em voz baixa e este virou a cabeça para o lado contrário. – Eu devo de estar ainda a dormir. – Disse de novo e levantou-se.**

**-Jenny – Sirius chamou acordando.**

**-Tou aqui... – Respondeu. – Afinal não tou a sonhar, tu tas mesmo aqui..**

**-Sou assim tão bom para um sonho? – Disse Sirius abrindo os olhos sorrindo.**

**-Para um sonho não... Mas para um pesadelo talvez... – Respondeu Jenny e Sirius riu.**

**-Estás melhor?**

**-Melhor como? – Perguntou Jenny.**

**-Sei lá... Eu já nem sei o que te dizer.. – Respondeu Sirius levantando-se.**

**-Pois é...**

**-São tantas coisas para dizer... – Disse Sirius olhando-a.**

**-Ai é? Tão começa...**

**-Eu não tenho que dizer nada! Tu é que tens!**

**-Quem disse que tinha coisas para dizer foste tu e não eu! Olha-me este...**

**-Porque é que não podemos voltar ao que éramos antes? – Perguntou Sirius franzindo a sobrancelha.**

**-Muita coisa mudou Sirius... coisas que tu nunca irás entender.**

**-Se tu não me explicares assim nunca irás saber se eu entendo ou não, vocês pensam que eu sou um insensível!**

**-E não és? – Disse Jenny gargalhando. – Sirius tu mudas-te muito já não és quem eu conheci em tempos!**

**-Eu... eu posso não demonstrar mas ainda sou quem tu conheces-te tá?**

**-Não fales assim comigo!**

**-Óptimo! – Disse Sirius virando-lhe a cara.**

**-Óptimo! – Disse Jennifer virando a cara para o lado oposto.**

**-Então aqui o insensível vai embora!**

**-Já vais tarde! – Respondeu Jenny e Sirius saiu.**

**

* * *

-Boa... eu sou mesmo parva.. Ai que raiva! – Disse para si mesma.**

**-Garota parva! – Disse Sirius a caminho as torre dos Gryffindor. – Fênix. – Disse e passou por o quadro da dama gorda.**

**-Bom dia senhor Padfoot! – Disse James alegre quando viu o amigo entrar.**

**-Mau dia para ti Prongs. – Disse Sirius e passou por os marotos indo para o dormitório masculino.**

**-Mas o que é que se passa com aquele? – Perguntou James e todos encolheram os ombros.**

**-Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com a Jenny? – Perguntou Remus.**

**-É o que vou ver agora. – Respondeu uma voz vinda de trás deles.**

**-Lily! Não sabia que estavas ai! – Disse James ao que esta sorriu.**

**-Pois é o que tu me ligas! – Disse Lily pondo a língua de fora.**

**-Tadinha da minha flor. – Disse James tentando abraçar a ruiva mas esta escapou.**

**-Vai chamar flor a outra! – Disse Lily.**

**-Minha rosa... – Chamou de novo James.**

**-Pois olha que as rosas picam. – Disse Lily e saiu pelo quadro da dama gorda.**

**-Ela nem me deixou lhe dar um beijo! – Refilou James sentando-se na poltrona ao seu lado.**

**-Talvez ela tenha arranjado outro e não quer mais os teus beijos. – Disse Remus sorrindo.**

**-O QUÊ? AI EU MATO ESSE FILHO DA...**

**-James não acabes eu estava a brincar! – Disse Remus rindo.**

**-E quem disse que tu não tens razão? – Perguntou James e Remus ficou confuso. – Ela não quis me dar um beijo alguma razão deve de ter tido. E se ela me tiver a trair?**

**-James achas que a Lily era capaz de te fazer uma coisa dessas? – Disse Remus e James ficou pensativo.**

**-Eu já vi de tudo neste mundo. – Disse Peter e James concordou e saiu pelo quadro da dama gorda.**

**-Mas tu não sabes estar calado quando deves Peter? – Refilou Remus e saiu também.**

**-Vocês algum dia destes ainda vão pagar por tudo o que me fizeram... eu vou mas é comer que estou com fome! – E Peter saiu também.**

**

* * *

-Podes sair, mas têm cuidado! – Disse Madame Pomfrey e Jennifer e Lily saíram da enfermaria.**

**-Com que então o Sirius ta estressadinho... eu não tenho a culpa! – Disse Jennifer quando estavam a descer as escadas chegando ao salão principal.**

**-Mas o que é que aconteceu afinal? – Perguntou Lily preocupada.**

**-Chamei-lhe de insensível... – Respondeu Jenny e Lily começou a gargalhar.**

**-Coitado... – Respondeu Lily e Jennifer sorriu.**

**-Coitada, mas é de mim... Ele pensa que eu sou como uma dessas que andam por aí a oferecerem-se. – Disse Jennifer baixando a cabeça chegando ao salão principal.**

**-Nem tudo o que parece é Jennifer. – Disse Lily sentando-se ao lado de James.**

**-Lily eu tenho que falar contigo. – Disse James quando Lily se sentou ao seu lado.**

**-Fala! – Disse ao dar-lhe um beijo.**

**-Mas eu queria falar sozinho contigo... – Murmurou James e Lily encarou-o.**

**-Desculpa James não te ouvi podes falar mais alto?**

**-Eu queria falar contigo a sós... – Repetiu James um pouco mais alto.**

**-James eu ainda não entendi. – Disse Lily confusa.**

**EU QUARO FALAR CONTIGO A SÓS JÁ PERCEBES-TE? – Gritou James e toda a sala se fixou neles.**

**-Ok James também não era preciso teres gritado não era! – Refilou Lily e James baixou a cabeça.**

**-Por favor? – Pediu e Lily sorriu.**

**-Anda daí! – Disse pegando na mão dele e saíram abraçados, logo o salão principal voltou ao normal.**

**-Vocês viram o Sirius? – Perguntou Jennifer, Remus e Peter negaram com a cabeça.**

**-Passa-se alguma coisa Jenny? – Perguntou Peter e Jennifer negou.**

**-Está tudo bem... Obrigada pela preocupação. – Disse levantando-se da mesa.**

**-Não vais comer nada? – Perguntou Remus preocupado.**

**-Não.. estou sem fome, depois logo como. Vamos indo para as aulas? – Perguntou Jennifer e ambos os marotos a acompanharam para as estufas.**

**

* * *

-Hoje está um belo dia... – Disse James olhando para o céu e Lily revirou os olhos.**

**-Importas-te de não tentar mudar de assunto e ir logo ao que interessa? Vamos faltar a Herbologia e eu não quero... **

**-Eu não estou a mudar de assunto! – Refilou James.**

**-Sim... e tu dês de quando é ligas ao tempo? – Perguntou Lily e James sorriu.**

**-Ok... vou tentar ser o mais direto possível ta bom assim? – Perguntou James ao que Lily afirmou com a cabeça. – Tu andas-me a trair com quem?**

**-Ãh? – Perguntou Lily sem compreender nada.**

**-Quem é que é o gajo? – Perguntou de novo James e Lily baixou a cabeça.**

**-Ok James eu vou confessar-te... já não aguentava mais! – Disse Lily e James esbugalhou os olhos.**

**-Eu sabia! – Disse James com ar sério. – Quem é que é o desgraçado? Eu vou lhe partir o focinho!**

**-James... – Disse Lily e olhou para cima pode ver que os olhos de James soltavam fogo.**

**-O quê? – Perguntou James confuso.**

**-O gajo chama-se James estás contente? – Perguntou Lily e James ficou mais confuso ainda.**

**-Eu não conheço nenhum James sem ser eu! - Disse James e Lily sorriu.**

**-Pois vais ter que andar á pancada contigo porque tu és o único por quem eu te trocaria.. – Disse Lily e beijou James.**

**-AHH! Agora entendi... – Disse James sorrindo. – Tu queres me matar do coração!**

**-Quero... – Respondeu Lily e James sorriu mais ainda.**

**-Então atreve-te a deixar-me ou a trocar-me por outro que eu caiu logo mortinho.. – Disse James segurando Lily por a cintura.**

**-Ok.. vou tratar disso.. – Disse Lily sorrindo começando a caminhar. **

**E os dois seguiram para as aulas.**

**

* * *

-Vocês têm a certeza que não viram o Sirius? – Perguntou Jennifer pela milésima vez a Lily e James.**

**-NÃO! – Responderam em coro.**

**-Mas onde é que ele se meteu? – Perguntou Jennifer para si mesma e todos saíram das estufas prontos para irem almoçar.**

**-Eu vou ver se o acho. – Disse James mas Jennifer não deixou.**

**-Deixa... eu fiz a borrada eu vou atrás dele. – Disse Jennifer saindo da vista deles.**

**-Achas que isto vai correr bem? – Perguntou Lily a James ao que este abanou a cabeça.**

**-Nem por sombras! Isto vai dar mau resultado... – Disse James antes de chegarem ao salão principal e prepararem-se para almoçar.**

**-Mas onde é que aquele gajo se enfiou? – Perguntou Jennifer para si mesma enquanto caminhava á beira do lago, já estava á muito tempo á procura de Sirius e não o encontrava.**

**E viu o que queria, Sirius encontrava-se um pouco mais á frente.**

**-Sirius ainda bem que te encontrei! – Disse Jennifer abraçando-o.**

**-O que é que fazes aqui? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**-Vim ver onde andavas... Andas-te desaparecido durante a manhã e eu..**

**-Ficas-te com remorsos por me teres chamado insensível? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**-Não, vim ver se não estavas a comer por ai nenhuma garota inocente! – Respondeu Jennifer largando Sirius.**

**-Porque é que tens que ser assim?**

**-Porque me fizeram assim! – Respondeu Jennifer virando-se para o castelo.**

**-Não, não vais...! agora que aqui estás dizes tudo o que me tens para dizer! – Disse Sirius virando-a de novo para si.**

**-Sirius eu não quero! – Disse Jennifer tentando sair do meio dos braços de Sirius.**

**-O que é que eu tenho que fazer? – Perguntou Sirius olhando-a nos olhos fazendo-a desistir de lutar para sair dali.**

**-Tu não tens que fazer nada! – Disse Jennifer desviando o olhar.**

**-Olha para mim... Diz-me nos olhos o que eu tenho que fazer para voltar a ganhar a tua confiança... – Murmurou Sirius e Jennifer olhou-o de novo.**

**-Tens que me mostrar que o velho Sirius ainda se encontra aqui dentro. – Disse Jennifer pondo a mão no peito de Sirius.**

**-E depois voltas a confiar em mim?**

**-Talvez... – Disse Jennifer sorrindo livrando-se dos braços de Sirius.**

**-Então como era o velho Sirius?**

**-Isso vais ter que descobrir por ti próprio.. – Respondeu Jennifer olhando para o lago vendo o por do sol.**

**-Queres que eu deixe as minhas piadas? – Perguntou Sirius apreensivo baixando a cabeça.**

**-Não... As tuas piadas é que fazem o Sirius Black que conheço.**

**-Mas então que diferença é que tenho de antes para agora? – Perguntou Sirius de novo levantando a cabeça e vendo que Jenny o olhava.**

**-Sirius.. eu não quero que deixes de ser o que és, só quero que tu te tornes numa pessoa melhor e que não olhes só para o teu próprio nariz! – Disse Jennifer e Sirius sorriu.**

**-Eu não estou sempre a olhar para o meu nariz.. – Respondeu aproximando-se de Jenny.**

**-Ah, pois não! De onde é que eu fui tirar isso? – Disse Jennifer sarcástica e fez Sirius sorrir ainda mais.**

**-Eu não tenho um espelho sempre á frente como posso estar sempre a olhar para o meu nariz? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer sorriu.**

**-Ok Sirius... Ganhas-te desta vez.. – Disse Jennifer dando-se por vencida.**

**-Amigos? – Perguntou Sirius.**

**-Amigos... – Respondeu Jennifer.**

**-Então vamos porque se não ainda pensão que estamos a fazer coisas indecentes... – Disse Sirius e Jennifer gargalhou.**

**-Eles confiam em mim! – Disse Jennifer fingindo estar ofendida.**

**-Pois cara Jennifer... Mas em mim não! – Disse Sirius mostrando-lhe a língua e seguiram caminho rumo ao castelo.**

**

* * *

-Finalmente a sós! – Disse James sentando-se ao lado de Lily. Os marotos tinham acabado de subir e eles eram os únicos que ainda estavam na sala comum.**

**-Hum hum.. – Disse Lily entretida com o livro que estava a ler.**

**-FINALMENTE A SÓS! – Gritou James e Lily levantou os olhos do livro e encarou-o.**

**-Eu felizmente não sou surda James! – Disse Lily e voltou os olhos para o livro.**

**-Pois é... Ainda bem... – Disse James começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.**

**-James nós estamos na sala comum não sei se já reparas-te.. – Disse Lily não tirando os olhos do livro.**

**-É.. eu sei onde estamos.. – Respondeu James não parando indo agora mordiscar-lhe a orelha sentindo Lily arrepiar-se.**

**-James... – Disse Lily pondo o livro a seu lado pondo as mãos no peito de James e empurrando levemente. - Agora não!**

**-Porque não? – Disse James com uma cara confusa ao que Lily respondeu com um sorriso.**

**-Eu queria falar contigo sobre o Sirius... – Respondeu e James endireitou-se na poltrona.**

**-Ãh? Não me digas que ele... NÃO ME DIGAS QUE ELE ANDOU A ATIRAR-SE A TI! Ai eu só o mato! Eu..**

**-James acalma-te não é nada disso! Deixa de ser assim... – Disse Lily gargalhando.. Adorava quando James tinha ataques de ciúmes.**

**-Então o que é? – Perguntou James agora muito mais calmo.**

**-É que... Eu queria-te perguntar se...**

**-Se... – Ajudou James cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.**

**-Se o Sirius gosta da Jenny... – Finalizou Lily ao que James ficou apreensivo.**

**-Ele gosta dela Lily. – Respondeu James.**

**-Tens a certeza? – Perguntou Lily pondo a cabeça no ombro de James.**

**-Absoluta... ele nunca ficou assim por causa de uma garota. – Respondeu James.**

**-Eles gostam um do outro, mas não admitem! – Refilou Lily e James gargalhou.**

**-Isto parece-me familiar.. – Disse James olhando para cima e fez que Lily levanta-se a cabeça.**

**-Parece? – Perguntou Lily e James sorriu.**

**-Sim... Parecem nós os dois! – Respondeu James e Lily revirou os olhos.**

**-Eu nem sempre gostei de ti! Eu odiava-te! – Disse Lily e James riu.**

**-Sim amor... Continua o que estavas a dizer se não vamos acabar numa discussão.**

**-Acho bom mesmo... – Disse Lily encostando de novo a cabeça ao ombro de James. – Eu gostava de dar um empurrãozinho.**

**-É, tens alguma idéia? – Perguntou James e Lily abanou a cabeça.**

**-Não... – Respondeu. – Mas bem que gostava de ter.**

**-Eu acabo de ter uma... – Respondeu James e Lily riu.**

**-E eu que pensava que pensava que tinhas as lâmpadas todas gastas!**

**-Ãh?**

**-Nada esquece... Conta mas é o plano.. – Disse Lily curiosa enquanto James se levantou.**

**-Só se acabar-mos o que eslava mos a fazer ainda á pouco... – Respondeu James e levantou Lily também enlaçando-a pela cintura. **

**-O que tu começas-te! – Disse Lily divertida.**

**-Como queiras! – Disse James preparando-se para beijar Lily mas nesse momento entrou Sirius e Jennifer pelo quadro da dama gorda.**

**-Desculpem... – Pediram Jennifer e Sirius ao entrarem.**

**-Ó... Já estamos habituados, não se importem com isso. – Refilou James e Sirius sorriu.**

**-Eu vou para cima... – Disse Jennifer subindo as escadas.**

**-Faltaram o resto do dia.. – Disse James piscando o olho a Sirius.**

**-Pois foi não demos conta da hora. – Disse Sirius piscando de novo. – Eu vou subir também. – Disse subindo as escadas e desaparecendo por as sombras.**

**-Agora podes-me contar o teu plano? – Perguntou Lily.**

**-Perdi a vontade... – Disse James subindo as escadas deixando uma Lily furiosa. – FICA PARA AMANHÃ! – Gritou ao cimo das escadas e depois ouviu-se a porta a fechar.**

**-Ai tu pagas... Não perdes por esperar! – Disse Lily subindo as escadas também.**

**

* * *

Acabei finalmente!**

**Na minha opinião.. acho que o capitulo não ficou lá grande coisa, não ando com muita paciência para escrever..só escrevo porque tenho pessoas que não me param de chatear a cabeça :P**

**Por isso é que dei um desconto e apostei antes dos 40 :P afinal foi só por 1 :D **

**Bem.. espero que sejam contra a minha opinião deste capitulo**

**Aki Grint: A minha mana pimokas! Bigada pelo coment:P fikei bué kontenti por saber que estás a gostari xD vê lá é se ganhas juizo e apostas a tua se não kem t esfola sou eu! Jinhux enormix mana Amuty bués! bigada por tudinhuh :P.**

**Nady Voldie:Bigada pelo comentáriuh :D bem tantuh não falhei k até apostei mais ceduh :P Eu k sou eu também tenhuh pena da Jenny.. mas tenho mais pena do que está para vir.. ehehehe :P Jinhux gandix e continua a comentar :D**

**Bruna Black: Ehehehe se eles vão ficar juntos acho que não vai ser agora.. quem sabe depois.. quem sabe não :P Beijos enormes! Continua a comentar :D.**

**Taty Black:A minha manuxka! Bem.. s num apostas o teu então ficam todos informados k num há mais história minha para ninguém! ehehe :P Jinhux enormix mana doroty muitauh:D fika bem :P**

**Washed Soul: Ai tão contenti k fikei por ver uma pessoa nova a comentar:D:D:D:D espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também :D beijos grandes!**

**Bem.. e agora vou... num sei quando aposto :S mas vou tentar pa semana ainda (talvez quarta ou quinta :P) Beijos grandis!**

**Fini Felton ;) **


	28. Hoje á noite ao pé do lago

**28 Capitulo: Hoje á noite ao pé do lago.**

**Assim passou a semana e chegou sábado com a chegada do jogo Quidditch Gryffindor contra Slytherin.**

**-Nervoso Potter? – Perguntou Lucius Malfoy com um sorriso sarcástico no canto da boca.**

**-Isso crias tu! – Respondeu James de resposta.**

**E soou o apito e as vassouras deixaram o chão e voaram rapidamente em volta do campo que estava atulhado de gente.**

**-Temos na equipa dos Gryffindor James Potter, Sirius Black, Charlie Williams, Chad Spencer, Frank Longbottom, Thomas Harper e Ryan Turner!**

**A bancada dos Gryffindor aplaudiu enquanto os sete elementos do grupo se elevaram e percorreram o campo.**

**-Prontos para ganhar? – Perguntou James aos amigos e todos concordaram com a cabeça.**

**-Eu já nasci para ganhar! – Exclamou Sirius enquanto a equipa dos Slytherin deixava o solo e foram juntar-se a eles.**

**-Quero um jogo limpo por ambas as equipas! – Ouviu James enquanto o professor dava inicio ao jogo.**

**A quaffle elevou-se e a equipa dos Slytherin ficou com a posse desta, Chalie o Keeper dos Gryffindor conseguiu defender enquanto outro elemento da equipa já tinha a quaffle e se preparava para o contra ataque.**

**-Bem James, eles estão fortes hoje! – Gritou Sirius enquanto batia numa bludger que ia na direcção de James.**

**-Lá isso estão.. – Respondeu James procurando a snich.**

**Começou a chover.**

**James não via nada com os óculos embaciados, estavam todos encharcados já estavam em meia hora de jogo.**

**-E os Slytherin marcam mais uma vez! 60 – 20 a favor dos Slytherin.**

**-Mas onde é que se enfiou a snich? – Perguntava James para si próprio.**

**E ela apareceu um pouco mais á frente, mas desapareceu.**

**-Merda. – Exclamou James.**

**-E mais uma vez a quaffle passa novamente para as mãos de Turner que faz um excelente passe para Spencer que passa por uma bludger e vai direito aos postes e MARCA! 10 pontos para Gryffindor! – Ouvia James de longe.**

**-Ei Potter! Porque não desistes? –James olhou para cima e viu que era Malfoy.**

**-Cala-te Malfoy, estás a desconcentrar-me. – Disse James com um sorriso sarcástico.**

**-Vejo que já não tens nada que se aproveite, não sabes jogar, namoras com uma sangue de lama... – Disse novamente Malfoy e James gargalhou.**

**-Pelo menos não sou um medricas que tenta distrair o adversário enquanto procura a snich... Cresce e aparece! – Respondeu James virando a vassoura para Malfoy ao que este gargalhou.**

**-Eu não sou assim como pensas.. Pelo menos não ando desesperado ao ponto de namorar com uma sangue de lama! – Disse Malfoy curvando um pouco a cabeça.**

**E James viu-a pela segunda vez naquela tarde.**

**Voou para trás do Malfoy que quando viu o seguiu e ai os dois seguiam em ziguezague tentando apanhá-la.**

**-Desiste Potter! Eu vou ganhar mais uma vez! – Disse Malfoy com o braço esticado pronto para snich.**

**-NUNCA! – Gritou James acelerando indo lado a lado a Malfoy. – Tu nunca serás um vencedor Malfoy! – Disse James agarrando a Snich e pouco depois aterrando no chão.**

**Logo apareceram os seus amigos que o levantaram no ar.**

**-OS GRYFFINDOR VECERAM! Por 150 a 60! – Anunciaram.**

**-Boa Progs! – Disse Sirius sorridente ao que James respondeu com outro sorriso.**

**-Nós nascemos para vencer! – Disse James a Sirius que gargalhou.**

**-Andas a aprender muito com o Sirius ou é impressas minha? – Perguntou uma voz vinda de atrás do grupo.**

**James sorriu ao ver que era a sua ruivinha por entre a chuva que aumentava.**

**-Impressão tua! – Exclamou James e abraçou a namorada. – Tu vais ficar toda mulhada!**

**-E? – Perguntou Lily abraçando James pelo pescoço.**

**-E eu não quero que fiques doente.. – Respondeu James beijando a namorada.**

**-FESTA NA TORRE DOS GRYFFINDOR! – Anunciou Sirius e todos foram alegres para a torre celebrar.**

**Chegaram lá e James sentou-se enquanto os outros começavam a festa.**

**-Então Prongs? Parabéns grande Jogo! – Disse Remus alegre sentando-se ao lado do amigo.**

**-Pois é.. grande jogo mesmo. – Respondeu James sorrindo.**

**-Ei Prongs! E a festa? – Perguntou Sirius chegando ao pé de James com uma cerveja amanteigada numa das mãos.**

**-A festa? Só agora começou! – Respondeu James levantando-se e foi-se divertir.**

**

* * *

E passou para Domingo.**

**James acordou cedo, o sol tinha acabado de nascer, pegou nos óculos e foi para a casa de banho.**

**Quando saiu de lá Sirius tinha acabado de acordar e ao vê-lo levantou-se.**

**Podes descer, eu vou lá ter daqui a pouco Prongs. – Murmurou Sirius ao passar por ele.**

**-Ok. – Respondeu James descendo as escadas encontrando a sua ruivinha já em frente á lareira com uma pilha de livros.**

**-Bom dia! – Cumprimentou James e Lily levantou um pouco a cabeça.**

**-Bom dia James.. – Respondeu Lily sorrindo enquanto baixava mais uma vez a cabeça e mulhava a pena no tinteiro. – Não te disse ontem mas jogas-te muito bem...**

**-Obrigada.. – Disse James com uma voz rouca que fez Lily arrepiar-se. – Não podes deixar isso para daqui a pouco Lily?**

**-Porquê? – Perguntou Lily elevando de novo a cabeça ao que encontrou James ajoelhado á sua frente.**

**-Porque precisava de falar contigo para por o plano em prática.. – Respondeu James e Lily sorriu e tirou todos os livros que tinha ao seu lado.**

**-Conta conta! – Disse Lily parecendo uma criança e James gargalhou.**

**-Calma Lily! Não é preciso tanto! – Disse James e Lily gargalhou.**

**-Isto é o que faz tu estares tanto tempo para me contares alguma coisa! – Respondeu Lily fazendo beicinho. – Vá diz antes que todos acordem!**

**-Eu e o Sirius fizemos uma aposta antes de eu voltar a ter a minha memória completa... – Começou James e Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.**

**-E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Perguntou Lily.**

**-Ai Lily.. tão inocente, tão ingênua.. – Respondeu James ao que recebeu em resposta um empurrão que o fez cair de cu no chão. – Eiiii!**

**-Eu não sou inocente nem ingênua! – Refilou e James levantou-se levantou Lily também.**

**-Deixas acabar? – Perguntou James ao que Lily afirmou com a cabeça. – Optimo! Eu apostei com o Sirius que se na noite do castigo eu não fosse capaz de te seduzir e de beijar ele teria que beijar a Jenny!**

**-James mas nós beijamo-nos! Tu sabes! – Respondeu Lily e James sorriu.**

**-Pois.. mas eles não.. – Disse James beijando a namorada ao que esta escapou logo depois.**

**-Estás a propor que nós déssemos um empurrãozinho com uma mentira? – Perguntou Lily.**

**-Lily desculpa! Eu pensei que..**

**-Eu não teria uma idéia melhor.. – Respondeu Lily e James abraçou-a pela cintura.**

**-A querer-me enganar é! – Exclamou James.**

**-Ahh.. sabes, quando se namora com um maroto aprende-se a fazer de tudo! – Disse Lily e James gargalhou.**

**-Vamos ver o que sabes fazer.. – Disse James antes de Lily lhe capturar os lábios.**

**

* * *

Jennifer corria por o mato atrás da sua casa ouvindo uma gargalhada infernal atrás dela para onde quer que ela fosse.**

**Parou e encostou-se a uma arvore para descansar e aproveitar para espreitar por cima do seu ombro.**

**Lá ia ele.. o seu padrasto andava com passos largos pisando galhos como se não se importa-se do barulho e das horas que eram.**

**Jennifer respirou fundo e recomeçou a correr para o seu lado direito onde se escondeu novamente por detrás de uma arvore esperando que aquele parvo não a encontra-se.**

**-Não vale apenas fugires Jennifer... eu estou a chegar e eu vou-te apanhar onde quer que tu vás! – Disse com uma voz grossa e assustadora que fez Jennifer arrepiar-se.**

**-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO – Gritou Jennifer abrindo os olhos e aperceber-se que se encontrava em Hogwarts.**

**-Merda.. – Disse antes de se levantar e ir para a casa de banho pronta para tomar um duche.**

**Abriu a torneira e sentiu a água quente a percorrer o corpo e sentiu-se mais calma.**

**-Jennifer! Ouvi um grito passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Lily do outro lado da porta.**

**-Não Lily está tudo bem.. não te preocupes! – Disse Jennifer por entre o jacto de água.**

**-Tens a certeza? Os marotos ficaram preocupados também! – Disse mais uma vez Lily e Jennifer sorriu.**

**-Lily foi só um pesadelo, está tudo bem.. – Respondeu mais uma vez Lily virando costas para a porta sentindo mais uma vez o jacto de água quente na sua cara.**

**-Eu estou lá em baixo á tua espera para tomar o pequeno almoço! – Disse Lily e esta foi-se embora.**

**Jennifer fechou a torneira e enrolou-se numa toalha saindo da casa de banho.**

**-Merda de sonhos, merda de pesadelos.. – Dizia Jennifer com a cabeça baixa até avistar uns sapatos.**

**-Ei.. estes sapatos não são meus! – Disse Jennifer arqueando a sobrancelha. – Não.. não podes ter entrado aqui! – Disse Jennifer assustando-se e elevando a cabeça.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou Jennifer e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Desculpa! Só queria ver se estava tudo bem! – Disse Sirius e Jennifer suspirou de alivio.**

**-Sirius que susto! Mas como é que tu subistes as escadas? – Perguntou Jennifer ao que Sirius respondeu passando com a mão nos cabelos.**

**-Ah.. tenho os meus próprios meios.. – Respondeu convencido e Jennifer sorriu.**

**-Importas-te? Eu tenho que me vestir! – Refilou Jennifer e Sirius virou costas.**

**-Estás á vontade.. – Disse de costas viradas para Jenny que abriu a boca.**

**-Tu não estás a pensar que eu me vou vestir contigo aqui dentro pois não? – Perguntou Jennifer e Sirius virou-se de novo.**

**-Estou porquê? – Perguntou Sirius inocentemente.**

**-Ok Sirius.. esse ar inocente não está com nada.. – Disse e Sirius sorriu.**

**-Sabes Jenny.. essa toalha não está com nada.. – Respondeu Sirius na mesma moeda aproximando-se.**

**-Sirius importas-te de sair? – Perguntou Jennifer dando um passo para trás quando Sirius já se encontrava a uma distância perigosa.**

**-Porquê? – Perguntou Sirius continuando a avançar.**

**-Porque eu estou a mandar! – Disse Jennifer e Sirius sorriu novamente.**

**-Porquê? – Perguntou de novo e Jennifer deu de novo uma passo para trás encalhando com a vassoura que estava no chão e caindo seguida de Sirius.**

**-Porquê? – Perguntou de novo Sirius por cima de Jennifer aproximando a cara como se nada tivesse acontecido.**

**-Porque eu estou a pedir-te... – Disse Jennifer **

**-Desculpa.. – Disse levantando-se e ajudando Jennifer a levantar-se também. – Desculpa.. – Pediu novamente pegando na vassoura e saindo pela janela sem deixar Jennifer dizer mais uma palavra.**

**

* * *

-Vocês não viram o Padfoot? – Perguntou James quando viu Remus descer as escadas acompanhado de Peter.**

**-Não... ele já desceu não o viram passar? – Perguntou Peter a Lily e James.**

**-Não.. – Responderam ambos.**

**-Estranho.. – Disse Remus.**

**-Jenny! Aleluia! Vamos comer! – Disse James ao avistar Jennifer a descer as escadas.**

**E foram todos para o salão principal onde Sirius já se encontrava sentado de costas para a mesa dos Slytherin.**

**-Sirius! Ainda bem que te encontro! – Disse James sentando-se ao lado do amigo ao que este o encarou com um olhar estranho.**

**-Ok Prongs.. o que é que tu queres? – Perguntou Sirius com a sobrancelha arqueada vendo pelo canto do olhos Jennifer se sentar á sua frente.**

**-Ahh.. nada de mais.. só te comunicar que tu me estás a dever uma pagamento de uma aposta. – Respondeu James ao que Lily o puxou rapidamente.**

**-James.. não penses na verdade ou então ela vai saber! – Disse apontando com a cabeça para Jennifer que bebia um pouco de chocolate quente.**

**-Tinha-me mês esquecido.. mas deixa tudo comigo.. – Sussurrou James de volta a Lily dando-lhe um selinho recompondo-se.**

**Sirius mirava-o de cima a baixo á espera de uma resposta.**

**-Qual aposta? – Perguntou confuso.**

**-Aquela que eu fiz antes de estar no meu juízo perfeito.. – Respondeu James começando a comer também, Mas Sirius continuava confuso.**

**-Ãh? – Perguntou Sirius bebendo um pouco de sumo e James sorriu.**

**-Daquele da noite do meu castigo com a Lily.. – Respondeu mais uma vez e Sirius engasgou-se com o sumo e começou a tossir.**

**-Mas... tu... tu conseguiste! – Disse Sirius recuperando-se do ataque.**

**-Ah não... eu recuperei a memória sem beijo nenhum á Lily.. – Disse sorrindo e Sirius esbugalhou os olhos.**

**-Já agora James, o que é que ele tem que fazer? – Perguntou Jennifer divertida ao que James, Lily e Remus sorriram e responderam.**

**-Tem que te dar um beijo! – Disseram todos em coro e Jennifer gargalhou.**

**-Sim.. agora a sério.. o que é que ele tem que fazer? – Disse ao beber mais um pouco de chocolate quente e ver a cara dos amigos engasgou-se também. – Ai não não não.. é que nem pensar! – Refilou Jennifer.**

**-Jenny por favor! É só para ele pagar a aposta! – Disse James com cara de cão abandonado.**

**-É que nem pensem! Não me metam na confusão! O James e a Lily já estão juntos e não é preciso ele pagar aposta nenhuma! – Disse Jennifer.**

**-Todos olharam uns para os outros e se concentraram em Sirius que tinha a cabeça por entre as mãos.**

**-Não te preocupes Jennifer.. eu sei que tu estás com medo de te apaixonares por mim se eu te beijar.. – Disse Sirius levantado a cabeça com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.**

**-Eu? Com medo de ti? Sinto muito dizer Sirius mas não tenho.. – Respondeu Jennifer com um sorriso.**

**-Ai não? Ai não me digas! – Disse Sirius com cara de espantado e todos riram.**

**-Onde quiseres e quando quiseres.. – Respondeu Jennifer ficando á espera de uma resposta.**

**-Hoje á noite ao pé do lago.. ás nove.. – Respondeu Sirius recomeçando a comer.**

**-Mal posso esperar.. – Disse Lily a James e ambos sorriram.**

**

* * *

Ehehehehe olá! Desculpem ter demorado tantuh e ainda aparecer aqui com um capitulo que não é nada d jeituh mas nao ando com muita vontade para xkrever / foi o k s arranjou.**

**Taty Black: Bem manuxka foi como tu pensavas? no proximo capitulo vais ver se sempre deu certo ou não xD jinhux enormix adoroty muitauh!**

**Kathy Julie Malfoy: Bigadão pelo review :D ainda bem k estás a gostar.. adorei o teu comentário.. o que achas-t deste? não é um dos melhores.. não gostei dele loool beijos grandes e continua a comentar.. please!**

**Aki Grint: Bem mana pimaaa.. não gxtei nada deste capitulo.. detestei mxm xD.. Jinhux enormix mana amuty muitauh!**

**Nady Voldie:Ehehehe o que está para vir.. acho que ainda falta um pouco.. xD poix é eu não me lembrei de por 50 coments mas lembrei-m agr.. LOOL estava a brincar :P não que matavam-m! Bigada pelo coment! Jinnhux enormix e xperuh k kontinues a gxtar :D. **


	29. Menti por uma boa causa!

**29 Capitulo: Menti por uma boa causa!**

**Jennifer não podia acreditar que tinha deixado o seu orgulho falar mais alto.**

**-EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Gritou para si mesma enquanto andava de um lado para outro no dormitório feminino.**

**-Jennifer eu.. – Disse Lily ao entrar no dormitório e ver Jennifer andar de um lado para o outro. – Jenny se continuares assim ainda fazes um buraco no chão! – Disse Lily sorrindo.**

**Jennifer levantou a cabeça e encarou a amiga.**

**-Lily eu não acredito que tu me deixas-te fazer aquilo que eu fiz! – Disse num tom alto e nervoso.**

**-Jenny, tu sentes alguma coisa por o Sirius? – Perguntou Lily sentando-se á beira da sua cama encarando também a amiga.**

**-Além de um ódio incontrolável? Não porquê? – Respondeu ironicamente recomeçando a andar de um lado para o outro.**

**-Então vais gostar de saber que já são nove horas.. – Respondeu Lily e Jennifer paralisou.**

**-O quê? – Perguntou Jennifer olhando para a janela onde o brilho da lua iluminava o lago. – Ai não.. – Disse vestindo a capa e saindo rapidamente.**

**Desceu as escadas até ao salão comum onde passou por os marotos a correr sem sequer reparar se Sirius estava lá ou não.**

**Passou pelo retrato da dama gorda e começou a correr rezando para não ser apanhada por ninguém.**

**Chegou ao ultimo grau da escadaria e passou por o portão indo ter aos jardins até chegar á beira do lago onde se encontrava Sirius.**

**-Chegas-te atrasada.. – Disse Sirius ao ver Jennifer chegar ofegante.**

**-Eia a cério? E eu a pensar que tinha chegado cedo de mais! – Disse Jennifer ironicamente e Sirius sorriu.**

**-Então... Estás pronta para isto? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer engoliu em seco.**

**-No que eu me vim meter – Pensou Jennifer para si encarando Sirius.**

**E Sirius aproximava-se mais, e mais e mais, até que Jennifer fechou os olhos á espera que senti-se os lábios de Sirius contra os seus mas nada disso aconteceu.**

**Sirius deu um beijo a Jennifer na bochecha e afastou um pouco sorrindo.**

**-O que tu queres sei eu! – Disse Sirius gargalhando e Jennifer suspirou de alivio.**

**-Era com isto que tu pensavas que me ias fazer apaixonar loucamente por ti? Bem Sirius esperava melhor.. – Disse Jennifer desviando-se de Sirius e preparando-se para voltar para o castelo.**

**-Eu fiz o que achei certo.. – Falou Sirius e Jennifer voltou-se para encará-lo.**

**-O que achavas certo? – Perguntou Jennifer sem entender.**

**-Tu não querias este beijo só o aceitas-te por causa do teu orgulho.. – Respondeu Sirius aproximando-se e parando em frente a Jennifer.**

**Jennifer suspirou e olhou para o reflexo da lua no lago.**

**-Sabes Sirius.. tu ás vezes portas-te bem.. – Disse Jennifer sorrindo e Sirius gargalhou.**

**-Não é portar bem! É saber me comportar! – Refilou Sirius e Jennifer riu-se mais uma vez.**

**-Quando tu te souberes comportar as vacas voam! – Disse Jennifer sorrindo.**

**-Então tem cuidado porque a bosta da vaca é maior do que a de passarinho.. – Disse Sirius divertido e ambos riram e pararam para se encararem.**

**As nuvens passaram por a lua tapando-a e a noite ficou escura.. pouco depois as nuvens passaram e lá se encontravam eles no mesmo lugar.**

**-Agora és o Sirius que eu conheço.. – Disse Jennifer quebrando o silencio.**

**-Sério? – Perguntou Sirius com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.**

**-Não acreditas em mim é? – Perguntou Jennifer erguendo a sobrancelha direita e Sirius encolheu os ombros.**

**-Vindo de ti já não sei.. – Disse Sirius divertido mais uma vez. – Mas estás mesmo a falar a cério?**

**-Estou sim! – Disse Jennifer pondo as mãos na cintura e sendo levantada derrepente por Sirius que a rodopiava.**

**-EU DISSE QUE CONSEGUIA! – Gritou contente enquanto Jennifer esperneava para este a por no chão.**

**-Sirius põe-me no chão! – Disse Jennifer e Sirius finalmente a pôs no chão.. mas com tudo a rodar teve que se agarrar a Sirius novamente.**

**-O que foi? – Perguntou Sirius preocupado e Jennifer sorriu.**

**-É o que tu me fazer Sirius.. tu deixas-me tonta! – Refilou Jennifer.**

**

* * *

-Será que deu certo? – Perguntou James a Lily que se encontrava deitada no colo de James.**

**-Não sei.. Mas espero bem que sim, se o Sirius sabe que eu lhe menti mata-me! – Respondeu James acariciando Lily.**

**-É.. e a Jenny a mim.. – Respondeu Lily encarando o teto.**

**Nisto nem viram o quadro da dama gorda a abrir nem viram as pessoas que de lá entraram.**

**-Mas fizemos bem, eles gostam um do outro não conseguem é admitir o que sentem! – Disse James a Lily e esta sorriu.**

**-Apoiado.. – Disse Lily. – Agora só resta esperar a ver se deu certo...**

**Jennifer e Sirius olharam um para o outro e sorriram.**

**-Agora estão tramados! – Murmuraram ambos.**

**-Com que então tudo um plano! – Disse Jennifer sentando-se ao lado de Lily e esta deu um pulo assustando-se.**

**-Jennifer! Não te vi entrar! – Disse Lily tentando sorrir, mas não conseguia.. a amiga parecia furiosa de mais.**

**-É.. não nos viram entrar não foi James? – Perguntou Sirius aproximando-se do grupo com um sorriso maroto.**

**-Contem agora tudo... – Disse Jennifer a James e a Lily e ambos olharam um para o outro.**

**-Agora! – Disse Sirius e James começou..**

**-Eu e a Lily beijamos-nos! – Disse James rapidamente e Sirius encarou o amigo.**

**-Porque mentiram? – Perguntou Jennifer confusa.**

**-Porque.. – Disse Lily. – Porque vocês gostam um do outro e não admitem.**

**Jennifer e Sirius olharam ambos um para o outro e partiram-se a rir.**

**-Eu gostar do Sirius? – Disse Jennifer com as lágrimas nos olhos.**

**-Nunca! – Continuou Sirius agarrado á barriga.**

**Lily e James olharam ambos um para o outro e juntaram-se ás gargalhadas.**

**-Mas eu menti por uma Boa causa! - Refilou James. **

**-Mas agora senhor James Potter temos umas contas para acertar.. – Disse Sirius limpando as lágrimas á manga da camisa e levantando-se indo em direção a James ao que este se levantou e começou a correr para o dormitório masculino com o Sirius seguindo-o.**

**-São mesmo infantis.. não fizemos nada de mal para o Sirius andar atrás do James... – Disse Lily rindo e olhando para a sua frente onde uma Jenny de olhar assassino se encontrava.**

**-Jenny eu.. – Disse Lily ao levantar-se do chão e recuar.**

**-Anda cá! – Exclamou Jennifer e começou a correr a tentar apanhar Lily no salão comum.**

**-Tu mentis-te me! – Dizia Sirius enquanto mandava uma almofada a James e este se desviava pondo-se atrás de Peter que levou com ela na cara.**

**-Para teu bem! Tu és um cegueto não vês nada á tua frente! – Dizia James tentando-se desviar do livro de Poções que batei com força na parede.**

**-Tu andas-te a tentar meter na minha vida amorosa! – Disse Sirius enquanto procurava mais alguma coisa que pode-se mandar.**

**-Sirius diz lá que não gostas-te do beijo.. – Disse James escondendo-se atrás de Remus.**

**-Nós não nos beijamos! Vocês não especificaram o beijo e um dei-lhe um na cara.. estás satisfeito? – Perguntou Sirius revirando os olhos.**

**-És mais burro que eu pensava Padfoot... – Disse James e Sirius passou-se e agarrou na primeira coisa que viu.**

**-Não Sirius isso não! – Suplicou James tirando Remus da frente com os olhos postos no que o Sirius tinha na mão.**

**-Ai não? Experimenta te meteres na minha vida outra vez! – Disse Sirius passando o objeto de uma mão para a outra enquanto James o seguia com o olhar.**

**-Vá Sirius.. dá-me isso! – Disse James e Sirius gargalhou.**

**-Só quando retirares o que disses-te! – Disse Sirius e James arqueou a sobrancelha.**

**-Aquilo do burro e do cegueta? Padfoot tu és um burro e um cegueta! – Respondeu James com um sorriso sarcástico cruzando os braços. – Não tu não és capaz de...**

**-PAFFFFFFFFFF...**

**-ERA O MEU PERFUME PREFERIDO! – Gritou James a Sirius ao que este gargalhou e começou a fugir desta vez de James.**

**-Bem feita! – Respondeu Sirius pondo-se atrás da cama enquanto James lhe mandava tudo o que vinha á mão. – Ai agora estás stressadinho estás? – Perguntou Sirius com uma voz infantil levantando um pouco a cabeça a tempo de ver James ficar mais irritado ainda.**

**-Eu só me meti na tua vida! Não parti o teu frasco preferido de perfume! – Disse James mandando um frasco de perfume de Sirius que rebolou no chão para apanhá-lo.**

**-Toma consegui apanhar! – Disse Sirius vitorioso virando-se para Remus e Peter que se encontravam no lado contrário.**

**-Vê lá se apanhas isto.. – Disse James.**

**-Isto o quê? – Perguntou Sirius virando-se para James mas como resposta levou com um livro na cara.**

**Todos caíram na risota ao ver Sirius no chão agarrado ao olho.**

**-Isto vai ficar negro sabias? – Refilou Sirius para James ao que este riu ainda mais.**

**-Quem manda partires o meu frasco de Perfume? – Perguntou James e todos caíram na risota mais uma vez.**

**

* * *

Ehehehe cá está a surpresa.. dois num dia ãh! E despois num digam que eu não su vossa amiga xD**

**Bem.. espero que tenham gostado pelo menos deste.**

**Beijos grandes!**

**Fini Felton ;) **


	30. Eu avisei Linda

**30 Capitulo: Eu avisei linda...**

**Dia dos namorados tinha chegado e com ele a visita a Hogsmeade.**

**Domingo de manhã, Jennifer desceu para ir tomar o pequeno almoço e encontrou Sirius sozinho sentado em frente á lareira.**

**-Sirius? – Chamou Jennifer desconfiada e Sirius virou a cabeça.**

**-Bom dia! – Disse Sirius sorridente.**

**-Não estás com os outros? – Perguntou Jennifer ao descer o ultimo degrau e Sirius levantou-se.**

**-Ai não.. a Lily e o James estão mais agarrados que nunca, o Peter foi á cozinha comer e o Remus parece que anda com uma namorada nova.. – Respondeu Sirius contando pelos dedos.**

**-O Remus com uma namorada? – Perguntou Jennifer erguendo a sobrancelha.**

**-Sim.. porquê? Não pode? – Perguntou Sirius franzindo a sobrancelha também.**

**-Não.. - respondeu Jennifer passando por Sirius.**

**-Espera ai! – Disse Sirius agarrando-lhe o braço direito de Jennifer e virando-a para si.**

**-O que é? – Perguntou Jennifer como se não soubesse o que estava a acontecer.**

**-O que tem o Remus estar a namorar? – Perguntou Sirius ainda com a sobrancelha erguida.**

**-Muita coisa.. – Respondeu Jennifer. **

**-O quê posso saber? – Perguntou de novo Sirius largando o braço de Jennifer e cruzando os braços em frente do peito.**

**-Sirius.. impressão minha ou estou a sentir uma pontinha de ciúmes? – Perguntou Jennifer no gozo.**

**-Eu? Claro que não! Só queria ver de onde vinha esse interesse todo... – Respondeu Sirius tentando sorrir.**

**-Pois.. mas eu só mostrei interesse para ver o que dizias.. – Disse Jennifer sorrindo.**

**-Ai é? – Perguntou Sirius sorrindo. – Quer dizer então que não sentes nada por o Remus?**

**-Além de amizade? – Perguntou Jennifer ao que Sirius afirmou com a cabeça. – Não.**

**-Vamos comer então? – Perguntou Sirius dando-lhe passagem por a dama gorda.**

**-Vamos.. – Respondeu Jennifer passando por ele e descendo a escadaria até ao salão principal.**

**-Lily.. já te disse que te amo muito muito? – Dizia James a Lily enquanto esta revirava os olhos.**

**-James! É só o dia dos namorados! Nada de mais.. – Disse enquanto tentava comer.**

**-Uma pessoa aqui a tentar ser romântico e leva com isto... – Disse James fazendo-se de zangado.**

**Jennifer logo percebeu o que o Sirius lhe tinha dito lá em cima.**

**-Bom Dia! – Cumprimentaram Sirius e Jennifer ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Bom dia! – Cumprimentaram os restantes.**

**-Eu acho que vou andando... – Disse Jennifer piscando o olho a Sirius. – Vou indo, ta bem?**

**-Está... – Disse enquanto se virava para refilar com James.**

**-Eu vou contigo.. – Disse Sirius piscando-lhe o olho de volta. – Eu não estou para aturar estes dois.. – Murmurou Sirius para Jenny e fez esta rir.**

**Nem eu! – Respondeu dirigindo-se para uma das carruagens e subindo com Sirius.**

**A viagem decorreu silenciosa, Jennifer olhava para a paisagem enquanto Sirius olhava para as suas mãos.**

**Quando a carruagem parou Sirius deu Graças a Merlin, já não agüentava estar ali sem falar nada.**

**-Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer encolheu os ombros.**

**-Três Vassouras? – Perguntou incerta e Sirius concordou.**

**-Então, tens tido muitos pesadelos? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer baixou a cabeça.**

**-Ah.. não tanto como antes parece que estão a diminuir.. –Respondeu Jennifer deixando Sirius mais descansado.**

**-Sabes que se precisares.. – Disse Sirius abrindo a porta do Três Vassouras.**

**-Sei.. obrigada. – Disse Jennifer entrando e sentando-se numa mesa ali perto junto com Sirius.**

**-Duas cervejas amanteigadas por favor! – Pediu Sirius.**

**-Então e tu? – Perguntou Jennifer quando as bebidas chegaram.**

**-Eu o quê? – Perguntou dando um golo na sua cerveja.**

**-Como vais de namoradas? – Perguntou e Sirius sorriu.**

**-Queres saber por alguma razão em especial? – Perguntou dando um sorriso maroto que fez Jennifer revirar os olhos.**

**-Só para saber.. – Disse dando um golo na sua cerveja olhando para quem estava a seu lado.**

**E então aconteceu.. Jennifer começou a ficar branca e quieta derrepente.**

**-Jennifer? – Perguntou Sirius reparando e Jennifer olhou para ele com um olhar estranho.**

**-Eu.. eu vou um pouco lá fora ta bem? Não te preocupes estou bem.. – Disse levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a porta. – Não Sirius eu estou bem! – Disse quando Sirius se preparava para se levantar.**

**Jennifer saio confusa e aos tombos, com a visão meio embaciada.**

**Começou a caminhar lentamente até se sentar numa rocha qua ainda tinha um pouco de neve mas Jennifer não se importou com o friu. Relaxou mais um bocado e começou a ficar melhor.**

**Viu que se encontrava perto da cabana dos gritos.**

**-Acalma-te Jennifer não te vai acontecer nada, é tudo da tua cabeça... – Dizia para si própria tentando-se acalmar.**

**Começou a ouvir passos vindos de trás que se aproximavam cada vez mais.**

**-O que é que a minha linda tem? Andas a pensar em coisas que não devias? – Disse uma voz por de trás dela que a fez paralisar.**

**-Eu... tu... não... – Disse lentamente enquanto uma lágrima solitária descia pela sua face.**

**-Tinha saudades tuas.. – Disse de novo ao pé do seu ouvido e Jennifer levantou-se rapidamente.**

**-O QUE É QUE FAZES AQUI! – Gritou Jennifer desesperada o que fez Thomas rir.**

**-Eu? Eu avisei-te que estava com saudades tuas e que te vinha ver um dia destes para relembrarmos os velhos tempos.. – Disse com um sorriso maroto que só fez Jennifer ter mais nojo do homem á sua frente. - Sabia que estavas em Hogwarts e que podia vir a Hogsmeade.. ninguém me conhece a não seres tu...**

**-Eu antes achava que tu eras parvo, nojento, maluco! Mas agora passastes das marcas! EU NÃO QUERO NADA CONTIGO NUNCA QUIS! – Gritou Jennifer mais uma vez com a mão em volta da varinha.**

**-Nunca? – Perguntou Thomas erguendo a sobrancelha. – O que eram os gemidos que davas? – Perguntou num sorriso maroto dando um passo em frente.**

**-Eu? Sim eu adorava! Até pedia para fazeres tudo de novo se calhar! – Disse Jennifer com ódio nos olhos. – Os gemidos que ouvias era de dor! Eu não sado-masoquista para ter prazer com a dor! – Disse enquanto ele percorria com os olhos o corpo de Jennifer.**

**-Ainda tas melhor que antigamente... – Disse sorrindo. **

**-Poupa-me! Vai-te embora já me vistes... – Disse recuando.**

**-Mas ainda não recordamos os velhos tempos... – Disse aproximando-se com outro passo fazendo Jennifer recuar outro e apertar a sua varinha com mais força na sua mão... ele era muito mais velho que ela se ela tenta-se algum feitiço ele bloquearia e a prenderia... enquanto lhe desse conversa podia ser que alguém viesse á sua procura.**

**-Eu não quero recordar os velhos tempos.. – Disse com uma certeza tão grande que fez Thomas rir á gargalhada.**

**-E quem disse que tu aqui tinhas que querer alguma coisa? – Perguntou quando conseguiu parar de rir. – Aqui só eu é que mando!Tu só me obedeces... – Disse com uma cara séria dando mais um passo e Jennifer dando outro.. mas tinha chegado ao fim uma árvore encontrava-se mesmo atrás e Thomas mesmo á sua frente.**

**-Eu não sou como antes.. agora eu sei-me defender! – Disse com mais certeza que da primeira vez e Thomas não disse nada, levantou a mão começou a acariciá-la na cara. Jennifer fez uma cara de nojo.**

**-DEIXA-ME! – Gritou enquanto a mão descia para o pescoço e o agarrou contra a arvore fazendo com que Jenny não consegui-se respirar.**

**-Quem é que era aquele palhaço que estava contigo? – Perguntou apertando-a mais. – Se eu te vejo com alguém mato-te tu sabes disso.. mato-te como a tua mãe! Ou melhor.. mato-te como uma cadela merece depois de uma tração!**

**-EU NÃO SOU TUA NEM DE NÍNGUEM! NÃO TENS DIREITO DE ME ANDARES A SEGUIR.. Os autores andam atrás de ti por a morte da minha mãe.. se eles te apanham vai dentro.. PERCEBES-TE? VAIS PARA AZKABAN!**

**-Tu não gritas comigo percebes? – Perguntou enquanto a outra mão estava na sua cintura e preparava-se para descer.**

**E Jennifer fez o que tinha a fazer.**

**Deu um grande pontapé nas partes baixas de Thomas e começou a correr que nem uma doida por o mato a fora.**

**-Perfeito! Tal como os velhos tempos! – Ouviu Jennifer antes de virar á sua direita na esperança de escapar dali viva.**

**-Sirius? A Jenny? – Perguntou Lily quando já estavam todos sentados no Três vassouras.**

**-Ela disse que ia apanhar ar fresco, as nunca mais a vi.. – Disse Sirius cada vez mais preocupado, já não via Jennifer á meia hora.**

**-Estranho.. – Disse Remus enquanto James pedia cervejas amanteigadas.**

**-Não estejas assim Sirius, ela se calhar encontrou alguém e ficou a namorar ou assim.. – Disse James encolhendo os ombros recebendo um olhar fulminante de Lily.**

**-Se ela não vier daqui a 10 minutos vamos procurá-la! – Disse Lily para James.**

**-Se calhar o James até tem razão.. – Disse Peter bebendo um gole de cerveja.**

**-É... se calhar o James tem mesmo razão.. – Disse Sirius dando um gole na sua cerveja.**

**-Não.. ela não ta com ninguém isso posso assegurar, tou é a ficar preocupada com ela.. – Disse Lily e James olhou para ela sério.**

**-Vamos procurá-la então.. – Disse levantando-se com o resto do grupo e saindo do Três vassouras.**

**-Onde começa-mos a procurar por ela? – Perguntou Remus ao resto do grupo.**

**-Ao pé da cabana dos gritos.. – Disse Sirius e todos viraram a cabeça para ele.**

**-Porquê ai primeiro? Ela não iria para aí sozinha.. – Disse Lily erguendo a sobrancelha.**

**-Não sei.. algo me diz que ela foi para ai.. – Disse encolhendo os ombros.**

**-Ok.. então é para ai que vamos. – Disse James e começaram todos a andar em direção á cabana dos gritos.**

**Quando lá chegaram não viram a Jennifer e viraram-se todos de novo para Sirius.**

**-E agora? – Perguntou Peter e Sirius ficou pensativo.**

**-Esperem ai.. – Disse finalmente Sirius andando lentamente até á arvore á sua frente. – O que é isto? – Perguntou agarrando numa varinha.**

**-Deve de ser de alguém que perdeu.. – Disse Peter e Lily e Sirius abanaram a cabeça.**

**-Não.. Esta é a varinha da Jennifer... – Disseram um para o outro em coro.**


	31. O fim e o Príncipio

**31 Capítulo: O fim e o principio.**

_**Quando lá chegaram não viram a Jennifer e viraram-se todos de novo para Sirius.**_

_**-E agora? – Perguntou Peter e Sirius ficou pensativo.**_

_**-Esperem ai.. – Disse finalmente Sirius andando lentamente até á arvore á sua frente. – O que é isto? – Perguntou agarrando numa varinha.**_

_**-Deve de ser de alguém que perdeu.. – Disse Peter e Lily e Sirius abanaram a cabeça.**_

_**-Não.. esta é a varinha da Jennifer... – Disseram um para o outro em coro.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**Jennifer olhava para trás, não ouvia Thomas há algum tempo e isso já estava a preocupá-la.**

**Ele não perdia uma oportunidade para dar uma gargalhada nojenta enquanto a perseguia, era estranho de mais. Quando foi olhar em frente tombou com uma árvore que estava á sua frente e caiu.**

**-Ai merda a fazer este barulho até a pessoa mais burra do mundo me encontra. – Refilou Jennifer levantando-se continuando a olhar para trás na esperança que ele não viesse ainda atrás dela.**

**Correu mais uns 10 minutos e continuou sem ouvir nada, nenhum sinal que alguém vinha atrás dela. Mas o que é que aquele parvalhão estaria a preparar daquela vez? Pensava Jennifer abrandando o passo.**

**Encostou-se a uma árvore enquanto tentava controlar a sua respiração acelerada. Então reparou no estado que estava.**

**-Encontrei-te! – Disse Thomas aparecendo á sua frente enquanto Jennifer se virava e começou a correr de novo.**

**-Tu não te cansas? – Perguntou Jennifer correndo até entrar numa clareira e ver que se encontrava sem saída.**

**-Eu? Nunca na vida porquê? – Perguntou Thomas com um sorriso maroto enquanto Jennifer mesmo sem crer revirava os olhos.**

**-Começas a ser chato.. – Disse Jennifer e Thomas franziu a sobrancelha.**

**-Tu não costumavas ser assim. – Disse Thomas dando passos largos enquanto Jennifer gargalhava dando um passo para trás e parando.**

**-Só agora é que reparas-te? Ainda foi hoje... – Respondeu Jennifer com um sorriso sarcástico.**

**-Gosto mais de ti assim... – Respondeu Thomas e Jennifer sorriu e deu um passo em frente parando mesmo em frente de Thomas.**

**-Nem sei porque é que me cansei de correr a fugir de ti, eu não tenho medo de ti. – Disse Jennifer e Thomas sorriu.**

**-Será que não tens mesmo? – Perguntou Thomas aproximando-se mais enquanto Jennifer revirava mais uma vez os olhos.**

**-Tu deixas-te de ser o bicho papão á muito tempo, já não me assustas... – Disse Jennifer mandando os seus cabelos para trás num gesto que Thomas apreciou.**

**-A tentar seduzir-me? – Perguntou Thomas sorrindo.**

**-Talvez... – Respondeu Jennifer mordiscando o lábio inferior.**

**_Enfrenta o teu medo Jennifer, não tenhas medo é isso que ele quer..._ – Ouviu Jennifer mais uma vez na sua cabeça. Reconhecia aquela voz e ela dava-lhe força para continuar.**

**

* * *

-Sirius pára de andar de um lado para o outro assim não vais resolver nada e ainda me vais enervar mais! – Exclamou Lily num gesto desesperado.**

**Estavam todos numa balbúrdia cheios de folhas e galhos. Estavam na Floresta á procura de Jennifer, tinham entrado quando Sirius começou a correr para procurar Jennifer.**

**-Queres que eu pare? EU NÃO CONSIGO ENCONTRAR A JENNIFER! – Gritou Sirius desesperado enquanto os pássaros que se assustaram com o grito de Sirius passavam á sua frente. – Eu não a consigo encontrar.. se lhe acontecer alguma coisa nunca me vou conseguir perdoar. – Murmurou Sirius e James levantou a cabeça.**

**-Não era melhor nós nos separarmos para a procurarmos? – Perguntou e Lily virou a cabeça na sua direcção.**

**-Eu acho uma boa idéia. – Disse Sirius enquanto tomava um rumo por entre duas árvores altas á sua esquerda. Se acharem a Jennifer mandam faíscas vermelhas para o céu, assim sabemos onde ela está e vamos lá ter todos.**

**-Certo. – Disse Lily com ar sério e todos seguiram por caminhos diferentes.**

**Lily estava preocupada, aquele parecia estar a ser um dia perfeito, mas agora a sua melhor amiga tinha desaparecido.**

**Estava a ficar seriamente preocupada com tudo aquilo e, sobretudo farta.**

**Se era o que ela estava a pensar o maior pesadelo de Jennifer tinha acontecido e agora aquele porco andava atrás de Jennifer e ela não tinham nem a sua varinha.**

**Começou a correr quando viu algo á sua frente fora do normal, estavam ramos partidos e um pedaço da saia de Jennifer.**

**-Pelo menos estou num bom caminho... – Pensou Lily enquanto sentia o seu instinto e começava a correr ainda mais depressa.**

**Começou a abrandar até ouvir uma forte gargalhada e parou atrás de uma árvore.**

**Á sua frente estava uma clareira sem saída e mesmo em frente Jennifer com o padrasto.**

**Lily via nos olhos de Jennifer coragem e medo ao mesmo tempo, parecia tudo confuso.**

**-As faíscas! – Murmurou Lily lançando o feitiço e as faíscas viram-se no céu.**

**Lily sentiu um grande puxam no braço e caiu próxima de Jennifer que estava com uma cara de espanto.**

**-Ai era isto que te estava a dar coragem? – Disse Thomas gargalhando em seguida enquanto Jennifer ajudava Lily a levantar-se.**

**-O que estás aqui a fazer? – Murmurou Jennifer a Lily e esta olhou para o homem á sua frente.**

**-Vim ver se precisavas de uma ajudinha.. – Respondeu Lily e Jennifer pensou o pior.**

**Thomas podia matar Lily só para poder ficar sozinho com ela.**

**-Agora tenho duas, parece que é o meu dia de sorte. – Disse Thomas olhando para Lily.**

**Jennifer rapidamente se pôs em frente de Lily.**

**-Podes fazer o que quiseres comigo mas a ela não fazer nada. – Disse entre dentes enquanto Thomas fazia um ar de inocente.**

**-O que estás a pensar que eu vou fazer... – Disse Thomas dando um passo para o seu lado enquanto pensava. – Matá-la? – Perguntou numa voz perigosa e ambas estremeceram enquanto ele dava mais uma das gargalhadas engasgando-se e começando a tossir logo em seguida.**

**-Tá-me cá a parecer que foi ele que fez a voz do Risadas o porco pateta no Dave o bárbaro... – Disse Lily fazendo Jennifer sorrir.**

**-Desculpa dizer Lily mas acho que agora não é a melhor altura para tu te lembrares de desenhos trouxas. – Disse Jennifer enquanto o sorriso de Lily desaparecia e Jennifer olhava de novo em frente.**

**Sirius viu as faíscas vermelhas no céu e depressa começou a correr para a parte contrária de onde ele estava a ir.**

**Passou pelo sítio onde tinha visto pela ultima vez os seus amigos e no peito sentiu uma pontada, será que eles estavam bem? Ele é que os metera naquela situação, devia de ter ido sozinho e não ter deixado que nenhum deles o seguisse.**

**Tombou com alguma coisa e caiu no chão e levantou rapidamente a varinha até que viu que era James que estava a contorcer-se no chão.**

**-James! – Exclamou Remus enquanto Sirius se ajoelhava ao lado de James.**

**-Ai.. acho que parti a perna. – Disse James agarrado á perna esquerda e fez Sirius e Remus trocarem olhares.**

**-Vamos levá-lo para o castelo. – Disse Sirius levantando-se.**

**-Não, é que nem penses! – Exclamou James dando de seguida um berro de dor.**

**-Penso sim tu não vais aqui ficar com a perna partida não achas? – Perguntou Sirius e Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.**

**-Vai atrás da Jennifer. – Disse James num tom de ordem.**

**-Mas e tu? – Perguntou Sirius e James tentou sorrir.**

**-Eu cá me arranjo. – Disse pondo-se de pé com a ajuda de Remus. – Vê se a Lily está bem.**

**-Tens a certeza? – Perguntou Sirius mais uma vez e James revirou os olhos.**

**-Ainda aqui estás? – Perguntou James e Sirius deu um sorriso continuando a correr.**

**Ele já não pensava em nada tentando concentrar-se e lembrar-se onde é que tinha visto as faíscas.**

**Parou de correr e começou a caminhar, virou á direita e depois á esquerda.**

**Não sabia por onde ia mas algo lhe dizia para ir por ali.**

**Chegou a uma árvore e instintivamente escondeu-se tentando olhar por entre os ramos o que estava á sua frente.**

**Encontrava-se uma clareira, mais á direita encontrava-se Lily no chão sem se mover.**

**-Lily. – Murmurou e a dor do peito apertou mais naquele momento, o que teria acontecido a Jennifer?**

**Encontrou a sua resposta á sua frente. Jennifer agora encontrava-se a ser arrastada pelos cabelos até ao meio da clareira e o homem á sua frente estava a tirar a capa preta deixando a varinha em cima desta no chão.**

**-Eu não preciso disto. – Ouviu Sirius o Thomas dizer enquanto dava mais uma gargalhada.**

**Sirius saiu calmamente do seu esconderijo improvisado fazendo barulho enquanto passava por cima dos ramos no chão.**

**Thomas virou a cabeça e soltou os cabelos de Jennifer enquanto esta já sem forças tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu.**

**-Ora... deves de ser aquele por quem a minha pequena tem chamado enquanto eu a espancava. Que tal eu a espancar mais um pouco? – Perguntou Thomas enquanto dava um pontapé na barriga de Jennifer e esta gemeu de dor enquanto se revirava e respirava num som audível.**

**-Não te atrevas fazer isso outra vez. – Disse Sirius com raiva do homem á sua frente enquanto avançava.**

**-O quê? Isto? – Perguntou Thomas dando de novo um pontapé nas costas de Jennifer.**

**-AIIIIIIII... Por favor.. Pára eu faço o que quiseres, mas não faças mais mal a ninguém. – Disse num tom baixo contorcendo-se mais uma vez de dores suplicando a Thomas.**

**-E trocas-me por este? Sempre pensei que tinhas um gosto melhor não é... – Disse Thomas enquanto Sirius começou a dar passos rápidos.**

**Chegou ao pé de Thomas e começou a empurrá-lo até a arvore mais próxima apertando-lhe o pescoço.**

**Thomas gargalhava mais do que nunca e Sirius cada vez sentia mais raiva de tudo aquilo.**

**-Mas tu és parvo ou quê? – Perguntou Sirius e o papel inverteu-se ficando agora Thomas a apertar o pescoço a Sirius.**

**-Quem te deu o direito de me chamar parvo? – Disse agora num tom sério apertando o pescoço de Sirius cada vez com mais força e Sirius tentar tudo por tudo conseguindo dar um murro na cara de Thomas fazendo este dar três passos para trás limpando com a manga da camisa o sangue que corria do nariz.**

**-Ai esta pagas. – Disse tentando dar um murro a Sirius, mas este foi mais rápido e esquivou-se. Mas encalhou num dos ramos que estavam no chão e caiu batendo com a cabeça no tronco da árvore fazendo um estrondo enorme.**

**Jennifer contorcia-se tentando levantar-se, mas não conseguia, tinha muitas dores.**

**Sirius levantou-se aos tombos não conseguindo manter o equilibro e sentiu alguém o empurrar e ele caiu de novo.**

**Sirius não se conseguia levantar, a dor de cabeça era enorme e não conseguia abrir os olhos para ver onde estava.**

**-Sirius. – Ouviu uma voz fininha dizer. – Aconteça o que acontecer eu quero que tu saibas que eu te amo muito. – Disse Jennifer antes de ser levantada por Thomas por os cabelos de novo.**

**-Sabes? Eu não te vou matar agora, primeiro vais-me ver foder a tua queridinha! – Disse Thomas e Sirius conseguiu abrir os olhos.**

**Jennifer gemia de dor enquanto Thomas lhe arrancava a capa e os botões da camisa deixando-a com um soutian de linho branco á mostra.**

**Os gemidos de Jennifer pareciam dar cada vez mais força a Sirius e este levantou-se enquanto Thomas se sentava em cima das pernas de Jennifer fazendo com que esta pará-se de espernear.**

**Ele tentou encontrar a sua varinha, mas ela encontrava-se ao pé da árvore onde tinha caído a primeira vez.**

**-SIRIUS APANHA! – Ouviu Sirius e olhou para cima onde avistou uma varinha e a apanhou - Impedimenta! – Exclamou Sirius com toda a sua força e Thomas voou para longe.**

**Sirius deixou-se cair de joelhos e olhou para Jennifer ao seu lado que chorava.**

**Quase a rastejar chegou um pouco para ao pé de Jennifer deixando-se cair por completo ao pé desta.**

**-Eu amo-te muito Jennifer. – Murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Jennifer e a sua cabeça caiu na terra batida da clareira.**

**

* * *

Cabouuuuuuu ehehe mais um capitulo :P**

**Desculpem a demora mas é que eu tenho tido muitos testes e muitos trabalhos, porcaria da escola nunca mais acaba xD**

**Mas apostei é o que interessa ehehe então gostaram? aconteceu como esperavam? Ai quero saber a vossa opiniãooooooo ´**

**Taty Black - Ahahahaha tão mana! o que achas-te deste capitulo? Já sei k num tem a informação k tu krias não é.. mas esperuh k tnhas gxtaduh na mxm :D. Bigaduh por tuduh mana doroty ás carradonas! jinhux fika bem.**

**Sweet Lie:Demorei bué.. mas aqui está ele. é só um anduh sem tempo para faxer seja o k for / mas espero que tenhas gxtaduh :D Thomas é o padrasto dela loool esperuh k tnhas percebiduh.. s tiveres alguma duvida pergunta peluh msn ok? eu axuh k já tnha dituh kem era ele lool s num t lembras já num sei. o k axas-t? Jinhux enormixxxxxxxxxx**

**Khaty July Malfoy: Fico mesmo muito contente que estejas a comentar.. ehehe adoro! então os teus comentários são enormeesss mesmo como eu gosto ehehehe desculpa a demora mas eu não tenho andaduh mesmo com tempo nenhum para escrever, são provas são trabalhos da escola.. não me deixam em paz LOOOOL desculpa mesmo pela demora / espero que tenhas gostadu ehehe bigaduh pelo elugiu eu amei:D :D :D :D vou faxer um fim para Thomas mesmo muito bem merecido tá bom? está descansada ehehehe beijos mesmo enormes!**

**Aki Grint: Minha mana pima desaparecida! Eu sei que tu comentas-te mas sbx k istuh é um site com magia deve d ter desaparecido magicamente xD já sei k me chamas-t dark biach umas poucas de vexes né ? Tão e tu sua dark biach k nunka mais despaxas a tua fic? Ah poix tu ainda és uma muito maiori! ahahaha xauh manaaa amuttyyyy ás carradonassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss mxm exageradamente imensuhhhhhhh**

**PS: Desculpem as asneiras xD**

**Beijões e obrigada por tudo!**

**Fini Felton ;) **

**

* * *

**


	32. O começo de uma nova vida

**Capitulo 32: O começo de uma nova vida  
**

_**-SIRIUS APANHA! – Ouviu Sirius e olhou para cima onde avistou uma varinha e a apanhou - Impedimenta! – Exclamou Sirius com toda a sua força e Thomas voou para longe.**_

_**Sirius deixou-se cair de joelhos e olhou para Jennifer ao seu lado que chorava.**_

_**Quase a rastejar chegou um pouco para ao pé de Jennifer deixando-se cair por completo ao pé desta.**_

_**-Eu amo-te muito Jennifer. – Murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Jennifer e fechou os olhos desacordado.**_

**Era tarde, Sirius abriu os olhos lentamente e espreguiçou-se.**

**Doía-lhe o corpo todo.**

**-Mas o que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou o moreno a si próprio quando viu que estava na enfermaria. Tentou levantar-se mas não tinha forças.**

''**_Aconteça o que acontecer eu quero que tu saibas que eu te amo muito.'' – _Sirius lembrou-se destas palavras e levantou-se rapidamente.**

**Imagens vieram á cabeça e ele finalmente lembrou-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido.**

**Olhou para o seu lado e viu Jennifer deitada num sono profundo.**

**Sorriu.**

**-Pelo menos estás bem...– Sussurrou o moreno.Levantou-se devagar e caminhou com passos lentos até á cama de Jennifer e debruçou-se para a ver melhor.**

**Jennifer estava pálida, passou com a mão pela sua bochecha e estava fria.**

**Sirius ficou com um ar sério e suspirou retirando a mão da face pálida de Jennifer e olhou para o lado contrário da enfermaria.**

**-Lily? – Perguntou Sirius para si próprio e um sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios, Jennifer começou a acordar e Sirius olhou de novo para ela.**

**Jennifer abriu os olhos e viu Sirius a olhar para si e sorriu.**

**-Tu estás bem? . Perguntou-lhe Sirius e Jennifer afirmou com a cabeça.**

**-E tu? – Perguntou Jennifer e Sirius sentou-se á beira dela.**

**-Eu também estou bem. – Respondeu Sirius e Jennifer sentou-se na cama e baixou a cabeça.**

**-Sirius desculpa por te ter metido nisto e... – Começou Jennifer mas foi interrompida por Sirius.**

**-Tu não me metes-te em nada, eu só te quis proteger, eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas por não ter evitado todos esses arranhões, todo o sofrimento por que passas-te. – Disse Sirius com ar de culpado.**

**Jennifer levantou a cabeça e viu que a de Sirius estava de cabeça baixa.**

**-Sirius não tens que te culpar de nada, não tiveste a culpa de nada do que aconteceu. – Disse Jennifer e Sirius olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu.**

**-Mas podia ter evitado muita coisa. – Disse Sirius e Jennifer deu um sorriso fraco e tossiu.**

**-Tu evitas-te que eu fosse violada, que não fosse morta, achas que isso foi pouco? – Perguntou Jennifer e Sirius sorriu também.**

**-Eu tive tanto medo de te perder. – Disse Sirius acariciando a bochecha de Jennifer enquanto esta fechava os olhos.**

**-Desculpa por tudo. – Disse Jennifer e Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha que tinha um pequeno golpe.**

**-Não me tens que pedir desculpa por nada Jennifer tudo o que fiz for por livre e espontânea vontade. – Disse Sirius e Jennifer abriu os olhos e encarou-o. – Tenho pena foi de não me teres contado toda esta história antes.**

**-Tinha vergonha, medo sei lá! – Disse Jennifer enquanto as lagrimas lhe embaciavam as íris azuis. – Tive medo de tu não olhares para mim da mesma maneira que me olhavas.**

**-E olho. – Continuou Sirius e Jennifer mais uma vez sorriu. - A única coisa que eu pedia era para tu enfrentares o teu medo.**

**-Eu sei. – Disse Jennifer aproximando-se de Sirius. – Eu ouvia as tuas palavras na minha mente, na minha alma, era a única coisa que me dava força para enfrentar tudo aquilo.**

**Sirius sorriu e Jennifer levantou-se lentamente e dirigiu-se para a janela da enfermaria.**

**Era de noite, a lua espreitava por entre as nuvens.**

**Sirius levantou-se também e aproximou-se de Jennifer pondo o seu queixo no ombro dela enquanto a abraçava por trás.**

**- O que foi princesa? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer riu.**

**-Gostei da princesa. – Disse e Sirius deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço sorrindo.**

**-Mas o que é que se passa? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer olhou para a lua.**

**-Não foi nada. – Disse fechando os olhos.**

**-Jennifer! – Ralhou Sirius e Jennifer sorriu.**

**-Ok, ok! Sirius eu não sei se ouvi bem. – Começou Jennifer e Sirius ficou sério.**

**-Não ouvis-te bem o quê? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer suspirou.**

**-Quando eu estava na clareira, lá deitada e tu estavas a lutar com o Thomas..**

**-Sim. – Disse Sirius e Jennifer suspirou de novo virando-se para Sirius abraçando-o pelo pescoço e olhando-o nos olhos.**

**-Eu ouvi-te dizer que me amavas, tenho quase a certeza que ouvi a tua voz a dizer que me amavas também. – Disse Jennifer baixando a cabeça.**

**Sirius olhou para Jennifer abraçando-a ainda com mais força deu-lhe um beijo na testa.**

**-Ouvis-te bem. – Disse Sirius e Jennifer levanto a cabeça e encarou-o com um olhar supreso.**

**-Tu.. tu.. – Guaguejou Jennifer.**

**-Amo-te Jennifer. – Disse Sirius beijou Jennifer.**

**Derrepente pareciam que estavam no paraíso. A língua de Sirius passou na de Jennifer e esta teve que se agarrar melhor ao pescoço de Sirius para não cair.**

**Era a primeira vez que beijava alguém por livre vontade, alguém que gostava e que não a estava a obrigar a fazer nada. Sentiu um frio na barriga quando Sirius a abraçou ainda com mais força tranzendo-a para mais perto**

**Descolaram os lábios em busca de ar colando-se de novo de seguida em busca de mais.**

**Sirius sentia-se o homem mais feliz do universo.**

**A primeira rapariga que amava de verdade ali nos seus braços enroscada a ele.**

**Sentiu que ela estava sem força nas pernas e sentou-a no parapeito da janela continuando a beijá-la.**

**Com a respiração ofegante Jennifer encostou a cabeça á testa de Sirius sorrindo com os lábios vermelhos curvados num sorriso maroto.**

**-Eu amo-te mais que tudo Sirius. – Disse Jennifer e Sirius beijo-a novamente querendo sentir todas aquelas sensações que só Jennifer lhe despertava.**

**-Eu também te amo Jennifer. – Disse Sirius por entre os lábios de Jennifer.**

**

* * *

-Moony eu vou ver a Lily e ponto final! – Exclamou James levantando-se da poltrona.**

**-Prongs tu passas-te lá a noite toda! vai dormir. – Refilou Remus e James revirou os olhos.**

**-Tu disses-te para eu ir comer, eu fui não me falas-te nada em ir dormir agora sai-me da frente se faz favor. – Disse James passando por Remus e este agarrou-o no braço.**

**-Ok Prongs mas eu vou contigo. – Disse Remus e James revirou os olhos.**

**-Está bem mas vê se não demoras. – Rebateu James e Remus dirigiu-se para as escadas.**

**-É só chamar-a... – Começou Remus mas James interrompeu-o.**

**-A tua namorada está bem mas eu ainda quero lá chegar hoje. – Disse James e Remus sorriu quando viu a sua namorada descer as escadas apressada.**

**-Vamos á enfermaria ver a Lily? – Perguntou Remus e esta afirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Vamos. – Disse e passaram por o quadro da dama gorda até á enfermaria.**

**James entrou primeiro devagar, o sol tinha acabado de nascer e ele procurou Lily na sua cama.**

**Mas esta não se encontrava lá.**

**-Mas onde é que.. **

**-JAMES! – Gritou alguém atrás de si e quando se virou Lily pulou para cima de James.**

**-Lily! – Exclamou James sorrindo. – Desculpa eu não estar aqui quando tu acordas-te.**

**-Não faz mal. – Disse Lily sorrindo também. – Eu sei que tives-te aqui a noite toda comigo e que só foste comer á bocado.**

**-Mas quem é que te disse isso? – Perguntou James e Lily olhou para o outro canto da enfermaria onde se encontrava Sirius em tronco nu com várias ligaduras no peito.**

**-Sirius meu brother! – Exclamou James e Sirius sorriu.**

**-James minha sister! – Disse Sirius e todos começaram a rir. – Estava a brincar. – Disse Sirius abraçando o amigo.**

**-É.. uma pessoa aqui toda preocupada com ele e ainda me chama de menina. – Disse James sorrindo.**

**-É para veres como é a vida. – Disse Sirius com um olhar maroto.**

**-Então e a Jennifer? – Perguntou James e Jennifer apareceu da porta da casa de banho.**

**-I'm here. – Disse Jennifer alegre.**

**-Estou a ver que hoje estão todos virados para o inglês. – Disse Remus e todos se viraram para este.**

**-Remus desculpa perguntar. – Disse Jennifer aproximando-se do grupo. – Mas quem é ela? – Perguntou apontando para a rapariga que se encontrava ao lado de Remus.**

**-Desculpa Jennifer, mas com a confusão toda não a chegas-te a conhecer a minha namorada. – Disse Remus e a namorada sorriu. – Jennifer esta é a Tatiana.**

**-Taty para os amigos. – Disse Taty falando pela primeira vez.**

**-Prazer! – Disse Jennifer cumprimentando Taty.**

**-Eu ainda gostava de saber de onde veio a varinha que eu usei contra o paneleiro do Thomas. – Disse Sirius coçando a cabeça desviando a atenção de todos com Taty.**

**-Ah isso fui eu. – Disse Lily.**

**-Já agora queria saber a história toda. – Disse Remus e James concordou.**

**-Nós não tivemos lá queríamos saber tudo o que aconteceu. – Reforçou James e Jennifer sentou-se na sua cama junto com Sirius e Lily.**

**-Quando nos separamos eu encontrei um bocado da saia da Jennifer numa silva e foi assim que a encontrei na clareira já com o padrasto dela. – Começou Lily.**

**-É, ele ficou contente por ela ter ido ter comigo e começou a ameaçar matar a Lily e eu pus-me á frente dela para ele não lhe fazer nada.. mas ai ele ouviu o infeliz comentário da Lily! – Disse Jennifer rindo e Lily corou.**

**-Que comentário foi? – Perguntou Sirius erguendo a sobrancelha.**

**-Que ele devia ter feito a gargalhada do risadas o porco pateta. – Disse Lily encolhendo os ombros e Jennifer e Taty riram com gosto.**

**-Ãh? – Perguntou James e Lily limpou as lágrimas da sua cara abanado a cabeça.**

**-Não interessa, coisas de Muggles. – Disse Jennifer rindo ainda. – Foi ai que ele se passou e me mandou para um lado e a Lily para o outro.**

**-E ai eu bati com a cabeça num pedregulho e puff.. desmaiei. – Disse Lily já séria. – Só me lembro de acordar e ver o padrasto da Jennifer quase a matar Sirius e pegar na minha varinha e mandá-la para ver se ele a apanhava.**

**-Ahh então foste tu. – Disse Sirius sorrindo enquanto Lily lhe piscava o olho.**

**-Foi ai que eu entrei com o professor Dumbledore? – Perguntou James a Lily e esta afirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Professor Dumbledore? – Perguntou Jennifer e Remus afirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Chegamos a Hogsmeade e pedimos ajuda, o professor Dumbledore estava com o Hagrid e veio conosco, quando chegamos o Sirius estava a cair não deu tempo de fazer nada. – Disse James e Lily sorriu.**

**-É, eu desmaiei logo de seguida, não me lembro de mais nada, só de acordar aqui de amanhã e a Jennifer e o Sirius a.. – Disse Lily mas foi impedida de continuar pois tinham acabado de lhe mandar uma almofada á cabeça. –Ei!**

**-A Jennifer e o Sirius o quê? – Perguntou James franzindo a sobrancelha.**

**-Nós nada! – Disseram Jennifer e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.**

**-Sei.. – Disse Remus e Sirius sorriu.**

**-E onde é que aquele porco está? – Perguntou Jennifer.**

**-Ele vai receber o beijo. – Respondeu segundos depois James.**

**-Os dementors vão lhe dar o beijo? – Perguntou Jennifer confusa.**

**-Sim, ele andava a fazer estragos por o país já á algum tempo, além de ter matado a tua mãe e de te ter violado a ti. – Disse Remus enquanto Jennifer abaixou a cabeça. – Violou muitas mais garotas e matou muitas mais pessoas.**

**Ficaram todos em silêncio sérios pensando no que tinha acontecido.**

**-Bem vamos comer? – Perguntou Sirius quebrando o silêncio.**

**-Bute! – Exclamaram todos e levantaram-se á excepção de Jennifer.**

**-Nós estamos lá em baixo. – Disse James piscando o olho a Sirius.**

**-O que se passa Jenny? – Perguntou Sirius confuso.**

**-Será que o pesadelo acabou? – Perguntou Jennifer e Sirius sorriu.**

**-Nunca mais ninguém te vai fazer nada.. eu prometo. – Disse Sirius e Jennifer levantou-se.**

**-Vamos mas é comer! – Disse Jennifer alegre e juntos desceram as escadas até ao salão.**

**Lá juntaram-se aos outros e comeram.**

**Passou-se um mês depois de tudo e estavam em Março, no fim de semana.**

**-James tu nem experimentes! – Disse Lily a James quando este se preparava para a por em cima de uma vassoura.**

**-Lily se tu nunca experimentares não vais saber se consegues voar ou não! Vais ver que vais adorar! – Refilou James enquanto Taty junto com Remus sorriam.**

**-Aqueles dois não têm jeito mesmo. – Disse Taty e Remus gargalhou.**

**-E só os conheces á um mês e pouco! Agora imagina nós que os conhecemos á muito, o que temos que aturar.**

**-Não! – Dizia Lily de braços cruzados sentada no relvado.**

**-Sim! – Refilava James enquanto Lily revirava os olhos.**

**-Não comeces James! – Disse Lily com ar sério.**

**-Lily, mas porque é que não tentas? – Perguntou James e Lily revirou mais uma vez os olhos.**

**-Porque não! – Respondeu Lily e James riu.**

**-Mas o que é que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Jennifer sentando-se ao lado de Taty seguida de Sirius.**

**-Oh o mesmo de sempre. – Respondeu Remus encolhendo os ombros. – Brigas entre o James e a Lily.**

**-Jennifer posso falar contigo? – Perguntou Sirius e esta sorriu como resposta.**

**-Vamos. – Disse Jennifer e os dois afastaram-se um pouco do grupo.**

**-Jennifer eu.. eu sei que demorei um bocado, mas também aconteceu tanta coisa. – Disse Sirius e Jennifer ergueu a sobrancelha. – Nós andamos aos beijos, mas não... como é que eu vou explicar. – Disse Sirius pela primeira vez envergonhado e Jennifer gargalhou.**

**-Desculpa Sirius mas é que tu envergonhado, tinha que me rir. – Disse e Sirius sorriu. – Mas o que é que tu queres dizer com essa conversa?**

**-Ainda no outro dia esse tal de Paul estava a atirar-se a ti! – Disse e Jennifer ficou séria.**

**-Eu já te disse que não tive a culpa. – Disse Jennifer cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.**

**-Eu não tou a dizer que tens. – Respondeu Sirius no mesmo tom. – Mas é que eles talvez não se atirassem a ti se soubessem que tu tinhas alguém. – Disse coçando o pescoço e Jennifer mais uma vez ergueu a sobrancelha.**

**-Que eu tinha alguém? – Perguntou e Sirius suspirou.**

**-Tu não percebes nada mesmo! – Disse Sirius e Jennifer gargalhou. – Não me estás a ajudar nada!**

**-Tu queres dizer que talvez os rapazes não se atirassem a mim se soubessem que eu tinha namorado é isso? – Perguntou e Sirius afirmou com a cabeça. – Está bem eu vou ver se arranjo algum por ai. – Disse Jennifer virando-se de costas para Sirius e começando a andar de novo para ao pé do grupo onde agora Lily estava sentada na vassoura.**

**-Espera ai! – Disse Sirius virando-a.**

**-Oh Sirius pergunta logo que eu não tenho o dia todo! – Disse Jennifer sorrindo abraçando Sirius pelo pescoço.**

**Sirius suspirou mais uma vez e abraçou-a pela cintura.**

**-Jennifer queres namorar comigo? – Perguntou Sirius olhando-a nos olhos.**

**

* * *

**

**Mil desculpas! Eu sei que demorei muito mas é que ouve uns probleminhas e eu não estive eu casa conclusão: não pode escrever nada só ontem é que comecei a escrever.**

**Tentei postar o mais rápido possivel mas só consegui hoje :x desculpem mesmo.**

**Não está lá grande coisa mas foi o que se pode arranjar em dois dias :P**

**Queria agradecer á minha beta (começou a betar agora este capitulo para a frente) á mnha mana-chan que está a fazer um belo work! DOROTY BETA MAIS WINDA!**

**Uma informação: Fic irá acabar daqui a dois capitulos, em principio 3 mas mais não. Por isso já sabem que só teram de aturar esta fic horrivel por pouco tempo xD.  
**

**Taty Black: Weeeee tão matei a tua curiosodade mana? Hm hm? ehehehe espero que tenhas gostado da namorada que eu arranjei pó Remus xD e k não a mates ehehehee o k axas-t desde capitulo? Jinhux enormix mana Doroty ás paletes!**

**Aki Grint: My mana pimaaaaa bem eu num fui maxinha! ehehe té k ele mereceu o k eu lhe fix.. não sei bem mas se calhar no próximuh capitulo a Jenny vai vê-lo.. como o Thomas tá.. upss falei d mais xD weeeeeeeeee trata de escreveres páh! porra vê-s te despaixas! E já sabes o k akonteceu kom a Lily? hm hm? poixxx JInhux enormiximux mana pima idula di mime! Amuty ás intensamente mto exageradamente muitauh!**

**Kathy July Malfoy: Bem eu tenho adorado os teus comentários xD a tua escritora preferida? Devo de ter estragado tudo com este capitulo eu acho que está péssimo ehehehe mas eu gosto que digas isso :P Bem eu não te tenho que aturar ler os teus reviews ainda me dá mais animo para escrever portanto.. :P:P Desculpa a demora mas é que eu não tive em casa e não pode escrever, espero que não te tenhas atirado á lula gigante não! Amuty muitauhhhhhh lindonaaaaa:D PS: s tiveres hotmail das-m o teu mail? é que o que dás aqui no fanfiction não dá para adicionar :X bigadaaaaaaa :D  
**

**Sweet Lie: Inda bem que gostas-te do capitulo ehehe xpero que tenhas gostado deste também ehehehe Beijos enormixxxx**

**Saweeza: MANA-CHANNN weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee inda bem que tás a gostar ehehe e bigado pela a ajuda e por me aturares.. tu sabes por as cenas todas :P ehehehe vê lá é se apostas a tua! ai eu quero ler páh tá mesmo 1000 estrelas! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee DOROTY AOS MALFOYS MANA-CHAN DI EU! Mxm mto mto mto mto mto mto mto xD **

**PS: Querem ler uma fic mesmo muito muito muito fixe que tá mesmo excelente? vão a:**

**w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2867927 / 1 / (sem espaços é klaruh) Fic de Saweeza (my mana-chan) e betada por mime por isso dêm lá uma passada que vai valer apena.**

**Não tenho mais nada a dizer.**

**Beijos para todos os leitoresssssss**

**Fini Felton ;) **


	33. Estaladas e vestidos

**33º Capitulo: **

**Jenny acordou feliz na manhã seguinte.**

**A vida podia ter começado mal, mas parecia que se estava a recompor aos poucos. Agora namorava com Sirius, um rapaz que amava acima de tudo.**

**Olhou para o seu lado e lá estava a Lily a dormir profundamente. Jennifer sorriu e levantou-se para se ir vestir.**

**Quando desceu ainda era muito cedo e não estava ninguém.**

**-Tudo bem, eu vou tomar o pequeno almoço sozinha. – Disse Jennifer encolhendo os ombros descendo a escadaria.**

**-Bom dia senhorita William. – Cumprimentou uma voz atrás de si.**

**Jennifer virou-se assustada.**

**-Desculpa não era a minha intenção assustar-te. – Disse o professor Dumbledore sorridente.**

**-Ah, não faz mal professor. – Respondeu Jennifer sorrindo como resposta. – Bom dia! Passa-se alguma coisa professor?**

**-Senhorita William. – Começou o professor, mas Jennifer interrompeu.**

**-Pode-se chamar de Jennifer professor. – Disse Jennifer seguindo o professor que seguia o caminho para o salão principal.**

**-Ok Jennifer. – Disse o professor mirando-a por cima dos seus óculos meia lua. – Eu sei que tu tens pensado muito no teu padrasto. – Disse e Jennifer parou no meio do corredor dando um passo para trás.**

**_Como é que ele sabe disto?_ – Pensou Jennifer olhando-o de uma forma interrogativa.**

**-Sei que não o fazes por mal Jennifer. – Continuou o professor virando-se para esta. – Sei que pensas como é que ele agora está, depois do beijo, depois de tudo o que se passou.**

**Jennifer baixou a cabeça e conteu as lágrimas.**

**Era verdade, ela pensava em Thomas, pensava em como ele estaria agora sem alma.**

**Apesar de tudo o que ele tinha feito sentia pena dele, não conseguia evitar isso. Elevou a cabeça e encarou o professor.**

**-Eu. – Disse suspirando. – Eu posso não perdoar tudo o que ele me fez, mas acho que terem-lhe sugado a alma foi um castigo... muito... forte. – Disse enquanto uma lágrima solitária descia pelo rosto da morena.**

**-Eu percebo. – Disse Dumbledore dando um sorriso reconfortante. **

**-Mas, é muito duro pensar que eu fui uma das maiores causadoras desse castigo! Pensar que fui eu a culpada por ele estar sem... sem a sua alma. – Disse lentamente baixando novamente a cabeça olhando para o chão de pedra. – Acho que tinha sido suficientemente duro ir para Azkaban. – Disse Jennifer por fim.**

**O professor mais uma vez sorriu e levantou a cabeça de Jennifer com a sua mão direita.**

**-Se achas que te vais sentir melhor, eu posso tentar com que tu o vejas. – Disse o professor e as íris azuis de Jennifer brilharam.**

**-Acha mesmo que dá para ir vê-lo professor? – Perguntou com um sorriso.**

**-Acho que sim Jennifer, depois eu posso-te explicar umas coisas. – Disse recomeçando a andar para o salão principal.**

**-Que coisas? – Perguntou Jennifer confusa.**

**-Quando chegar a altura saberás. – Respondeu o professor não olhando para trás entrando no salão principal.**

**Jennifer caminhou com passos lentos até á mesa dos Gryffindor e sentou-se.**

**Estranhamente a fome tinha desaparecido dando o lugar a uma enorme culpa.**

**-Eu sou a maior estúpida á face da terra. – Sussurrou a morena para si dando um murro na mesa onde o copo á sua frente estremeceu.**

**-És estúpida porquê? – Perguntou uma voz atrás de si.**

**Jennifer virou-se rapidamente e deparou-se com as íris azuis do namorado.**

**-Bom dia! – Disse sorrindo dando um beijo a Sirius que se sentou ao seu lado.**

**-Levantaste-te cedo hoje. – Disse Sirius começando a comer. – Não comes nada?**

**-Não. – Respondeu Jennifer apoiando-se na mesa. – Estou sem fome.**

**Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha.**

**-Jennifer passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer suspirou.**

**-_Se eu lhe conto que tou com pena daquele paneleiro de merda é capaz de pensar que ainda gostava do que ele me fazia. – _Pensou Jennifer para si. – _Ele não me vai compreender. – _Pensou novamente suspirando.**

**-Acordei sem fome só isso Sirius, não te preocupes que ela logo volta. – Disse sorrindo e Sirius encolheu os ombros e recomeçou a comer.**

**-Bom dia aos dois – Disse Remus sentando-se em frente a Sirius. – Olha o professor Dumbledore está a chamar-te e diz para tu ires á sala dele depois de comeres Jenny. – Disse Remus e Sirius engasgou-se.**

**-Tá a chamar a Jennifer porquê? – Perguntou Sirius enquanto o amigo encolhia os ombros.**

**-Não disse, só disse para eu a chamar e levá-la ao gabinete dele. – Disse Remus e Jennifer deu um sorriso fraco.**

**-Ah Sirius não deve de ser nada de grave. – Disse enquanto o namorado olhava fixamente para ela. – Remus eu já acabei de comer podemos ir?**

**-Era só eu acabar de comer. – Disse Remus apontando para o prato. **

**-É que eu queria resolver isto o mais rápido que possível. – Disse Jennifer e Sirius não agüentou mais.**

**-Moony acaba de comer que nós os dois já cá vimos ter. – Disse Sirius puxando o braço de Jennifer e levando-a pelas escadas acima.**

**-Sirius o que é que tas a fazer! – Exclamou Jennifer sendo puxada por Sirius.**

**-Vamos falar. – Disse Sirius continuando a puxá-la até chegar ao meio de um corredor e parar. – Vá começa. **

**-Sirius eu.. – Começou mas Sirius olhou-a com uma cara de cachorro abandonado e Jennifer sorriu.**

**-Jenny, eu não gosto nada de te ver assim, diz lá o que tens. – Disse Sirius sério.**

**-Sirius... eu acho melhor não te dizer nada porque... **

**-Porquê?**

**-Porque tu vais chatear-te comigo. – Disse Jennifer encarando-o.**

**-E não é que o cota tinha razão? – Perguntou Sirius fazendo com que Jennifer ergue-se a sobrancelha.**

**-Qual cota? – Perguntou Jennifer e Sirius riu.**

**-Eu sinceramente gostava mais que tu me tivesses contado primeiro,mas eu compreendo as tuas razões. – Explicou Sirius e Jennifer ficou mais confusa ainda.**

**-Contar primeiro? Sirius eu não estou a perceber nada do que tu tas para ai a dizer. – Disse Jennifer e Sirius deu-lhe um selinho.**

**-Conta lá o que tens princesa. – Disse Sirius e Jennifer suspirou.**

**-Tens a certeza que não te vais chatear comigo? – perguntou Jennifer e Sirius afirmou com a cabeça. – Olha.. cá vai bomba. – Disse e Sirius gargalhou. – Eu nestes últimos dias tenho andado a pensar no Thomas, o meu padrasto. – Disse e Sirius abriu a boca para falar mas Jennifer não deixou. – Não desse pensar... é que ele ficou sem alma por minha culpa Sirius! – Disse.**

**Sirius suspirou e acariciou a pele da morena.**

**-Ele só teve o que mereceu Jennifer. – Disse Sirius encarando-a com as íris azuis. – Como tu existiam muitas mais crianças a sofrerem, não achas que foi melhor assim? – Perguntou Sirius e Jennifer baixou a cabeça. – Ele indo para Azkaban iria arranjar maneira de sair de lá. – Disse.**

**-Mas Sirius nunca ninguém conseguiu sair de Azkaban, existem os Dementors e...**

**-Sempre á uma primeira vez para tudo minha cara Jenny. – Disse Siris dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa. – Vamos ter com o Moony. – Disse e abraçou a cintura da namorada começando a dar passos lentos.**

**-Sirius? – Perguntou Jennifer.**

**-Sim?**

**-Foi o professor Dumbledore que te contou? – Perguntou mais uma vez.**

**-Foi. – Respondeu Sirius sorrindo. – Gostava de ter sabido por ti, ter ouvido as palavras da tua boca...**

**-Sirius eu...**

**-Mas eu compreendo princesa. – Disse chegando ao salão principal onde Remus a esperava á entrada.**

**-Vamos? – Perguntou Remus e Jennifer afirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Vamos. – Disse e encaminharam-se para o gabinete de Dumbledore.**

**Jennifer seguiu Remus por as escadas e corredores, mas não dava muita atenção por onde ia limitando-se apenas a seguir Remus. Estava nervosa, ela afinal iria ver aquele cagalhão outra vez.**

**-_Porque tu assim o quises-te_. – Falou uma voz dentro da sua cabeça.**

**-É porque eu quis tens algum problema? – Perguntou Jennifer.**

**-Disses-te alguma coisa Jenny? – Perguntou Remus e esta negou com a cabeça.**

**-Chegamos. – Disse Remus parando em frente á grande estátua de um pássaro. – Chocolate quente. – Disse Remus e as escadas aparecerem por de trás da estátua.**

**-Obrigada Remus. – Disse Jennifer sorrindo.**

**-Se precisares de alguma coisa já sabes. – Disse Remus piscando-lhe o olho.**

**Jennifer pôs o pé direito na primeira escada e elas começaram a subir até a uma porta de carvalho.**

**-Posso entrar? – Perguntou Jennifer batendo á porta.**

**-Podes. – Soou uma voz do lado de dentro e Jennifer girou a maçaneta da porta.**

**-Estava tudo igual desda primeira vez que lá estiveram com Sirius e Remus quando James tinha ido para a enfermaria quase no inicio do ano. Os quadros de antigos professores, vários livros com as capas gastas e velhas, uma secretária arrumada cheia de papéis de vários tamanhos, duas cadeias e um pássaro vermelho empoleirado á janela.**

**-Senta-te. – Pediu o professor sorrindo e Jennifer sentou-se.**

**-Professor, eu queria agradecer-lhe. – Disse Jennifer e o professor deu um grande sorriso.**

**-Por eu ter falado com o Senhor Black? – Perguntou e Jennifer afirmou com a cabeça.- Oh eu não fiz nada só amansei a fera. – Disse o professor piscando-lhe o olho.**

**-Professor, como é que eu o vou ver? – Perguntou nervosa.**

**O professor levantou-se da sua cadeira e dirigiu-se para uma lareira escondida atrás de uma das estantes cheias de livros.**

**-Já alguma vez viajas-te com o pó de floo? – Perguntou o professor para a aluna.**

**Jennifer engoliu em seco e respondeu.**

**-Sim professor, mas para onde vamos exatamente? – Perguntou recebendo como resposta um sorriso.**

**-Pega um pouco. – Disse o professor estendendo-lhe uma caixa.**

**Jennifer estendeu a mão direita e pegou num pouco do pó afastando-se um pouco da lareira.**

**-E agora? O que é que eu digo? – Perguntou a morena.**

**-Hospital de St. Mungos. – Disse o professor. – Eu vou logo em seguida.**

**-Ok. – Disse Jennifer pondo-se dentro da grande lareira de pedra baixando ligeiramente a cabeça. – Hospital St. Mungos! – Exclamou e desapareceu nas chamas verdes.**

**Tudo á sua frente rodava e a enjoava, então fechou os olhos.**

**Caiu num lugar duro fazendo um barulho abafado. Levantou-se e sacudiu as vestes de Hogwarts.**

**-Vamos. – Disse o professor atrás de si e seguiu á sua frente.**

**Passaram por corredores e mais corredores até chegarem a um lugar sombrio.**

**O professor abriu parou em frente de dois homens altos e morenos.**

**-Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou o professor fazendo uma saudação com a cabeça.**

**-Boa tarde. – Disseram ambos cumprimentando o professor também.**

**-Eu vou entrar. – Disse o professor e os dois morenos afirmaram com a cabeça abrindo a porta.**

**-Vem Jennifer. – Disse o professor abrindo passagem para ser ela a primeira a entrar.**

**Jennifer aproximou-se da porta e engoli-o em seco antes de entrar.**

**Deu um passo lento já dentro do quarto e viu uma cama a um canto, uma banquinha ao lado e um jarro de água, o quarto não tinha completamente mais nada, apenas uma pequeníssima janela.**

**O professor entrou atrás de si e fechou a porta devagar.**

**-Professor. – Perguntou. – Porque é que ele está aqui em St. Mungos?**

**-Os dementors decidiram brincar um pouco com ele antes de lhe darem o beijo e ele ficou com feridas superficiais. – Esclareceu o professor sério. – Ele depois de sair daqui vai diretamente para Azkaban.**

**-Mesmo sem alma? – Perguntou a morena erguendo a sobrancelha.**

**-Sim, mesmo sem alma. – Disse o professor. – Sabes, tu dizes que era um castigo já muito grande ele ir para Azkaban, mas não achas que assim foi melhor? – Perguntou o professor e Jennifer não disse nada.**

**-Pensa que ele assim não sente nada. – Disse o professor abrindo a porta. – Vou deixar-te á vontade. – Disse o professor saindo.**

**Jennifer aproximou-se da cama onde se notava o grande vulto de Thomas. Quando chegou ao pé dele viu que ele sorria, com uma expressão vazia, cara pálida,os olhos sem cor e alguns arranhões na parte esquerda do rosto.**

**Parecia que nem respirava.**

**Mas aquele sorriso na cara dele só fez a sua raiva voltar ainda mais potente.**

**Olhou para a rua através da pequena janela e cerrou os olhos.**

**Como ela o odiava. Voltou novamente a atenção para Tom que ainda sorria e ai imagens apareceram diante de si.**

**Cerrou novamente os olhos com força tentado afastar aquilo tudo.**

**-Ninguém vai saber mesmo. – Disse Jennifer dando um belo estalo na cara de Thomas que não tirou o sorriso abobalhado dos lábios.**

**-Isto não é nada comparado com o que eu queria fazer. – Murmurou Jennifer perto da orelha de Tom sorrindo. – Eu admito que tinha pena de ti, mas agora vejo como fui burra! – Murmurou novamente. – Boa estadia em Azkaban! – Acabou Jennifer gargalhando e caminhou para a porta de saída.**

**Dumbledore encontrava-se encostado á parede fria no lado oposto ao da porta e sorriu ao ver que Jennifer também sorria.**

**-Vamos? – perguntou o professor e Jennifer afirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Vamos. – Respondeu sorrindo.**

**-É bom descarregar a raiva ás vezes. – Disse o professor a Jennifer e esta sorriu mais abertamente.**

**-Desculpe professor, mas eu não resisti. – Disse Jennifer enquanto o professor lhe deu mais uma vez a caixa e ela tirou um pouco de Pó de Floo.**

**-Hogwarts! – Disse subindo á lareira.**

**Quando chegou á sala do professor, esperou que ele viesse e deu-lhe os bons dias vindo embora, sentia que tinha traído a confiança de Dumbledore, mas aquela porca daquela cara estava a pedir tantas que ela não resistiu. (na verdade eu não resisti xD).**

**Foi a correr pelo castelo subindo as escadas até á sala comum dos Gryffindor. Chegou lá e viu que Sirius se encontrava deitado numa das poltronas sério e olhando para o nada.**

**Jennifer sorriu e avançou, Sirius só deu por ela quando esta pulou para o seu pescoço.**

**-Estou de volta! – Disse Jennifer sorrindo.**

**

* * *

O tempo passou depressa, já se encontravam nos fins de maio.**

**-Lily importas-te de deixares os estudos e vires divertir-te um bocado? – Perguntou James batendo o pé em frente a Lily que se encontrava sentada numa poltrona na sala comum dos Gryffindor.**

**-Importo. – Respondeu Lily fazendo apontamentos.**

**-Boa! Uma namorada que adora estudar, o meu melhor amigo com namorada, não podia estar melhor! – Disse James e Sirius que estava na outra ponta olhou para o amigo.**

**-Prongs não sejas tão ciumento! – Disse Sirius erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu sei que temos um caso mas combinamos que era aberto a novas relações. – Completou Sirius antes de James suspirar.**

**-É tens razão, tantos ciúmes não me levam a lado nenhum. – Disse o moreno sentando-se ao lado da namorada. – Ainda descobrem que temos um caso e depois ficamos na pior.**

**-É, deixamos de ser os maiores galinhas de Hogwarts, não íamos ter resmas de gajas atrás de nós... era mau de mais. – Disse Sirius apreensivo.**

**Lily levantou a cabeça e olhou para a melhor amiga que tinha um olhar de gozo.**

**Ai era brincadeira que eles queriam? Ai iriam ter.**

**-Safamo-nos Lily. – Disse Jennifer suspirando aliviada abanando-se com a mão direita.**

**-Podes crer. – Respondeu Lily levantando-se e correndo para abraçar a amiga. – Não somos as únicas!**

**-Mas o que é que.. – Disse James franzindo a sobrancelha para a amiga.**

**-Nós estávamos na brincadeira meninas! – Disse Sirius olhando para James com uma cara enojada. – Eu e o James? NUNCA! – Gritou Sirius frizando o que dizia.**

**James abanava a cabeça de um lado para o outro olhando para a namorada e para Jennifer.**

**-Vocês estão a brincar certo? – Perguntou nervoso enquanto Lily e Jennifer trocavam olhares.**

**-Bem não podíamos esconder isto para sempre. – Disse Lily ainda no colo da amiga olhando para James. – Desculpa não ter dito mais cedo.**

**-É Sirius desculpa ai também. – Disse Jennifer abraçando a amiga. – Nós realmente pensávamos que vocês tinham um caso da maneira que olhavam um para o outro.**

**Lily engoliu uma belíssima gargalhada, a cara do namorado e de Sirius estava hilariante. Sirius olhou para James novamente e fez outra cara de nojo.**

**-Prongs como é que foste capaz? – Perguntou enquanto este franzia a cara sem perceber nada.**

**-Eu? TU É QUE OLHAS PARA MIM COM CARA DE QUEM ME QUER COMER! – Gritou James e Sirius encolheu os ombros.**

**-Eu não olhava para ti de maneira nenhuma. – Respondeu sentando-se no sofá onde estivera Lily anteriormente sentada. – Tu é que olhavas. – Disse encolhendo os ombros cruzando os braços em frente do peito.**

**-Eu? Não... tu sim! – Disse James olhando para Lily. – Asseguro-te Lily eu não olho para ele de maneira especial! Eu... eu nem olho para ele! – Disse James apontando com o indicador para Sirius enquanto este abanava a cabeça.**

**-Eu não me importo com isso James. – Respondeu Lily encolhendo os ombros e olhando para Jennifer que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Eu já tenho com quem andar não te quero para nada. – Disse Lily enxotando James com as mãos.**

**Jennifer sorriu para Sirius.**

**-O mesmo digo para ti ó garanhão! – Disse Jennifer enquanto Sirius erguia a sobrancelha.**

**-Sabes, ainda bem que isto aconteceu. – Disse Sirius levantando-se. – Eu bem estranhava o James ás vezes.**

**Lily ficou séria mas mesmo assim sorriu.**

**-Ainda foste a tempo! – Disse com um ar sarcástico enquanto olhava para James.**

**-Ei mas tu estás a estranhar-me ou quê! – Disse James enquanto Sirius sorria. **

**-Da maneira que tu agias no banheiro! – Disse Sirius e Lily levantou-se rapidamente.**

**-Eu agia no banheiro? – Perguntou James enquanto cruzava os braços.**

**-Sim! Tu olhavas cá duma maneira para o meu.. – Disse mas não o deixaram acabar.**

**-Quem vos ouve a falar assim ainda pensa que é verdade. – Disse Taty descendo as escadas junto com Remus.**

**Jennifer deu um olhar significante a Sirius e continuou.**

**-Mas tudo o que tivemos aqui a dizer é verdade! O Sirius já tinha comentado esses olhares do James! – Disse levantando-se tentando aparecer irritada.**

**-Pois é! – Concordou Sirius.**

**-Então é verdade que tu olhas para onde não devias senhor James Potter! – Disse Lily irritada com as bochechas vermelhas.**

**-E então é verdade que tu andas com a tua melhor amiga! – Afirmou James dando um passo em frente.**

**-Olha quem fala! – Refilou Lily olhando para o namorado.**

**Jennifer e Sirius começaram a dar grandes gargalhadas chamando a atenção dos amigos.**

**-Vo... cês são.. tão CÓMICOS! – Disse Sirius por entre as gargalhadas agarrado á barriga.**

**-Ai.. TE...MOS.. QUE REPETIR.. MA.. IS VE...ZES! – Gritou Jennifer por entre os risos enquanto se apoiava na poltrona atrás de si para não cair**

**James e Lily juntaram-se ás gargalhadas junto com Taty e Remus e desceram para o salão principal.**

**-Quando é que é afinal o baile de formatura Remus? – Perguntou Taty fazendo os restantes parem a meio da escadaria.**

**-Baile... Baile do quê? – Perguntou James erguendo a sobrancelha.**

**-Baile de formatura? – Perguntou Jennifer olhando para Lily. – Ninguém me disse que ia haver um baile de formatura! – Disse Jennifer pondo as mão na cintura.**

**-Eu.. eu tinha.me esquecido completamente disso. – Disse Lily encarando James. – É daqui a um mês.**

**James trocou um olhar com Sirius.**

**-É que vocês nem pensem que vamos usar fato! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.**

**-E vocês nem pensem que eu vou usar vestido! – Disse Jennifer olhando para o resto do grupo.**

**-Tu não gostas de usar vestido? – Perguntou Sirius olhando para Jennifer e esta negou com a cabeça.- Optimo então não vai ser preciso eu usar fato nenhum! – Disse alegre.**

**-Padfoot deixa de ser assim. – Disse Remus com um sorriso divertido. – Vai ser um baile de formatura, a nossa despedida de Hogwarts. – Disse começando a descer o resto das escadas.**

**-A nossa despedida? – Perguntou James. – Eu.. eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. – Disse James enquanto acabava de descer as escadas também.**

**-Nem eu. – Disse Lily séria seguindo James.**

**-Mas não vamos mesmo que usar fatos não é? – Disse Sirius sentando-se na mesa preparando-se para comer.**

**-Claro que não Sirius. – Disse Taty comendo uma garfada de arroz.**

**-Ai vocês estavam a assustar-me! – Disse Sirius num sorriso.**

**-Ela estava a ser sarcástica Sirius. – Disse Remus rindo.**

**-O QUÊ? – Gritou Sirius.**

**-Vamos amanhã a Hogsmeade Jenny? – Perguntou Lily enquanto Jennifer revirava os olhos.**

**-Se tem mesmo que ser não é! – Refilou Jennifer enquanto James ria.**

**-Tu cala-te que vais-te vestir de pingüim! – Refilou Jennifer fazendo James parar.**

**No outro dia, juntaram-se todos e foram a Hogsmeade tratar dos benditos fatos para o baile de formatura.**

**-Separamo-nos aqui? – Perguntou Remus enquanto as raparigas afirmaram com a cabeça.**

**-Até logo! – Disseram todas virando as costas e procurando alguma loja.**

**-Já têm idéia do que vão comprar? – Disse Taty e Lily afirmou com a cabeça.**

**-Sim, e tu Jennifer? – Perguntou Lily.**

**-Não faço a mínima. – Disse Jennifer irritada. – Mas para mim qualquer trapo serve, não quero ir ao baile de formatura mesmo. – Disse encolhendo os ombros.**

**Entraram numa loja á esquerda, lá dentro estavam enormes prateleiras com vários vestidos de várias cores.**

**-Ai mãe! Onde eu me fui meter! – Disse Jennifer batendo com a mão na testa fazendo as duas amigas rirem.**

**

* * *

-Sabes Prongs a Jenny tinha razão. – Disse Remus olhando para o amigo.**

**-No quê? – Perguntou James vendo-se ao espelho vendo como ficava.**

**-Tu pareces um pingüim. – Disse Sirius antes de gargalhar. – Ó anda lá! – Disse antes de levar um murro no ombro.**

**-Então e vocês? – Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Parecem o quê? – Perguntou e os dois amigos olharam um para o outro.**

**-Realmente. – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.**

**

* * *

-Já fizeram as compras? – Perguntou Sirius vendo as garotas chegarem com grandes sacolas.**

**-Já. – Responderam começando a caminhar para o castelo.**

**-O dia foi grande seca. – Disse Sirius e o resto do grupo concordou.**

**-É. – Disse Jennifer. – Agora resta-nos esperar pelo mês que vem.**

**

* * *

**

** Bem.. aqui está o penultimo capitulo :D**

**Bem, não gostei nadinha deste capitulo, acho que não tem nada a ver com os outros :P**

**Bem.. mas espero que tenham gostado.**

**Bem BIGADA MINHA BETA FOFAAAA o k seria d mim sem ti :P:P:P ehehehehe **

**Taty Black: Realmente, é embaraçante saber que a sua inimiga é ela própria, mas acho que não é nada que não se resolva :P Fikuh mesmo muito contente por estares a gostar da minha fic (tens uma opinião diferente da minha, eu estou a odiá-la xD. Jinhus enormix manaaaaaa bigada por tuduh :D:D:D:D doroty ás carradonas!**

**Kathy July Malfoy: bigradona pelo review :P inda bem que não te atiras-te á lula gigante xD bem quanto ao teu mail, sinto muito informar mas ele não apareceu :( tens que meter ou com espaços ou kom tracinhux pk s não num dá/ Klaruh que não estranho o teu português/brasil ehehe des que estou aqui no fanfiction habituei-me :P amuty muitauh miga! Jinhux enormes!**

**Saweeza: Bem, MINHA BETA LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAA WEEEEEEEEEEE olááááá :D:D:D não tens k agradecer nada tão! e o k tu me tens daduh? hm hm? ah poix :P bigada eu manaaa DOROTY ÁS MARRADONAS MANA-CHAN! xD**

** Holly Potter: bigada por teres postado publicidade.. :P**

**Aki Grint: Mana pimokas mai fofa di euuuu :D inda bem k gxtas-t do capitulo.. aposto k vais odiar este.. epáh xte tá mesmo horrivel xD bem bigada por me teres viciado nakella fic k nós sbemos (k eu admituh k tb xorei.. akela merda tá mais k profunda! tá mxm linda páh!) bigada por m teres dituh páh :P Amuty intensamente muitauh mana pimaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! tou xeia de dadis tuas páh!**

**Bruna Black:Wee o k intereça é que kontinuas a ler :P o review enorme valeu por o k deixas-te e não apareceu :P Bem pelo msn dá para ver que és 5 estrelas :P bigada por tuduh! Jinhux enormes!  
**


	34. O Baile

**34 Capitulo: O baile**

**O mês passou mais rápido do que queriam, o baile parecia um vírus toda a gente comentava o que ia vestir, com quem ia ao baile, como o salão estaria.**

**Um caos total.**

**As raparigas encontravam-se no dormitório feminino já quase prontas.**

**-Lily viste os meus sapatos? – Refilava Jennifer enquanto Lily andava de cu para o ar á procura dos seus.**

**-Se nem dos meus eu sei com que mais dos teus! – Refilou Lily de resposta. – Finalmente seus parvalhões! Tavam-se a esconder! – Exclamou Lily enquanto Jennifer sorria.**

**-Tu não mudas mesmo. – Disse Jennifer enquanto Lily puxava o vestido um pouco para se sentar na cama e se calçar. – Filhos da mãe! – Disse Jennifer ao achar os sapatos debaixo de uma caixa amarelada. – Só não vos dou um par de chapadas porque eu estou atrasadíssima e o Sirius mata-me! – Disse fazendo Lily gargalhar.**

**-Ainda dizes tu de mim. – Disse Lily levantando-se já calçada. – Eu estou pronta disse enquanto o vestido preto descia pelas suas pernas e o cabelo agora solto lhe caia pelos ombros. – Eu não me consigo habituar aos saltos. – Disse olhando para as sandálias negras.**

**-Ai... e eu... também! – Disse acabando de se calçar levantando-se sorrindo enquanto foi ao espelho ajeitar o vestido azul marinho enquanto poucos fios de cabelo lhe contornavam a cara.**

**-Bem, onde combinamos? – Perguntou Jennifer contornando os olhos com lápis preto enquanto Lily fazia o mesmo.**

**-Á entrada do salão, já lá devem de estar já passa meia hora desda hora combinada.**

**-E a Tatiana? – Perguntou novamente Jennifer passando um brilho nos lábios enquanto dava a ultima vista de olhos a si mesma.**

**-Já está pronta á séculos, já deve de tar no salão com o Remus. – Respondeu Lily sorrindo. – Para quem ia só com um trapo á formatura! – Exclamou Lily olhando para a amiga que sorriu.**

**-Já que tenho que ir não vou fazer figura de parva. – Respondeu e Lily gargalhou.**

**As duas desceram as escadas apressadas passando pelo quadro da dama gorda que se encontrava com companhia, mas as duas nem ligaram e começaram a descer a escadaria apressadas.**

**Quando chegaram lá encontravam-se vários rapazes sozinhos todos de fato a conversarem uns com os outros.**

**Mas entre nenhum deles estavam os marotos.**

**-Onde é que eles se meteram? – Murmurou Jennifer nervosa pelo canto da boca.**

**-E eu é que sei? – Perguntou Lily encolhendo os ombros. – Aqueles ali não param de olhar. – Disse apontando para o grupo no fundo das escadas onde tinham acabado de passar.**

**-É, devem de querer uma operação plástica feita por mim. – Disse olhando-os. – Mas onde é que eles se meteram? – Perguntou novamente enquanto Lily encostava a perna á parede a racha do vestido mostrava uma boa parte das pernas de Lily que pouco se importou.**

**-Eu só sei que quando vir o James, mato-o! – Disse começando a bater o pé. – Nós é que temos que chegar atrasadas não eles! – Refilou enquanto Jennifer se foi encostar á parede ao lado direito de Lily.**

**-Se eles não aparecerem daqui a 5 minutos eu vou com o primeiro que me aparecer á frente, não quero saber de nada. – Disse Jennifer enquanto tentava tapar a perna. – Merda de racha, qual foi a idéia de virmos as três assim! – Refilou enquanto Lily sorria.**

**-Pensa positivo, assim se não fores com o Sirius, arranjas par facilmente. – Disse enquanto a amiga bufava.**

**Esperaram mais 10 minutos.**

**Ambas andavam de um lado para o outro á espera.**

**Lily já estava vermelha de tanta raiva.**

**-Se eu apanho aquele James! Ai que eu nem sei o que lhe faço– Disse Lily.**

**-O Sirius nem sabe o que lhe espera... – Disse olhando para o grupo de rapazes que ainda se encontrava ao fundo das escadas.**

**-Queres saber? Não vou perder o baile de formatura só porque os senhores decidiram demorar mais que nós, eu vou mas é embora e é já com aquele! – Disse Jennifer novamente mas um puxam a impediu de avançar.**

**-Calma princesa! Já chegamos. – Disse Sirius sorrindo.**

**-Yah, tarde mas chegamos. – Disse James pondo-se de frente para a namorada.**

**-TU! – Gritou Jennifer enquanto dava murros no peito de Sirius enquanto este ria freneticamente, o que fazia com que Jennifer se irrita-se mais e continua-se.**

**-JAMES! – Gritou Lily vendo James que gargalhava.**

**-Não podem ser sempre os senhores á espera! – Disse Sirius enquanto Jennifer continuava aos murros.**

**-E desde quando é que tu és algum senhor! – Refilou Jennifer continuando.**

**-Lily, desculpa mas a culpa não foi minha! – Disse James, só então Lily reparou que este mantinha uma mão direita atrás das costas.**

**-Então foi de quem? – Perguntou Lily vermelha de raiva olhando-o.**

**-Do Sirius! – Exclamou James. – Este gajo quando quer ainda é pior que as noivas de Arraiolos. Demora séculos só a tomar banho, a pentear, a vestir, tive 2 horas á espera dele! – Disse James**

**Lily e Jennifer olharam para Sirius que fez cara de inocente.**

**-Eu não tenho a culpa. – Disse. – Quem manda meterem-me dentro deste fato de pingüim? – Perguntou enquanto James sorria para Lily.**

**-Enquanto esta noiva aqui se arranjava. – Disse James enquanto mantinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu fui lá fora e trouxe isto. – Disse oferecendo um grande ramo de flores a Lily que sorriu.**

**-Brigada mor. – Disse dando-lhe um selinho. – Podemos ir finalmente? – Disse Lily enquanto o James lhe dava o braço.**

**Jennifer ainda olhava para Sirius com um olhar assassino.**

**-Desculpa my love, mas não tive tempo para te ir apanhar nada. – Disse recebendo como resposta um estalo na cara que foi o bastante para virar o rosto de Sirius para o lado esquerdo.**

**-Agora podemos ir. – Disse Jennifer agarrando no braço de Sirius e entrando pela porta do salão principal.**

**-Coitadinho do Sirius. – Exclamaram Lily e James ao mesmo tempo entrando no salão.**

**Este encontrava-se decorado por a cor da equipa vencedora daquele ano (Griffindor claro xD por os Slytherin sem o _meu_ Draco aqui não tem graça) do teto vinham os standarts dos Gryffindor enquanto tinham substituído as mesas retangulares e enormes pelas mesas redondas pequenas.**

**Os quatro procuraram Remus e Taty mas não os acharam e sentaram-se numa mesa ao pé da pista de dança.**

**-Mas onde é que eles se meteram? – Perguntaram os quatro procurando-os por a multidão de finalistas que ali se encontrava.**

**Os portões do salão abriram-se novamente e por lá entraram Taty puxada por Remus que logo se foram sentar ao pé dos restantes marotos.**

**-Mas onde é que vocês se meteram? – Perguntou Lily.**

**Sirius e James olharam um para o outro e partiram-se a rir.**

**-Mas o que é que.. – Começou Jennifer mas a resposta encontrava-se á sua frente.**

**Remus encontravam-se com marcas de batom na cara, vermelho e despenteado.**

**Tatiana vermelha e com o vestido amachocado.**

**-Aqui temos um maroto como deve de ser! – Disse Sirius piscando o olho a Remus que virou a cara não querendo encarar os amigos.**

**-Oh calem-se! – Disse Taty rindo-se. – Vamos dançar? – Perguntou mas Remus nem lhe respondeu levando-a logo depois para a pista.**

**-E vocês não querem dançar também? – Perguntou Lily enquanto James começava a assobiar e Sirius a olhar para o teto.**

**-Quanto ao James não sei, mas o Sirius vai dançar. – Disse Jennifer puxando Sirius pelo colarinho levando para a pista e os dois desapareceram por entre a multidão.**

**James acompanho-os amigos com o olhar até estes desaparecerem, mas percebendo o forte olhar sobre o seu ''lindo'' pescoço virou-se para a namorada.**

**-O que foi ruiva? – Perguntou enquanto Lily cruzava as pernas.**

**-Nada. – Disse olhando para a pista.**

**-EI! Tapa-me a perna isso é propriedade privada! – Disse James levantando-se enquanto Lily se ria.**

**-Não é não! Ainda somos só namorados ou já te esqueces-te? – Perguntou enquanto James a levantou puxando-a para fora do salão, mais precisamente para os jardins.**

**-James Potter o que é que tu estás a fazer! – Exclamou Lily ainda sendo arrastada por o moreno.**

**-Vamos tratar da minha propriedade privada agora. – Disse enquanto Lily erguia a sobrancelha direita continuando a ser arrastada.**

**-Não estás farta de dançar? – Perguntou Sirius enquanto movimentava o corpo ao ritmo lento da musica.**

**-Estás de castigo por o que tu me fizes-te esperar. – Disse Jennifer e Sirius suspirou.**

**-Eu demorei mais mas não foi a vestir-me como tu estás a pensar, aquilo foi mais que uma desculpa. – Disse e Jennifer levantou os olhos para o namorado encarando-o.**

**-Uma desculpa? – Perguntou Jennifer.**

**-Podemos ir lá fora? – Perguntou e Jennifer encolheu os ombros.**

**-Está a ficar aqui calor mesmo. – Disse Jennifer furando a multidão tentando sair da pista de dança e ir para o exterior.**

**Os dois chegaram lá fora e viram James a arrastar Lily e riram.**

**-O que é que aquele James está a preparar? – Perguntou não notando o nervosismo do namorado.**

**-Não faço a mínima. – Disse enquanto se encaminhavam para a borda do lago.**

**-Sirius o que é que se passa? – Perguntou enquanto este sorria.**

**-Nada de mais, tenho uma cena para te dizer. – Disse encolhendo os ombros.**

**-Diz. – Disse enquanto viu Sirius ficar sério.**

**Sirius olhou para a namorada e sem tirar os olhos dela tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso das calças.**

**Jennifer ergueu a sobrancelha.**

**-Mas o que é... – Começou Jennifer mas Sirius não a deixou terminar.**

**-Não tenho jeito nenhum para estas coisas. – Disse abrindo a caixa em frente á namorava que não tirava os olhos dos dele, olhando-o fixamente. – Queres morar comigo?**

**-Ãh? – Perguntou olhando para a caixa á sua frente onde uma pequena chave dourada estava no pano branco.**

**-Se calhar estavas á espera de um pedido de casamento, ou assim uma coisa parecida, mas acho que era muita mudança ao mesmo tempo e.. – Mas desta vez Jennifer interrompeu Sirius beijando-o e abraçando-se ao seu pescoço.**

**-Eu quero ir murar contigo Sirius Black, é a coisa que eu mais quero neste mundo. – Disse Jennifer e Sirius sorriu aliviado.**

**-Pensei que tu ficasses chateada por não ser nenhum pedido de casamento e tal. – Disse. – Mas estás mesmo a falar a sério? – Perguntou.**

**-Não, estou a ver se fico com a casa. – Disse Jennifer gargalhando. – Claro que estou a falar acério! – Respondeu Jennifer.**

**-Eu amo-te Jennifer. – Disse Sirius beijando a morena.**

**-Eu também. – Disse por entre os lábios de Sirius. – Muito, muito, muito. – Continuou enquanto Sirius guardava a chave dentro do bolso e abraçou a namorada pela cintura.**

**-James importas-te de me dizer porque é que me estás a levar para aqui! – Perguntou Lily pela milionésima vez enquanto James andava de um lado para o outro.**

**-Simples Lily, estou a preparar-me para te violar. – Disse James parando em frente á namorada que o olhou com um olhar divertido.**

**-James importas-te de me dizer o que se passa? – Perguntou Lily.**

**James suspirou e ajoelhou-se em frente a namorada.**

**-_Não... não pode ser o que estou a pensar. – _Pensou Lily.**

**James sorriu ao ver a cara da namorada muito contraída.**

**-Lily, eu não tenho nenhum jeito para isto, tentei pedir ajuda ao Remus mas ele estava apressado de mais para ir ter com a Taty, tentei pedir ajuda ao Peter mas ele estava com a boca tão cheia que eu não percebi nada do que ele disse, tentei pedir ajuda ao Sirius, mas ele ainda tem menos jeito que eu! – Exclamou James enquanto Lily gargalhava. – Lily, ao longo deste ano aconteceram muitas coisas, mas não mudaram nada do que eu sinto por ti. Amo-te imenso, sinto por ti um carinho que nunca senti por ninguém.**

**Lily sorriu e James retirou uma pequena caixa de veludo e levantou-a.**

**-Abre lá. – Disse e Lily começou a tremer.**

**Afinal era o que ela estava a pensar.**

**Pegou na pequena caixa e abriu-a lentamente.**

**O sorriso sumiu.**

**-Uma caixa vazia James Potter! – Exclamou Lily e James levantou-se rapidamente e pegou na caixa de Lily.**

**-Mas eu tinha aqui um anel! Juro-te! – Disse procurando nos bolsos.**

**-James, era uma brincadeira não faz mal. – _Burra tavas a pensar o quê? Que ele te ia pedir em casamento? Sonha!_ – Pensava Lily.**

**-Está aqui! – Disse pegando numa caixa de veludo idêntica á anterior e abriu-a suavemente. – Ok, é esta. – Disse estendendo a nova caixa a Lily.**

**Ela abriu a caixa á bruta, _Outra brincadeira_, pensou de novo.**

**Mas o brilho do conteúdo fez Lily mudar de idéias.**

**-Mas isto é o...**

**-Lily Evans, queres casar comigo?**

_**Ok afinal não é um sonho.**_

**Beijou o namorado.**

**_Ok, definitivamente não é um sonho_. – Pensou Lily de novo quando sentiu os lábios doces do namorado contra os seus.**

**-James eu nunca pensei que tu... que tu te quisesses casar comigo. – Disse Lily e James gargalhou.**

**-Lily, nesta vida _Tudo acontece. _– Disse James sorrindo para a namorada metendo o anel de brilhantes no dedo.**

**Esta sorriu feliz beijando o namorado novamente.**

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Olah fofuras!**

**Bem.. acabou :D espero ue tenham gostado e k não me mandei uma caixa de tomates a cima e tal xD**

**Não acabou bem bem como eu queria, mas fi o que se arranjou :P**

**PS: não tenho jeituh nenhummmmm para descrever vestidos xD **

**Bruna Black: Ainda bem que gostas-te :D espero que tenhas gostado deste também :P Aposta a tua fic depressa! Já escreves muito bem português:P Beijos Grandes!**

**Taty Black: Bem, a tua personagem não teve o final que tu querias diskulpa lá xD ehehehe vê-s apostas a tua! Jinhux mana doroty ás carradonas!**

**Aki Grint: Mana pimokas gi di euuuu bem, capitulo nada de jeituh, acabou finalmente a tua turtura :P eu tb axuh k ela o devia de ter xpankaduh né.. mas forças maiores impediram-m de faxer ixuh :P e vê-s apostas a tuaaaa pleaseeeeeeee Jinhux enormiximux manaaaa amuty intensamente ás carradonas!**

**Sweet Lie:Bem, inda bem que tás a gostar dos meus capitulos :D weeeee fico bué contente :P Jinhux enormix!**

**NeKa Malfoy: Fico contentixima por teres gostado da minha fic :D espero que tenhas goxtado do meu ultimo capitulo também ehehehe beijos grandes e bigada pelo review!**

**Kathy Jully Malfoy: Vc não comentouuuuuu fiquei triste :P xpero que tenhas gostado deste ultimuh capitulo, adorooo os teus review's :P Beijos! **

**Saweeza: Minha beta winnnddddaaaaaa bigada por tuduhhh ehehehehehe :D:D:D:D Doroty mxm ás carradonas mxm imensoooooo :D**

**Bem, bigada a todos os k leram a minha fic, bigada pelas reviews, bigada pelo apoio que m deram :D**

**Já estou a escrever outra fic, Cama-se vidas trocadas e é G/D.**

**Espero que leiam :P vai ser postada em breve.**

**Beijões! vou sentir a vossa falta! **

**Fini Felton ;) **


End file.
